Lily's Son
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry looks exactly like Lily when he appears at Hogwarts much to the surprise of everyone. What if Petunia told him about his world when he finally got his letter? What if they accepted him for who he was? Harry is sorted into Slytherin. He befriends Hermione (raven), Draco(Sly), Neville (Huffel) and of course Luna (Raven) later on. Whats a Potions Master to do? can he hate Harry?
1. Chapter 1

**Lily's son **

**A new story yes! I'm sorry couldn't help myself and this plot wouldn't leave me alone. I just cant help but think what if the Dursley's let Harry go without a problem. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Letters And Hogwarts **

* * *

"What are we going to do Petunia?" asked Vernon his chins wobbling. Staring at the letter, as if he was fearing it would someone jump up and kill them or worse infect them.

"Let the brat go Vernon, we won't need to put up with him" said Petunia, wishing her husband would agree, she was beginning to hate how her husband was treating her nephew. It was getting worse now, just because Harry was getting close to figuring everything out about him being a wizard.

"But what about his chores!?" spluttered Vernon his chins wobbling more. "He's not getting away with not doing them".

"He can do them when he gets back from the summer" said Petunia nearly growling in frustration, she had to let Harry go. If anything she understood the danger her nephew was in. Dumbledore had told them in that letter that Voldemort was gone, not killed she was very observant and bright just like Lily had been.

"I suppose," said Vernon concentrating. "We'll just have to give him more when he gets home".

"Give him his letter so we can get this over with and no more letters!" said Petunia. Oh she knew very well the wizarding world wouldn't give in. Not when it concerned Harry Potter she knew how important he was to their world.

"Oh fine" huffed Vernon groaning as he got out of his seat.

"Potter!" snapped Vernon, he wasn't walking any more it had him out ofbreath just taking two steps. "Get through here, this instant!"

"Yes uncle Vernon?" asked a timid little eleven year old boy. "How can I help you?"

"Here boy, sit and read it!" said Vernon "And you can have Dudley's second bedroom".

"Wow can I really?" the emerald eyes glowing, Petunia had to stop the smile forming, he looked so much like Lily it was startling.

"I want to read that letter!" whined their pig of a son.

"No Dudley! Let's go and get some food, come on now I'll let you pick a new computer game" cooed Petunia she didn't want her son finding out about Harry. "How would you like that?"

"Brilliant! Give me a minute mummy" smirked Dudley running up the stairs alerting the devil that he was walking.

"Ready?" she asked smiling when he was back down.

"Yeah lets go!" smiled Dudley his huge face looked sickly. "Bye Daddy! And bye Potter" the last name was sneered.

"Petunia I'm taking him!" snapped Vernon grabbing the key's "You can tell the brat" he looked disgusted at the thought of doing it.

"Fine Vernon" snapped Petunia, seeing them out.

* * *

"Is it true?" asked Harry wide eyed. "Is it?" staring at the letter in surprise.

"Yes it is Harry," said Petunia.

"That's what made the weird things happen around me, I'm not a freak at all then?!" wide eyed Harry mumbled.

"No you are not, your mum would be so proud of you Harry, and I'm sorry we didn't give you a better childhood. I guess we resented you because the headmaster of that school forced you onto us. If we had been given a choice we may have treated you like a second son" sighed Petunia, she knew this to be the truth. Vernon hated being told what to do, he gritted his teeth and put up with it at work.

"Thank you Aunt Petunia" sobbed Harry giving his Aunt a hug "Thank you".

"How do I get all those things Aunt? I mean they don't sell cauldron's at Tesco's" said Harry five seconds later.

"There's a special place for you to go to, would you like to go for your things now?" asked Petunia.

"Can I Aunt? But I have no money!" said Harry looking down.

"I'll give you money, it's the least I can do," said Petunia swallowing hard. "Go on then get some of your more decent clothes on and lets get going".

They were ready to go within minutes, Petunia was taking the other car out of the garage and drove off.

"I will pick you up in four hours, give you time to get everything you need" said Petunia, handing over money, they weren't poor so he got quite a good bit of money from his aunt. "I will come back here, I'm going to get you some decent clothes now on you go".

"Thanks' Aunt Petunia" smiled Harry widely.

"On you go" smiled his Aunt but it was a sad smile, she had never seen Harry smile so much. Maybe they would come to love their Nephew better if he had control over his magic and wasn't always around.

"Where?" asked Harry confused.

"You will see a sign saying The Leaky Cauldron" said Petunia "Go in there and that's all I can help you with".

"Oh, ok then bye!" said Harry closing his side of the car door.

* * *

No one noticed him, he was just a normal student gathering his ingredients. He asked for help in all the shops and got the best of everything. Of course after visiting Gringotts and getting his money changed into galleons.

His scar was hidden, he had long hair all the way down past his shoulders. It was deep ruby red with hints of brown. So much like his mothers hair. Entering the book shop he got books he had been recommended. it's a pity he wasn't in any of them otherwise he would have realised the rest of his history. Petunia didn't want to be the one to tell him, because to be honest she didn't really know what happened all she knew was that Lily had been killed by an evil man.

Seeing he had enough money left he decided to get an animal. It said on the paper an owl, cat or a toad. He defiantly didn't want to have a toad but he wondered what he should get a cat or an owl? He had never really had a pet before.

"Can I help you young man?" asked an assistant.

"I don't know what to get! An owl or cat!" said Harry sighing softly.

"Well cats are more company than an owl and an owl is handy for sending mail" said the assistant.

Harry decided to get both, it didn't say anything about just one animal it just says pick between owls, cats or a toad.

He picked a male black cat, and a female white owl.

He called his black cat - Heath and the owl Hedwig.

* * *

When his Aunt picked him up she helped with his trunk and everything. He was allowed to take it up to his room, and his Aunt had only one rule "Don't have them out in front of Uncle Vernon. Or leave them lying out".

"Yes Aunt Petunia" replied Harry happy with the request.

So his school things were dropped off and all his new clothes, they weren't expensive or anything like Dudley's but it was the first clothes they had got him. He put his new things on and binned Dudley's old things. The rest went into the wardrobe, soon he was engrossed in the world he would shortly be attending.

* * *

"Ah Minerva you can stop worrying now, Mr. Potter has replied to his letter" smiled Dumbledore. She had come to him twice telling him Harry's letters kept coming back unopened.

"Really?" she said eagerly grabbing the letter from his hand and reading it herself. "Good, good, are you going to let me take him for his school supplies?".

"Ollivander told me Harry's already been, it seems he's already aware of what and who he is" said Dumbledore. He looked slightly miffed that he knew, he had left him in the Muggle world, so he didn't know. Damn Petunia, oh well he would just have to put up with it. He could still manipulate him...or so he thought.

* * *

Thank you to 'Contest4jen' for editing this story. :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Lily's son**

**Chapter 2**

**Different Dursley's - Twilight Zone?**

* * *

"How was your shopping?" asked Petunia to Harry over dinner one day.

"Good Aunt Petunia thank you" said Harry, with manners that were regretfully starved into him.

"Do you know how to get to the platform for school?" asked Petunia.

"Why is the freak going to another school?!" whined Dudley, some friends had went to the school Harry had supposed to have been attending. They had promised to take care of the freak for him while he went to a brilliant boarding school.

"Because! Now there won't be any more questions or no pudding Dudley" snapped Petunia, Dudley looked ready to pee himself but just sat there quietly.

Vernon and Petunia had told Harry that under no circumstances were they to tell Dudley. They feared the young man would tell his friends, and end up locked up in an insane institution. They also didn't want their son to know of the wizarding world, not yet anyways.

"Why did he have to get my second bedroom as well?" whined Dudley to his father.

"Dudley it's no longer your room, how we treated Harry was wrong, no child should be raised in a cupboard!" said Vernon straining to tell his son the truth. Petunia had sat down and told Vernon all her fears. When Petunia got a temper on her even Vernon caved in. Despite what people may think he wasn't the man in that relationship.

"What?" goggled Dudley unable to believe what he had heard.

"Now do as your mother told you, no talking or no pudding!" snapped Vernon eating his dinner and not talking.

"I'm sorry he left me here Aunt Petunia, I guess I would resent anyone forcing someone on me" sighed Harry meekly picking at his food.

Vernon who had swallowed some meat ended up chocking, Petunia and Dudley both tried to get the meat that was lodged in their loved ones throat but couldn't get it. Petunia shrieked that Dudley should get an ambulance.

Harry looked ready to cry, he knew he had caused this but something amazing happened. Magic glowed across the room and as soon as it touched Vernon the meat lodged in his throat came up.

Spluttering and wheezing he struggled to come to terms with the fact that magic had saved him. Even more so that the Nephew he had hated for years had saved his life. What was worse was coming to realize that magic wasn't freakish but could actually help someone; it was mind blowing for him.

"Are you alright?" asked Petunia wide eyed.

"They are coming!" panted Dudley coming back through; he had stayed on the line to talk to the operator.

"Good" sighed Petunia but she knew that they would never have gotten there in time. Without her nephew - her husband would have died.

"Come here!" sobbed Petunia hugging Harry close. Harry closed his eyes and relished the feeling of a hug from his Aunt for the first time in his life. He didn't even mind when Dudley entered the hug. Anything they had ever done to him was washed away in the feel of someone's arms around him.

"Where is he?" asked an ambulance attendant coming through.

"Oh come on in, he's ok his nephew managed to get the meat out in time" Petunia told them not lying at all.

"Good, his lips are awfully blue, a couple of more minutes, that would have been him" said another one checking Vernon over who was still sitting there numbly, letting what was being said wash over him.

"Oh thank god!" claimed Petunia, "Come on Vernon, let's get you up" with the help of the two paramedics and her son as well as Harry they got the hugely overweight man up and led him to the living room.

The paramedics gave him a once over, declared him alright, they didn't bother even thinking about telling the man he was overweight. By the looks of him he was bound to know he was overweight.

"He's alright, if he has trouble breathing or a sore throat at any time give us a call. Make sure he drinks plenty of fluids and avoids anything hard to eat. His throat will be a bit tender for a few days I'd imagine" he said shutting the box up.

"You saved dad?" asked Dudley once the paramedics were gone.

"I…" said Harry wordless he couldn't tell Dudley after promising his Aunt.

"Yes he did, Dudley without him here your dad could have…died" sobbed Petunia.

"Oh" said Dudley wide eyed, his cousin had saved his father. Even after everything he and his dad had done. He may have only been eleven but he understood that Harry was a better person than his father had always made out to be.

"I want you to be nice from now on Dudley" sighed Vernon; his nephew was twice the man he would ever be. It must have been something they did; unfortunately they didn't do the same for Dudley.

"Yes dad," said Dudley agreeing immediately.

"You're more like your Aunt Lily than I thought" smiled Petunia at both of them, Harry and Dudley. Petunia had never allowed Vernon to tell Harry his father was a drunk and when he had said anything about Lily she had nearly exploded. She may be a magical person, or for a while a freak in her eyes but despite it all at the end of the day Lily was her baby sister. She would never allow anything bad to be said about her.

"Thanks mum" said Dudley, it didn't even dawn on him that he hardly knew who Aunt Lily was. They avoided talking about her if they could help it. They knew she had died in a car accident that had taken James Potter's life. Or that's what they had been told; Petunia thought Harry would know about what really happened the night he lost his parents. After all the letter had said he would be famous and everyone would know who he was.

"Aunt Petunia will you tell me more about my mum?" asked Harry shyly.

"Later Harry, later" smiled Petunia she couldn't blame Harry for his curiosity over his mother and father. She could tell him all about his mum from when she was a child until she died, well more or less.

"Would you like something to drink Vernon?" asked Petunia anxiously.

"Malt Whiskey!" said Vernon, he needed it, plus he felt a huge headache coming on.

"But Vernon, you heard what the paramedics said!" protested Petunia.

"But I wasn't hurt as badly as they think, I'm fine and not at all sore" replied Vernon trying to tell his wife what he wanted her to know without spelling it out.

"Oh very well" nodded Petunia she obviously understood what he had meant.

"Here" she said coming back with a big tumbler full of it.

"Can I go to my bed?" asked Dudley looking greatly troubled.

"Bed Dudley?" a wide eyed Petunia asked. "I suppose so, go on then son I shall be up later" she finished softly. Obviously it had been a hard day for her son, after all everything he thought he knew was not.

"Night mum, dad…Po…Harry" shouted Dudley before leaving the living room and climbing up the stairs.

"Night" whispered Harry; he too was overwhelmed with what he had learned.

"Why don't you get yourself settled for tonight, you have to get up early tomorrow for school" Petunia told Harry.

"I have the plates to wash" said Harry. Most of the chores had stopped, but he still had a few things he had to do, washing dinner plates was one. Of course Dudley now had to clean his own room.

"Leave it, I will do it, I need something to do anyway" sighed Petunia, she needed something to keep her hands busy.

"Are you sure Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry looking as though he wouldn't mind doing his chores.

"I am, now off you trot" said Petunia.

"Ok, Night Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon" said Harry leaving the living room, his blood red hair so much like his mother's, not ginger! But deep red. Green eyes and he had a delicate feminine body, but it was blatantly obvious he was a boy.

"Goodnight boy," replied Vernon, it was going to take some getting used to, to not call his nephew that. After what happened today, he felt he owed it to the young man to try and get on.

"Night Harry" added Petunia.

-Hours later -

"Pity every night isn't like this" smiled Vernon relaxed, the shock had worn off and he was enjoying a nice quite few hours with his wife.

"I know" smiled Petunia.

"Soon, they will both be of to boarding school" said Vernon looking gleeful, sure he would miss them, Dudley more so, but he deserved some peace and quiet at his age.

"Yes they will," agreed Petunia.

"Come on Petunia, let's get some sleep while we can," decided Vernon, "I'll check the front door, you check the back".

Once they were sure all windows were shut, and all doors were locked they went to their bed. After the day they had had they were asleep just after their head had hit the pillow.

There was a peace over the house, and if they listened they would have heard a quiet humming. Finally the wards were working to their full strength for the first time. For the first time Harry felt at home in the place he had grown up for once in his life.

* * *

contest4jen Thank You for editing!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lily's son **

**Chapter 3 **

**0--Hogwart's Headmaster's office--0 **

"Harry Potter is coming to Hogwarts this fall Severus" said Dumbledore to everyone else it would have appeared causal. However, Severus knew better than that.

"I know" sneered Severus "Probably a spoiled brat just like his father".

"Indeed, you do realize how you have to treat the boy?" asked Dumbledore "After all your duties are far from over".

"I know Headmaster," snapped Severus, he hated being reminded of his so called duty. "And I shall have no problem treating the boy as he deserves to be treated".

"Good, good" said Dumbledore satisfaction filling his voice. Another pawn being manipulated he was happy with that. Everything was going his way, the Weasley's had been planted and are going to have Harry loathing Slytherin's before he entered the Hogwarts castle.

"Now have you heard anything from your good friend?" said Dumbledore smirking as he said it. "Lucius Malfoy?".

"Nothing Headmaster, you should know after all you monitor my comings and goings and also my floo" said Severus. He was surprised that his owls weren't getting read too but he wasn't going to complain.

"Now, now its simply for your safety my boy" said Dumbledore soothingly, as if he was speaking to an eleven year old. He truly thought everyone was blind to his manipulative ways.

"I know Headmaster" sighed Severus, giving in. Oh he knew it wasn't for his safety, but there was no point in arguing the point. Not with the Headmaster anyway.

"Well as long as you know your duties, you are free too go" said the Headmaster.

Severus felt like choking the old fool, the bloody fool of a man had just spoken to him as if he was a house elf. He had to dig his nails into his palms to stop himself doing anything. The pain took the anger away, sighing he nodded his head and left the old man's office.

**0--Privet Drive 1****st**** of September--0 **

"Hurry up!" said Petunia "Otherwise your going to be late!".

"Coming!" yelled Harry to his Aunt "Just a second".

Petunia shook her head, a few months ago that wouldn't have happened. It was amazing just how much things had changed around Privet Drive. Even the neighbours had realized this but of course they didn't say anything.

"How are you going to keep in touch with the …Harry" said Vernon, still unused to calling Harry anything other than the boy.

"Owls Vernon, don't worry no one will see them if they do then they will just be awed not thinking we are freaks" smiled Petunia, seeing Vernon relaxing. He just nodded and got his key's and passed them to Petunia, Vernon was getting the bus to work this morning. So Petunia could have the car, it was the first time in a decade he had ever walked anywhere.

"Thanks love" smiled Petunia kissing Vernon on the lips, even their relationship had changed for the better since they had changed towards Harry.

"You heard what the doctor said, I should loose weight!" said Vernon "What better way than just walking to work occasionally?".

"I know Vernon, I'm so proud of you" smiled Petunia hugging her husband.

"I couldn't do it without you" said Vernon honestly kissing his wife on the cheek getting his coat on he grabbed his wallet and he was off after making sure he had enough change for the bus.

"Remember fruit or something good for you," said Petunia.

"I've packed myself some lunch," said Vernon gesturing to his work suitcase.

"Ah, ok love have a good day, would you like me to pick you up?" asked Petunia.

"I don't know, phone me twenty minutes before I'm due to finish, just all depends how many customers I have," said Vernon thoughtfully.

"Bye Uncle Vernon" said Harry smiling as he rushed passed, he still feared his Uncle but not the way he had before.

"Bye" said Vernon, he didn't smile back. However, he couldn't help but think the young man was radiating so much happiness that it was infectious.

"Want a hand getting that trunk into the car?!" shouted Petunia.

"Yes please!" shouted Harry back, it was heavy he had been back to visit the Ally in the bus of course.

"Dudley! Come help Harry please!" yelled Petunia.

"Do I have to?!" whined Dudley "I'm almost finished the 10th level!" he was playing a game on his computer and this was the furthest he had ever gotten.

"Now!" shouted Petunia.

"Fine!" groaned Dudley, helping Harry to take his trunk down the stairs then into the trunk of the car.

"There," said Dudley.

"Thanks Dudley" said Harry smiling, who would have thought Dudley would have ever willingly helped him.

"It's ok you saved dad's life after all" said Dudley shrugging his shoulders. The weight both men had lost, Vernon and Dudley it was amazing. They had lost two stone in the couple of weeks. It was no surprise the food they had been eating, vegetables, fruit and just healthy foods. Even then clients came, Vernon and Dudley had a bit but it was tiny the others only had small portions too. Petunia didn't think it was fair that the others would get more. Harry was also sitting down the stairs with them eating dinner but Vernon still preferred him up the stairs when clients came just in cases.

"I'm going back up to play my computer game!" said Dudley heading back in.

"Don't you want to come with us?" asked Petunia.

"No thanks mum, I'll just stay in" said Dudley going up the stairs.

"Damn I forgot to ask Vernon for his card" sighed Petunia.

"What for?" asked Harry as they buckled in for the journey to king cross station.

"Dudley needs new school uniform" said Petunia buckling up and adjusting the mirror.

"Oh, I would wait until he was at the school, he could loose even more, they aren't even out of the packet! Send them back" said Harry frowning.

"They were specially made for Dudley I cant give them back" said Petunia.

"Oh, well least he will fit into the uniform now" said Harry.

Petunia smiled, this was very true, she was amazed at how much things had changed. The men in her life were all changing, life was good was all she could think as she reversed the car.

"If magic did everything I'd make Dudley and Vernon healthy" smiled Harry.

"I know you would" said Petunia, she was no longer jealous or scared whenever the magic word was mentioned.

After the hours drive, they finally arrived, Petunia helped Harry get his trunk onto a trolley. His owl was already flying, he knew owls would be able to find him, and his Hedwig was amazingly smart. He didn't want to keep her all locked up, so it was an empty case which went onto the trolley. The cat was in his travel case also on the Trolley.

"What if they don't allow my two pets?" asked Harry worried as they walked the platform.

"Don't worry, they wouldn't even allow you to come home, remember your parents were important to that world" said Petunia.

"Blackmail? how by reminding them of my parents?" blinked Harry catching on to his Aunts meaning.

"If you have it Harry flaunt it" smirked Petunia, she defiantly would have been accepted into Slytherin if she had gone to Hogwarts.

"I suppose" said Harry smirking right back.

"Now here we go" said Petunia making a stop.

Just then Molly started making a racket about finding platform nine and three quarters. Petunia narrowed her eyes, watching the woman's eyes look around her like a hawk.

"Watch them Harry," said Petunia.

"Why Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry curiously.

"They are all Witches and Wizards, and she's yelling about finding the platform, as if she's wanting someone to overhear her" sighed Petunia "It's just suspicious that's all. Just be careful around them."

"Of course Aunt Petunia" taking his Aunts word for it.

"Good" smiled Petunia.

"But Aunt Petunia, there's no platform nine and three quarters!" said Harry getting worried.

"That's because its magically concealed, see they bricks? Run towards them and you will find yourself on another side of a barrier, its magic Harry" smiled Petunia.

Harry looked stumped as if he wanted to believe her but couldn't.

Just then one of the last red heads took a run and disappeared just like Petunia had said. Harry nodded hugging his Aunt he smiled and told her he would write to them as soon as he was settled in.

"Good, now if you want to know more about your mother, there is one person I know that will know everything about her. Her best friend who used to live near us Lily was always mentioning him. She said if everything had been different he would have been your godfather" said Petunia.

"Who?" asked Harry eagerly, he knew Petunia didn't know much about Lily apart from the fact she died. She told Harry she had never really seen her since she was eleven just during the summer and they had never gotten on.

"Severus Snape, I don't know what he does or anything he may not even be alive, send an owl once you get settled in. if you cant spell it I will write his name down for you." said Petunia.

"Thanks Aunt, I'll see you soon" said Harry kissing his Aunt, waving once more he took off at a run and found himself at the other side.

**--0 At the otherside of Platform 9/3 quarters 0--**

His breath was taken away, as he caught sight of the beautiful scarlet train that was making quite a racket. Horn hooting and hissing coming from the train's chimney. Cloaked figures were everywhere, students hugging parent's goodbye and people boarding the Hogwarts Express.

Harry smiled, finally he felt more at home than ever. He boarded the train himself, using the wheels he had screwed onto the trolley himself. It was more like a suitcase now a trunkish suitcase.

Sitting down in a compartment he dug into his trunk and brought out his lunch box and a couple of books. Took his cat out of his travel cage and gave him two slices of corned beef "Here you go Heath".

'Meow' was his only reply.

He had put on a healthy amount of weight since he had learned he was a wizard, and his Uncle had nearly died.

The engine soon started, the excitement made Harry's tummy feel like it was doing summersaults. He was on his way to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was finally going to the castle he had been dreaming about and finally going to learn to control his magic. If anything it would make his Uncle love him more having full control over his magic.

This was one of the main reasons he was going now.

Months ago he would have said he was going to get away from the Dursley's.

Now things had changed…and for the better for once in Harry Potter's eleven years on this planet.

* * *

There we go a new chapter for you to read and enjoy, which i hope you did enjoy by the way. Do you like his animals? sooo Petunia told Harry about Severus Snape. Will Harry go to him? or will he be held back by fear? and anger once he goes though the potions classes? where will Harry end up in? Slytherin or Gryffindor Ravenclaw or Huffelpuff? who will he sit beside on the train ride? please give me some names becuase im not sure who i'm going to have Harry hanging around with! im thinking about a mixture and stopping the prejudice against Slytherin in that!? well what do you think? R&R please take care byeeeee xx


	4. Chapter 4

**Lily's son **

**Ok I promised one of my reviews that I would update this for such a long pleasant review. I'm only sorry that I've not been able to update before this…I want to thank you all for your reviews and support. **

**Chapter 4**

"Have you seen Harry Potter?" asked Ron. Walking into a compartment and seeing no one apart from a redheaded girl.

"No sorry" said the voice.

"Whatever, what else can I expect from a girl and a geek" shrugged Ron, looking disgusted and nervous as well as desperate.

"Who the fuck you calling a girl? Asshole?!" snarled Harry getting up, he wasn't he decided going to let anyone slag him or belittle him.

Wide eyed, he watched as the red headed idiot ran out of the compartment. By the time Harry had gotten there, there was no sign of the boy, growling low in his throat just wait until he saw the jerk again.

The compartment opened once more - this time two twin red heads.

"You threatening" said George leaving the sentence open for his brother to finish as usual.

"Our little brother?" asked Fred a serious look on his face.

"Yes, tell him I will kick his arse if he calls me a girl or a geek again" snapped Harry he was not at all intimidated by the pair.

"Well I guess he deserved it" said George smirking.

"Yeah, too cheeky for his own good" smirked Fred.

"I'm glad you agree" said Harry softly sitting down.

"I'm Fred" said Fred.

"I'm George Weasley" said George.

"We go by" said Fred.

"Forge and Gred" finished George.

"Nice to meet ya, Harry Potter" said Harry shaking their hands.

"Ah, the famous Harry Potter" smirked George.

"Nice to meet you, but we have to go, things to do, people to see" said George.

"Plans to make, people to prank" finished Fred with a smirk.

"Bye" said Harry shaking his head; those two were getting on his nerves! And his neck hurt! It was like watching a tennis match! Only more annoying.

"Can I sit in here? I was sitting a few compartments down, but a red head came in now they are all talking about Quidditch" sighed Hermione looking bored out of her head.

"Course, names Harry" said Harry nodding his head at her.

"Hermione, nice to meet you" said Hermione sitting down looking really grateful.

Hermione dug into her trunk and pulled out one of the many books she had.

"You like your books?" questioned Harry it wasn't really a question rather a statement.

"Yeah, I've read everything I could get my hands on" said Hermione looking down as if waiting for him to call her names.

"Oh, you read Hogwarts a history yet?" asked Harry.

Hermione's head snapped up, upon seeing genuine curiosity and not mocking she relaxed.

"Yeah, three times" admitted Hermione.

"Cool, I'm half way through so far so good" smirked Harry patting his bag as if to indicate where it was.

"That's a Muggle bag" gasped Hermione.

"Yeah, and?" asked Harry his eyes narrowed.

"I didn't bring mine! I was unsure if people would bring Muggle stuff into the wizarding world" said Hermione looking put out.

"Well I don't care what they think; I'm using Muggle paper and pens not ink and parchment! I got some but they are so hard to write with! So my Aunt told me to get normal stuff." said Harry.

"Cool! I'm going to do the same! I'll have to write home…oh no I didn't get an owl" said Hermione dejectedly.

"It's ok" laughed Harry "You can use mine! She needs the exercise".

"Oh that's nice of you, thanks" smiled Hermione she thought perhaps in this world she would find a friend.

"Your welcome I'm sure Hedwig would like the exercise" smirked Harry.

"Oh my god! Is that a cat?!" asked Hermione wide eyed finally spotting the cat curled up beside Harry - of course it had been covered with a cover.

"Yeah, named him Heath, gorgeous isn't he?" smiled Harry.

"But I thought you had an owl?" blinked Hermione owlishly looking confused.

"I do" smirked Harry.

"But I thought you could only bring one!" said Hermione worried for her new friend.

"Don't worry if they say anything ill just have Hedwig go home to my Aunts" said Harry softly.

"No need! I don't have an animal! If you get asked just say one of them is mine" smiled Hermione.

"Thanks" smiled Harry.

"I love cats," smiled Hermione fondly "Can I hold him?"

"Yeah sure, but be careful he's just a baby" said Harry handing his pet over carefully.

"Wow, he's gorgeous!" gushed Hermione.

"You have one at home?" asked Harry seeing her enthusiasm.

"No, I've always wanted one" said Hermione giving Harry a sad smile.

"Haven't you ever asked your parents for one?" asked Harry confused.

"Yeah, but they are dentists they work all day and night, plus they are very cautious of everything. Health and neat freaks as there's no other word for it really…so I wasn't allowed a cat" said Hermione sadly.

"Well we can share mine!" said Harry.

"What if we don't get into the same house?" asked Hermione curiously.

"House?" asked a blank confused Harry.

"Um…you mustn't be that far along in the book" said Hermione. She was unsure if she should go on because usually she got mocked at for being too loud and right all the time. She didn't want too lose her friend over something as trivial as houses.

"So… what are houses?" asked Harry leaning forward curiously.

"Well there are four houses, Slytherin for cunning and sly people, Ravenclaw for the bookworms, Gryffindor for the brave and Huffelpuff for the loyal or that's the descriptions anyway" said Hermione.

"Where do you want to go?" asked Harry.

"Ravenclaw sounds good" admitted Hermione "But I don't know…"

"Oh, I think I'll end up in Slytherin" said Harry sadly.

"Why?" asked Hermione frowning.

"Because the Slytherin is for the cunning and Sly, I am just like that sly and cunning means smart and manipulative I suppose in other words so I guess that's what I am" said Harry.

Hermione just blinked at him, looking struck. Five seconds later she opened her mouth and told him.

"I never thought of it like that" admitted Hermione.

--0

"Anything of the trolley dears?" asked the Lady coming into their compartment.

"Hermione?" asked Harry curiously.

"I um…I'm not getting anything I don't have any extra wizarding money on me" admitted Hermione.

"But do you want something?" asked Harry curiously. The trolley lady didn't show any impatience just waited until they decided.

"I'd love that, I have a sweet tooth but as my parents are dentists its all sugar free sweets I get" said Hermione her face showing how much she 'loved' her 'sugar free sweets'

"We will take two of everything please" said Harry.

"Bagged dear?" asked the woman kindly.

"Yeah separate ones please," smiled Harry happily.

"Of course" smiled the witch kindly with a swish of her wand sweets disappeared and the bags filled up.

"One galleon please" said the witch. Handing over the sweets, Harry gave Hermione hers.

Harry then handed over the galleon out of the pouch of money he had.

"Thanks Harry," smiled Hermione looking happier if possible than Harry had seen her.

"Your welcome!" said Harry sitting down; taking the cat from Hermione he began petting him, letting him lick the chocolate from his fingers. The cat as soon as the frog began moving started chasing after it. The chocolate frog didn't stand a chance, the cat had it destroyed in minutes.

When it was finished, the paw nudged at it, as if expecting it to start playing with him again. The cat looked so confused that Hermione and Harry had to start laughing. It was hilarious! The cat was trying to get the chocolate destroyed frog to play with it.

Picking Heath up, he left the mess lying there was nothing he could do about it anyway. He then began eating more 'simple' wizarding sweets, Hermione thought it better not to open her chocolate frog. Although it was really funny seeing the cat jumping around after a bit of chocolate. Not that they had not been surprised themselves.

* * *

Here we go! ok i'm not sure what direction this story will take..will it be slash? mentor? adoption? what would you like to see? and who else will he befriend? apart from Hermione? becuase others will have to come by otherwise...its not really stoppping the house rivarally! ... soooo get reviewing and tell me who else you would like to see sitting in that compartment! xx Take care goodbyyeeeeeeeee Debs R&R


	5. Chapter 5

**Lily's Son **

**Chapter 5 **

"Hey," said a face coming into the compartment.

"Hi," said Harry.

"Can I sit with you?" asked the boy "The others have chucked me out of their compartment" the red boy said.

"Sure come on in" smiled Hermione, "I'm Hermione, and this is Harry".

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Neville Longbottom".

"What house do you think you're going to be in?" asked the boy very nervous.

"Why are you nervous?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well I'm surprised I got my letter, everyone thinks I'm a squib" said Neville.

"Ah, well you can't be they don't let squibs in, nor people that have just enough magic to get by, they just leave them be" said Hermione soothingly.

"So you must be powerful enough, don't listen to everyone" said Harry.

"But even my Grandmother is disappointed in me and thinks me a squib" said the young boy ashamed.

"Then prove them wrong, only you can work your magic Neville" said Hermione.

"That's right, don't be ashamed of having less magic than everyone else or being a late bloomer" said Harry.

Neville smiled at them "Thanks guy's so where do you think your going to be?"

"Ravenclaw or Slytherin, for both of us" said Hermione.

"Oh, I'm Gryffindor or Huffelpuff" said Neville.

"Good luck," smiled Hermione.

"Yeah thanks," smiled Neville.

"You can always sit with us, so don't worry about it" smiled Harry.

"Yeah stuff the house rival" smirked Hermione.

"Thanks guys!" said Neville wide eyed.

"Do you have a pet?" asked Harry.

"Yeah a frog" said Neville seemingly embarrassed.

"Why a frog?" asked Hermione curiously.

"That's what I asked for when I was a child, I love herbology and being with my plants." said Neville.

"Oh cool, so what do you give your frog too eat?" asked Harry.

"Any kind of spider, plants and slugs anything really" shrugged Neville.

"I've got a cat and owl" said Harry proudly.

"Have you? Cool but I thought you were only allowed one animal?" asked Neville curiously.

"Yeah, but Hermione's just going to say it's hers" smirked Harry.

"Oh right," said Neville nodding his head.

"You read Hogwarts a history?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah twice, only because my Gran made me" sighed Neville. "Unless it's about my favourite subjects I really don't like reading much".

"You most defiantly aren't going to be a Ravenclaw then" said Hermione.

"That much is true, my mum was a Huffelpuff but dad was a Gryffindor" said Neville.

"I don't know what my parents were, I guess I'll just find out" said Harry.

"Oh that's a shame" said Neville softly, he felt sorry for the boy, and he knew how Harry felt he had lost his parents too. It didn't click that this boy could be Harry Potter because they didn't care if he was the boy who lived or not.

They didn't come to Hogwarts to find or befriend Harry Potter.

Unlike some people.

"Who are you all?" asked a snobbish boy entering the compartment.

"Hermione,"

"Harry"

"Neville"

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy" said Draco his chest puffed out.

The others didn't react, Draco didn't know if he should be offended or relieved. He could befriend someone and befriend them properly and they wouldn't care about his name. He had never had normal friends before, just Crabbe and Goyle and they hardly spoke at all.

"Nice to meet you," said Hermione.

"What houses you lot think your getting into?" asked Draco.

"Slytherin or Ravenclaw for me and Hermione" said Harry.

"Huffelpuff or Gryffindor for me. I'm personally hoping for Huffelpuff" said Neville.

"Anywhere is better than Gryffindor" sneered Draco, liking them already.

"Yes, from what I've read they are too head strong and stupid not brave as they try and make out" said Hermione.

"That's right, most Gryffindor's are nightmares," said Draco.

"Yeah, I've ran into one already, a red haired prick by the name of Ronald Weasley" said Neville looking angry.

"Ah have you now, me as well, at least I've got a name to go with the bloody prat's face. He better keep out of my way the next coming years" snapped Harry.

"Hating a Weasley, hm…I like you already" smirked Draco.

"Yeah, you too" smirked Harry right back.

"I guess I will see you at the sorting, good luck with it" smirked Draco.

"You as well," said Hermione curtly.

"Bye" said Draco shutting the compartment door.

They somehow ended up sitting in the same boat on the way to Hogwarts. Harry was making threatening motions to Ronald Weasley in the next boat all the way over. However, he stopped when he got a proper look at Hogwarts castle for the first time.

"WOW" was all the astonished four could say.

"It's even better than dad described it" mumbled Draco.

"Better than it's described in the books" mumbled Hermione and Harry.

"Totally" said a breathless Neville.

Once they were on land once again, they were marched up into the castle, with a big massive giant man called Hagrid.

Up the steps, the first years were knackered by the time they got up the stairs. To think they had to get used to it, for the next seven years.

"The Great Hall will be ready for you momentarily, you will be sorted and then dinner will be served" said McGonagall

"Yes ma'am" said some of the better mannered children, Draco, Hermione, Harry, Neville and a few others.

This surprised McGonagall, before she got her stern mask back on and marched off into the great hall.

"This is it!" smirked Harry.

"YES!" smirked Draco he had waited years for this moment.

The ghosts came; Harry and the others spoke to them fascinated by them for some time. Unfortunately they had to say goodbye, as the head of Gryffindor had come back out for them.

"Granger, Hermione"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Longbottom, Neville"

"HUFFELPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Draco"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Potter Harry"

Hermione, Neville and Draco's face showed nothing but shocked when their friend walked forward. Their friend was Harry Potter? Wide eyed they watched his sorting. They weren't aware that they were not the only ones watching the sorting firmly and rapidly.

Severus couldn't believe how much like Lily the boy looked. He swallowed hard, he had never in his wildest dreams had he thought that Harry could look like his Lily.

Dumbledore was shocked, the glamour he had put on the boy had vanished! That meant the boy had gotten though them! He couldn't replace them now! Not that everyone had seen him.

Thank god he had made it clear to Severus that he was to treat him like crap.

However, Severus' Dumbledore's face showed shock when Harry was sorted into a house.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Hermione, Draco and Neville all cheered for their new friend, he had gone where he had wanted to get into.

* * *

Tempted to let you wait until i updated again to see where Harry would be sorted! more of Severus reaction once hes by himself in his dungeons. will i have severus rebel against Dumbledore? knowing that the old fool wouldnt get rid of him knowing the old fool needed him to much? will he openly be nice to harry? or will he try at first to be horrid? lol not a word id use against him horrid severus! haha lol horrible is better lol R&R tell me what you think! dont worry a few others will join Harry's group! and what is Luna? a year behind them? will she be coming in their second year or is she already there? im curious lol never read up on her! guess i will have too...R&R please! take care and byee thanks for all the wonderful reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Lily's Son**

**Chapter 6**

**Severus' POV **

I sat at my normal seat, waiting for the brat to make an appearance. I was very happy when my godson was sorted into Slytherin; I have known he was for that house since he was three years old.

Finally the name was shouted, the one I already find myself detesting despite the fact that he was half Lily's.

"Harry Potter"

The boy that stepped up was defiantly NOT a JAMES POTTER look alike. He looked like Lily. My breath caught in my throat, so much like Lily, there was nothing of James in the boy. Swallowing hard against the bile in my throat I looked over to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked incredibly shocked, I recognized anger stir in those eyes. He had planned something that had gone wrong, I am curious as to know exactly what had gone wrong for him.

My mind went blank when the sorting hat shouted where Harry Potter would be.

"SLYTHERIN"

My mind went numb, I couldn't think or even show a reaction. Complete disbelief tore though me.

Still looking at Dumbledore, I would have laughed at the look on his face if I had not been so shocked.

End Of Severus' POV

**O--O**

Dumbledore's POV

I was very excited, the Potter brat was finally coming to Hogwarts, where he would be under my every watch. I made sure he was badly abused, Petunia wouldn't want him. I made sure Molly was around so the brat will befriend the Potters. They had already gotten one months installment of money.

They had to get something for their troubles! Money even the smallest amount got them eating out of my hands! As for the Order they really think I'm all good and light. They are the most amusing things I've ever lay eyes on, smirking inwardly I continued to watch as more little brats were sorted.

I was supposed to become the Minister or Magic! Not the Headmaster of Hogwarts for goodness sake. It still gives me power so I did not complain now I'm never going to be Minister of Magic. That's why I make sure they are under my thumb.

Finally McGonagall the annoying witch finally calls out the brats name.

"Harry Potter"

The moment I've been waiting for 'Gryffindor' I knew the hat will shout.

So I just about bucked up in complete shock when I heard the house the brat was just sorted into.

"SLYTHERIN"

I was numb with shock, but it didn't last long rightful anger took its place. The brat dare get sorted into Slytherin. Did I leave the brat with the wrong person? Was he too abused? I hope to Merlin he's not broken.

I would have to make sure the boy ended up in Gryffindor pretty soon, draw it as a mistake. He would speak to the brat in the morning, that way I wont be so likely to loose control off my anger. The brat was supposed to be in Gryffindor.

End Of Dumbledore's POV

Harry made his way over to the Slytherin table, sitting down next to Draco. Draco looked at him with shock in his eyes.

* * *

I am truly sorry that its so sort but its an update lol finally ive not been able to update for a while! its becuase of college but this weekend i will sit down and get a few chapters written i hope! ok so never fear! some will be up by the weekend ok?! now thats me going so goodbye everyone and take care! xxD byeee R&R plz


	7. Chapter 7

**Lily's son **

**The other one was really short so i felt the need to at least let you get a decent chapter of this! so here we go! aanother chapter for you all to devour! take care everyone and goodbyeeee xxD**

**Chapter 7**

"What's the matter?" asked Harry frowning at Draco.

Draco seemed incapable of speech, he was seemingly too much in shock that he had befriended Harry Potter 'the bastard who lived' as his father loved to call him so much. He was in so much trouble; his father was going to cane him again for sure.

Finally Dumbledore's speech penetrated their brains "Let the feast begin".

Food of every kind was spread across the table, not a bit of the table was bare. Draco gave him a look, obviously not wishing to talk about it now; he needed time to think about what he wanted to do. Did he disobey his father, and be friend someone who genuinely liked him? He was already anyway befriending Hermione. Could his godfather protect him? He needed information and couldn't get any at the moment.

Harry got the hint and quietly began eating his dinner, he was hungry he hadn't eaten every sweet he had gotten. He ate his fill, which was not a lot compared to the others. Harry still was getting used to getting a lot of food, plus he didn't want to end up like his cousin Dudley or the way he had used to be.

Everyone was told to go to their dorms, the first years told to go with their house prefect. However, Dumbledore surprised them all by keeping Harry back.

"Mr. Potter please remain behind."

Draco ventured beside his friend, before backing away going with the rest of the first years. He was still obviously very unsure of what to do.

"But I wont know the way to my common room" blinked Harry.

"Don't worry about that" said Dumbledore smiling a grandfatherly smile.

"Albus?" asked Severus frowning.

"Minerva, Severus and Harry my boy please come to my office" he said smiling joyfully.

Harry blinked he didn't like being on familiar terms with his headmaster, it didn't seem right. He had a feeling the man was going to try something, frowning he let it slide - for now.

The teachers began striding along, a lot faster then a first year who by the way couldn't help but take in the sights of Hogwarts.

"Enjoying Hogwarts Harry?" asked Dumbledore smiling joyfully.

"Yes Headmaster Dumbledore, its great sir," said Harry, stressing Headmaster and Sir as much as he could. Hoping the old man would realize he didn't like the familiar terms they were on. It didn't work the old man just smiled and eyes continued twinkling.

He blinked at the look the woman was giving him, was that disappointment he saw on her face? Why on earth would she be disappointed, he was getting rather confused? He was beginning to not like this, sighing softly he knew he would be finding out sooner or later.

"White Mice" said Dumbledore smiling joyfully leading the way up the stairs.

"Albus! You really need to change the password!" said McGonagall rolling her eyes.

"I will, perhaps to lemon drops" smiled Dumbledore going to sit behind his desk.

"Sit down my boy" said Dumbledore gesturing to a chair.

Harry stopped his anger showing in time, he didn't know this old man and he was sitting there calling him 'my boy'.

"Albus why are we here?" asked Severus angrily, he had a feeling but had to ask.

"Ah, yes Mr. Potter I'm afraid you are in danger in Slytherin house, many of the students wish you harm." said Dumbledore with regret and sadness lacing his voice.

"Why?" asked Harry frowning.

"As I have said some of the students mean you harm" said Dumbledore looking annoyed that the boy was not just accepting what he said.

"The spoiled brat wont care Albus" snarled Severus, oops old habits die hard. He couldn't help but think.

"Spoiled brat? Ha I suppose all spoiled brats grow up in cupboards and getting scraps of their relatives plates!" snapped Harry, realizing what he had said he shut his mouth and cursed himself.

Severus looked so shocked, he had no other come back. This of course was very unusual for someone like him. His mask was up within minutes, Harry realized he wasn't going to get any pity from him and felt relieved.

"Cupboard Mr. Potter?" asked Dumbledore "Surely you exaggerate!" he smiled joyfully fury ran in his blood. He was supposed to be down trodden and ashamed of the fact that he was abused! Not openly speaking out against them.

Before Harry could open his mouth and say anymore and get him into even more trouble.

"Mr. Potter there is a room prepared for you, Professor McGonagall will take you to the Red guest rooms" said Dumbledore.

"But!" protested Harry…going to say more but Dumbledore spoke again.

"Enough I'm sure you are very tired we shall speak more on it tomorrow morning once you are re-sorted" said Dumbledore getting up.

Harry had no choice but to nod his head in acceptance, but if they thought he was going to be resorted they had another thing coming. The hat had said he would do well in there and that's where his mum was supposed to be sorted. The hat said something about being unable to sort her properly because she had a heart of gold. Harry had smiled at that, his mum it was nice to hear people finally talking about her. He had been trying for years to find out more about her.

His father - he had never really been bothered about. His mum was who he had wanted to know more about.

He noticed that the black man had not said another word since he had blurted out those words. He noticed that the man was looking at him with pain? And open curiosity.

"Minerva take him to his rooms," said Dumbledore.

"Come Mr. Potter" said Minerva.

Once they were out of the room, Dumbledore turned to Severus and said…"You remember how you treat the boy?"

"Of course" sneered Severus.

"The boy got put in a cupboard when he was punished; he's been put there four times in the whole time he lived there. Nothing else they did worked, tried grounding him and everything. I do not like the fact he is spreading horrid rumours about his family." said Dumbledore looking angry and saddened.

"Of course Albus" said Severus, not believing a word, Lily's son was an open book, and he knew that the boy wasn't lying. He had not meant to say those words, but he also got an underline of Regret? He wondered why was what Albus saying true. He would feel like a right idiot if what Albus was saying was right. He had felt sorry for the boy, Lily's son he reminded himself.

"Good, then you best get prepared for your classes tomorrow" said Dumbledore.

"Of course, goodnight Albus" said Severus getting up and leaving.

Down in his quarters, he drank three big double tumblers of whiskey. He needed it; this was not how he had envisioned things going. He thought the boy would look like James and he could forget Lily and concentrate on hating the boy as James Potters' son.

Which was hard now that the boy- Harry didn't look like anything like James Potter. He looked too much like his Lily, his worry eased of greatly once the whiskey started taking affect. He sighed, Lily, his sweet little Lily why had she left him? His heart was still mending from her leaving.

As he got ready for bed, the only last thing he could think as his head hit the pillow was…

Tomorrow was going to be torture unlike any other.

He had Slytherin and Gryffindor first thing in the morning.

His godson and Harry Potter was in it.

God help him, he was going to need it.

* * *

Here we gooooo what do you think? will Severus be fair? will he end up resorted? will Draco still want to be friends with Harry ? once hes had his thoughts cleared? R&R and tell me what u want happening!! xxxD R&R once again lool byeeeeeee xD


	8. Chapter 8

**Lily's son**

**Chapter 8**

Whispers were going everywhere the next morning, word had got out that Harry hadn't come down to the Slytherin Common room. So they were really worried and curious to where he had gotten to.

Finally they saw him, coming into the common room looking annoyed. He made a bee line for the Slytherin's table. Sitting right next to Draco, who still looked torn. About what Harry had no idea but he needed a friend and someone to talk to.

"Dumbledore's trying to get me re-sorted" said Harry looking alarmed and so very angry.

"What?" asked a hoarse Draco, had he disobeyed his father for this? For Harry to be re-sorted into a different house. He would go into Gryffindor if Dumbledore had anything to do with it. Then he would loose his first real friend ever.

Last night he had gone to his Godfather and begged for help. Very Un-Malfoy like but Draco was just eleven. Only when he begged did he truly see his godson for what he really was. A lost eleven year old trying to play out the role his father expected of him.

**0-------0Flashback to last night 0--------0**

'Bing'

Severus groaned wondering what on earth was making that noise; it hit him like a sledgehammer. Someone was knocking on his office door the wards were alerting him of it, only his Slytherin's knew where his office was. Concerned something had happened he jumped out of bed and put only a bathrobe on under his night clothes he dashed for the door.

Opening it, he found his godson on the other side looking pained and helpless?

"Are you alright?" asked Severus concerned.

"Can I talk to you?" asked Draco a very small timid voice. Not one Severus was used to hearing at all; he opened the door wider inviting him in.

"Talk then" said Severus, he had students to teach tomorrow and wasn't overly happy with being woken up.

"My father isn't going to be happy with me" said Draco stopping himself from biting his lip.

"Why would that be Draco?" asked Severus, of course he knew very well what Draco was on about.

"I made friends with Harry Potter, thing is…." said Draco trailing off unsure if he should continue. He was only digging a bigger grave for himself really.

"Is?" questioned Severus now genuinely curious now.

"I still want to be his friend," admitted Draco looking afraid of Severus and what he assumed his reaction was going to be.

"I see, and you got me up at one in the morning to tell me this?" asked Severus looking more annoyed at being woken up than told his godson still wanted to stay friends with Harry Potter.

"My father is going to kill me" said Draco hoarsely a few tears breaking his mask.

"Oh Draco," said Severus kneeling down and bringing his godson into a hug. With that Draco totally broke down, he would have given his entire fortune for his father to just hug him once. He never had, not even once that he could remember.

"I'm scared" admitted the young boy.

"You needn't be, I will help you I promise" soothed Severus.

"But how? Harry's my first true friend I want to stay friends with him" said Draco wiping away his tears feeling embarrassed.

"Tell your father you befriended him just to spy on him," said Severus as if it solved everything.

"Then I will actually have to do it" said Draco looking worried.

"No, just tell your father enough to keep him happy. He won't expect anything big right now, because Harry is still young" said Severus.

"Thanks Uncle Severus" said Draco, he barely remembered Severus but he knew he had once called the man Uncle Severus years ago he had come around all the time. Now he didn't, he hadn't seen his godfather for years come to think of it. If he did come, his stays were brief and cold.

"Why don't you call Lucius now and not let him hear it from someone else" said Severus, spelling Draco so he didn't look like he had just spilled his guts. Drawing himself up superiorly he let Severus floo his father.

"Severus? I'm surprised I heard from you, I take it my son is in Slytherin?" asked Lucius coolly.

"Yes, indeed, your son is well on his way to pleasing you Lucius, he's just like you" smirked Severus as if that pleased him.

"What has he done?" asked Lucius frowning.

"He has befriended Harry Potter" sneered Severus at the mere mention of the name Potter.

"What?!" snarled Lucius. Severus could see he was ready to go of into one of his rants stopped him. Severus could feel a headache coming on, so decided to get this over with as soon as possible.

"To spy on him, he told me of his plans" said Severus "He is here to tell you himself" said Severus looking over his own shoulder.

"Father" said Draco curtly.

"Explain yourself Draco!" said Lucius coldly. Even cold hearted as Severus was he never spoken to his godson with such coldness?

"I've befriended Potter, I'm going to learn everything about him, and learn his weaknesses, just think father you will know everything about the idiot. For when the Dark Lord comes back" said Draco.

"Hm…you truly are my son" smirked Lucius, pride shining in his eyes. "Well done son"

"Thank you father!" beamed Draco, but he felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. He was betraying his father, but he knew his father was wrong, very wrong.

"Very well go to bed! You have classes tomorrow, I don't want you looking like a common Muggle for your first class" sneered Lucius.

"Yes father" said Draco eagerly taking his leave "Goodnight father, goodnight Uncle Severus".

"Goodnight" said Severus; he was the only one to say anything.

"The boy is more useful than I gave him credit for" mused Lucius.

"Just remember he has to befriend Potter and anyone he befriends," said Severus.

"Who would befriend Potter?" sneered Lucius.

"Longbottom, Muggle-borns" said Severus.

"Filthy mud bloods!" snarled Lucius "If he wasn't doing that for our lord I would have him killed!"

"Indeed" said Severus "Well excuse me Lucius I have dunderheads to teach tomorrow" he sneered.

Lucius chuckled thinking the sneer was directed at the students, how wrong he was. He hadn't noticed that Severus' face had gotten more closed of since he had used that word. That word that turned his entire life into a living hell, a word he wished he had never uttered. A word he wished didn't exist in this world, after what he had done to his Lily.

Lucius ended the fire call; Severus secured his quarters once more and went to his bed. Sighing what a life this was, that his godson had to lie to his father just to make a friend. This war wasn't over, not even close not until the likes of Lucius Malfoy were behind bars.

**0------0 End of flashback 0-----0**

"I don't know but last night he kept calling me 'my boy' and 'Harry' as if we had known each other all our lives.

"Don't trust him!" warned Draco, he knew Dumbledore was manipulative his father and godfather had spoken about him a lot.

"I don't" assured Harry.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Draco biting his lip.

"Drake! What are you doing talking to him?" asked Pansy.

"Bugger off Pansy," sneered Draco.

With a hurt expression on her face, she burst into tears and ran from the great hall.

"That wasn't nice!" said Harry.

"You're not going to be married to her when you're seventeen! I am" shuddered Draco.

"Huh?" said Harry taken aback.

"Pureblood arranged marriages!" shrugged Draco.

"Barbaric!" said a wide eyed Harry.

"Tell me about it" shuddered Draco.

"I don't know what to do Draco!" whined Harry getting back to his problems.

"I don't know either! When is he re-sorting you?" asked Draco.

Harry didn't get the chance go answer.

Dumbledore had stood up "Attention please! After a very enlighten conversation with the sorting hat, he has decided it wasn't best if Harry Potter was placed in Slytherin after all, and recommended he be re-sorted. It's not the first time in history this has happened so Harry Potter please come to the front please!"

The hat was there waiting on him once again.

Dumbledore looked angry when he saw Harry was once again at the Slytherin table, and worse who he was sitting beside.

* * *

There done and dusted, Dumbledore once again trying to meddle into affairs that are none of his business. Question is will he succeed? will Harry end up in Gryffindor becuase of a manipulative man? destined to never fit in? or will the hat disregard Dumbledore's threats and put a child where he will be best? or will he disregard both Dumbledore and Harry's wishes and put him in Ravenclaw beside hermione? R&R please tell me what YOU would like to happen!


	9. Chapter 9

**Lily's son **

**Chapter 9**

"I won't be re-sorted!" protested Harry standing up. Ground to the spot looking a little more than just pissed off.

"I'm sorry my boy, the hat has decided," said Dumbledore grandfatherly but there was a danger sign in his eyes - they lacked their usual twinkle.

"The hat can't decide!" protested Hermione Granger "Only way a resorting can happen is if the student requested it! Not even the parents can demand a resort"

"Sit down Ms. Granger you have only been in the wizarding world one minute" the headmaster said as kind as he could. As if telling off a naughty toddler for saying their words wrong.

Hermione huffed and said "It says to in Hogwarts a history!" then sat down satisfied.

"If you would Mr. Potter" said Dumbledore "If not…then I'm sure your Aunt will" he was threatening to send Harry home, no one except Harry seemed to realize this.

Harry narrowed his eyes and gritted his teeth very loudly, everyone grimaced, and it sounded awful and maddening hearing someone grinding their teeth.

Sighing, if he wanted to stay he would have to put up with the old man's manipulations. The hat better put him back in Slytherin or he would set the darn thing on fire.

He walked forward and slammed the hat on his head growling very loudly.

'_Enough of that! Young man you are giving me a sore head' said the hat_

'_Sorry' sighed Harry suddenly feeling depressed. _

'_Never fear Harry Potter' said the hat mysteriously. _

'_Put me in Slytherin!' Harry demanded. _

'_And if I don't?' asked a curious hat. _

'_Then I will set you on fire!' snapped the young boy. _

'_Well that's new; your mother threatened me with scissors' mused the hat. 'However, she wasn't meant for Slytherin, however, you are' _

'_Good!' beamed Harry 'Then put me there' _

'_Dumbledore has demanded Gryffindor' _

'_Good for him, are you going to do as you're told' sneered Harry. _

'_I am not, you would make good on your threat' said the hat shuddering slightly. _

'_Yes, yes I would' smirked Harry; he had no qualms about burning the hat if he was put in Gryffindor._

"_SLYTHERIN!" yelled the hat. _

Harry smirked, taking the hat off and putting it once again on its stool.

"Satisfied sir?" smirked Harry, watching Dumbledore fight too keep his cool.

"Very well join your new table" said Dumbledore, looking constipated with that fake smile on his face.

"Why, thank you headmaster," smirked Harry bowing mockingly before sitting back down.

He had won most of the Slytherin's respect when he did that, none of them had the guts to do it themselves.

"Very well, go about your breakfast students" said Dumbledore; he stayed a few minutes before getting up and leaving.

"Professor I don't have a timetable" said Harry when the professor had handed out the last timetable.

"I know Potter" said Severus.

Harry flinched at the tone, before ducking away from his professor and sat picking at his breakfast. Wondering what he had done to deserve such hatred directed his way.

"Follow Draco you will be in most of his classes, I will have you one drawn up by the end of classes today" said Severus in a more natural tone.

"Yes Professor Snape sir," said Harry in a very low tone not even looking at him again.

"Don't worry its not you," said Draco when Severus began moving away "He hated your father"

"What's that got to do with me?!" protested Harry "I don't even know him! I don't even have a picture of him!"

"Nothing, I've never seen my godfather so horrible to one of his Slytherin's before" said Draco frowning.

"It doesn't matter" sighed Harry his eyes saddened "I was treated that way in primary school, because of the way I dressed and because they knew my Aunt and Uncle"

"Oh" said Draco unsure of what to say next "I'm sure the teachers here will be fair".

"I hope so," sighed Harry.

Now Severus was out of earshot, he had heard every word that was said. He signed softly, it was only one sentence and it was like daggers through the heart seeing the boy flinch a mile at his cold harsh tone. How was he going to do it for seven years? Closing his eyes he signed once he was out of sight of everyone.

All he could think was 'I'm dreading potion classes with him, perhaps I could ignore him…it might work'

* * *

So how will this go guys? severus feeling guilty all the time but saving him left right and centre? or will he explain in detention? just ignore him? or will he openly disoby Dumbledore's order? R&R plz I'm actually thinking of making this a vampire story ...SS the vamp of course ;) as if id have it any other way what do you think ? R&R plz maybe why lily didnt want to be with him? maybe she foresaw her son and severus together? who knows...R&R tell me what u think xx


	10. Chapter 10

**Lily's son **

**There we go! I've finally updated i couldnt think of what to do with this story so i ended up doing this! and with this chapter came new ideas.. XD TAKE CARE NOW BYE. **

**Chapter 10 **

So that's what Harry did he followed Draco down to potions, and sat at the very back, dreading this class with all of his being. Swallowing thickly, Draco tried to reassure him but he was just as hurt as Harry was - he didn't want his godfather hating his friends.

In Potions, Snape swept out of the shadows and opened the doors with a resounding bang. The class was full of Gryffindor's, Slytherin's Huffelpuffs and Ravenclaw's. Snape had almost growled in anger when Dumbledore suggested all houses take some classes together, hoping they would befriend each other.

"In," he growled.

Once all the students were seated, Gryffindor's and Huffelpuff mingling and Ravenclaws and Slytherins sitting near each other but not talking, Professor Snape began to speak.

"There will be no foolish wand waving in my class. I will teach you the subtle art of potion making. You could brew glory, bottle fame, or even put a stopper on death."

He did the register when it came to Harry he said, "Ah, Harry Potter, our new _celebrity_."

After completing the role call, Snape barked out, "Potter."

Harry jumped and nearly cowered before the Potions Master.

"Tell me, Potter. What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Snape asked. A predatory gleam circling his eyes.

"I, uh, I don't know," he stammered, his ears turning a soft shade of pink to match the pink blush on his cheeks. He had been practicing but obviously not enough, Draco's jaw had dropped he knew that the question wasn't a first years one.

"Hmm. Well then, where would I find a bezoar?" Snape asked. A vicious smirk present on his face as he stalked his prey.

Harry remained silent, his head lowered towards the floor feeling a total failure.

"No. How about the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?" asked Snape as he stood directly in front of the first year.

A shake of his head was the only response. "Detention Mr. Potter for your inability to open your text book prior to entering my class."

"Can anyone answer my questions?" Professor Snape asked in voice that said there had better be.

Draco raised his hands sending an apologetic look to his friend. "Mr. Malfoy, if you would." Snape permitted.

"If you add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood you would get the draught of Living Death. And where you would find a bezoar, it's a stone found in the stomach of a goat, which could save you from most poisons. Monkshood and wolfbane are the same plant, also known as aconite." Draco responded in order of the questions.

"Well done. Thirty points to Slytherin. It's pleasing to see that _some_ people are wise enough to read their books prior to coming to my class. The rest of you would benefit by doing the same. Unless you wish to be like the rest of the dunderheads I usually teach," Snape said, while referring the last sentence to the Huffelpuff and Gryffindor side of the room. His gaze landed on Neville as he said 'dunderhead.'

The Slytherin students didn't laugh, either did the Huffelpuff's both of them were shocked. The Slytherin's were shocked about how Snape was treating a fellow Slytherin including Draco. The Huffelpuffs's because he was being nasty to Neville. Ravenclaws were just sitting there minding their own buisness. The Gryffindor's on the other hand laughed uproarously until it lost them fifteen points.

The class continued with a simple potion, a cure for boils. Weasley, blew up his cauldron, causing further deduction to Gryffindor's points. Longbottom had been paired with Ronald Weasley, landing them both in the infirmary after they had both started crying when boils appeared on them causing them pain.

For Harry potions was a nightmare, Snape was picking on him constantly, never giving him a break. He just walked away from Harry's potion. He could find no fault in it - it was perfect good enough for the hospital wing. Of course becuase Draco was paired with him he couldnt very well banish the potion. Or this was what most people thought. Inwardly Severus was very impressed with their potion it was good enough for the hospital wing. Which is where it would be by the end of the night. It saved him having to make more potions, for the Hosptial wing.

After the class was over, all the houses couldn't get out of there fast enough. Apart from Neville and Hermione who stayed back - Severus had disappeared into his office.

"Why was he like that?" asked Hermione softly.

"I don't understand it, my Aunt said that Snape had been friends with my mum…does he blame me for her death?" asked Harry softly.

Severus heard this and wanted nothing more than to just go back in there and tell him everything. It right that he should think that off him, but he held back for unknowing reasons.

"That's not it, it can't be they weren't first year questions! and they, I mean…I'll tell you later" said Draco, he couldn't let it slip that his father had also been friends with Lily too.

"You don't want us to know?" asked Hermione saddened.

"It would endanger my family" admitted Draco.

"What if we took an oath?" asked Neville; being pureblood he knew all about it, Severus was impressed the boy wasn't as stupid as he looked.

"What's an oath?" asked Hermione completely mortified, she felt better when she seen Harry nodding his head at her question.

"You can't tell anyone what was said, if you promise not to, with your magic if you do then you loose it" said Draco.

"Oh," said Harry "That's cool"

"Ok we will do it" said Hermione nodding her head she was apparently too curious for her own good.

Severus was wondering if he should go in there and then but he knew they would just go somewhere else to perform the oath.

The all of them made the oath, Hermione, Harry and Neville. Draco then relaxed smiling softly.

"My parents are spies, as is Severus, for the Dark Lord Voldemort." said Draco.

"Wow," said Hermione shocked, she knew the reputation they had.

"They have to keep up pretences, so we had to put a show on, a memory, because Voldemort can read people's thoughts its Occlumency and Legilimency. So I had to act scared of my father and tell him I was only befriending you to go and tell Voldemort everything" said Draco.

"What? That makes no sense" said Harry frowning.

"Its just like a role play, we did it because if Voldemort ever comes back and he will know I befriended you then we have a vision for him. So I won't end up killed on the spot never mind me my entire family for that matter." said Draco "He will expect Severus' memory too"

"I thought Harry had killed him" said Neville looking petrified.

"No they are marked, with a skull and tattoo, its still there, Voldemort isn't truly dead, dad said he had made sure he couldn't die performing rituals and all the rest of it" said Draco sadly.

"I'm dead" said Harry looking scared for the first time in what felt like a long time.

"No, because we are going to train! I know all the spells up till fifth year, together we are going to train and make sure you have a chance!" said Draco adamantly.

"Fifth year?! Wow" said Hermione looking amazed "I'd love to learn more spells!"

"I'm not very good" sighed Neville sadly.

"Then we shall make you good then Neville, we aren't going to do it without you" said Harry adamantly. "Let's do it"

"We will need to find an unused classroom, make that ours" said Draco.

"Will we get away with that?" asked Hermione frowning "I mean the caretaker?"

"He only patrols the used parts, we will used an unused part of Hogwarts" said Draco smugly.

"Then I'm in" grinned Neville.

"Me too" smiled Hermione.

"I don't mean to be rude but you could get your teeth made smaller with a bit of magic" said Draco softly.

"You can?" asked Hermione wide eyed, she had always wanted rid of her buck teeth even her parents couldn't get rid of them.

"Sure you can" said Draco smiling glad she wasn't offended.

"Bugger, there's a next class coming outside!" said Draco five seconds later.

"We are late for Herbology!" said Neville wide eyed, in trouble and he hadn't been there a day.

"Come on!" said Hermione getting out of the classroom and bolting down the corridor outside and all the way towards the greenhouse. By the time they had gotten there they were completely exhausted.

"Were just in time" panted Harry watching the last of the class enter the green house, they slipped in breathing heavily and stood together.

* * *

**Will They Find A Room? Will Harry Get Caught Out Having Two Animals? Will Draco Be Alright Teaching Them? Do You Like The Malfoy Twist? Will They Learn To Become Animagus? Will They Find The Map? Or Will Fred & George Find Them In The Unused Room? Through The Map And Help Them Too? Will There Group Become Larger? Will Severus Confide In the Four Students? Will Harry Go To Malfoy Manor And Train There Also? R&R Plz**


	11. Chapter 11

Lily's Son

I am sorry if its been so long since i updated i've gone and boarded the Twilight & Harry Potter Express xD forgive me but dont worry i've not abandoned any story i will update them all when and if i get the muse for them all my muses have been reserved for twilight & Harry Potter =) you try writing something you dont have the muse for and you will know how far i got lol take care everyone sorry it's not as long as the usual chapter but i liked where it eneded and its a chapter lol so yay xD bye for now got the chapter to put up!

Chapter 11

"Are we going to look for a classroom tonight?" asked Draco he was so used to getting everything every time, as soon as possible.

"Might as well," said Harry eating potato they were once again at the Slytherin table. The other first years weren't happy but couldn't say anything because Draco was the Prince of Slytherin the leader chosen well before he came to Hogwarts. Taking over his fathers place - Lucius had been the leader of almost every Slytherin there.

"I've got to write home, grandmother wants to know how well I preformed in my magic. If I don't the teachers will be getting letters from my gran wanting to know everything" Neville shuddered at the very thought.

The rest shuddered at the thought but thankfully the confidence Draco, Harry and Hermione were giving him his magic was flourishing like others. Who knew what would happen when Neville was truly confident in his ability to do magic? After all no one knew but Neville did have the possibility of having as much magic as Harry. Otherwise he would not have been mentioned in the prophecy.

"Well when Hedwig get's back you can use mine…" Harry said.

"Speak of the little white devil" said Draco watching the white beauty swooping down to them. Despite everything everyone could agree that Hedwig was gorgeous and so graceful she truly was an amazing owl.

Hedwig nipped Draco as if she had heard his comment, growling at the bird he huffed when the amber eyes kept peering at him. Pouting that was unbecoming of a Malfoy he said he was sorry. To an owl, if Draco's father heard he would have had a fit light side or not. He had not brought his son up to apologize to a owl only less degrading thing he could have done was say sorry to a house elf in Lucius Malfoy books.

The amber eyes blinked in forgiveness before going to Hermione, who gleefully but carefully took the package from Hedwig. It was her stuff that had finally come; she had asked her mother to put all her things in this small box. Which was bottomless and weightless as not to get to heavy for Hedwig to carry?

"Why is this table turning into a Muggle invention shop?" asked Zabini.

"Trust me it's much easier to use these than feathers you have to sharpen every five minutes!" said Hermione. "Do you want one to try?" asked Hermione challengingly.

Zabini not one to turn down a challenge took the blasted pen and began writing with it on his parchment. He had to admit it was much better only in his mind, he told Hermione 'it's alright I suppose' the four of them didn't fail to notice he put the pen in his bag and didn't give her it back.

Hermione smirked at him before putting all her supplies and things in her bag including the letter she had gotten from her parents. She didn't want to read it here, she would read it tonight. She closed the bag and shrugged it over her shoulder it was better than the basic leather brown bag she had from the Wizarding world. She could put her own bottomless and feather light charms on her bag.

"Brilliant!" said Harry he had been reading though his potions books.

"What?" asked Hermione.

"A potion to help weight loss!" grinned Harry the others all looked at him in confusion.

"You aren't overweight" said Hermione, thinking of all the things Harry could have wrong with him.

"No it's for my Uncle he is overweight always has had a problem with it!" said Harry.

"Oh, well don't use it on them long term its not meant for Muggles and you never know what could happen" said Hermione cautiously.

"Oh I know they have lost the majority of the weight themselves" said Harry smiling.

"Oh" said Hermione.

"Come on then best find that room," said Draco.

"What's the rush?" said Harry taken aback when they all began standing up.

"You have a potion you want to start, you can do it in your new room when we find it!" smirked Draco.

"It's going to be so cool" grinned Neville, he had never had many friends before in his life but these friends were the best and it had only been a week at the most since he had met them.

Together they left the great hall smiling and laughing, the other students looked up wondering why they were leaving so early. Pudding had just been served it wasn't often students opted out on pudding.

"What are they up to?" asked Dumbledore his eyes narrowed.

"Back to Slytherin common room no doubt" sneered Severus.

Oh he knew where they were going, he decided he would let them get on with it. He would keep an eye on them of course like he did with all Slytherins. Dumbledore took a long look at Severus - he didn't like the thought of Severus sticking up for Potter like that. Potter had to hate Snape it was crucial in his plans, especially when he plans to let Potter know about Snape being the one who told the prophecy.

Severus' unfortunately for Dumbledore heard that last part, Severus had brilliant Occlumency skills and amazing Legilimency more than Dumbledore would ever believe. He had to be - he was playing a dangerous game of spying. Dumbledore believed Severus was loyal to him - Severus wasn't he was loyal only to himself. However, was on no circumstances ever going back to the dark side no matter what. They had killed his Lily, he had loved her gotten Voldemort's word never to harm her…and what had he done? Killed her. No he would never crawl back to Voldemort if Dumbledore lost.

He wouldn't let them loose, he would train Lily's son if he had to.

"Excuse me" said Severus abruptly leaving the great hall. He could feel his anger building he didn't want his magic to outburst so strongly in the presence of others especially not Dumbledore. They used him for his potions he wouldn't let them know how magically strong he was. Magically strong he is, he knew Wandless magic that would make Dumbledore envious which was mostly in Dark Arts.

------------0

"What about in here?" asked Neville.

"No too close" said Harry, "We can't be too close or to far back, in the middle would be best" walking ahead.

The others just shrugged, they didn't really care where it was as long as they had a room that was there's. Hermione was wondering if they could put a portrait up that would only answer to them…or some kind of voice activation password.

She voiced her thoughts to the others; they all thought the idea was actually pretty cool. They agreed that Draco and Hermione would look up all the information they could get on password activations and things they could need.

"Why don't other students do this?" asked Neville frowning opening the door looking at the unused classroom. Blackboards and everything still lay around the room.

"Because they are stupid" sneered Draco. The others all rolled their eyes at their friends sneer but they couldn't help but think he was probably right. Half of them did look stupid, so they got to work. As usual Draco didn't even know what spell to use, Hermione handed out the paper with all kinds of spells they needed. She wrote down even how to say them or pronounce them.

* * *

Helllooo and my deepest sincere apologies to those of you who think i've abandoned my Harry Potter fics for My Twilight/Harry Potter story's but I want to assure you i have not. Nor Will i ever abandon my story's any of them no matter what! so never fear! as Lockheart liked to say :P youll still have your potions master after i'm through with him! haha honestly what was he thinking? that he could actually defeat snape?! ha! if he thought he could then im a brass monkey! xD R&R please take care and bye bye


	12. Chapter 12

Lily's Son

Chapter 12

"It's not bad" said Neville.

"But no where near as good as I thought it would look" sighed Hermione disappointed.

"But its just an empty room, we can buy things and actually make it ours!" grinned Harry.

"I can get father to send loads of things over here in minutes!" said Draco smugly.

"Go on then" grinned Harry teasingly.

"Dobby!" yelled Draco.

"Yes Master Draco?" asked Dobby standing waiting on Draco, he had a very nice uniform on with the Malfoy crest. Usually if someone called on him he would have a pillowcase on and act fearful. Dobby was really faithful to the Malfoy's and understood when they told him to act fearful.

"Dobby ask father if I can have some of the furniture that's in the spare room please, assure him that its just going to be me and my friends that are going to be using it" said Draco softly.

"Of course right away, Master Draco" replied Dobby popping out.

"What…Was…That!" asked Hermione wide eyed.

"My House elf," explained Draco "Wizards and Witches have them, they are either good at cleaning, babysitting for you or doing shopping for you they love it"

"Is that all they do? don't they get to have a life?" asked Hermione appalled.

"Of course Dobby has a mate, they can have baby elf's they don't get paid but they have shelter and as much food as they want" said Draco.

"Oh" said Hermione.

"They are pretty cool" grinned Harry, although he had never seen anything like it in his entire life.

"I love magic" grinned Hermione and Harry together.

Neville and Draco rolled their eyes they didn't understand Harry and Hermione's enthusiasm for magic. Having known it for all their lives.

'pop'

"Your father say's you can have any of it," said Dobby "But you are to be careful."

"Ok Dobby, bring three big rugs three of the ones that used to be in my room," said Draco. "Five couches some dressing tables, drawers and bring my posters!"

"Yes sir" said Dobby popping out once again.

Things started popping up out of nowhere, elf magic was much more powerful than anyone realised. Dobby didn't come back, he left it to the teens to put the furniture wherever they wanted to put it.

"This is gorgeous" gasped Hermione, the dressing table was very elegant with drawers at both side, six drawers in total.

"It's made with real oak beautiful isn't it" grinned Draco, it had been his mothers now it was just sitting in the spare room they used to fill things they don't want to throw out.

"Yes" said Hermione still looking at it in awe she had never seen anything like it in her life.

"Black, silver and green" said Harry leaning over the rugs that Dobby had brought to them, opening them out he had to admit they were cool, the Malfoy's had good taste, then again the most expensive stuff was gorgeous and of course the best.

"They should cover the floor altogether," said Draco "If I remember right I could only get one of these rugs in my room."

Grinning together the four of them unrolled the rugs and put them where they wanted them. Much to their surprise the rugs were enough more than enough. The couches were moved over to the fire place, posters were put up and the dressing table stayed where it was next to the wall.

'pop'

"Master Draco your mother sends you these" said Dobby.

"YES!" grinned Draco.

"What is it?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Food, she sends me food supplies," said Draco "Cookies and other home made foods as well as my favourite sweets."

"I'm not allowed to eat chocolate at home," grimaced Hermione "My parents are dentists and don't allow it."

"What is a dentist?" asked Draco confused, Neville looked just as confused.

"People that look after your teeth" said Hermione.

"I guess its not as simple as taking a potion in the Muggle world then…" asked Draco.

"No its not," sighed Harry. "I've never had to go to the dentist though."

"That's funny I haven't either," said Hermione "My parents think its because they don't let me eat chocolate and sweets."

"It's probably your magic," said Draco. "Nothing like that ever bothers us."

"What about a potions lab?" asked Hermione.

"I don't know," said Harry looking around the room. "Maybe we should just set one up ourselves."

"Well Severus is bound to have a few extra cauldrons and stands" said Draco. They couldn't use theirs because if they did then they would need to empty them for potions classes.

"Well there's no time like the present!" grinned Draco. After a few seconds of his friends looking thoughtful.

"I think I'll stay" said Neville he didn't want caught stealing from Severus Snape thank you very much.

"I'm asking him Neville" said Draco rolling his eyes, even he wasn't stupid enough to try and steel from his godfather.

"Ok, ok I'm coming" said Neville, he didn't like to admit it but Snape could be scary and was just very glad it hadn't been directed at him yet.

--------0

"Draco…can I help you?" asked Severus watching his godson intently, he knew what they were wanting before Draco opened his mouth. Severus couldn't help but think that unused classroom was rather nice now. He wasn't doing legilmency on his godson just reading his thoughts he happened to be thinking about the classroom.

"Can we get four old cauldrons you don't used anymore Sev?" asked Draco.

"Why?" asked Severus his face a stony mask.

"We want them for backup just in case anything happens to our new ones" shrugged Draco lying through his teeth but he knew his godfather wouldn't let him brew potions on his own.

"Hm…" said Severus, they thought he wasn't going to let them when four cauldrons came floating towards them. "Do not destroy anything" was the only warning he gave as they left with the cauldrons.

"How did he know?!" asked Hermione once they were out of Professor Snape's office.

"I don't know" said Neville looking even more freaked out.

"Uncle Sev isn't stupid!" grinned Draco "I'm just glad he let us at all."

"Yeah me too," sighed Harry "He didn't even look at me! I expected no to be shouted at me."

"I told you, he has to act like he hates you" said Draco shaking his head.

"I don't think he needs to act" said Harry feeling depressed.

"You never know Harry," said Hermione softly trying to cheer her friend up.

"Your mum was his best friend! Why would he hate you?" Draco couldn't help but point out.

"Since when did everything in this life make sense?" asked Harry thinking of his family and how they acted and changed.

"Cheer up!" said Neville "Let's get them in that room! And get to bed before we miss curfew."

That's exactly what they did, sorted out a potions area, used spells to protect the rest of the things and one that would stop steam from filling up the room. They would learn shield spells soon so they could make potions without fearing they are going to destroy the room with one wrong mistake.

After that they sat down and had some of Draco's cookies, which was positively melting in their mouths. The others all understood why Draco really liked them, one wasn't enough for them they had to have another.

"Come on then let's get out of here" said Draco sounding disappointed but cheered up tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

What did you think of that? will Hermione use muggle technology in Hogwarts? an eye scanning password and a personal password and pin? to ensure their rooms are never broken into? will Fred and George join them? will Severus and Lucius train them? will Neville hermione Harry and Draco go to Malfoy manor? (Dumbledore under the impression he had gone home or his aunt giving him permission? R&R PLEASE! take care


	13. Chapter 13

Lily's Eyes

Chapter 13

"Hermione wait up!" grinned Harry coming from the dungeons.

"Hey, I thought you would already be in the Great Hall" smiled Hermione Harry was usually the first person up.

"No I slept in! Draco's already up" said Harry opening the Great Hall doors and letting Hermione go in first.

Harry frowned when Draco wasnt there, sighing softly he sat down dragging Hermione with him. He didn't care if the Gyffindor's glared when someone that wasnt a Slytherin sat there.

"Neville! Over here!" shouted Hermione.

Neville's head spun around his chubby face grinning when he spotted who had shouted on him. Excusing himself from the Huffelpuff table he took a seat next to Hermione and Harry and began talking to them.

"Hermione...can you um...get me a few more of you're pens?" asked Zabini embarrassed.

"That pen looks great!" said Daphne "I used it once when I forgot my Quills! If I gave you some money would you get me some?"

"Um...sure" said Hermione wide eyed, she had never gotten along with the Slytherins but they seem to be getting used to her now.

Harry dug into his bag and pulled out four to give to the girl and Hermione did the same for Zabini. They gushed their thanks and went back to eating their breakfast, what surprised them the most was that they were Purebloods.

"Well you learn something new every day" said Neville eating his own breakfast. His two friends couldn't help but agree. Neville finished his breakfast and began writing another letter to his gran.

_Dear Gran _

_My new friends are great; Harry, Hermione and Draco are great! With their help my magic is getting better and better I'm getting good grades so far and reading plenty books. I love Herbology! The plants in the Greenhouses are just amazing! Nothing like the ones in our back garden. I would love it if you would let me buy some and maybe a little green house to look after them. I will promise to look after them honest! And promise to learn as much as I can about my magical classes and not just about Herbology. _

_Gran can you send me my posters? And some pictures of mum and dad? I'd like to put them up in my room. I did not bring any with me; I will see you at Christmas. _

_Love from _

_Neville. _

_P.S - Do you have any pictures of Lily and James Potter? Harry doesn't have many pictures of his parents in the wizarding world. If you have can you duplicate them and send them along? Please I'd like to give him it for his Christmas! _

"Neville...what happened to your parents? I mean I know you live with your gran?" asked Harry softly.

"The Death Eaters used the Cruciatus curse on them too long it drove them insane they are in the Wizarding hospital called St. Mungos" admitted Neville.

Harry gasped his eyes going wide "I'm so sorry Nev, we will get them and show them they picked the wrong family to mess with" growling by the end. He and his friend had no parents because of that mad man and they weren't going to let them away with it.

"The people who did it got put in Azkaban prison for life" said Neville with a little satisfaction.

"Good" said Harry, patting Nev on the back in comfort.

"Draco where have you been?!" said Harry as soon as he saw the pale white haired boy coming towards them.

"I went to our room, got Dobby to clean it up some more, they are brilliant at cleaning. He was glad to have somewhere to properly clean up for once, and I put some of my posters up" said Draco. Who sat down across from them and began eating his own breakfast aware that he didn't have very long to eat before classes began.

"I asked Gran to send some of my posters over I hope you don't mind" said Neville.

"The room is yours as well!" said Draco, "You can put up whatever you want"

"Thanks" beamed Neville.

"What do we have first?" asked Hermione digging into her bag.

"Charms" grinned Harry he already knew his classes for the day having checked in the dorm before he came to the Great Hall.

"Oh yeah" smiled Hermione, so it was Charms, Herbology, lunch and then History of magic.

"I'm going to go to the Owlery and get this sent off, is it ok if I use your owl Harry?" asked Neville getting up.

"Sure Nev" grinned Harry, no one had realized Harry had two animals yet he was hoping to keep it that way.

"I wished I could get a few posters to put up!" said Harry thoughtfully but he had no way of getting into any Wizarding area he wouldn't know the first thing to do.

"Hold on!" said Draco digging into his bag and pulling out a catalogue. "This is a catalogue full of all sorts of Wizarding things like posters and other things"

"Cool, but I don't have any Wizarding money left" sighed Harry.

"But you're a Potter...haven't you been to Gringotts yet?" asked Draco looking confused.

"Yeah to change my Muggle money into Galleons" said Harry.

"You're a Potter, Harry your father was a pure blood and a very good Auror the money is probably piling up in your vaults!" said Draco.

"Vaults I have more than one?" asked Harry oblivious.

"Yeah probably about ten or eleven, get in touch with them in fact I know what to write just leave it to me!" grinned Draco. Finally all those lessons his father had given him were going to good use.

"Pick a few posters out and other little things you see that you like it will be an early birthday present thought alright! You too Hermione don't worry I have lots of money" said Draco. His father had seven vaults full to the brim one for every year he was at Hogwarts. He hadn't even made a dent in the first one not that he had tried.

"How about you write to them now?" asked Harry giving him paper and a pen.

"Sure" said Draco shrugging his shoulders not fussy in the slightest. Harry began flipping though the book; he noticed all he needed to do was tick the box. He didn't get greedy, ticked three posters and a nice looking dragon shelf for his books.

He gave it over to Hermione; she took got some nice new stuff which they will get this afternoon much to their surprise. The money had already been taken out of Draco's account and indeed it wasnt much when the vault was practically filled to the gunnels.

"Well I best get this finished, Charms in five minutes" said Draco handing over the letter to Harry.

"Darn it, Nev has already sent Hedwig out" sighed Harry upon seeing his friend coming back into the great hall.

"No problem use Orion" said Draco gesturing to his own owl who was swooping down at that very minute with a letter from his mother. He put the letter in his bag and gave the owl to Harry. Harry attached the letter Draco had written for him, after putting his own signature on it.

"Come on the warning bell is about to go!" said Hermione getting up dragging Neville and Harry with her Draco got up from the other side and got together with them when they got to the Great Hall doors.

"Calm down! Some of the idiots still can't get to class in time and we have to wait till they get there anyway" said Draco agitated.

"We are not going to be one of them!" said Hermione.

"Hope I don't fancy being labelled as stupid" said Harry.

Draco sighed and gave in walking beside them as they made their way to the Charms corridor and got there in time as Flitwick opened the classroom door.

* * *

There we go! will they all go home for the holidays? and meet up for the last week in Diagon Alley for some independance and get some nice things for their room? will Hermione get eye scanning equipment? will her father be able to give her his old one? that he had used for his dentist? R&R please bye for now


	14. Chapter 14

Lily's Son

Chapter 14

"They that's you're stuff here already" said Draco handing over the items to Harry and Hermione. They had just ordered them four hours ago at breakfast and had just finished Charms and Herbology.

"I'm not opening them, my hands are a mess" said Harry looking at his hands they were muddy still from Herbology.

"That's true" said Hermione.

"Let's eat quickly then and get to the room" grinned Neville, his Gran had also already replied. His owl had come during Herbology much to his embarrassment. He had taken the parcel without his teacher knowing and hid it under the desk. Thankfully no one told on him, not that he would have gotten into a lot of trouble. It was only a package after all.

"Yeah we might be able to stay there an hour! We are in the dungeons after lunch anyway" grinned Hermione.

"Speak for yourself I've got Transfiguration with the Gryffindor's" said Neville.

Sometimes they forgot Neville was in Huffelpuff and not in all of the classes with them. He didn't seem to mind telling them what he had so it was all good. Potions were with Ravenclaw's and Slytherin's.

It was either Hermione or Neville in their classes as they were mixed.

"It's a pity the classes weren't mixed" said Hermione.

"I know then we would be in all our classes together" said Neville.

"The classrooms are too small though" sighed Harry sadly.

"True" nodded Draco.

"I'm finished when you are" said Hermione pushing her plate away slightly.

"I'm full" agreed Draco and Harry together.

"Let's go" grinned Neville he wanted to see what kind of progress Dobby had made with the room.

-0

"WOW" gasped Hermione upon entering the room.

"Good job Dobby" said Harry wide eyed.

"Thank you Master Potter" grinned Dobby looking extremely pleased with his work.

"It's Harry not Master Potter please" said Harry feeling very uncomfortable.

Dobby looked like he was ready to burst into tears; as good as he was treated at Malfoy manor he had never been treated as an equal before. Draco looked uncomfortable before he said he wanted Dobby to use his given name too, the others chipped in.

"The fridge is stocked!" smirked Neville looking in the fridge in awe.

"Brilliant!" smirked Draco taking out four bottles of Pumpkin juice and handing them out.

"Where did this come from?" asked Harry.

"From my mum those are her cookies she's a great cook" grinned Draco holding the platter of cookies for them to try one.

"Mmm you're right they are delicious" moaned Hermione eating it.

"Yep" grinned Neville.

"I'm washing my hands first" said Harry. Which he did, then he ate the cookie and agreed with everyone else's assessment, Narcissa Malfoy did indeed make the best cookies he had ever tasted.

"This poster is smart!" grinned Hermione putting her posters up and also had her swan shelf's put up for her own books.

"Mine as well" grinned Harry. The room was full of them, no sight of anything else up on the walls.

"I have something to give to you Harry I can't wait till Christmas to give you them" said Neville they were his by right I mean they were pictures of his parents for goodness sakes.

"My parents!" gasped Harry wide eyed, he could see immediately that he looked like his mother and bits of his father. Smiling gratefully he pinned them to the wall beside his dragon shelf that expanded when his shelf got too full much to Harry's surprise.

"You didn't know what they looked like?" asked Draco wide eyed.

"No I've never seen them before" said Harry softly putting the pictures up and leaving some in the photo album which he put in his bag. He wasn't leaving it anywhere just in case anything happened to this room. Everything else he could let go but if he lost all the pictures he had just received it would devastate him.

"It's time to go already" gasped Hermione, where had the time gone? Shaking in disbelief she sighed grabbed her bag and left with the others, Neville had to go up to Transfiguration on his own. Draco, Harry and Hermione all assured him they would see him at dinner time Neville didn't have another class with any of them before then. He had flying lessons with the Gryffindor's after Transfiguration.

"Enter!" boomed Severus as soon as the bell went.

Hermione, Harry and Draco entered and shared a bench together, Hermione got paired with Harry and Draco with a girl called Pansy Parkinson. He groaned and moaned about it but eventually went over, whispering it was a pity no one could work in threes.

As usual Harry, Hermione and most of everyone in that class got their potions correct without the Gryffindor's everything went more smoothly. Once the potion was done they were told to bottle them up and take only one and put it in their potions collection the perfect ones would once again go to the Hospital wing to save Severus time.

It wasn't very often that happened though.

As they were going to dinner after hours of school, they were shocked to hear that Neville was in the hospital wing. Abandoning the thought of dinner they made their way to the Hospital wing wanting to make sure their friend was alright.

"Nev!" gasped Hermione in dismay seeing her friends arm bandaged up.

"Hey guys I guess you heard" said Neville blushing bright red.

"Only that you were in here what happened?" demanded Draco.

"I'm no good on a broom, I kind of…lost control of it and went flying I dropped my rememberall as well Ronald Weasley has it" sighed Neville.

"That sucks Neville" said Harry.

"You fell of you're broom? So it's dangerous to ride a broom?" asked Hermione looking very nervous about the prospect of even going near a broom now.

"Not if you listen to the teacher and stop being nervous we won't get you get hurt anyway so don't worry" said Draco.

"I've never been on one either so we will both have to watch ourselves" said Harry softly.

"Yeah" said Hermione feeling a little better.

"That's you're writing hand what are you going to do for six months?" wondered Harry, Hermione nodded her head she was wondering that too.

Draco and Neville laughed.

Hermione and Harry frowned they didn't like being laughed at, that stopped the laughing and they quickly explained.

"There's something called Skele-Grow here that heals you within twenty four hours depending on how bad the break is" explained Draco.

"Yeah and it's disgusting and you need to drink it" said Neville.

"You've had it already so you should be ok for tomorrow?" asked Hermione.

"No not yet I'm…well accident prone" admitted Neville.

"I'm glad you're ok Neville" smiled Hermione.

"Thanks guys" said Neville beaming brightly at his first friends ever.

"Mr. Longbottom here is you're potion, along with something to eat and a stomach sealing potion you must take before you begin eating oh I see you have friends well I'm going to have to ask them to leave so you can get some rest!" insisted the Medi Witch.

"Is it ok if we come and see him in an hour?" asked Hermione softly.

"It's best to wait until the morning dear this potion isn't very pleasant you cannot take a painkiller until its done its job" explained the Medi Witch kindly.

"Oh ok then I guess I'll come down and see you first thing in the morning then Neville" said Hermione softly.

"No sneaking down Mr. Potter" said Poppy narrowing her eyes on the eleven year old.

Harry frowned, what made her accuse him of going to sneak down? Why would he want to see his friend in pain? Because by the sound of the way she was talking he was going to be. Still staring at the Witch in confusion he saw her look a little guilty and flushed. She kept forgetting that Harry didn't know his father, so she shouldn't be judging Harry on how his father was.

"I wouldn't do that ma'am" said Harry wide eyed.

"Of course not, I apologize Mr. Potter" smiled Poppy softly.

"It's ok I guess" sighed Harry wondering if he would have to put up with this happening each time he visited Neville.

"Goodnight children" said Poppy showing them the door and spelling it so they couldn't get back in. Neville was in her care and he needed rest and sleep especially when he drank that potion, it would feel like pins and needles only one hundred times worse.

A chorus of goodnights met Poppy and Neville's ears.

-0

"I hope he's going to be alright" sighed Harry.

"It's Neville he's made of stronger stuff than we all think" said Hermione.

"I hope so if Ron doesn't quit taunting Neville I'm going to kill the ginger headed weasel" glared Harry.

"And I'll join you!" sneered Draco.

"So what are we doing tonight?" asked Hermione.

"I'm going to do my homework in the room you coming?" asked Harry to both of them.

"Yeah" said Hermione.

That's how they spent the rest of their night, cosy in their own secret room getting to know each other better. Hermione telling Draco about very useful and destructive Muggle inventions, and Draco telling them more about Wizard traditions.

"Why don't they tell us this stuff in Muggle studies?" asked Draco.

"Why don't they have Wizard studies?" asked Harry.

"Don't know" said Hermione her answer for both questions.

"I'll give you some books if you do the same" said Draco.

"Deal" grinned Hermione she loved absorbing all pieces of information about the Wizarding world.

They then spent the rest of the night telling each other about every single piece of accidental magic they had ever performed. They got loads of laughs out of that, although Hermione was curious about the fact she had never gotten a visit from the Auror's when Draco explained that's what should have happened. The letter had been the first indication that she knew what she was for the first time - a Witch.

* * *

There we go! will Ron get a beating of a life time the Muggle way for hurting Neville again? or will Neville do it himself? finally showing his true colours? that hes made of sterner stuff than anyone other than his three best friends know? will neville be as powerful as his friends? will i have them become animagus' or has it been done to death? R&R please! as you can see I have my muse back woohooo! lol


	15. Chapter 15

Lily's Son

Chapter 15

"Finally out of the Hospital wing are you" sneered Ron he hated Potter and any of his friends.

"Yeah I am" said Neville.

His uncle when he had feared Neville was a squib started showing him the Muggle style fighting. Something Neville had completely forgotten about - not tonight he wouldn't that's for sure.

"How about a duel tonight I'll show your friends just how pathetic you are!" sneered Ron.

"You're on" said Neville right back.

Ron looked taken aback, ok he had expected Neville to start snivelling and saying no - not to turn around and agree. "Who's you're second? Thomas is mine"

"Harry" said Neville.

"Tonight, seven, the trophy room" said Ron.

"Done winner get's my rememberall so bring it" said Neville walking away his arm completely healed.

"NEV!" yelled Harry.

"Hey" grinned Neville.

"What's up? Did he give you you're rememberall back?" asked Harry. When he saw Ron running off in the distance, looking like he was about to wet his pants.

"No he just challenged me to a duel" said Neville.

"Let's get to the room, we are going to prepare you for it" said Harry quickly dragging Neville to their room.

"Hey Nev how's your arm?" asked Hermione as soon as Neville walked into the room behind Harry.

"We need to teach Neville some defensive spells" said Harry.

"Has Ron attacked him?" asked Draco his eyes narrowing.

"No he's challenged him to a duel" said Harry.

"Let's get started then" said Draco immediately.

And that's how they spent their afternoon, teaching Neville all the kinds of defensive and offensive spells they knew. Which was surprisingly a lot, Hermione knew ones that Harry didn't, and Draco knew lots that they didn't. So all in all it was a very productive morning for them all - each learning things they hadn't know.

"Weasley shouldn't know more than that, although I still think you should practise you're shield spell more" said Draco.

The others agreed.

"I don't know why you hold back Neville it's not like you're magically weak you're parents were Auror's" said Draco.

"I thought it didn't matter who you're parents are" said Hermione.

"Not always but someone in you're family had to have been magic and its lay dormant for years before it finally found a host who would be able to magically keep it" said Draco.

"Magically keep it?" frowned Hermione.

"If a Muggle that wasn't supposed to have magic got it they would go insane magic chooses its host not the other way around," explained Draco "You must have been the first person who was able to wield it"

"Oh I see" said Hermione surprised.

"How can Muggles get you're magic?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"Transferring it, it has been done," said Draco "long ago a witch had wanted to give her magic to her lover to save him from a Muggle disease but it had drove him insane and she had been turned into a squib and killed herself not long after."

"That's such a shame" sighed Hermione sadly. At least the world knows the consequences of trying to transfer magic into people who don't wield it.

"Yeah" said Harry.

"So we get some of our parent's powers?" asked Hermione.

"No we get our families magic but sometimes it backfires when you keep using purebloods the magic fades out. Take a look at Crabbe and Goyle they have been doing it for centuries and now their lines are just about squibs" said Draco.

"But my family did the same" said explained Neville.

"No you're mother only had magical parents you're great grandparents weren't magical" said Draco.

"How do you know all this if Neville doesn't?" asked Harry looking at loss for words.

"If his parents had raised him maybe it would have been him explaining but its not his grandmother is old and she believes in old traditions. So if Neville didn't show signs of magic before the age of three she believed him a squib until he proved otherwise" said Draco.

"That's true my Gran and uncle would do things to try and make my magic react" said Neville nodding his head.

"Like what?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Levitate me into the sea, drop me out of second story windows things like that" admitted Neville fear on his face from remembering the times that it had happened.

"No wonder you don't use magic - fear doesn't help anything it freezes us up!" snarled Harry.

"What how do you know?" asked Draco surprised.

"I've experienced fear and it made me lock up until I got out of my fear and I sorta appeared somewhere else" said Harry.

"You apparated? You didn't tell us that last night!" said Draco wide eyed.

"Apparated? Oh well yeah I did" said Harry.

"Wow not many children can do that even accidentally" said Draco still gob smacked.

"Neville you have to get what you're Gran and Uncle believe out of you're head" said Hermione sadly.

"Or it's going to affect you're magic and its maturity" said Draco.

"What's maturity?" asked Harry curiously.

"You get more magic on you're sixteenth birthday" said Neville and Draco together.

"Cool" grinned Harry.

"Listen to us Neville we have seen you use you're magic they haven't not properly you're magically powerful or you wouldn't be here" said Hermione.

"And we will keep telling you this until you believe it!" Harry chipped in.

"Nobody's asking you to become you're parents or be better than them" said Draco.

"It's not just that" admitted Neville looking ashamed.

"What is it then Nev? You can tell us" soothed Hermione.

"I don't have my own wand" said Neville looking a little lost.

"Whose wand is that then?" asked Harry.

"It's one of you're parents isn't it?" asked Draco sadly.

Neville nodded mutely.

"No wonder it doesn't work properly Mr. Ollivander said to me the wand chooses the wizard not the other way around!" said Hermione angrily.

"If you want I can get you a new wand Neville" said Harry sadly.

"You shouldn't have to the Longbottom's are rich as well" sighed Draco.

"Gran's used the majority of it" admitted Neville.

"Can't you stop it I mean it's you're inheritance isn't it?" asked Hermione.

"It is but it's also Gran's money too" sighed Neville.

"But you can stop her spending any more than you're father gives her a month" replied Draco.

"She wouldn't be happy about that" muttered Neville.

"So? If it bothers her find her somewhere else to stay it's you're manor" shrugged Draco.

"Or you can come stay with me for the summer I'm sure my aunt wouldn't mind" said Harry.

"I'll think about it" said Neville squaring his shoulders.

"Just a few more hours until you're duel with that bloody prat how you feeling?" grinned Hermione changing the subject.

"Surprisingly calm actually" said Neville with a small grin.

"Are we allowed to be there?" asked Hermione she didn't know much about duels yet.

"Yes but your not allowed to get involved only his second is if anything happens to him" said Draco.

"Sounds serious" said Hermione.

"Yeah but its just two first years dueling so its nothing serious" said Draco.

"I doubt Ron will come alone anyway so we are not leaving Neville alone with that prick" said Harry.

"Neither am I" said Hermione.

"Who's you're second?" asked Draco.

Harry and Hermione also looked curiously at Neville wondering the same thing.

"Harry if thats alright" said Neville looking unsure.

"No problem" said Harry looking foward to the idiot being taken down a peg or two, he had no doubt about Neville's ability's.

"Great" sighed Neville he had been worried for a minute there.

* * *

Who will win the duel? will either of them have to use their seconds? will the fight get out of hands and end up in a big fight between the four of them and a bunch of Gryffindors? if so who will win that fight? R&R


	16. Chapter 16

Lily's Son

Chapter 16

Harry, Draco, Hermione and Neville made their way towards the Trophy room and found four Gryffindor's there. Ron, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and one of the Patel twins. Ron looked slightly put out that Neville had come, so did the other Gryffindor's they had been so sure the boy wouldn't come.

"Let's get this done with" sneered Neville.

"Yeah it will only last a few minutes" said Ron with an ugly look on his face.

So the duel began, Ron looked very cocky thinking he would be able to beat Neville. At first Ron began getting the better of Ron, when he threw an 'Expelliamus' at him, Ron smirked but it was quickly wiped of his face when Neville's fist connected with his nose. Ron had no idea what to do he had never been in a Muggle fight before in his life, so it was no surprise that Neville got the better of him.

Neville just kept punching him on the face, telling him if he bothered him again he would make sure he didn't live to regret it. Eventually Draco and Harry had to pry him off Ron before he did some serious damage, holding him back the Gryffindor's crowded around Ron looking shocked. It was probably the reason no one had stopped the fight before, Hermione and Harry couldn't believe that he knew Muggle style fighting - Draco couldn't believe how violet it looked compared to throwing spells at someone.

"There was no need for that" protested Patel.

"He brought it on himself" snarled Neville he was so sick and tired of taking it lying down - well no more! If anyone bothered him he swore he would make them regret it. Damn his grandmother to hell and back for bringing him up as a sap he was done.

"Let's go" said Harry, him and Draco guided the boy out of the room; Hermione grabbed the rememberall and Neville's second hand wand. She met them outside not three minutes later, and they all began walking down to their own room they didn't want to go back to their different common rooms.

"Well done Nev" grinned Draco, he did look a little off colour.

"Thanks" muttered the boy there wasn't even a mark on him, not that Ron hadn't tried to punch him - he had but his punches had been weak and misaimed at best.

"Who taught you boxing?" asked Harry.

"My Uncle when they thought I was a Squib he taught me Boxing I had forgotten…until now it's so weird how do you forget something like that?" asked Neville looking baffled.

"I'm just glad you remembered, I thought it was over when he got you're wand" sighed Draco.

"Oh no where is it?" shouted Neville jumping up.

"Calm down and sit I have it" said Hermione throwing him his wand and Rememberall.

"Thanks" grinned Neville this rememberall was pretty useless but he loved the swirling colours.

"You're welcome" said Hermione softly.

"Muggles fight like that?" asked Draco looking peaky.

"They don't have Magic to defend themselves Draco they do what they have to do to survive" explained Hermione.

"I guess that makes sense" nodded Draco feeling slightly better. He knew against Neville he would have gotten beaten too. That had never occurred to him before, he was suddenly more curious about a world he had never seen never mind been in before.

"Still you could beat us all hands down at boxing" grinned Hermione.

"I don't know I'm quite good I used to spar with my cousin" said Harry, lying slightly sure his cousin did fight him but it was always five on one. He had never stood a chance but as the years went by he was able to throw a good few punches that hurt them. A fight between Neville and Dudley would be a close call…if he was honest he felt Neville could beat his cousin in a fair fight.

"Maybe we should learn too" said Draco, he hadn't expected it so surely Death Eaters wouldn't be it would be a huge advantage knock you're opponent out until you can retrieve you're wand.

"What?" asked Neville looking shocked they were magically powerful what use was fighting like a normal person to any of them.

"Did you not see what happened tonight?" asked Draco.

"What?" asked Hermione looking clueless?

"He was disarmed, then he went and probably knocked Ronald Weasley out it would give you enough time to get your wand and face you're opponent again" said Draco.

"Voldemort probably doesn't know Muggle fighting" said Hermione her eyes twinkling with new information.

"Nor will any of the Death Eaters" said Draco.

"I think you're on to something" said Harry looking deep in thought.

"I think we should stick to learning spells right now though" said Neville chipping in his own point.

"That I agree with but it won't hurt to learn sometime in the future" nodded Draco.

"So spells then boxing we do have our work cut out for us we have homework and classes too" said Hermione looking worried "What if we can't work it?"

"Then we stop it's as simple as that just don't stress leaning spells is supposed to be fun if it's not then it's not worth doing" said Harry.

"We learnt a lot of spells today even if we learn just two at a time by the end of the year we will be well advanced" said Neville.

"That's true" nodded Hermione enthusiastically.

"I have an appointment with someone at Gringotts tomorrow morning" said Harry suddenly.

"Huh?" asked Draco wiping around.

"Yeah it came earlier when I was meeting Neville when he told he about the duel I completely forgot until now" said Harry looking slightly embarrassed at having forgotten to tell them.

"What time?" frowned Draco.

"Ten I'm going after lunch but I don't know how to get there" admitted Harry feeling his face grow even hotter.

"Well we are all coming with you" said Draco adamantly.

"Don't we need permission?" asked Hermione, she had for when she was at her old school wasn't it the same with Hogwarts?

"Usually but it's the weekend you don't need to ask permission" said Draco, it's not as if they were going to miss any classes.

"Oh" said Hermione; things were much less strict in the wizarding world she was coming to find. If a child in the Muggle dared to do that at a boarding school they would find themselves in Detention and watched twenty four seven.

"How do you get to Gringotts?" asked Harry feeling like his cheeks were going to go bright red again.

"We can floo over" dismissed Draco.

"Floo? The fireplace travelling I don't think so" snorted Harry he read about it and it didn't look very safe at all.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Draco insulted.

"Oh come on! You can get lost for one! Stop at the wrong gate and that's it" said Harry shuddering.

"It's easier than you think" laughed Draco. "That's the only way you can go, you can't fly yet, and you definitely cant apparate there."

"Bummer" sighed Harry he hadn't really thought of it like that before.

"I guess we better get to our bed" said Hermione she was actually quite tired - it was now nearly midnight and they had to get to their beds before they could sleep.

As they were standing up Neville's panicked voice spoke up.

"You don't think Weasley will tell on me do you?" asked Neville looking slightly scared.

"And admit who pummelled him to the ground?" asked Harry in disbelief.

"NAH" said Hermione, Harry and Draco together.

Neville laughed and sighed, it was great having proper friends unfortunately Hermione and Neville split up from Draco and Harry. Hermione and Neville went up the way towards the Tower's and Draco and Harry went down towards the dungeons.

"I'll see you at breakfast" said Neville.

"Yeah" grinned Hermione.

"Night guys" said Harry waving his hand and they split up into twos.

"Do you think Weasley will tell on Neville?" asked Harry looking at Draco.

"No, although I wouldn't be surprised if Weasley's friends ended up telling the other students" smirked Draco.

"And they will know to leave him alone" smirked Harry right back.

"That's right" smirked Draco.

"Good," grinned Harry.

Things were looking up even if Snape seemed unsure what to do, ignore him or make his life a living hell taking points and watching his every move waiting on him making a mistake. Harry was beginning to see where Draco was coming from - he was acting very weird and Harry wasn't sure what to make of it. One of these days he was going to confront the man and demand to know what the hell was wrong with him, then again his aunt would perhaps know.

"I'll ask my Aunt and Snape" decided Harry.

"I'm telling you it's because of what we discussed" said Draco. Severus was a spy and Harry knew and Draco kept telling him that's why he was being so nasty to him. Harry on the other hand insisted it was more than that; something else was bothering the potions master.

"Maybe" muttered Harry.

"How's the potion working?" asked Draco, Harry had sent home a potion to help his Uncle and Cousin to loose weight. He had instructed his aunt to add three droplets into their orange juice in the morning and one at night as well.

"Great! My aunt can't believe how much weight they have lost, perhaps now my Uncle won't be so afraid of magic" said Harry.

"He's afraid of magic?" gasped Draco.

"People fear things they don't understand Draco, not having any to defend himself against anyone has made him afraid and resent magic. Then again I saved his life with Accidental magic so I guess I'll wait and see what he's like when I go home. My cousin doesn't know anything about magic, but he's not stupid as he makes out I wouldn't be surprised if he figures it out." said Harry softly.

"He doesn't realize it's weird how much weight he's loosing?" frowned Draco.

"No, how could he possibly? His dad's loosing the same amount of weight as him…he wont think anything of it" grinned Harry.

"True. Slytherin's rule" muttered Draco and they entered Slytherin common room, entered their Dorm and crawled into bed muttering a barely heard 'night' before they were sleeping.

* * *

What did you think? Most Of The Stories Have Them Tattling and getting Detention For Being Out Afterhours so I Decided to Go Against The Norm And Have Them Duel! What did you think of Neville Fighting The Muggle Way? Was It Realistic? So Will Harry Take Control Over His Vaults and find Dumbledore Was Using It? Will Neville Take control Of His Vaults? And Give His Grandmother So Much a Month? R&R please!


	17. Chapter 17

**Lily's Son**

**Chapter 17**

**A Trip To Gringotts And Angering Dumbledore In One Afternoon A Job Well Done **

**Sorry I've Not Updated This In Ages But I Have To Admit I Just Wanted To Continue My Twilight/Harry Potter Crossovers. Until I realized How My Other Readers Who Read Stories Like This One were Feeling. By Then I Had Lost My Muse For All My Harry Potter Stories...So I Caught Up And Read Some Old Harry Potter Stories To Get My Muse Back! Stories Such as Somewhere I Begong 1/2/3 they are Awesome and They helped Get My Muse Up And Running...I've Been Trying To Update The Ones That Have Been Updated The Least...And So Far I Am Succeeding. Need Help With My Life Takes A Turn As I've Just Read It And Cannot Think Of What To Do Next I Have A Vauge Idea But If You Can Read It And Give Me Some Ideas If You Have The Time Please! Thank You And Enjoy The Chapter! **

* * *

Harry, Draco, Neville and Hermione had gotten up earlier than most especially for it being a weekend. They ate breakfast together in an almost empty Great Hall, only seventh years seemed to be up and studying as they ate. Mostly it was Ravenclaw's but there was a few Slytherin's. It was a stressful time for students in their seventh year trying to get as good results as possible on their N.E.W.T's. Harry and his friends spoke quietly so no one had any chance of overhearing them. It was just mostly how they slept or some idea or another they had until Harry asked a question that had him wanting to ask Draco all night - but the eleven year old had been asleep. Harry had eventually succumb to sleep after a few hours of questions running a mile a minute around his head. Now the flood gate had been opened once more and this time Harry couldn't contain his questions.

"Will Dumbledore really not know we are going?" whispered Harry wearily, he didn't trust the old man. Petunia had given him the original letter than Dumbledore had written. Telling him how she had found him on her door step in the morning, having no idea how long he had been there. Told him how cold he had been and how much she feared he wouldn't make it through the night. How she had no way to prove he was her nephew and was unable to take him to a hospital for fear of him being taken off her. As much as Petunia had hated the thought of raising a Wizard with her Dudley, she couldn't let Vernon cast him away. The fact they were being protected too was actually an added bonus of reluctantly taking the child in.

"Don't worry he wont have the older unused Floo's under scrutiny" said Draco speaking as his father so often told him to.

"I suppose" sighed Harry "Do you think I'll get control of my vaults? What if I need my aunts permission?" he didn't mind that his relationship with his family had changed a lot in the time since he saved his Uncle and starting Hogwarts on the first of September. He found himself actually really liking them, despite the treatment he had received at their hands. He knew what they did was wrong, and the fact they acknowledged that meant everything to Harry. Living in a cupboard, and basically getting their scraps and cousins casts off for ten years - they had made it up to him by accepting him and telling him the truth.

"Only way we are going to find out is if we go" murmured Hermione, brushing her hair and putting it in a tight pony. Grinning as she did so showing of her perfectly white, straight teeth she no longer had that slightly bucked look around her. Her parents had wanted to get her braces but she had always thrown a fit. She didn't like how obsessed her parents were over her own teeth it drove her up the wall. She always fought them when it came to them suggesting braces she got bulled enough without adding 'Train track' 'metal mouth' or any other stupid remark they could come up with. She may not have shown it but she had wanted friends, but she wanted to do well in school too. It was a very difficult place to be, Hermione had been alone all her primary school years. One or two friends over the years but they just wanted to copy her work, they had been so stupid Hermione couldn't cope with them. Now here she was, at magic school finally understanding why things used to happen around her. With friends of her own that didn't mind her overbearing ways and her impulses to answer questions in class. She had finally found her place and she was content with that.

"True" nodded Harry, putting an egg and three sausages onto a two pieces of toast and made a sandwich. They began to hurry their breakfast not wanting to be late, drinking down their orange juice they slid out of the Great Hall and no one asked where they were going. They had no reason to after all it was Saturday and they had no classes they were allowed to roam freely as they pleased, apart from of course going into the Forbidden Forest or the now Forbidden Corridor as well.

Once they were in their room, Draco asked Dobby to bring him a stand and a pot of Floo Powder. Saying Hello the house elf popped away after giving Draco what he wanted, it was from his own room so his parents wouldn't wonder what was going on.

"Right Neville's going to go first and show you how its done" said Draco.

"The Leaky Cauldron" shouted Neville, and he was gone in a big puff of green smoke. Leaving Hermione and Harry's jaw on the floor. They suddenly grinned wickedly and couldn't wait to try it out themselves.

"Remember to say it properly you don't want to end up somewhere else because I wouldn't be able to help you" said Draco lecturing them both as he too had been lectured when he first used the Floo Powder. His mother had been a lot more stern with him than he was being with his friends though.

"Ok I'm going next!" grinned Hermione, holding her hand out she was given the Floo Powder, climbing in she said in a clear voice 'The Leaky Cauldron and she was gone too.

"Right c'mon Harry" said Draco handing over the powder to him.

Taking a deep breath he shouted the same as Neville and Hermione before he was swept out of view. Falling out of the floo with a big thump at Hermione and Neville's feet. Shaking his head he tried and failed to dust the mess that now covered him from head to toe.

Draco came not five seconds later, stepping! Gracefully out of the fire. Harry felt undeniably jealous at Draco's entrance. It reminded him of Severus Snape who he really didn't want to think about right now. Smirking smugly he used his wand and quickly got rid of all the soot, doing the same to Hermione and Harry, Neville did his own robes.

"Let's go" grinned Neville.

Draco used his wand to press stones, two up three across and Harry and Hermione smiled at the sight of Diagon Ally once again. They remembered their shock at being directed at a seemingly small disgusting look back yard only to have the bricks move and introduce them to the magical shopping centre if it could be called that.

The four eleven year olds began walking with purpose towards one building. Passing the Apothecary, Cauldron shop, Quidditch Supplies, Eeylops Owl Emporium, Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, Flourish and Blott's, a stationary store Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Finally after a nice walk, Harry and Hermione taking everything in once again they got to the middle of Diagon Alley, and also the entrance of Knockturn Alley. They walked straight past it and entered Gringotts Wizarding Bank with a purposeful stride.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" said Hermione, her parents hadn't lingered long because to be perfectly honest the Goblins had freaked them out.

"Yes" nodded Harry, marble as far as the eye could see all shining brightly. 'Thank God for magic' he thought 'or some poor soul would have spent the day cleaning the place' of that he had no doubt.

"My Name is Harry Potter and I have an appointment to see Griphook" said Harry softly. Standing behind him where his best friends, and he felt confidence unlike anything he was used to feeling.

"I have as well we will be joining our meetings" said Neville, he was a Longbottom and he would be damned if he was looked down upon by a Goblin.

The Goblin smirked at them and bowed in respect before he went and retrieved the Goblin. Griphook nodded at them and led them into an unused room, sitting down the four soon to be teenagers waited on Griphook to sit down. Which took longer than expected Goblins were small creatures and they didn't exactly have long legs. It was like waiting for Flitwick when he had been late they mused as they watched the Goblin.

"So how can I help you today Mr. Potter?" asked Griphook, he was the bank manager to the Potter accounts as his father had passed away not to long ago. It was only family members who were allowed to take over such established accounts it was written in the clause when the first opened Gringotts.

"I wish to claim control of my accounts, also require all information about them and we will go from there" said Harry confidently, Draco had coached him on what to say and when to say it. Firm but fair the Goblins respected that, they hated being talked down to and would rather someone be upfront and not blab at them for hours before getting to the crux of the matter.

"Hmm…let me see" murmured Griphook using his magic to get the Potter accounts folder sent to him. A big massive folder fell on the desk in front of him, Griphook then begun looking though the account a frown on his face.

"It seems someone is already handling your accounts for you…do you wish to claim them? Or let them be supervised by your handler" asked Griphook, he didn't look happy at all.

"And just who is my supposed handler?" asked Harry confused.

"Albus Dumbledore, he has been paying a large amount to your Aunt and Uncle, which is strange as it's taken out and not changed into the Muggle Currency" frowned Griphook. Looking at all the transactions, a deeper frown marring his goblin features.

"My Aunt and Uncle haven't gotten anything for me" said Harry adamantly, he knew this or they wouldn't have treated him like they did. They would have taken care of him, liked him even if it was just to get the money he knew it deep inside.

"There are other transactions to various charities I've never heard off…this bird watcher club? And instalments into the vaults of one Molly Weasley and Ronald Weasley" frowned Griphook.

"Huh? The Weasley's? they are getting my money? Hell NO!" snarled Harry angrily he despised the fucking red headed twits.

"We want all money taken out by Albus Dumbledore put back as soon as possible, if he doesn't have it then take it out on his hide. It's either that or I'm going to the ministry to report him for theft which wont look good on Gringotts but we will have no choice" said Draco damningly.

"You have every right to do so" murmured Griphook flinching, it wouldn't look good for Gringotts indeed.

"I also want to claim all my vaults and inheritance before I leave" said Harry quickly.

"Seeing as your godmother's are dead and godfather unable to do his duty you have every right as the last blood heir of the Potter estates to claim them right now" said Griphook trying to sooth the situation down.

"Woah! Godfather? I was christened? Why is he unable to perform his duties?" asked Harry angrily.

"He is currently in Azkaban prison for the involvement of the murder of your parents" said Griphook quickly.

"Involvement?" asked Harry his eyes never leaving Griphook's.

"He was their secret keeper…or so they say" said Griphook.

"Who say?" asked Harry. He didn't like to think his Godfather someone obviously close to his parents would sell them out.

"I'm not sure he wasn't given a trial hence why he's still supposed to be your magical guardian…if he had been given a trial the name would be wiped off these records" explained Griphook.

"So there's a chance he could be innocent?" asked Harry wearily.

"If that was the Muggle world you could sue them for everything they have! Trials are supposed to be taken place always! Before they are condemned to life in prison what evidence did they have?" Hermione practically squawked.

"It isn't done here either" said Griphook. Then again there was a first for everything, not that anyone was lining up to defend him so he could get a trial.

"Is there anything I can do to see why he did it? If he did it?" demanded Harry.

"You are the last heir to the Potter Estate, Godson and current holder of the Black Estate as Sirius Black named you his successor coming next is Narcissa Malfoy and the also imprisoned Bellatrix Lestrange" said Griphook. "And Surprisingly the Evans Estate, the Evans line must have dried out before coming back with a vengeance in your mother…she never asked for an inheritance test and never found out about it"

"You are the heir to three of the most prominent pureblood families there are with the Malfoy heir backing you up they have no choice but to drag Sirius Black from his cell and give him a trial…I also know my mother would approve as she is his cousin" said Draco, not mentioning his father.

"Also the Longbottom Heir" said Neville smugly.

"Well I'm not much help" pouted Hermione feeling slightly left out.

"You are here that's all that matters" said Harry hugging his friend softly.

Hermione grinned gleefully they were truly her friends, it made her all mushy inside. Friends were a new thing to Hermione, and she felt is she wasn't any good they would abandon her. It seemed her fears were all for naught as they continued to stand beside her.

"Thanks Harry" smiled Hermione calming herself down.

"Sign these papers here and you will be emancipated," said Griphook "and will indeed have full control of all the Potter, Black and Evans Vaults."

Harry did as he was told, Neville got his papers signed much quicker than it took Harry. Neville also let them give his grandmother a generous allowance, more than his father had originally settled for. She had brought him up after all, but if he wanted any of his inheritance left he was going to have to be strict. His father had been cursed along time ago, his grandmother didn't work neither did his uncle. So the Longbottom money had been slowly diminishing over the years, not that he's near bankruptcy but enough that you could see the drain in the vaults. It would swell again once he finally got a job, that was for sure until then he would need to be careful just in case anything happened. One thing on his thoughts as he accepted all his vaults and keys for them 'Perhaps now I can make that green house I wanted to' and build it he would.

"Here this is the official paper you will need to get the Ministry moving their backsides" said Griphook handing over a letter already written, with his titles on it and his demands for Sirius Black to have a trial.

Harry signed it adding all his new names, as did Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom.

Sealing it shut with his new ring, showing he really was the heir of the Potter vaults. The design couldn't be duplicated, it had been that way for years and everyone of importance knew the Potter seal. Especially someone as high up as the Ministry of magic so Harry was told anyway.

"He will have it read before we even get back to Hogwarts" said Draco.

As much as they wanted to they didn't stick around, they wanted to go for an ice cream. However, they knew they were pushing their luck just going out the school. Hermione and Harry weren't stupid and knew students under thirteen years old weren't allowed out of school without permission. Not that he cared what Dumbledore thought he just didn't want to be expelled, although he doubted he would be. Everyone seemed to be in awe or scared of him for what happened when he was a baby.

They stayed in their room until lunch before making their way to the Great Hall. Eating a lot more than they had for breakfast, talking happily feeling freer and giddy that they had broke the rules.

"Mr. Potter please follow me to my office" said Dumbledore, Harry noticed his eyes weren't twinkling. He was actually afraid of the man, the way he was looking at him like he wanted to tear him to pieces. He wasn't a fool he could feel the magic rolling of Dumbledore, his magic wasn't as strong as his yet, he was after all only eleven and had only realized he was a Wizard.

"Then I wish my Head of my House to be present" said Harry standing up showing Dumbledore he wouldn't intimidated. He was Harry Potter, he and his mother were hero's and if he had to use it to his advantage then so be it.

"That won't be necessary" said Dumbledore almost bitingly.

"Then I will not go" Harry ground out through clenched teeth.

"Severus come" said Dumbledore quickly leaving the hall, as he felt his masks he had so hard to build being undone. By the mere presence of an eleven year old boy who wasn't what Dumbledore thought he was going to be.

Severus scowled at being ordered about, he had seen the letters the Headmaster had been reading. He was a spy and he couldn't help himself sometimes, so needless to say he had been shocked by what little he had read. According to the letters Dumbledore read he was ordered to pay money back to Harry Potter or it was going to the ministry, the next letter had shocked him even more. Harry Potter wanted Sirius Black to have a trial to see if he was innocent or guilty, and to find out if he did it why he did it.

Rage unlike anything flooded though him at the thought of Sirius Black - he would have killed the man if he could. He was responsible for Lily's death, well as much as he probably was but he was trying to make up for it. He found he too would like some answers, Sirius Black had always been 'Loyal' to the Potters he knew that. What had made him turn his back on his friends? He had no family he shook of the disturbing thoughts and walked up the stairs with Harry. Silently wondering why the boy wanted him there, perhaps he knew just how dangerous Dumbledore was, good he wasn't stupid then.

He also knew Draco Malfoy was teaching Harry and probably Granger everything there was to know about the Wizarding world. He would have to award points to him for that, someone had to. If Harry Potter was ever going to accept his place in this world he would need to know everything he could. The fact the Potter, Black and a ring he didn't recognized adorned the boy's fingers was an at testament to that.

"Potter what is that ring? I do not believe I recognize it" said Severus a curious look on his usually reserved face.

Harry's head jerked up in surprise, he was used to Snape demanding and sneering. He barely recognized the man standing there, his black eyes alight with curiosity instead of the usual hate and disgust. With a sigh he told his Professor just exactly what ring seal it was.

"The Evans seal, my mum came from a line of Witches and Wizards whose lines produced squibs, she didn't know about her line at all" shrugged Harry, remembering Griphook's exclamation that Lily hadn't taken an inheritance test thinking she was Muggle Born.

Severus' eyes went wide, Harry could see a tenderness in them that he had never seen before. He now understood that perhaps Draco was correct, perhaps Severus didn't hate him for what happened to his mum.

However the question slipped though his lips before he could even think.

"Do you blame me for my mum's death?" asked Harry, they were at the bottom of the stairs, the Gargoyle which would lead them right up to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore's office.

"No Potter, she loved you more than life itself the miracle that night can attest to that" sighed Severus softly, he saw Harry's shoulders sag as if it had truly bothered him that his teacher hated him for his mothers death. Guilt nearly swallowed Severus whole, despite everything he kept forgetting that this boy was only eleven. Even he had enjoyed Hogwarts, never bared down with guilt this little one had. Sure the Marauders made his life miserable but he gave as good as he got or he did until the whole Werewolf incident. After that they wouldn't touch him, taunt him or anything of the sort. Not long after that Lily began dating James and had Harry just after leaving school practically they had married young. Then again most Witches and Wizards (mostly arranged marriages) married young.

"Come, Ice Mice" said Severus, his mask already back up, he decided he would talk to the boy at some point but not now - right now they had an enraged bull, err, headmaster to deal with.

* * *

**Will Severus Finally Tell Harry? With The Guilt That's Slowly Consuming Severus? Especially with Harry looking So Much Like Lily? Also Teach Him Occlumency with Draco? Neville and Hermione going Along For The Ride? R&R **


	18. Chapter 18

**Lily's Son **

**Chapter 18**

**Conversations With Nosy Headmasters **

* * *

Harry made his way up the stairs and into the Headmaster's office, he was wary of the Headmaster. However, he felt better about everything now that he had confirmation that Severus Snape didn't blame him for his mothers' death. It made him feel better about himself; a weight he hadn't known he was carrying was removed from his overly burdened shoulders. He had no idea what awaited him in years to come, he had no idea of the prophecy or its contents. Sure he was going to train just in case Voldemort tried to come after him. He sure as hell would never think he was going to be held responsible for the hundreds of Wizards and Witches that lived in the Britain.

"Sit down my boy" said Dumbledore eyes twinkling obviously getting himself back under control.

"I would rather you didn't use such a familiar term when talking to me Headmaster Dumbledore" said Harry stiffly, he hated the way Dumbledore constantly called him 'my boy' in that sugary manner of his.

"Why is that?" asked Dumbledore the twinkle leaving once again.

"Because I do not like it, I am not your boy and it makes me uncomfortable" said Harry honestly, his green eyes flashing in irritation.

"I see Tea? Lemon Drop?" said Dumbledore peering over at Harry, trying to get the boy to look him in the eye. Harry it seemed refused to do so, his eyes always remained on Dumbledore's mouth or elsewhere - never making eye to eye contact. He didn't like how Harry was with him, the boy was supposed to see him as a role model be grateful that he let Harry out of the Dursley's. Harry was reminding him too much of Tom Riddle for Dumbledore's comfort.

"Can I ask why you had me up here sir?" asked Harry looking at Fawkes, ignoring the questions about tea and lemon drops he wouldn't trust anything the old man gave him.

"Care to explain why you left the school grounds? And why you didn't see fit to let anyone know about it?" asked Dumbledore his voice becoming grave and condescending.

"I wasn't aware I needed permission" said Harry smartly.

"No one is allowed out of the school without permission" said Dumbledore his voice going even colder.

"Then you should have made sure I knew…I didn't receive any rule book before entering Hogwarts" said Harry coolly.

"Do you realize just how close you are to being expelled my boy?" asked Dumbledore his voice held nothing but incredulity. He knew he had the boy then, remembering how he had reacted to the threat of getting his aunt to make sure he was resorted. So he sat in his chair smugly waiting for Harry Potter to break before him - it didn't happen. Dumbledore's jaw nearly dropped when Harry answered him without any emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Expelled? For leaving the school grounds? Well when shall I pack my things sir?" asked Harry knowing very well he couldn't and wouldn't ever be expelled - not for something like that anyway.

"This will be your last warning, now tell me why you felt the need to become emancipated at eleven years old?" asked Dumbledore gravely his blue eyes still trying to find Harry's green eyes.

"Because it's within my right as heir to the Nobel and most ancient house of Potter, Black and Evans" said Harry smugly, allowing his hand to show his three rings.

Dumbledore paled at that, he hadn't known the boy was the Black or Evans heir! If he had he would have taken the brat in himself. New plans began forming, the Black fortune was enough to live off and the priceless books and artefacts from all three lines were probably astronomical. He had to get himself to the Ministry and contest the emancipation and become the boy's guardian. He was Albus Dumbledore and he knew he could do it should he desired. Everyone would be happy the leader of light would bring troubled Harry Potter back to the light. He would ensure the boy would be re-sorted into Gryffindor after a summer with him. If he thought the Dursley's were bad then he would think they were child's play by the time he was finished with him. He should have done more than become the bloody handler for the Potter vaults.

"You had no right to give my money to the Weasley's either! My parents would be rolling around in their graves. Their hard earned money going to those lazy louts! But don't worry every penny you have spent will be paid back. Including the money you took out for my so called 'family' they never received a penny of it" said Harry angrily getting up ready to leave.

"Sit down Mr. Potter!" boomed Dumbledore.

Harry sneered angrily before slumping down on the chair arms crossed; he wasn't scared of the old fool. He began tapping his foot on the floor feeling extremely agitated, not as agitated as Dumbledore. He had plans for Harry Potter and as of yet he hadn't even been curious about it. The stone, the break out, he hadn't been wandering around and seen the Mirror of Erised, only thing Dumbledore could think was perhaps he would when Christmas came and he gave the boy his fathers invisibility cloak.

"You will not speak to your headmaster like that" said Dumbledore quite put out.

"I have nothing further to say may I leave?" asked Harry gritting his teeth.

"I have more to say" said Dumbledore angrily.

"Then speak so I can spend the rest of my day with my friends" said Harry emotionlessly.

Severus Snape listened to the entire conversation, never showing any emotion. Barely twitching at the magic that surrounded them both, even at eleven year old Harry Potter was powerful. When the boy came into his magic, at his maturity he was going to be one hell of a powerful Wizard. He processed everything that was being said, only when he was down in his room would he even think about it and react to anything.

"Why did you demand Sirius Black to have a trial?" asked Dumbledore. He had ensured that bloody idiot hadn't gotten a trial; he couldn't have Harry going to live with the idiot. He needed Harry Potter downtrodden and beaten not turning into another Sirius Black. Sirius was a hot headed, bully and thought he was better than everyone else in Dumbledore's book. He couldn't have Harry being like that, so he had whispered in Crouches ear and voila goodbye Sirius Black imprisoned without trial.

"Because I want to know if he did it and why he did it" said Harry with a sigh, was this how his seven years were going to go? Constantly called up here? His actions constantly analyzed and questioned by this man. Who did he think he was? It wasn't as if Neville was up here getting questioned just bloody him…life was unfair. He remembered though never to look Dumbledore in the eye; Draco had told him about the Headmaster being able to read thoughts. Legillemency he thought Draco had called it, Draco apparently knew something called Occlumency. Harry was curious about both of them so was going to look them up in the library as soon as it was humanly possible. Considering how desperate Dumbledore seems for him to meet his eyes it was definitely a priority.

"You had no right you are an eleven year old child…and to foolishly lead others into this is diabolical!" reprimanded Dumbledore.

"I have every right, he may be responsible for my parents deaths I want answers. If not then I want the real person responsible for it found, it's no skin of my nose all I did was sign a bit of paper" shrugged Harry in the end. He truly did want answers, very desperately and he would get them one way or another.

"You are too young to be going to the Ministry I do not want you going" said Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid it's not up to you…even you cannot bend the Ministry rules" said Harry withholding a smirk - knowing if he did it could possibly tip the Headmaster over the edge.

"You may go" bit out Dumbledore angrily, his finger nails biting into his throne like chair.

Harry saluted him and quickly ran out of the room finally allowing the smirk to grace his lips.

"Severus…he must not go to the Ministry…you must stop him by any means necessary even if he has to have a trip to the Ministry" said Dumbledore his voice cold and hard.

"Can I ask why not? If he wants answers let him have them…personally I would like some myself" sneered Severus looking annoyed and bored.

"He seems well adverse in Wizard politics something I wished he would avoid. I'm afraid he might do something he will come to regret" said Dumbledore calmly breathing roughly through his nose.

Severus could read though the well meaning message, Dumbledore didn't want Harry dictating the trial. He was afraid Harry would request Veritaserum to be used; Severus didn't like the sound of that. It would mean that Dumbledore suspected Sirius Black was innocent, which would mean Sirius might have spent nearly twelve years in Azkaban for nothing. It wasn't a comforting thought at all, he knew the headmaster was a manipulative old coot - but would he really go that far? Looking now with the way he was being with Harry Potter he would say hell yes! Severus quickly excused himself, and ran down the stairs and straight to his rooms.

He ended up drinking a lot that night, pacing the rug in his private rooms - not even emerging for dinner. Everything he knew he was second guessing, and with the drink the theories were beginning to sound very Slytherin and very good. As much as he hated Sirius Black he would never have condemned him to twelve years in Azkaban. Not for a crime he didn't commit, he would like to think as much as they were enemies Black wouldn't see him in Azkaban either.

Then again he did deserve Azkaban; he was much responsible for Lily's death as Voldemort and Black (if the prat was the secret keeper). He began thinking back to the night it happened as much as it hurt his heart. Black supposedly gave away the location of his best friends, then what? Went back to find Harry? Hagrid said something about meeting Black that night and taking Harry to Dumbledore. Then next thing they knew Black had cornered Pettigrew and killed thirteen Muggles…his heart froze he remembered the new spy Voldemort never let anyone see him, but he had always called him a rat. What if it wasn't figuratively? What if it was literally an animagus? Could it have been Pettigrew? No, that idiot was always weak and disgusting at school. There was no way Lily would have entrusted their safety with him, surely not, not even James Potter could convince Lily into anything like that. It made sense to him, in his alcohol induced thoughts. Sirius had gone to the Potters found them dead, knew what had happened and went chancing after Pettigrew. Killed him and in his madness ended up killing thirteen Muggles as well. James had been a brother to Sirius, even if he wasn't guilty for killing the Potters - he was still unfortunately guilty for killing Pettigrew the man who may be responsible and the thirteen poor innocent by standing Muggles.

.X.X.X

"Everything ok?" asked Hermione, as Harry walked into their favourite room.

"Yeah, Dumbledore being Dumbledore" grumbled Harry sitting down. "Hey Drake, any way your library has anything on Occlumency and Legillemency? Dumbledore was trying to look at me all night and I don't want him seeing anything" shuddered Harry.

"Sure we have plenty, Dobby?" shouted Draco; they didn't have to keep their voices down after all they had silenced the room.

"Yes Draco?" asked Dobby smiling kindly, when he popped into Hogwarts.

"Can you ask father to give me the books on Occlumency and Legillemency please?" asked Draco.

"Of course Young Master" said Dobby bowing low before popping out.

"There weren't many books in the library about that…and it's only in passing nothing proper about them" protested Hermione grimly.

"There wouldn't be, it's not material for children to be reading…purebloods believe it should be taught but most aren't into those traditions anymore" explained Draco.

"Oh, well maybe they would have had it in the restricted section…you don't mind if I read them do you Draco?" asked Hermione looking over at Draco who was on the floor playing chess with Neville.

"No problem" said Draco shrugging showing he wasn't exactly bothered.

"Great!" beamed Hermione, she loved learning new things - and this was something different. She felt it was important as well, Neville and Draco already knew it so it was up to them. Neville was different from Draco though, Neville had learned through meditation to close his mind off. Draco had learned to actually block his mind however he wasn't that good yet. He was just a child, as he got older and had better control of his emotions the walls would be easier. Hence why Severus still had no trouble being able to read his godson's mind.

"Here you are sir" said Dobby plopping the books on the table before going away again.

Harry grabbed one ready to read Hermione picked up another one and they dug into the book. Ready to learn a whole new other kind of magic, different from the kind they had learned about so far.

X.X.X

"Lucius can I help you?" asked Severus not showing he was utterly pissed.

However Lucius knew the signs to look for "Draco asked for books on Occlumency and Legillemency…I'm guessing he's deciding to teach Harry?" asked Lucius already knowing and just looking for confirmation.

Severus smirked remembering the agitated look Dumbledore supported trying to get Harry to meet his eyes. "Oh indeed your son is helping Potter take his rightful place in the wizarding world" a wicked chuckle left his lips.

"Really?" drawled Lucius obviously wanting to know more.

"He has been emancipated, and has the rings of three head of houses, Black Potter and Evans…the names you called Lily all those years were for naught her line is purer than yours" smirked Severus a deep laugh leaving his lips before he could stop itself at Lucius' indignant look.

Lucius couldn't help but think it was worth it to see his friend laugh, he hadn't seen that laugh since well before Lily died.

"That was unexpected to say the least" admitted Lucius.

"Yes indeed, he has gotten Black a trial using his new titles along with the Longbottom heir and Malfoy heir" smirked Severus, Harry had himself some powerful friends, and together they could do anything they had many seats on the Wizengamont together they could make great changes if they were brought up right.

"Draco should watch what he is doing" said Lucius not looking happy with that.

"Don't worry I doubt 'Our Lord' will care about Black's trial" scoffed Severus smoothly.

"True enough" conceded Lucius.

"Potter is nothing like what I expected him to be" admitted Severus.

"No, no I suspect not considering he had befriended my son he will be less like you expected for the years to come" smirked Lucius proudly.

"Yes I know" said Severus dryly.

"I must get going Narcissa is getting a tad bit impatient" said Lucius.

Severus screwed up his nose not wanting to think about them like that. "Take care Lucius" was all the black haired man said.

"You as well old friend" said Lucius smoothly his head slowly withdrew from the fire. Leaving Severus to his thoughts, he found himself in his bed before long he didn't have classes tomorrow but he did have duties. Including being at breakfast, especially for his Slytherin's.

* * *

What did you think? where will the four of them go for the summer? half in the Muggle World and half in the wizarding world? fun for half the summer in the muggle world and training for the other half of the summer in longbottom or malfoy manor? what do you want Severus to be? a mentor in this story or will i leave him sort of distant but a good head of house until harry's seventeen and have them in a relationship? It's up to you i never thought that much into the story just wanted to write a story with good dursley's harry looking like lily instead of james and half decent snape and this is what i've came up with! :) R&R plz thanks for all the wonderful reviews btw everyone x


	19. Chapter 19

**Lily's Son **

**Chapter 19 **

**Sirius Black's Trial **

* * *

It was three weeks before Sirius' Black was taken to the Ministry to be given a trial. In those three weeks Dumbledore had left Harry alone, and the four students continued to learn all they could. Ollivander had come and tested Neville for a wand, surprising Ollivander Neville too had a phoenix feather (not Fawkes) core wand and as for the make of the wand it was Elm and Neville couldn't have been prouder. His grandmother had written him a few letters, an entire different tone of writing when she was writing to him. She had moved into the cottage, which was actually safer than Longbottom manor. The wards wouldn't let her remain in Longbottom manor she was no longer the Heir and the wards only responded to the heir which was now Neville. She was only going to be able to stay in the Manor when Neville was there during the summers.

Harry had been meditating before bed, determined to close his mind off. He wanted no one reading his mind, until then he never met anyone's eyes apart from his friends. It disgusted Harry to no end that magic could be used to violate people's privacy that way. Hermione was even more furious than him that Dumbledore could read all the children's thoughts if it was possible. Harry had a very small layer of defence already up on his mind, which would allow him to know if anyone was reading his mind. It wouldn't protect his mind or its secrets but it was enough to warn him to look away. From what he could gather from the books, the strong the magic the better the defence. Not only that but it took years to create defences to keep everyone from your mind. However, Harry was determined it wouldn't take that long for him - and when children were that determined it shouldn't surprise anyone that they would defy even magic to do what they wanted.

"Are we going to be able to go to the Trial?" asked Hermione as she put down the Occlumency book she was reading again. She had read three different books by different authors who had different ways of accomplishing the goal of closing ones mind.

"No only Harry will be allowed to go and that's because it's him who made the claim we only supported it" explained Draco, knowing a lot about the Ministry and politics from his father - as a Malfoy heir it was expected of him.

"That's unfair!" protested Hermione; she was dying to see what the Ministry looked like. How they ran it and how they could be so horrible as to send someone to Azkaban without a trial.

"It is" nodded Neville agreeing with Hermione.

"Harry can tell us about it when he gets back I wouldn't be too put out" shrugged Draco. Neville and him were once again engaged in a chess match, which Draco was winning this time.

"I suppose" said Hermione reluctantly.

"The Huffelpuff's are getting on my nerves about where I am all the time! As if it's any of their business where I spend my free time" said Neville.

"I know the Ravenclaw's are annoyed too" said Hermione.

"The Slytherin's don't care what you get up to as long as you don't loose house points" said Harry with a laugh.

"Apart from the fact Crabbe and Goyle constantly try and follow us" Draco pointed out. He had been forced to befriend those two when he was a child; his father was good friends with their fathers or pretended to be in any case.

"What is it with those two?" said Neville obviously disgruntled.

"We were friends when we were kids, I guess they expected to be able to follow me around at Hogwarts" shrugged Draco looking bewildered as the other three felt.

"I guess I feel a bit sorry for them" said Neville; he hadn't thought he would have had friends. Not three friends who actually gave a fuck about him, his life had changed for the better since he had befriended them. He was no longer the bumbling fool that they had all known on the train. He did better in potions thanks to Hermione and Draco's help.

"Are they truly as stupid as they look though?" asked Hermione curiously.

"No, I don't think they are but their magic isn't very strong" said Draco smirking softly.

"It's all the pureblood inbreeding" said Harry.

"Excuse me?" squawked Draco looking insulted.

"What? I'm more powerful than you, Dumbledore is powerful and we are half bloods. Hermione is very magically powerful and smart to boot and she's a Muggle born" Harry Pointed out "You need new fresher magic every once in a while…that's how magic is running out in pureblood families."

Harry knew Dumbledore was a half blood thanks to the chocolate frog card. Dumbledore it said was a half blood, Grindelwald was a pure blood and he was defeated by a man with a lower blood status than himself.

Draco unfortunately had to concede the point. Looking at Crabbe, Goyle and a few other pureblood's he could name. Plus he knew a lot of squibs had been produced over the years.

"Did that new cloak you ordered come?" asked Hermione suddenly.

"It did, it's beautiful satin green it's so different from the normal black stuffy clocks you have to wear to school!" said Harry nodding eagerly.

"What about new clothes?" asked Neville.

"I got some, they are really weird though compared to my normal Muggle clothes" laughed Harry.

"Yeah but if you want to make a good impression on the Ministry you need to wear them" said Neville "It's probably very disrespectful to show up in jeans and a Muggle top"

"Probably, I need to make sure that they don't think I'm stupid or you know weird or anything like that" said Harry, he was Harry Potter the boy who lived, and he was going to make sure he got the respect he deserved.

"Don't worry the fact that you are a hero would make them overlook everything" said Draco helpfully.

"That's what I want to avoid, I want them to see me…not the scar on my forehead" said Harry. He always had his red hair pulled back, and covering his scar. Most people still travelled up his face to look at the scar, or try to half of them thought if they would stare long enough the hair would disappear.

"That's good Harry they will respect that I think" said Hermione nodding eagerly.

All three of his friends knew he hated his status as 'boy who lived' he had always adamantly said it had nothing to do with him. When the idiots tried to ask him about what happened. Harry always adamantly said it was his mum and it had nothing to do with him. Normally they left him alone after that, but Harry was glad to have this room to get away from the stares. Thankfully the Slytherin's all left him alone; sometimes he got so angry at the people asking his magic began swirling around him. Usually only Dumbledore could provoke such an extreme reaction from Harry.

"I guess we will find out" murmured Harry.

"In an hour! Someone called Madam Bones is picking you up so make sure you are ready" said Hermione.

"I will be Dumbledore looked furious when I got that letter from the Ministry!" smirked Harry his green eyes lightening up.

"I know! I thought for sure he was going to have a heart attack" squealed Hermione she hated Dumbledore almost as much as the rest of them.

"Did you see the way he looked at Uncle Sev though? I'd watch what you are doing don't leave the room till last minute and we will all come with you" said Draco looking worried.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry sitting up looking confused.

"It's just the way he looked at him, I'm worried he's asked Uncle Sev to do something" said Draco, alone he always called their potions professor Uncle Sev but never anywhere else.

"Would he do it?" asked Harry alarmed.

"Don't know…depends on what Dumbledore has over him" said Draco looking worried.

"Fuck sake man" groaned Harry slumping back down looking very annoyed and disgruntled.

"Dumbledore has a lot of hold on people, usually life debts and vows in the like" said Draco.

"Vow's?" asked Harry sitting back up curiously.

"Unbreakable vows, you have to do what you are told to do or you die" explained Draco "Then there's the less violent Unbreakable oath you just loose your magic if you break that" as if having no magic was less hurtful than to die if you break an oath.

"You think Snape has one of those over him?" asked Harry looking appalled.

"I don't think Uncle Sev likes Dumbledore very much…he loathes teaching even more. It's the only thing I can think of but I could be wrong I mean I've not got any proof" sighed Draco sadly. At least his godfather wasn't being horrible to Harry anymore, when he asked questions Harry was able to answer and didn't take point from Slytherin. Harry seemed happier when his uncle was mentioned for some reason. Usually he stiffened up when Draco mentioned his 'Uncle Sev' now he actually listened without anger or upset.

"That's not fair!" sighed Hermione, its all she seemed to be saying since she entered the wizarding world. Everything was horrible to her in one way or another, occlumency, teachers, magic or how people treated one another.

X.X.X

"You look great Harry!" smiled Hermione, and he did even Neville and Draco thought so. He had black dress trousers on, a nice white shirt, and his green satin cloak on. He looked every bit the proud hero the world had grown up thinking off.

"I guess I better go she wants to meet me at the entrance hall, I guess Dumbledore will be there too and trying to undermine everything!" said Harry screwing his face up in disgust.

"Don't let him bully you, it doesn't matter how many times he says he knows better - speak up and let yourself be heard. Everyone thinks you are going to be the most powerful wizard since Dumbledore when you are older. You are the new hero people will want to listen to you, I don't care if you don't like it Harry - it's the truth if you have that kind of power flaunt it!" said Draco adamantly.

Harry smirked softly; Draco had just said the same thing as his Aunt Petunia had told him. He nodded tightly at his friends, agreeing with them completely.

"Did you order all your Christmas things?" asked Neville curiously.

"I did, I have them wrapped! I can't wait my first proper magical Christmas!" squealed Hermione happily.

"I know, I was planning on going home but I think id rather stay here! Mother wasn't very happy about it though" laughed Draco.

"I have to go come on" said Harry looking at his Muggle watch, something his Aunt had gotten him before he started Hogwarts for saving his Uncle Vernon.

The walk didn't take them long; they were already at the bottom part of Hogwarts.

"Are you ready to go Mr. Potter?" Asked Madam Bones, she looked shocked to see him. She was appraisingly him up and down before she nodded in approval.

"Yes ma'am" said Harry, nodding curtly to his friends, they were Portkey'd from Hogwarts to the Ministry. Harry looked around in awe, the fountain was beautiful. He smiled softly and threw in a sickle as he passed; Madam Bones just smirked indulgently at him. She herself remembered doing it when she was just a young girl.

"This is courtroom ten Mr. Potter, this is where Mr. Black will be re-tried" said Madam Bones.

"Tried Madam Bones, he was never given a trial and I was under the impression Lord was the appropriate way to address someone?" asked Harry confused.

"Is it Mr. Potter when you claim your inheritance" said Madam Bones curtly.

"But I have, I am the last Potter heir and legally emancipated" said Harry smoothly.

"My apologies Lord Potter" bowed Madam Bones kindly. She always gave people the respect they were due, although she was kind of miffed at having to address an eleven year old boy as a 'lord' but it was his right and it was a law in the wizarding world and Madam Bones obeyed the law.

"You are welcome, please call me Harry" smiled Harry liking Madam Bones right away.

"Thank you Harry" smiled Madam Bones very surprised, it was an honour to be able to address any Lord or Lady by their given name. Especially once they have gained or taken up their mantle of their house.

Harry just nodded curtly, Draco and him had been busy - Harry didn't want to embarrass himself. So Draco had taken to instructing him on the ways to be a proper wizard.

Harry had to stop himself from running back out once he entered. The room was jam packed with people all in disgusting coloured robes. Madam Bones guided him to a seat next to where she sat. He was only there for three minutes, wondering when anything would happen when two Auror's brought in Sirius Black. He looked utterly bewildered, bedraggled, greasy haired and in a disgusting black and white suit with a number written across it. He didn't look like he had been changed since he entered Azkaban.

"What the bloody hell is he wearing?" demanded Harry disgusted.

"That is what they wear" explained Madam Bones.

"For their entire sentence? Isn't there a thing called human rights in this world?" protested Harry, criminals were criminals but it didn't give anyone any right to treat them that way.

"Human rights?" frowned Madam Bones bewildered.

"Yes! Clean clothes, bedding, looked after right decent food and different bloody clothes that doesn't look like it's been off him since he was sentenced ten years ago!" said Harry exasperated.

"Only the worst of criminals go to Azkaban Harry, they deserve everything they get" said Madam Bones.

Harry shook his head mutely, well when he was older he was going to start ensuring people were at least given their human rights. Even the worst criminals in the Muggle world were treated better. He glared at Madam Bones when he noticed she was looking at him wonder and surprise.

It wasn't long before the trial started; Harry noticed that Sirius Black wasn't awake or aware for the proceedings. Harry was just about too loose his head, when the Auror's gruffly, poured a potion down the mans throat and what Harry thought was chocolate? Why would they be giving him bloody chocolate? It didn't make sense. However it worked, he was wakening up the first thing Harry noticed was that he had blue eyes.

The trial was public and had been published in the newspaper, the doors opened and Dumbledore came in with Severus Snape looking very angry when he saw Harry, his masks were back up within seconds though. Severus just smirked when he caught sight of Harry; he looked at Sirius Black in pity and loathing. He noticed another man coming in two seconds later; he had brown hair and amber eyes. They were different from any eyes he had ever seen, like Madam Hooch's had been.

Cornelius Fudge began going on about the trial, and Harry felt like yawning that guy thought too much of himself. Harry also vaguely noticed a woman with a disgusting bright pink shirt on and brown hair staring at him. It wasn't a stare that bothered him many had looked at him like that a curious look in their eyes. As if they couldn't believe he was actually Harry Potter, but Harry just shrugged off the look.

"Sirius Black you are here because people wanted answers for what you did" said Fudge puffing up importantly.

"I didn't do it" rasped Sirius Black his blue eyes weary and tired.

"We have witness' who saw you kill Peter Pettigrew and dozens of Muggles! And we also heard what was said between you both! We still have the witness statements…care to tell us why Peter Pettigrew was accusing you of killing your best friends?" boomed Fudge.

"I didn't do it! Pettigrew cut off his finger and turned into a rat!" whispered Sirius his voice croaked and rasped as if he hadn't spoken for years.

"Likely story" stuttered Fudge incredulously.

* * *

Will I have Sirius forgive Remus in this story? or remain very angry at him for years maybe forever for not looking after Harry and slinking away. Not only that but not believing in him when he told him he was innocent? Better yet will Harry want anything to do with him? Will I have fudge smart in this story instead of the usual power hungry or stupid in the stories? Will Dumbledore manage to overturn Harry if he asks for veritaserum and have sirius back in Azkaban? until he's thirteen and he sees the rat in the paper? after all there was muggle witnesses before they were oblivated! thats enough to have someone sentenced back! will Sirius be a bit more Slytherin in this? will Sirius be alright with Harry being in Slytherin? will he try and get on with Snape because he thinks Harry gets on with him? will sirius be under the impression harry looks like james? will sirius even want anything to do with harry when he sees he looks like Lily rather than James? R&R plz


	20. Chapter 20

**Lily's Son **

**Chapter 20 **

**And The Truth Will Set You Free! **

**(All i got was an image of Jim Carrey when i wrote that! - the truth shall set you free - in Liar Liar been years since i saw it too LOL)**

* * *

Harry was tapping his foot on the floor impatiently; everyone was looking at Sirius Black in thinly veiled disgust. It was obvious he wasn't going to get help from them. So Harry summarised he was going to have to help the man, if he got answers then all the better.

"As the last Potter and Evans heir and current heir to the noble house of Black I demand the use of Veritaserum because I really do want to get back to Hogwarts and I want answers, if he did it" sighed Harry standing up proud and tall displaying his three rings to the assembled Witches and Wizards knowing he would get his way and feeling particularly smug about it. He was beginning to realize it was a good thing having so much power in this world. It would keep him safe, and also help him get his way.

"Harry" rasped Sirius his blue eyes wide with shock and wonder and a little hurt he didn't like to think Harry believed him capable but the boy probably didn't remember him. At least Sirius couldn't help but think Harry was giving him a chance. Something the others hadn't been willing to give him including Dumbledore or his best friend not that Remus would have been any help Sirius knew that. Harry also saw the undisguised longing in those blue eyes; he knew right there and then this man hadn't betrayed his parents. There was no way he could have done it, not with the emotions he could see swirling in those eyes. They reminded Harry a little of Dumbledore but yet again so different. Those eyes had seen horrors and hurt unlike Dumbledore. The damnable twinkle wasn't there either so Harry didn't have a problem looking in the eyes.

"I do not think that's necessary" said Dumbledore standing up to his full height.

"I do, it's the best way to get answers and I was under the impression it was mandatory to use it" said Harry smartly.

"It is indeed Lord Potter" said Madam Bones to remind them who exactly they were talking to. Not just a school boy, or the boy who lived but a boy who had taken his rightful place in their world.

Sirius had a lingering smile on his face, which was pale and very thin as if he hadn't had a proper meal. Harry could bet he would be able to see every rib and his entire spine under that disgusting attire he was wearing.

Fudge had a calculating look on his face when he looked at Harry, Harry knew that look it was one was deciding if he should side with the boy. Better to stick with someone who was going to be powerful and important, it would help him remain Minister longer. Perhaps Fudge wasn't as stupid and pompous as Harry first thought. He knew he was right because Fudge turned around and demanded it used.

Dumbledore's twinkle left and he looked ready to throw a tantrum worthy of a two year old. Harry suddenly had an image of Dumbledore on the floor, screaming and his limbs flailing everywhere. Harry had to suppress the laughter bubbling up. The image of Dumbledore with a dummy in his mouth nearly set him off, he had to sit down and hide his face in his hands. He bit his lip rather hard, the pain managed to stop the on slaugh of laughter.

"Three drops will do" said the Minister as the Auror went to feed the bound prisoner it. The Auror nodded his head as if he was familiar with the particular potion - which he probably was.

"What's your name?" asked Fudge standing closer to Sirius.

"Sirius Orion Black" murmured Sirius under the affects of the potion.

"What are you parents names?" asked Fudge.

"Walburga Black and Orion Black" said Sirius without his usual disgust when it came to his parents. Sirius had run away when he was sixteen and lived with the Potter's (James' parents) and got a house when he was seventeen. His Uncle Alphard gave him enough money for him to do that, his uncle hadn't had any children to speak off. His other Aunt and Uncle had three children Narcissa, Andromeda and Bellatrix. The Black family name was left to him and Harry; the other woman had taken on the names of their husbands. He wasn't exactly sure how Harry had been able to claim the Black name, only thing he could think of was that he was related to them which wouldn't surprise him - the purebloods were all inner related. The woman weren't allowed to be heirs unless there weren't any men and kept the last name.

"It's working then on to the more important things" said Fudge nodding clearly satisfied.

"Do you work for you-know-who?" asked Fudge.

Harry rolled his eyes honestly, not even the Minister of Magic would use the name Voldemort.

"No, I would never become a Death Eater I would rather die first" said Sirius in that flat monotone voice.

That sure got people talking, looking extremely shocked, only people who didn't show emotion was Dumbledore, Severus Snape and Harry himself. The amber eyed man Harry had noticed was crying big fat tears were running down his face. Harry was sure if he hadn't been sitting down he would have crumbled to the floor his aguish was that bad.

"What happened that Halloween night?" asked Fudge quietly.

"I went looking for Pettigrew, to his hideout it was abandoned, I got a really bad feeling. I got back on my motorbike and flew to Godric's Hollow and found the house in ruins" said Sirius even under the influence of the potion he seemed choked up. "I found James lying there, he was dead I…he didn't have his wand on him. I ran up the stairs when I heard Harry, I saw Lily dead at the end of his crib. I picked him up, I was so furious; Hagrid was telling me Harry was to be taken to Dumbledore. Voldemort was dead, I wanted to take Harry away but Hagrid took him - so I did the only other thing I could. I went after Pettigrew I was too furious to think straight"

Remus was choking now; his face was bright red as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I cornered him in the middle of the Muggle world; he started screaming about me betraying Lily and James as if it were me. I pulled out my wand and he got there first. He blasted the street apart, cut his own finger of and ran into the sewers transforming into a rat as he went. As he did that the Auror's showed up" explained Sirius in that same monotone voice.

"Why were you laughing?" asked Shacklebolt one of the Auror's standing to the side.

"Pettigrew was always the weakest of us; I had been the one to suggest using him. I had as good as killed my best friends, he had gotten the better of us all…I couldn't help it I just went hysterical" admitted Sirius.

"Jesus Christ, administer the Anti-dote" murmured Fudge looking ten years older.

"Sirius Black you are innocent of the charges against you. You are free to go and we want to award you seventy million galleons for your wrongful imprisonment" stated Fudge sadly.

"Thank you" rasped Sirius, he looked as if he would be falling over if the chains weren't attaching him to the seat. They weren't for long; Shacklebolt had to catch him before he plummeted of the seat. Severus went forward with a few potions offering them to the dark skinned Auror.

Sirius looked at Severus in shock, but nonetheless drank the potions he had been offered. He already looked better but it wasn't going to be an easy fix, he would probably be living off potions for months until he got better.

He got up shakily at first and went over to his godson an unsure look on his face. No one would have believed Sirius Black would have been unsure about anything. After all he had been quite the catch and a bully while at school.

"Hello Harry, I want to thank you" said Sirius looking anxiously at Harry.

"I only wanted answers," replied Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"I hope you get them one day" said Sirius his blue eyes were infinitely sad.

"I will even if I have to get them myself" said Harry coolly.

Sirius just smiled sadly.

"You look like your mum…she was always glowing with happiness especially about the fact you had her hair and eyes…it seems you missed the Potter genes. James and your grandfather both had a birds nest for hair" said Sirius feeling and looking a little better.

"That's not all I missed…I got sorted into Slytherin" said Harry, watching Sirius closely. He knew about the fact that all Potter's had been in Gryffindor's for as long as there had been Potter's or so Draco had said.

"Did you? Well maybe if you had been able to grow up with your parents you might not have been" said Sirius unsure of what to feel.

"I also know how you treated Slytherin's when you were in school and my dad" said Harry simply, he saw the sadness and regret shining though Sirius again. Draco had been asking his father about Harry's father and godfather for the past three weeks. The answers he got where shocking to say the least. Sure Lucius hadn't been in school with them, he had left when they had all been in their first year. It didn't mean he hadn't known what was going on; Severus had told him all about his years at Hogwarts. Which included the werewolf incident, Harry knew just how horrible they had been. He had paid for it though so Harry wasn't going to hold it against him.

"I was very immature I know" whispered Sirius; houses didn't mean anything to him anymore. It was a bloody Slytherin who told James and Lily they were in danger. A Gryffindor that had betrayed them and a Gryffindor that hadn't believed him when he insisted he hadn't done it. He was thinking more prominently about Remus Lupin here. He could see his old friend and wasn't in the mood for him.

"Sending a sixteen year old at a werewolf was beyond immature" sneered Harry. He noticed Severus Snape stiffening, his onyx eyes showing shock before the man's masks were back up.

"You don't have to give me the third degree…Lily did it. She landed me in the hospital wing for three days, it took Poppy that long to get the curses off…Lily was brilliant at charms" explained Sirius grimacing as he remembered the curses she had thrown. Everything that hadn't been an unforgivable or the Dark arts had been thrown. Lily had been best friends with Severus Snape and Sirius had no doubt she had known some really fowl Dark Arts - he was just glad she hadn't thought to use them. Severus' jaw was just about hanging on the floor at Sirius Black's decleration...that werewolf incident was after he called Lily that damnable word. She had liked him even then to curse Sirius Black? it lightened his heart but also made it tighten in pain. He had caused Voldemort to go after his Lily, then again he wasnt the only one who had heard the prophecy. Which was the only thing that kept him going, also Harry did too - he wanted to ensure Harry defeated Voldemort - then he would die happily. He wanted so badly to apoligize to Lily for all he had done, for what he had said and done to her - he had unknownly caused her death. Severus was brought out his dark brooding thoughts, masks going back up when he heard Harry laughing. The green eyes were just like Lily's so much so that it made his heart clench uncomfortably.

Harry burst out laughing obviously amused, his green eyes sparkling with mirth.

"You do look like your mum" smirked Sirius amused.

"Sirius?" whispered a familiar voice to Sirius Black, the man stiffened a look of anger on his just moments ago amused face.

"What?" asked Sirius coolly.

"I'm so sorry" whispered Remus wide eyed.

"And just where were you? Does Harry even know who you are?" barked Sirius sounding much like his animagus form right now. The Wizengamont and the more important people had already left the room. A few Auror's and Madam Bones were still littering around. As well as Dumbledore and Severus Snape, no doubt Dumbledore wanted to make sure Harry didn't do anything shocking.

"Actually I don't…who is he?" asked Harry curious about the man who had been crying.

"This is Remus Lupin, my so called best friend" sneered Sirius disgusted. Remus flinched openly at that, Harry's eyes had widened in recognition this was the werewolf that explained the amber eyes.

"Oh right" said Harry, this was his father's best friend who hadn't even come to see him once. He was suddenly looking at the man just as coolly and angrily as Sirius Black was.

"I'm so sorry…please forgive me" whispered Remus sadly, his entire form shaking.

"Just get away from me Remus before I do something I won't regret" said Sirius.

Minister Fudge came back in, walking up to Sirius Black once again giving him apologizing for what had happened. He handed over a wand, Sirius grabbed it and sparks shot out the end of it. The wand finally once again reunited with its owner after all those years.

"The money is already in your account" said Cornelius.

"Thank you" said Sirius nodding his head curtly.

"Sirius we need to talk" said Remus, almost pleadingly.

"Indeed we do" said Dumbledore walking up to them.

"I want you both to leave me alone," said Sirius "I want to talk to my godson"

"I'm afraid he must get back to Hogwarts where he is safe" said Dumbledore, wondering how to keep them apart. He had to he didn't want Sirius Black to have any influence over Harry. His mind was working frantically for ways to ensure Harry went back to the Dursley's.

"I will write to you is that ok?" asked Sirius almost as pleadingly as Remus had been moments before gazing at his godson in silent wonder.

Severus was just watching everything happening, his mind already working up ways to kill Peter Pettigrew and get him before the Ministry did. He was going to make sure the rat paid for what he did. He had killed his best friend, his only friend his Lily. He wondered if Harry would want to join him, the boy was a Slytherin after all. Perhaps Sirius Black would join them, he had to stop the smirk erupting. He could see Dumbledore was furious with those turn of events and relished it. It wasn't often Dumbledore was angry like that, when things didn't go his way - it just didn't happen. Dumbledore always got his way, but since Harry had entered the wizarding world that had changed. Dumbledore had thought Harry would end up Slytherin, there was also something else…he was furious at what Harry looked like that still had Severus confused. He could only assume he was angry because Harry looked like Lily rather than James. It was only speculation at this point so he couldn't say for certain that's what had Dumbledore in a rut.

"Sure, I'm staying at Hogwarts for Christmas so you can reach me there. Are you allowed to come to Hogwarts during holidays? Because it would be nice to talk to you properly" said Harry softy. He would like to know more about his mother.

"I'll come and see you, people are allowed they have to have permission from the Ministry but I'm sure they won't have a problem" said Sirius almost eagerly.

"Great, then I guess I'll see you then," said Harry smiling slightly.

"You will!" said Sirius eagerly.

"Come my boy lets return to Hogwarts" beamed Dumbledore acting very grandfatherly. Harry just stared at Dumbledore as if he was the weirdest thing he had ever seen.

"I've asked you repeatedly to not call me your boy, I do not like it so stop it" said Harry. He saw Dumbledore go pale, and the twinkle once again left his eyes. He swallowed heavily before nodding in defeat; Harry got a feeling that Dumbledore was trying to make everyone believe they got on rather well. It confused Harry to no end, why would Dumbledore do that? Pretend they were friends? Then he remembered his new influence Dumbledore must want everyone to think he was part of it or the cause of it. Of Harry taking his rightful place in the wizarding world. Harry snorted at that, well he wasn't going to let the man away with it.

Dumbledore had to stop the bubbling fury from erupting; he hadn't expected Harry to speak out like that. Not at the ministry of magic of all places, the Auror's, Fudge and Madam Bones were staring as if they couldn't believe their ears. Remus looked like he wanted to protest, but thought better of it, Sirius looked a little confused and amused at Harry's declaration.

"Come I'm sure your friends are waiting on you" said Severus, testing the waters to see what Harry would do when he said anything. He couldn't believe the eleven years old defence of him. He was going to have a word with Lucius about that. Oh he knew where the boy had found out, Severus wasn't stupid. He hadn't told the boy, and he didn't know anyone else would could have told him. What's worse was that Sirius hadn't started on him, and he had drunk the potions he gave him! Azkaban must have grown him up more than he realized. He shuddered at the thought of remaining in Azkaban that long - he was surprised Sirius wasn't insane.

"I know! Mione is pissed she missed it she wanted to come. Draco and Neville were telling her about everything though" gushed Harry almost bouncing on his feet now. Sounding more like the eleven year old he was for the first time since he had entered the courtroom. Something had changed between Severus and Harry since he had admitted to Harry he didn't blame him for his mother's death. Severus wondered how the boy would react when he realized he had a part in his parent's death. He knew one thing he would stand by and let the boy what he wished. He deserved it, and the guilt always ate him up inside perhaps if Harry doled out his punishment he would feel a little better about it.

Severus just smirked in amusement, Sirius' jaw was hanging on the floor hearing Draco's name. It was obvious the man knew who Draco was, Lucius Malfoy's son. He also knew who Neville was and that calmed the Black down a little.

"What houses are your friends in?" asked Sirius curiously.

"Draco's in Slytherin like me, Mione's in Ravenclaw and Neville Longbottom's in Huffelpuff" smiled Harry, holding onto the Portkey that Madam Bones had produced for them to take. Madam Bones wasn't going to have to go back with them obviously.

"Bye" said Sirius knowing the Portkey was going to be activating soon. He had heard the contempt in Harry's voice when dealing with Dumbledore. It was going to be the first thing he found out about when writing to him. Until then he was going to avoid Dumbledore and Remus like plague until he got his answers. He was about to ask Harry where he had been brought up but before he could Harry had said goodbye and he was gone. So was Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore who looked annoyed.

Sirius decided to go to his old flat; he had paid for it so it was his - he just wondered if it was still standing or if people after revenge had set it on fire. He also knew he would need potions; perhaps Snape would make them for him for money. What better way to get on with his godson than to get on with his head of house? Plus he had seen how Harry had changed when talking to Severus Snape. Yes, they obviously got on not surprising really Severus Snape had always had a soft spot for Lily and Harry looked like her.

He found his old flat still intact, he sighed when he realized he would need to buy food, an owl and writing materials before the potions wore off. So that's indeed what he did.

X.X.X

"Harry!" squealed Hermione as soon as they were back in the entrance hall.

"Did you wait on me?" asked Harry incredulously.

"Yeah, so what happened?" asked Draco dragging Harry away from the teachers.

"Sirius was innocent!" blabbed Harry "He's been released he wants to come for Christmas and Peter Pettigrew will be the most wanted person in the wizarding world when the news hit's the paper!"

"Which will be right now…" said Draco knowing news like this would be published immediately. They wouldn't and couldn't risk people killing Sirius after them finding out he was innocent.

* * *

TaDa! I couldnt make you wait ages for the results so here you are another chapter of this story! what did you think? i'm not sure if i should redeem remus im on a thin line here...good or bad i guess if you want him in the story you should say :) will Sirius, Lucius and Severus get on? would you like to see them getting on? training the children for the inevitable war? will voldemort try and attack harry? will all of them be in that chamber? harry try and grab Quirrell to save his friends? and have him turn to dust that way?or will draco be left behind in the chess set? stopping the malfoys being outed as spies? what will harry recieve for his christmas from the Dursley's and friends? i need summat personal something nice...not the usual books or dark detectors! so help any ideas are very welcomed! R&R plz take care and thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews!


	21. Chapter 21

**Lily's Son **

**Chapter 21 **

**First Magical Christmas **

* * *

To say Hogwarts looked like something out of a fairytale would be putting it mildly. The snow covered every inch of the beautiful castle, icicles hung all around the towers and roofs of the school. It was a breath taking experience to stand beside the frozen over lake and look at it. The four first years who were staying there along with a few others were currently gazing at it in wonder.

"When is Sirius coming?" asked Hermione kindly.

"Around dinner time" said Harry, none of them had opened their presents yet. They were waiting for Sirius coming; the presents were currently all under Slytherin common room Christmas tree. Hermione had taken hers there because there wasn't anyone in Ravenclaw tower. With Flitwick's permission she was allowed to remain down in Slytherin common room. Neville too had gotten similar permission from Sprout, it helped that he was her favourite pupil.

"Is he going to be there for dinner or after?" asked Draco curiously.

"During" smiled Harry.

"Do you think everyone's opened our percents yet?" asked Neville curiously.

"Probably" shrugged Hermione, she had given her parent's pictures of Hogwarts, her mother a nice pendant and her father she had gotten a book about Wizarding history and politics.

"I know Dudley and Vernon will like mine" grinned Harry. He had given them a potion that helped them loose weight, not only that but helped their skin to go back to its normal condition. No flabby skin for them that was for sure. Although Dudley didn't know about it, so Harry had just given him money to buy a computer game. Petunia he had given a pendant with a Lily on it. He had never given them anything before so had been really unsure on what to do. Vernon had gotten a very rare bottle of whiskey from Harry, boy he had, had a hard time buying it. Thankfully they had believed him when he said it was a present and he was Harry Potter and had given in almost right away. Harry Potter everyone knew couldn't do any wrong.

Neville had gotten his Gran a bottle of perfume and a nice new matching handbag and purse.

Draco had gotten his mother a beautiful diamond pendant and his father got a new snake cane.

"Let's head back it's getting chilly" sighed Hermione.

"Yeah" said Harry agreeing completely, jamming his Slytherin hat on further over his ears.

"Mr. Potter" said Severus coming towards them.

"Hello sir, Merry Christmas" grinned Harry.

"Thank you for the present but surely its highly inappropriate" said Severus smoothly; Harry didn't see Severus giving him it back and grinned the man obviously didn't want to.

"Don't the other Slytherin's give something to their head of house?" asked Harry genuinely shocked.

"We are teachers Mr. Potter nothing more" said Severus an eyebrow rose in amusement.

"Oh, well if it makes you uncomfortable I shan't do it again" shrugged Harry looking rather uncomfortable himself now.

"Where are you off too?" asked Severus looking critically over his four students.

"Down to the common room, to sit by the fire we are cold! We took Hedwig out for a fly" said Harry as way of explaining.

"I see, very well I shall come down for you when it's time for dinner" said Severus nodding curtly before going in the other direction.

"You got him the potion ingredients after all?" asked Neville.

"Yes, phoenix feathers, snake scales, venom and also phoenix tears. They didn't have basilisk parts so I got the next best things that were rare enough for him to appreciate" said Harry. As the four of them strolled into the common room and put pillows down and just as they said sat around the fire. Heath jumped on Hermione's lap and curled up and promptly fell asleep purring as Hermione stroked his ears.

He had gotten very big in the time he had been in Hogwarts, usually spent his day hunting rats. The Slytherin's loved him, but Heath knew who his master was and always went to him. He also slept beside him as well; Harry would always find him curled up in his bed in the morning.

"I got Severus new dragon hide gloves and boots" said Draco as they started warming up.

"The ones he uses in the classroom are rather worn" nodded Harry.

"He's not going to use his good ones in class…he keeps them in his private lab" said Draco.

"Oh, well that makes sense" nodded Harry.

"Oh I want to open my presents!" groaned Hermione looking longingly at them.

"Go ahead!" grinned Harry.

So she did, no one else did but Hermione was desperate to see what she had gotten. Her parents gave her money, more stationary, sugar free candies and sweets, toothpaste, tooth brush and floss. Hermione just looked amused, before putting her three hundred pounds into her purse. They all knew what she would buy with it - so did her parents! Come to that - Books.

Neville had gotten her a book on advanced Herbology they didn't have in Hogwarts. She had squealed and hugged him for half an hour straight, Neville had gone bright red and stuttering that it was ok.

Draco had gotten her, her own books on Occlumency and Legillemency the way she wanted to do it. A collection of chocolates and a new shelf for her side of her room.

The room had undergone major changes, there was a nice lab set up in one corner. A corner for plants - Neville spent a lot of time tending to them; they were climbing around the room now. Harry's side was full of posters, and rows of books a few other trinkets here and there. Hermione had her side full of books, a squishy armchair and other things. Draco's corner was a mess compared to theirs, unless Dobby had been in cleaning it of course.

Harry had gotten her a better cauldron, not one used for classes, a set of nice crystal vials. A book on potions and her favourite subject charms, and also a beautiful pendant with a doe on it. It had been next to the Lily pendant and he had been unable to resist.

He got a few other things from the girls who roomed with her, nothing extravagant like the others just some chocolates.

"It's time for dinner, come" said Severus softly, coming into the common room seeing the children where they said they would be.

"Coming uncle Sev" said Draco for them all, and that said they scampered off following their professor's long strides. Giving each other amused looks all the way there.

"Sirius! It's good to see you" grinned Harry happily sliding into a seat next to him, his friends followed suit.

"You as well" said Sirius. He had indeed went to Severus and asked him to brew potions for him. He had given the man five hundred galleons for it too, well worth it because he looked ten times better than he had looked during the trial. He had also been in touch with Harry, writing back and forth and Sirius got the full picture with Dumbledore needless to say Sirius wasn't happy with the old man.

"Sirius how is your Christmas so far?" asked Dumbledore sitting down. Instead of the tables for each house there was just a round one. It reminded Hermione of the tales of Arthur and the round table when she had sat down. For men to all be equal they must first all be equal Arthur had said, in the legends.

"Very well" said Sirius curtly.

"I would like to speak with you before you leave if you please" said Dumbledore joyfully.

"Very well" said Sirius, gravely.

"You look much better" said Harry stopping Dumbledore for annoying them anymore.

"I have your head of house to thank for that" said Sirius.

"He is the best Potions Master around! Did you know he is the youngest one too?" asked Hermione her voice was low but Severus heard her none the less and was shocked at how respectful she sounded. He made sure no one knew he was listening; it was a trait he had picked up as spy.

"No I didn't," said Sirius sounding amused.

"Where are you staying?" asked Draco.

"In my flat I had before I got send down" said Sirius.

"Is it safe?" asked Neville.

"Safe enough" nodded Sirius.

"Good, I don't want anything happening to you" said Harry.

"Nothing will you can count on that, I've lost too much time with you I just want to get to know my godson" said Sirius, he noticed Harry was uncomfortable and reined in his emotions.

It was mostly silent as they ate their dinner; it was the proper thing after all. No one should speak when eating, or at least Draco had insisted, seeing them all eating without speaking he realized it must be true. They spoke some more while waiting for pudding, but it didn't take long.

"Let's go, I want to open my presents!" grinned Harry happily finishing off his pudding chocolate log.

"Are you sure you ate enough?" asked Sirius concerned, compared to his friends Harry hadn't eaten a lot. He was still getting used to eating whenever he wanted after being starved for so long.

"Yup! I had a big lunch" said Harry in his way of explaining.

Sirius bought it and everyone went down to Slytherin common room. Sirius looked decidedly uncomfortable for a few minutes but quickly got over it. Heath bound over to Sirius, and he started petting the animal wondering which one it belonged too.

"What's its name?" asked Sirius, stroking the beautiful black haired amber eyed cat.

"Heath," grinned Harry "He's mine, gorgeous isn't he?"

"You are only allowed one pet" said Sirius amused, he didn't sound condescending so Harry told him the truth.

"I couldn't decide if anyone asks ill just tell them he's Hermione's" smirked Harry.

Sirius just smirked in amusement.

"I got you all a present" said Sirius unshrinking them and passing them around. They were all wrapped in a blue colour, with moving Christmas trees.

"Thank you" exclaimed the four of them.

Hermione found two books, written by Rachel Ravenclaw a descendant from the famous Rowena Ravenclaw. On defensive magic, and theory about wandless magic.

Neville found two baby plants waiting on him, ones he didn't have and he loved them. He of course already knew what they were which surprised Sirius they weren't well known. His grandmother had gave him money, new clothes, a pendant she told him used to be his fathers, along with his Auror badge declaring him old enough for them. A few seeds which he had declared were rare and she wanted to know what they were a surprise for him when they finally grew she said.

Draco found a green winter cloak very expensive from Gladrags Wizardwear. Also some chocolates, Harry had obviously told Sirius a lot about his friends if he knew what they liked. He got clothes and a brand new broom from his parents along with a lot of other trinkets. Severus had given his godson a potion book for sixth years and ingredients to go with it for every potion available also a new potions kit. Very different from the ones they used in school.

Harry got a pendant with a doe and a stag attached to it, apparently they represented his parents. Harry smiled his thanks; he was also told that Sirius had put additional spells on it - one that would tell him when Dark Wizard's were near when it heated up. Three books on Defence, charms and transfiguration respectively, chocolates and also some more wizarding clothes.

The others finally dug into their own presents, Harry found out Dumbledore had given him his fathers invisibility cloak. Sirius recognized Dumbledore's handwriting immediately. He had been a part of the Order and knew very well what the man's writing was like.

Petunia gave Harry pictures of Lily in a nice new shiny green photo album. Harry had been ecstatic, there were lots of Lily and Petunia together, and she also gave him money to spend on some wizarding things. Petunia had written also and said she had some pictures of Lily hanging up, for him to look at when he got home. She had even put one in his room, and he had beamed in happiness with that. He put his money in his newly acquired Muggle wallet with his name on it another gift from his Uncle. At the very end of the book he found pictures of himself when he was younger that had him confused. He had black hair in them, and in all honesty he looked like his father. Yet in the next year he had red hair, most pictures were actually from his school photos. Petunia must have paid for them to avoid suspicion or had wanted them. Or she had went to the school and got them while he was at school. Dudley had gotten him a Muggle pocket knife, Neville and Draco seemed to love it.

From Draco he got a pair of dragon hide gloves and shoes. Two books on Occlumency like Hermione and chocolates and a couple of Dark detectors.

Neville had gotten him a better album full of pictures of his parents, personalized. Neville said he couldn't have picked anything else better seeing how he liked the other few pictures. Two books one for defence and the other for charms. He had also gotten Harry a small plant an Aloe Vera plant that had magical properties. It would heal better than any healing potion he had said. Unlike the Muggle one the healing properties were much more potent.

His potions master had gotten him something in return it seemed, a potions book. Potions through the ages, and a small journal - Severus Snape it seemed had noticed Harry writing down everything Severus said during class. Harry had smiled softly at that, it was a thoughtful gift and he would use it. All potions he made he wrote down everything, scribbling down the margins in how to make it better. He had no idea he was following Severus' lead in that way. Severus had done the same thing when he was younger 'property of the half blood prince' only Harry was the half blood Potter but it didn't have the same ring to it.

Harry frowned upon seeing a very lumpy parcel. Opening it he found a knitted jumper with an H on it, some weird looking fudge and other nick knacks. Opening the letter up his jaw dropped in astonishment.

"What is it Harry?" asked Sirius coming around and reading the letter. The other children quickly followed suit curious as well.

"Unbelievable!" scoffed Draco wide eyed.

"I didn't know you had befriended the Weasley's" said Sirius quite shocked.

"I haven't, Dumbledore gave them my money…I found out when I claimed my vaults…probably had to pay it back too…why would they send me this? And what's with them thinking I'll be staying with them?" sneered Harry angry at the assumption.

_Dearest Harry _

_Enclosed you will find a customary Weasley jumper and a few other sweets! Professor Dumbledore assures me you have a sweet tooth! We look forward to seeing you. We will collect you from the train for the summer holidays; you will be rooming with our Ron. I do hope you do get on at some point even if you are a Slytherin. _

_Molly Weasley _

"You aren't going with her for the summer! You are coming with me" protested Sirius angrily more about the fact that Harry had his money stolen by Dumbledore and the fact Molly was assuming Harry was going to the Weasley's rather than anything else.

"Dumbledore's doing no doubt" sighed Neville; Dumbledore never stopped trying to manipulate Harry what's up with that.

"Why is Dumbledore always manipulating Harry?" asked Neville agitated.

Sirius looked very uncomfortable as if he had an idea.

Harry glared at him "Well?" asked Harry his green eyes boring into Sirius' blue ones.

* * *

Will Sirius tell Harry about the prophecy gain his total trust? or just tell him about it not what it entails telling harry he will tell him when he's older? will this make their efforts to train even more urgent? will sirius tell them about the spy and harry figure out for himself who told voldemort the first half? how will harry react when he does find out? or will he only find out when dumbledore tells him looking for trouble to cause between severus and harry? will dumbledore portkey harry to the weasleys? before he can say anything about it? will harry have a portkey of his own to get away? where will harry and the others go for the summer hols? will they spend a few weeks at each of their friends homes? Hermiones then Harrys then Nevilles then Draco's? then maybe even black's home? getting training at both purebloods families? the other half having fun in the muggle world like normal children? arcades? amusement places? shows? bike riding? playing sports boxing? etc... how would you like to see draco malfoy riding a bike :P maybe going to a circus or two? and ice skating? all that kind of things? R&R please!


	22. Chapter 22

**Lily's Son **

**Chapter 22 **

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews you have given me - for that i shall update! :) **

**The truth and the truth alone shall set you free lol**

* * *

"Harry…you are too young" said Sirius looking choked up. His memories had been very badly affected by the Dementors. For the last few weeks he had gotten them into some semblance of order. Hearing how Dumbledore was manipulating his godson brought back the prophecy that Lily and James had shared with him. It was only him that was told, not even Remus or Pettigrew had been told. The less people that knew the better, but him being Harry's godfather and not the secret keeper James had told him. He had felt something was going to go down and told him, wanting to make sure if anything happened to them someone would know, someone would look after Harry. He had done a shite job so far, and he wasn't sure if he _could_ tell Harry why Dumbledore was doing that.

"Look I might only look eleven but sometimes I feel so much older" sighed Harry honestly, thinking of all those times he had been forced to look after himself. His relatives had changed now but it didn't change his childhood, it had been rough.

"It's not something you should know just yet" said Sirius his blue eyes showing nothing but hurt, haunt and the want. He _wanted _to tell Harry, so his godson could and would trust him. However, he was only eleven and Sirius felt rather conflicted. He deserved to know yet he didn't - he wanted his godson to be a child. Full of fun and laughter, happy and joyful this information had changed him. A fully grown wizard and it wasn't him that was going to have to do anything. Sirius had felt awful when he learned his godsons fate, he had been sick for days afterwards holding his godson before they went into hiding had been the hardest thing in his life.

"Sirius trust me to be able to handle this information" said Harry firmly but adamantly. Harry realized it must be something very big, if Sirius' look was anything to go by. Harry was sure his life was about to change if Sirius did tell him, half of him wanted to know so he could be prepared but the childish part of him wanted to remain ignorant. Ignorant was bliss but in this case he was adamant about knowing.

"It's best if I tell you alone" sighed Sirius, deciding to tell Harry. If Harry was anything like Lily and James he would keep demanding. It would wear him down eventually and end up telling him. No need to keep delaying the inevitable really. What harm could it do after all Voldemort was gone and the prophecy was fulfilled.

Or that's what Sirius thought. That would be rectified pretty soon.

"If we swear oaths will you tell us?" asked Neville seriously.

Sirius looked at the boy; he had been told how much Neville had changed when he had befriended his godson. He knew Harry was going to be a natural born leader, and he it seemed already had three very loyal friends. The oath would prevent anything, most wizards and witches would die before breaking an oath. Their magic would disapear if they told what was discussed.

"Very well" said Sirius nodding his head reluctantly, funny enough it did concern Neville Longbottom as well.

The oath was sworn, magic swirled around the three children and their wands were put away. Sirius saw that they didn't have wand holsters, he thought about getting them some - it was much safer that way.

"Dumbledore went to interview someone for the Divination post, one night many years ago. The war was at its worst; people were disappearing, being killed, and slaughtered. Everyone was begging someone to do something, anything to get them out of such a horrific nightmare. Fresh out of school, me and your dad joined the Auror academy, determined to do our bit in the war. Then Dumbledore was told a prophecy, about a boy being able to defeat Voldemort. Dumbledore was ecstatic, finally there was hope for the world no doubt" sneered Sirius thinking of the old fool.

"What did it say?" asked Draco

At the same time Hermione said.

"Don't tell me it's that old bat?" gaped Hermione.

She had seen the divination teacher at the beginning of the year feast. The woman had of course always remained in her tower, but because Dumbledore asked she came down for the feast on September the first. She had heard the new third years that had just picked it for a class that didn't require much work; they actually regretted it. She kept predicting Sam Green's death, apparently, and Hermione wanted to avoid the old woman. Of course she didn't believe that you could predict the future, but what Sirius was saying was going to have to make her revaluate that.

"It says the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies" sighed Sirius looking pale, gaunt and haunted.

"Seventh month dies?" choked Neville, his eyes huge, his jaw hung completely unhinged.

"I know Neville, you too could have been the one to be marked" said Sirius sadly, nodding his head he knew it was a bit much for an eleven year old to take in.

"I wonder if my Gran would have raised me differently if I had been marked" said Neville a wistful look on his face.

"That's rather odd, it says mark him right…then either must die at the hand of the other…not just the one but both. It's almost as if those two events were apart. I got this scar when he attacked didn't I?" asked Harry looking deep in thought.

"Wait a minute! How did Voldemort even know? I hardly think Dumbledore would let it leak…unless he planned it that way" said Draco pale and his own blue/grey eyes wide with worry.

"You are correct Harry; you did get it that night and it is odd. There is no denying that you killed him, he was a pile of ashes by the time I got there" said Sirius.

"Wait a minute you were in Godric's Hollow? What the hell happened? Why didn't I go to you? I know you were imprisoned but did they take me away from you?" asked Harry.

Sirius folded in on himself, knowing he was going to have to tell Harry the truth. He just wondered if Harry would forgive him, a mournful sigh he began his tale of what happened that dreadful Halloween night that left Harry Potter an orphan and him imprisoned.

"I went to Pettigrew's hide out just to make sure he was alright, keep him company for a while. You see I was on the run everywhere, I…everyone knew I would be the one that was the secret keeper…or thought I would be anyway. I kept the Death Eaters trailing after me, trying to catch me to get the information. Anyway I stopped for a while but Pettigrew's place was trashed, I feared the worst so I got on my motor bike and went to Godric's Hollow. When I got there the place was in bits," Sirius choked out, trying to keep his wits about him by reminding himself he was in the presence of four eleven year olds.

"I ran inside, James was dead, I was furious then I heard you crying. I ran up the stairs and found Lily dead next to your crib. Voldemort's ashes nearby and you - somehow you were alive. I hugged you, for what seemed like hours you fell asleep until Hagrid came. His voice woke you up, after that Hagrid took you off me, I did the only thing I could do in my grief - I went to hunt down Pettigrew and kill him for what he did. I finally found him, cornered him with every intention of taking him in and making him pay for what he did death was too good for the likes of him I wanted him to suffer in Azkaban. Then he began spewing about how I betrayed Lily and James, the bastard wound me up. I took my wand out intending on cursing him but he beat me to it. He used a blasting curse, cut his finger, turned into a rat and fled. When the Auror's turned up I was laughing surrounded by thirteen dead Muggles. I do not blame them for thinking I was guilty they didn't know me…but expected better of Dumbledore, the Order and Remus" snarled Sirius bitterly.

Harry looked ready to cry, his green eyes looked haunted but he pulled himself together. Unfortunately he didn't feel as sad as Sirius about the loss of his parents he had hardly knew them. The fact they had died for him and not in some accident made a warm glow deep in his heart.

He had known that but having Sirius telling him what happened made it all the more real.

"Why did Voldemort go after the Potters?" asked Draco again hesitantly this time.

"Death Eaters had overheard the prophecy; Dumbledore had no idea they had. One Death Eater told Voldemort, but later turned spy" said Sirius.

Harry closed his eyes, his heart pounding in his ribs he had a feeling who that Death Eater was.

"Who?" asked Harry his green eyes boring into his godfathers.

"I don't think you want to know Harry" said Sirius, knowing that his godson liked Severus.

"Snape?" guessed Harry.

Sirius hesitated for a few seconds before reluctantly nodding his head but surprisingly stood up for the dark haired man "He loved Lily, have no doubt about it. He went straight to Dumbledore when he knew she was being targeted and became a spy. He didn't care what happened to him at that point, Lily forgave him though. Dumbledore thought we didn't know, he was stupid if he thought we wouldn't figure it out. Lily and Severus were best friends in school, they had a falling out but Lily continued to love Severus like a brother…I think Severus' feelings were a bit more."

"I don't blame him…it's not as if he was the one that led Voldemort there or killed them" said Harry hoarsely.

"Why does he treat Harry so horribly then?" Hermione piped in.

"What do you mean?" demanded Sirius.

"He doesn't treat me horribly anymore, at the beginning he did he's toned it down." said Harry.

Sirius just frowned in confusion; something about it didn't sit right with him. He knew Severus and James hadn't gotten on…but Harry looked like Lily and knew Severus wouldn't be mean to Harry for that fact alone. So either Dumbledore was demanding it of him, and there could only be one reason for that - he feared Voldemort wasn't dead. That thought left him feeling cold, or perhaps maybe it was because of all the other Death Eaters out there. He relaxed, that's what it was Severus had to still spy because of the other Death Eaters. Keep an eye on them, in touch with them just in case they tried anything. He continued to delude himself on that account feeling his heart rate go to a normal speed.

"I best get going soon; I'm sending you all a present when I get out of Dumbledore's office. I'll send you a letter ok?" said Sirius, bringing his godson into a hug.

"Sure Sirius I'll see you soon" smiled Harry.

"There was something else…I wanted to know if you want to live with me?" asked Sirius.

"I'm going to be going to Neville, Hermione and Draco's this summer. Two weeks with my aunt with the others there. We are all going to Neville's for a few weeks then Hermione's and Draco's is for last. You can come with us if you want" said Harry uncomfortably. No wonder after all who wanted an adult trailing around with them all day during the summer.

"No you are ok; I'll just come and see you on arranged days. Perhaps a couple of days in each area? I'd love to get to know you more" said Sirius looking wistful. He couldn't blame Harry for wanting to spend time with his friends; after all he had done the same with James the entire summer.

"You can come to Malfoy manor with us, I'm sure my mother would like to see you" said Draco smoothly.

"I will write to them, see what they think" said Sirius nodding his head, it would be nice to get to know Narcissa again.

"Do you want us to show you out?" asked Harry standing up and stretching his legs.

"Sure" said Sirius.

During the walk up to Dumbledore's office Harry was told more about his mother and father. Sirius noticed that for a boy Harry seemed to want to know more about his mother. He smiled grimly at that, Harry had always been a mummy's boy. He had preferred his mother over anyone, and told him so. Harry had positively melted with that new information; it seemed he had a special connection with his mother. Perhaps it was the information that she had stood in front of the crib and protected him with her life. Or perhaps he just genuinely wanted to get to know more of his mother. So with no more ado he told him about Lily, what she had been like bubbling with enthusiasm, very passionate, magically gifted and never gave up on anyone.

"She was also very loyal to those she befriended," said Sirius smiling softly.

"Thanks Sirius, you best go" sighed Harry rolling his eyes; they were at Dumbledore's gargoyle now.

"Take care Harry, I'll see you soon" smiled Sirius.

"Bye!" yelled Harry, the four students already running in the other direction. He had heard about this mysterious room they used, and hoped he would get to see it some day. He was actually jealous the Marauders hadn't thought of it in their day.

X.X.X

"Can I help you Headmaster?" asked Sirius coming in and sitting down.

"Did you have a good time?" beamed Dumbledore looking especially happy to see him. Something Sirius could see right through now he knew what to look for.

"I got to see my godson properly of course I did" said Sirius.

"Remus has been to see me a few times, he is very upset at the fact you wont forgive him" said Dumbledore reproachfully.

"Good, now can I leave? I have last minute things to do before I get home" said Sirius; the shops didn't open all night after all, not even in the wizarding world.

"Oh no, I just want you to know that Harry is going home to the Dursley's for most part of the summer. Then he will be spending the rest of the time with the Weasley's" said Dumbledore calmly.

"My godson is emancipated, if it was null and voided you will find he will be coming with me" said Sirius seriously. No pun intended.

"Sirius when Lily died for Harry, he created blood wards he will have to stay there." said Dumbledore his voice going grave.

"I don't care, Voldemort is gone, I can handle any threat that comes our way" sneered Sirius. He would kill any Death Eater that tries to harm his godson; if they tried they would regret it. Even if he did end up in Azkaban again for it - but he wouldn't they had imprisoned him for a crime he didn't commit he would walk away Scots free.

"Voldemort is not gone Sirius, the mark is still there" said Dumbledore his face grave and pale. He looked like he hadn't been sleeping properly, which he hadn't all because of Harry Potter but Sirius didn't know that.

"WHAT?" snarled Sirius wide eyed, so much for his earlier theory.

"We believe he is still alive in essence anyway" said Dumbledore as if he was discussing the weather.

"Harry has plans to go home to Privet Drive anyway he misses his family" shrugged Sirius. Which was true, he had plans on going back with his three friends for a while. No need to tell Dumbledore anything else, he would have to warn Harry of Dumbledore's plans.

"That's good" beamed Dumbledore his eyes twinkling happily. He wasn't happy that Harry seemed to WANT to go back there. He was supposed to come to him complaining about NOT wanting to go back. Nothing was going right with the boy and damn it he was pissed off. Harry Potter was putting every spanner in his works and he did not like that. His plans always worked that was until he came along anyway.

"Good, I'm going to head to Madam Malkin's so excuse me" said Sirius getting up and leaving before Dumbledore could open his mouth.

X.X.X

"Look what Sirius got us!" grinned Harry passing around the two wand holsters they had gotten each.

"Cool" whispered Draco in awe, strapping the wand holster to his wrist and keeping the one for his ankle beside him. The others all decided on the wrist holster. It was much easier to get their wand from their wrist; they noticed the wand didn't slip out of their grip with it.

"Your godfather is great!" grinned Neville happily.

"Dumbledore's still meddling, he told Sirius that I was to go home, and then I'd be going to the Weasley's for the rest of the summer. Sirius think's Dumbledore is contesting my emancipation" said Harry wide eyed as he read the letter.

"Good luck with that" snorted Draco "There's not a thing he can do; if he does succeed you would go to Sirius anyway. Dumbledore isn't going to get his hands on you either way. Plus you have the Dursley's as well, so he can just dream on"

"True" said Harry calming down, nodding his head, he put the letter away and they all relaxed in the common room. They loved it; no one else in Slytherin had stayed there. Hermione had commented on the coolness of the dungeons a lot for the first couple of days. Now she seemed at home, it amused them to no end. It was a shame that they were going to have to go back to their own common rooms when the students came back.

They put their presents away, feeling happy and sleepy; it wasn't long before they slipped into their sleeping bags. They slept in the common room instead of in someone else's dorm room. Neville and Hermione had said they wouldn't like the thought of someone else sleeping in a room that was supposed to be there's so they weren't going to do it. Draco had complained for an hour afterwards but still insisted on joining them.

Hermione had said it was like camping out, the fire burned in the gait all night keeping them warm. The four children had no idea Severus always came in and checked on them three times during the night. Just too truly ensure they were ok, Severus did spend a bit more time looking at Harry than the others. Guilt and shame evident on the face of the man as he looked at the eleven year old who resembled Lily he had scarified everything to ensure the woman he had loved safety. It had all been for naught, but as the Vow dictated he would ensure Harry survived, not just because of the Vow now - but because the boy had won his respect and he didn't like to admit it but he was fond of him. He was Lily's little boy after all it was to be expected.

* * *

There you go! what's next? will harry look in the mirror? will harry face voldemort? or will he be concentrating on his work? will voldemort actually get the stone? bring him back in harry's first year? it would be different for sure! or how about him actually coming back as a teenager though the diary? or the usual method during his fourth year? which would you prefer? will ron actually have the rat? will lupin start teaching in harry's second year? will sirius start teaching them or go back to being an auror or be jobless? living on the money and just helping his godson? if he gets a job at hogwarts what would he teach? R&R please tell me what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

**Lily's Son **

**Chapter 23 **

**Dumbledore's fury **

* * *

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office it was well past one o'clock in the morning waiting rather impatiently once more for the wards he had on a certain room to go off. He had been doing this for five weeks now, it was well into February and school only had five months left. He had given Harry Potter the cloak; the newspaper had reported the break in and what vault it was in. He had left too many breadcrumbs for someone to be so damn oblivious of them. Harry Potter had yet to wander about at night with the blasting thing, he was not like his father at all and Dumbledore did not know what to do. It was as if the boy simply lived to torment him or drive him insane - he was beginning to think it was the latter. He was furious his plans so far were for naught, it had taken him months to make sure the other teachers used obstacles that first years could break through. He had constantly had to remind them that the stone wouldn't be taken, so they should make the others easy enough to get through. The teachers were rather insulted at having to make such easy obstacles to protect the stone. They all bowed to his will sooner or later; although Severus' potion one was rather hard but thankfully Harry had Hermione Granger she would be good at it that was for sure.

He didn't go to bed until well after five in the morning his entire being shaking with rage, he was out of ideas he couldn't think any other way to get the bloody brat to the mirror.

* * *

"Hey guys" grinned Neville sitting down at the Slytherin table, his Huffelpuff colours contrasting badly with the green and silver the other Slytherin's wore. They no longer complained, after all it was better than red and gold if they were honest. A good few from the Ravenclaw table had recently asked permission to move to the Gryffindor Table which included Padma Patil.

"You look exhausted! Did you really stay up all night tending to those plants?" asked Harry incredulously. He knew the answer before any was given, Neville absolutely loved his plants, the seeds his grandmother had given him had finally flourished into beautiful magical plants. Harry nor Draco could say the name of it but Hermione and Neville could no problem.

"I did, thankfully they won't need fed all those times again! They are finally mature so they only require plant food two times" grinned Neville looking greatly relieved.

Draco and Harry just shook their heads in amusement.

"I wonder why Professor Snape is the only one having every house in his class" sighed Hermione.

"You're lucky Ravenclaw's have more classes with Slytherin's than Huffelpuff's!" snorted Neville looking amused.

"True" nodded Hermione to emphasise her reply.

"She does have a point though why only potions? It's great we have at least one class together but why only that one?" asked Draco curiously.

"Dumbledore?" asked Harry offhandedly.

"Probably either that or Uncle Sev wants less classes and more time to brew his own creations" replied Draco.

"It doesn't matter either way…it might be stopped next year then I wont have you in hardly any classes together" said Neville. Sure he would either have classes with Hermione or Harry and Draco but not together unless Potions kept it up.

"It would have been better if it was History of magic class though at least we could talk then you know properly…we cant in potions we have to concentrate" said Harry.

"I suppose…I'm just glad your there to help I'm no good at potions" admitted Neville.

"You should be after all you love Herbology! And you need to be good in potions to succeed in most career paths you might take especially if you plan on doing something with Herbology" instructed Draco.

"I know" sighed Neville "At least I've got seven years to work on it"

"You are alright when brewing in our room! You are just nervous and you gotta stop that!" replied Harry shaking his head in exasperation.

Suddenly owls began pouring in; Draco was the only one in the group that got the Daily Prophet. There was no point in them all paying; Harry got a very official looking letter from the Ministry of Magic. Harry sighed he had known this day was coming, so he reluctantly opened the letter, Draco looking over his shoulder to see what it was. Hermione and Neville were waiting patiently for answers but already sure of them.

"Fantastic" grumbled Harry.

"We knew it was coming" said Draco simply.

"Dumbledore contesting your emancipation?" asked Hermione her eyes narrowed in anger, what was it with Dumbledore and trying to get Harry under his control? First trying to get him resorted, and then there was him stealing from Harry and giving his money away to the Weasley's. Telling the Weasley's he was saying for the summer now this? It was going too far! And all over a seemingly over with prophecy. She knew Harry was powerful, the most powerful out of them all, he was first to get everything right when he put his mind to it. She had noticed he would wait until a few others had gotten it before doing it himself. He was holding back, not showing his true power unless he was just with his free friends. She supposed it was the Slytherin in him not showing his powers or talents until they were useful. She wondered what would happen if Dumbledore knew Harry was already really powerful. His desperation for Harry would get even worse she was sure of it, she suddenly felt sorry for Harry. He was being good though, he was taking whatever Dumbledore threw at him and giving as good as he got. For an eleven year old he was getting pretty good at wizarding politics. She was getting instructed and awed by the politics of the wizarding world, she might be a Muggle born but she was going to prove herself. Having three pureblood friends helped but that wasn't why she was friends with them though.

Seeing just how much power Harry, Neville and Draco had at young ages made her see the world through different eyes. Not the magical power but the power in the Wizarding world, Neville and Harry had more than Draco as they were the last heirs of their family lines. Draco still had his father making the majority of the decisions, when Draco hit Seventeen he would have full rights as the Malfoy heir and his own father would stand down as tradition dictates. Draco's father wouldn't be on the Wizengamont or the board of directors anymore, it would be up to Draco to oversee everything as the Malfoy heir at seventeen years of age. Neville and Harry could if they wanted to - take over their seats already. If Neville and Harry hadn't been emancipated they would have had to wait until they were fifteen years old before that could occur. Harry could go up to them and demand his seat right now and be granted as long as Dumbledore didn't manage to overturn Harry's emancipation.

Wizarding politics were utterly fascinating to Hermione and she always vowed to learn all she could. There was so much she didn't know, and truly didn't have a need to know as she wasn't pureblood - still she wanted to know all about her world.

She could only wish she had been pureblood or from an important wizarding family.

She sure would love to be involved in the political side of things.

"When is it?" asked Neville.

"Two days time" murmured Harry looking at the letter once again.

"Saturday? Well at least you won't have to miss classes" said Hermione patiently.

"You can ask someone to accompany you, and your godfather will be there also" said Draco softly.

"I guess it has to be an adult?" asked Harry already knowing the answer.

"Yes" said Draco nodding his head.

"Maybe I should have Professor Snape come" said Harry thoughtfully.

"He's very fair and opinionated, everyone knows that he never lies and he's respected within the ministry. He's the youngest potions master in the country, plus his family is pure the Prince line. The only ones that dislike him are the people that have been taught under him, ones that family hasn't explained that he has to rule his classroom with an iron fist to stop accidents. Potions are a very volatile class and accidents could be lethal so he has to be the way he is" said Draco.

Of course the Wizengamont members knew Severus was a spy but were unable to reveal it because of the vow they were under and they respected him even more. They also knew Lucius was a spy for the Ministry, and again were unable to talk about it because of the Vow. Of course they couldn't openly display the respect as people would be suspicious. Especially the free roaming Death Eaters, the justice system wasn't easy and couldn't arrest someone without proper proof. With masks protecting their identities the only way they could find out was if the Death Eaters told on one another or if Lucius or Severus told - and they had. That had included Igor Karkaroff it was thanks to his cowardly ways they had arrested some of the Inner Circle for a deal which had been a very reduced sentence.

"I guess I'll ask him then - he will know me the best apart from you lot as he is my head of house" conceded Harry.

"Good idea, let's get going class is going to start in five minutes and we are at the green house" said Hermione. The last part was said to Neville who had his first class with Hermione, Harry and Draco was suffering History of magic with the Gryffindor's.

* * *

The rest of the week flew in; Harry had been in touch with Sirius and let him know what was going on. His godfather had of course decided to come, and Petunia had written a letter to be read out during the Wizengamont meeting. Petunia had always had a grudge against Dumbledore for refusing her and of course dumping Harry on them so she loved getting him back. She also replied back saying that he and his friends could stay for the summer for the first three weeks. That they were going on holiday the day before the others were going to Neville's manor for a few weeks there. Hermione had also received permission from her mother, the house was a four bed roomed home and had two guest rooms. Which didn't get used very often by Hermione's friends as she didn't have many. Now she had three boys coming to stay, thankfully Hermione's parents were just too glad that she had proper friends to care that they were all boys. They would start worrying when she was older, when the boys were too. However, they knew they had raised a sensible girl and she would let them know if anything untoward happens.

Draco's father had already given them permission and Neville had told his grandmother that his friends were coming for a few weeks of the summer. It was his manor now and if his grandmother didn't like it she could go to the cottage she now resided in. The difference in Neville was astounding, his grandmother was finally proud of her grandson. It was as if she had been waiting on Neville growing a backbone and standing up to her. With his grandmothers approval it seemed he moved on in leaps and bounds. Of course he still got nervous in potions, even though he was no longer scared of Severus Snape.

"Ready to go?" asked Hermione softly.

"Yeah" said Harry nodding his head, he had a different cloak on this time, he had gotten it from Sirius. Thankfully it hadn't been Gryffindor colours, because Harry really liked it, it was hand made by the high groove elves, apparently they were the best and it was only the best material used. No one could actually afford to get full wardrobes from them or their money would be greatly diminished. It was silky with a fur underlining it was stunning and Harry simply loved it, he also looked incredibly good in it.

"Good luck" said Neville slapping Harry on the back.

Harry just snorted; he and his friends went down to Professor Snape's classroom and waited on the man. Harry was just as surprised as Neville and Hermione when he came out looking very classy indeed. He was wearing deep green clothes with an even deeper green cloak with silver trimming. His hair was tied back and it wasn't greasy with the formula he usually puts in it to protect his hair from disastrous fumes.

"Are you ready Mr. Potter?" asked Severus his deep voice penetrating Harry's shocked state.

"Yes sir" said Harry softly, giving his professor a small smile.

"Good then let's get going, put your finger on this, Minister Fudge gave me it when you wrote to them to let them know I would be accompanying you. To save anyone from having to come over once again" smirked Severus in amusement.

"I don't think Madam Bones minded" said Harry with a smirk of his own.

"No I don't think she did" said Severus holding out the Ministry sign embedded medallion. Which was basically a big M surrounded by the founders animals. The Lion on top of the M, the snake wrapped around the first line of the letter M. The badger on the opposite side of the snake climbing up the letter and of course last but not least the eagle at the bottom of the letter wings spread as if it was holding onto the letter.

They quickly disappeared from Hogwarts and found themselves outside the courtroom familiar to Harry - courtroom ten. The place where Sirius had been tried just months before, Harry hadn't thought he would be seeing it so soon.

"Chin up, do not show emotion or get angry or they will think you are too immature" cautioned Severus smoothly.

"Thank you professor Snape" said Harry grinning softly, his life had changed so much in this year and he loved it. He was finally where he belonged and he wasn't about to let Dumbledore dictate where he should go.

Severus just nodded curtly before both man and child entered the room no one could mistaken their loyalty to their house. Severus in his deep greens and Harry in his silver cloak both looking every bit pureblood Slytherin's. It mattered not that they had Muggle or Muggle born parent, their lines were pure and long they were also very powerful. Also the last of their lines, and would become very important if they should wish it.

"Ah Mr. Potter it's nice to see you but I didn't expect it to be so soon" said Minister Fudge gracefully getting up to talk to Harry.

"Indeed" said Harry smoothly, imitating his teacher very much at that point, Severus had to fight to keep his smirk of his face. He felt pride for his little snake no doubt about that, he went to sit down leaving Harry to fend for himself.

"How are you? How is Hogwarts treating you?" asked Fudge kindly, Dumbledore wasn't there yet so the trial couldn't start yet.

"It's very beautiful but something should be done about a few things I could name" said Harry confidently.

"Indeed indeed" said Fudge nodding as if he knew what Harry was talking about.

Harry withheld a snort.

"I'm sure Dumbledore is one of them and of course the incompetent Defence against the dark arts teacher" said Fudge, surprising Harry but none of this showed on the eleven year olds face. So fudge had his sources in the school, he must be waiting on a time where he could deal with both people. Until that time came there was nothing they could do about it of course, but continue watching. Harry was beginning to like Fudge, he wasn't the idiot he portrayed to the world and that was the mark of a good Politian.

"Yes" said Harry allowing his exasperation to show through. It was a good thing that Draco was teaching them everything he knew and that they were looking everything they could up or they wouldn't pass their defence test they would receive at the end of the year.

Dumbledore tried and failed to make a grand entrance as Fudge and Harry were talking and of course the Wizengamont were trying to listen in or taking to one another. Dumbledore if he hadn't been a composed man would have pouted at that. The twinkle left his eyes when he saw Fudge and Potter were talking, that couldn't be good at all.

"Perhaps one day when I'm more aversed in wizarding politics we could meet up for lunch during summer" said Harry smoothly noticing the gleam coming to Fudge's eyes and knew he had the Minister Hook line and sinker.

"I shall look forward to it!" beamed Fudge, the title as Minister of Magic was surely his if Harry Potter got on with him. He had noticed Harry's calculating look when he had heard the eleven year old. He knew Harry had much the same thoughts as him - they could help one another out some day.

"Well we best get this out of the way" said Harry agitated.

"The hearing of the protestation of Harry James Potter eleven years old emancipation papers will begin. It's Saturday the 23rd of February 1991 Cornelius Fudge presiding, Albus Dumbledore Vs Harry James Potter the trial will now begin" said Fudge loudly before he sat down. Harry had a seat at one end and Dumbledore sat at the other. The chair for criminals was between them and very much unused at the moment.

"Harry Potter is eleven years old, he had no right being able to emancipate himself especially someone as important as him" said Dumbledore standing up to give his own long gruelling defence. Going on about how Harry was too immature to decide for himself, and how important it was for him to return to the Dursley's because of the blood wards. Unfortunately for Harry a lot of the Wizengamont was actually agreeing nodding along with Dumbledore's long defence of why Harry's emancipation should be overturned.

"It's within my rights as last heir of the Potter, Evans and also Black heir to decide for myself. It is written down by this very body many years ago that the last heir can become emancipated and if you change it now its highly unfair. If this is going to be based on the fact I am the 'boy who lived' you shall find yourself without one" said Harry, ignoring the shocked looks of those around him.

"Yes my mother and I defeated Voldemort by some stroke of luck; yes the blood wards were important…when was the last Death Eater attack? When I was two? Sure it was important at the time but is it needed right now? No it is not." said Harry loudly.

"The world isn't safe even now Mr. Potter" said Dumbledore sharply.

"That may be true, but I've been looking up blood wards, for them to protect me there must be someone with my blood living there…which there is my aunt Petunia lives there all year around. I must only be there for two weeks a year for them to remain standing" said Harry.

"Yes but they will be left weak and fragmented!" pushed Dumbledore.

"No they wont, I've lived there ten years; it would take along time for them to become fragmented. Which wont matter when I turn seventeen years old, as the wards will disintegrate into nothingness the wards only last until my majority" said Harry almost cheerfully.

"I think I know more about the blood wards than you Mr. Potter" said Dumbledore with that stupid twinkle that said 'I know better than you'.

"Considering I've spent two days pouring over every book I could find I think I do know more than you think" said Harry smartly.

"You need to remain in the Dursley's to stay safe" said Dumbledore in that stupid condescending manner of his.

"I plan on going there for three weeks anyway, the rest of the summer my aunt, Uncle and cousin are going on holiday" said Harry smartly.

"Good we agree, the rest of the time you spend at somewhere else you can remain safe" said Dumbledore stopping the grin from showing.

"The rest of my time will be divided between Hermione, Neville Longbottom's and Draco Malfoy's homes which are safer than Privet Drive" said Harry smugly. "You cannot think that the Weasley's home could be safer than their homes?"

"Excuse me when did the Weasley's come into this?" asked Fudge interrupting the battle of wills between a hundred and fifty year old man and an even more adamant eleven year old.

Harry pulled put a letter and handed it to Fudge, it was a letter written by the Weasley's at Christmas time. Harry had promptly written a reply telling her he wouldn't be going to her home and sending everything back. She had the gall to actually send it back out to him telling him not to be so silly. In the end he had just shrugged and dumped them in the closest bin, he didn't think it was safe to eat anything she had prepared. The top was just disgusting, and it looked itchy as hell a jaggy jersey from hell.

"You were making arrangements for Mr. Potter before you even put forth a complaint?" asked Fudge his eyes narrowed his voice sceptical.

"No I didn't I'm sure Molly Weasley just misunderstood me, but yes this was where I planned on putting him. He's far too serious for an eleven year old and needs to lighten up the Weasley family surely would do that!" said Dumbledore not realizing what he had just said.

"If I'm serious it's a good thing for me to retain my emancipation papers" said Harry pointing out a flaw in Dumbledore's well versed sentence.

The twinkle disappeared.

"Harry is right, Malfoy and Longbottom Manor will afford him more protection than his family home" said Madam Bones.

"I also have a letter written from my Aunt Petunia, she even put blood on it so the validity of the written statement couldn't be contested" said Harry smoothly withdrawing a very Muggle piece of paper written with a very Muggle ball point pen.

Madam Bones took the letter and began reading it out loud for everyone to hear.

_To whomever is reading this _

_My Nephew Harry Potter is more than capable of taking care of himself; we raised him to be very independent. He can cook and clean beautifully and has a very good head on his shoulders. I know Albus Dumbledore is contesting this, and he has no right to do so._

_I found my nephew on my doorstep at eight o'clock in the morning with no idea just how long he had remained out in the cold of the night. I know the attack happened at night, if my nephew had been there the majority of the night it's a miracle that he wasn't seriously ill. I got one letter demanding I take my nephew in and telling me what happened to my sister. He didn't even have the decency to knock and tell me himself. Anything could have happened to Harry, he could have been lifted from our doorstep in the dead of the night for any number of reasons. He could have died that night; it was a very cold night. He was utterly frozen by the time I got him inside. He had left nothing for him other than the blanket he was wrapped in, it mattered not that I had a son Harry's age he couldn't possibly have known that little detail. With Harry being born in the wizarding world, I had no way of collecting money to keep him, as a housewife my husband was the one that worked needless to say we resented having to give him things wrongly blaming him as well. _

_Just try and see this from our point of view, not only had I just lost a sister but Harry had lost his parents and ended up sending the night outside in the freezing cold because of one man's actions. _

_To find out by our Nephew that Dumbledore had taken money from the Potter vaults that were supposed to be for us and it having never reached us is diabolical. It's a good thing my nephew just demanded the money back and didn't take it up with the Ministry. Of course we regret blaming our nephew and all of us have put the past behind us. We are concentrating on becoming the family we should have always been - if we had been given a choice everything would have been very different indeed. I have already pleaded for Lily's forgiveness I just hope Dumbledore is doing the same thing. _

_I have no reason to doubt my nephew is mature enough to look after himself, should the emancipation papers be overturned, I want him returned to our custody, with joint custody with his godfather as well. We have already given him permission to go to his friend's home during the summer so if this is what the contestation is all about I suggest you don't bother - nothing will change. My husband and I as well as our son are going on holiday it was booked after Harry made his plans and we will see them through. _

_Petunia Evans - Dursley._

With that simple letter by a Muggle no less had Dumbledore's reputation was shot to pieces.

The Wizengamont were all throwing Dumbledore looks that could only be described was enraged incredulity. Dumbledore had left a child, a baby boy the hero of the wizarding world on the doorstep of his aunt - without first asking them if they even wanted to take their nephew in and leaving him on the doorstep in the freezing cold night of October 31st.

"Is this true?" asked Fudge his face full of fury.

"I did ring the doorbell" said Dumbledore smoothly; inwardly he was furious that Harry had written to Petunia Evans- Dursley. He had known that they would treat him with distain and come to Hogwarts looking for acceptance. It looked like that decision had blown up in his face; it seemed they had grown fond of the Potter boy at some point in his life.

"Which hasn't worked since I went there" said Harry bluntly.

"I think we can bring this to a close," said Fudge adamantly.

That said the Wizengamont left the room and into an adjourning room to make their minds up. Everyone else waited rather impatiently for them to come back, Dumbledore looked mutinously at the door they had gone through.

"Everything will be fine Harry" said Sirius softly, "If it comes to it you will still be going"

"I know" smirked Harry wickedly.

"He doesn't half look pissed eh" smiled Sirius looking gleeful.

"Good, he deserves it!" said Harry haughtily.

"Indeed he has to learn not everything goes his way and he cannot do what he likes" said Sirius softly.

Harry laughed wickedly.

"I think Snape has been enjoying the show, I've not seen his eyes twinkle like that in years" smirked Sirius.

"Good I'm glad I was able to entertain him" laughed Harry softly.

"That's quick I best get to my seat" said Sirius, when the door to the adorning room opened.

"Have you come to a decision regarding the case?" asked Fudge; unfortunately he didn't decide unless the majority couldn't decide.

"We have" said Deputy Chief Wizengamont Palmer.

"And what is the verdict?" asked Fudge, he rather hoped that they stood in favour with Harry; he hated how much Dumbledore got his own way all the time.

"We have come to the decision that Harry James Potter may retain his emancipation status" said Deputy Chief Wizengamont Palmer.

"Then so be it" said Fudge, feeling greatly, relieved, he of course watched Dumbledore closely. He could see the fact they had sided with Harry was bothering him, Dumbledore was working rather heavily to stop his displeasure showing.

Severus looking as sour as ever, walked up to Harry the Portkey already out for him to get back to Hogwarts. Sirius said a quick goodbye, and gave him a hug before Harry touched the Portkey and they were both back at Hogwarts once again.

"A job well done Mr. Potter" said Severus smoothly.

"Thank you sir" said Harry curtly "Goodbye Sir" before leaving the office hearing a very faint goodbye from his potions master.

Severus sat down stunned by the events of the day; he hadn't truly expected the Wizengamont to agree with Harry. He had expected Dumbledore to win once again; instead he had seen the most spectacular show of his life. Dumbledore was bested in the battle of wills by an eleven year old; the letter by Petunia surprised him. Although it shouldn't, he had known even as an eleven year old that Petunia hated Dumbledore. Simply because he had denied her from joining Hogwarts with her sister. She had been so desperate to be a witch, to be special like Lily and to go with her to Hogwarts. Severus had known even then they were as close as siblings could be, then when Lily was eleven it was taken from her. Although she had been given two years to get used to it, she had turned sour on Lily to help the pain of loosing her in the end. He had assumed though that Petunia would raise Harry and perhaps make him disgusted with being a wizard or just be happy to raise someone so beloved by the Magical community.

He should have realized petunia wouldn't want to love Harry because she knew she would loose him in the end. Loose Harry just like she had lost Lily to the Wizarding world, from what he can see now the regret in Harry's eyes made sense when they had been in Dumbledore's office. He had regretted telling him because they had been getting on better by then. So Harry's childhood hadn't been a piece of cake after all, not that he had thought on it much.

Seeing Dumbledore so close to loosing control was very liberating - somewhere as public as the Ministry too. He was beginning to really like Harry, for himself not just as Lily's son or even because he looked like her.

He was beginning to see Harry was just like all his other little Snakes.

Only he had succeeded where every other Snake failed.

He had made Albus Dumbledore loose his cool, the only other one able to do so had been Tom Riddle aka Voldemort. Mind you Lucius Malfoy had come close a few times from what he could gather.

* * *

What did you think? anything else you would like to see happen? as the next chapter will be the leaving feast of a couple of days before...maybe the tests but yep the school years nearly finished! so anything you would like to see happen i suggest you review and tell me! :) any ideas are very welcomed! will dumbledore loose the stone? or will Perenelle and Nicolas actually manage to get their stone back? when harry doesnt bother going down making dumbledore retrevie it? will we have Dudley Dursley know about magic? will his parents have explained? what kind of activiites would you like to see pureblood draco malfoy and Neville longbottom who have never been outside the magical world see them do? going on the waltzers? rollarcoasters? or something that they think they can take on and end up screaming like a baby? but having fun none the less? whats it to be? gimme some ideas! :) R&R please


	24. Chapter 24

**Lily's Son **

**Chapter 24**

**Quirrell bites the dust**

* * *

Harry, Neville, Hermione and Draco were walking along just getting some piece and quiet away from the students. They were beginning to feel cabin fever in their room. So this was what they had decided to do, all four of them were excited about the upcoming summer. There was only three months left, and they were all sick of studying for their tests.

"I really want wait!" grinned Draco "I've never truly had many friends before this…just people my father used to bring over. I'm going to introduce you to everything! All my ancestors!"

"All of them have portraits?" asked Harry surprised.

"Yes, until they were children and died" said Draco morosely.

"That's a shame" said Hermione sadly.

"I suppose so, we have a massive room just dedicated to our family tree" smiled Draco proudly.

"Well I'm taking you all to an amusement park" smirked Harry wickedly.

"Oh no Harry! Don't I don't like going on fast things!" groaned Hermione already having a feeling what Harry was going to do.

"Tough, you're coming on" smiled Harry deviously.

"What fast things?" asked Draco and Neville cautiously.

"You'll see" smirked Hermione and Harry together.

"Can you smell that?" asked Hermione gently sniffing the air.

"Smells like a fire…that's rather odd…magical fires' don't burn" frowned Harry.

"Yeah could a building be on fire?" asked Hermione worriedly.

"There's nothing out here apart from Hagrid's cabin" replied Neville bewildered.

"Could it be the trees in the forest?" asked Draco.

"No, it doesn't smell like burning wood, it spells like burning buildings" said Harry running in the direction the smell was coming from. What if Hogwart's was on fire? He didn't want to have to go back home early or their plans would be destroyed.

"It is Hagrid's cabin! It's up in flames!" shrieked Hermione. "I can hear a dog whimpering!"

"Calm down…don't you remember the spell? Aguamenti?" asked Draco walking towards the burning building and quickly began spelling it.

"I'll go get a teacher" murmured Neville, his three friends agreed and Neville was running in the opposite direction desperately trying to get to a teacher.

The three powerful students began shouting Aguamenti over and over again. Trying to get rid of the fire but nothing was working, something happened to cause them to back away in fear. They had heard a tremendous roar from inside, it didn't sound like a dog. Something else was in there; they couldn't tell what it was.

"It's no use, whatever in there's bound to be dead by now" said Draco.

"Or not" said Hermione, grabbing both her friends by the arm and slowly backing away.

"Hermione' what's wrong?" protested Harry tugging his own arm back sharply.

"Don't move" said Draco frozen on the spot his eyes wide with fear.

Harry looked around bewildered to what was causing his friends fear. Then he saw it himself, his green eyes went wide with fear unable to believe it. There in all its glory stood a dragon, it was about the size of the dog they had seen bounding about the cabin some times. They weren't sure of it's' name but they had heard the Giant shouting on a 'Fang' perhaps that was its name.

"Can the fire come this far?" asked Harry softly still backing away very slowly.

"Yes" said Draco, dragons were a favourite of his he had read all about them. Draco actually meant dragon so it was a weird coincidence at that, but right now they couldn't think on that.

"Fantastic…just keep those wands up then" ground out Harry fury bubbling inside of him. He was scared for his friend; he wondered how Neville was doing finding someone.

* * *

Neville ran furiously as if the hounds of hell was on his heels, half way there he felt fear not his own enter his mind, along with a dragon in Hagrid's hut. Someone had projected the urgency to him; Neville didn't even have time to think about that he realized the danger his three friends were in. If it was possible Neville ran even faster, skidding past the Great Hall without meaning to.

Running back in the other direction, he yanked open the doors with all his might. All the teachers were still there, so were the majority of the teachers good.

Staring straight at Severus Snape he blurted out the truth hoping against hope what he had seen was true. For all the right reasons, he would be called a liar if it was just his overactive imagination getting the better of him. He had felt another presence in his mind; he knew it and just hoped it was true.

"THERE'S A DRAGON IN HAGRID'S CABIN! HERMIONE, DRACO AND HARRY ARE STILL THERE!" shrieked Neville, as he finished he turned back around and began running towards his friends again. His breathing ragged, his chest heaving trying to get enough breath into his lungs. Not surprisingly a few teachers were already overtaking him, Severus Snape was in the lead. Two of his snakes were in danger, one his godson and the other he was rather fond off.

* * *

Too worried about his godson and Harry he never did see Quirrell slip in the other direction. Once he was in that direction Quirrell quickly made his way to the second floor corridor. A vicious grin slipped past his lips which made him look nothing like the stupid stuttering idiot he was. His troll hadn't even made it past the defences of Hogwarts, so he had been forced to wait for a distraction. He silently thanked the stupid Longbottom boy for giving him the distraction on a platter.

Soon Lord Voldemort would be back, and he would be immortal! The Potter boy would get what was coming to him. Then Voldemort would have enough money to rule the world when he was able to turn every metal into pure gold.

Yes he would be rewarded handsomely; he had even fooled the old fool Dumbledore. He had done his lord's will perfectly, he would be his right side man not that cretin Snape.

It was no challenge getting past all the obstacles, they were almost too easy. His lord was getting distressed at how easy it was to get passed them all; getting passed the dog he stunned it, and then proceeded to kill the Devils snare with sun light. Summoning the correct key and using Finite incantantum on the rest he opened the next door.

The chess board he just took one look at and flew over, he told the troll to stand down. It was his speciality after all, he had recommended it, and it would be the world's downfall for trusting him. With a powerful spell he got rid of the water, he had no need for potions or silly riddles. At least he was … in front of a mirror? What the hell? Was he supposed to do with that.

"Want the stone" hissed Voldemort from his turban.

He already did, frustrated beyond measure Voldemort demanded he destroy it.

"My Lord…what if it cannot be retrieved if we destroy it?" asked Quirrell worriedly.

"Destroy it!" hissed Voldemort his anger radiating off him in waves.

With one blasting curse, the mirror of Erised was no more; the mirror would never work again. Even if it was repaired, the ancient magic that used to be in it was forever gone. In turn you would only ever see your own reflection staring you in the face.

"We shall find another way, we shall hold Potter hostage and see how much the old fool will be willing to risk for him" snarled Voldemort furious his plans hadn't worked.

"Yes My Lord" grinned Quirrell wickedly that would be much better than just retrieving the stone.

* * *

Severus was first down to the three students; he hid them behind his back. The three looked greatly relieved to see him, McGonagall, Flitwick and Dumbledore joined soon after.

"Stunning spells on three" said Severus smoothly, and they did. Neville Longbottom had joined them at last, hiding behind Severus too his wand at the ready. The stepped aside when it was time to cast the spells, they too wanted to do their part.

"STUPEFY!" snarled eight voices, Hermione, Harry, Draco, Neville, Severus, Flitwick, McGonagall and of course Dumbledore.

With a great big roar the dragon tried to avoid the on coming barrage of spells only to end up on the glass. Stunned, his forked tongue poking out of its mouth. Hermione, Neville, Draco and Harry all looked greatly relieved; the fire was quickly put out by the teachers.

"What did you four think you were doing?" snapped Severus as soon as the danger was dealt with.

"We were just walking around; we smelt fire and were worried. We saw Hagrid's cabin was on fire" explained Harry quickly.

"We heard whining we thought Hagrid's dog was stuck in there…we have met it a few times its nice enough" explained Neville.

"So we began trying to put it out, Neville ran for help" said Hermione putting in her own two Knuts.

"I looked back and saw it was a dragon and run even faster to get to you." lied Neville, he didn't want to tell anyone what had happened it was a feeling he got. He would tell his friends when they were finally in private but could it be they trusted each other enough that they had created a bond? It was a weird thought it would mean he was as powerful as his friends, something he greatly disbelieved.

Severus frowned at the boy's lie but didn't delve further, it wasn't such a bad lie but it left him curious indeed.

"And that's it we just stood still until you got here, we didn't want to anger the dragon" explained Harry.

"You did very well children, twenty points to all your houses" said Severus smoothly. Twenty points began adding itself to the Huffelpuff and Ravenclaw point jars. Forty in total went to the Slytherin's and made them in the lead once more.

"Thank you sir" said the four students.

"I'm thirsty" sighed Neville.

His three friends laughed nodding in agreement.

"Then come let's get back to Hogwarts" said Severus smoothly, deciding to keep a better eye on those for students from then on in.

"What on earth was a dragon doing in Hagrid's cabin?" snarled Severus furious that four students could have been killed for such an obvious oversight.

"I do not know I shall have to have a word with Hagrid" said Dumbledore worriedly.

"You do that! Hogwarts would have been sued to hell and back if anything had happened to Draco" snarled Severus furiously whispering so lowly that not even Flitwick and McGonagall could hear or the students. As they walked back to Hogwarts all eight of them.

The teachers were once again in front of the students Flitwick and McGonagall were far ahead, not even waiting on the others they had rounded the corner. Severus was still whispering furiously with Dumbledore still keeping his senses alert when it came to those four students, when Neville, Draco and Hermione simultaneously shouted "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GET OFF HIM!"

Whipping around Severus had his wand in his hand in seconds, Quirrell had his wand trained on Harry, and Harry thankfully wasn't getting hysterical. If anything he just stared at the floor mutinously as his wand was removed. Dumbledore, Severus and students had their wands trained on Quirrell now looking betrayed other than Severus that was.

"Why?" asked Dumbledore furiously.

"Come on old man…you knew something was wrong you were giving me weird looks the entire interview" sneered Quirrell no stutter to be found.

Harry began to feel a great pain in his forehead, right next to his scar. His heart was pounding a mile a minute; as the pain got even more sever. He closed his eyes, scrunched up his forehead in agony and couldn't concentrate on anything.

"What the hell are you doing to him!" shrieked Hermione angrily.

"Nothing yet, Get me the stone Dumbledore or your precious boy who lived dies" sneered Quirrell.

Dumbledore looked taken aback, before he whispered in a sad voice "I cannot, I won't let you use it to bring Voldemort back"

"How do you know it's for him?" sneered Quirrell his voice held a note of triumph.

"Why else would you threaten Harry Potter" shot Dumbledore right back, wondering how he could get them all out of his situation intact.

"Why you have us Dumbledore" hissed a new voice, surprisingly from the back of Dumbledore's head.

Severus looked completely gobsmacked; the three un-captured students were confused.

"Voldemort" said Dumbledore coolly, causing the children's eyes to widen in surprise and shock.

Hermione got a defiant look in her face, so while Voldemort and Quirrell were talking to Dumbledore she crept around the back. The two other students tried to keep her back. She was having none of it; she was finally round the back of Quirrell when that voice spoke again.

"Don't move you stupid little Mudblood!" snarled Voldemort furiously.

Hermione narrowed her eyes furious with being called such a thing, raised her wand and fired off a stunning spell. The four teachers looked at Hermione in surprised shock. Harry then began to search for his wand, he grabbed it and an awful scream tore from Quirrell. Severus held him down by using his boots, not wanting the stuttering fake to hurt anyone again. Unaware of his skin being on Quirrell's hand the stuttering fake continued to burn. Quirrell continued to scream in pain the eight people oblivious to what was causing it only to watch in shock as he disintegrated into nothingness.

To the shock of them all, a shadow began to emerge from Quirrell's ashes. Hissing and screaming in rage, Harry had just bent down to retrieve his found wand among the ashes when the spirit Voldemort flew through him. Harry slumped to the floor unconscious, as he felt the invasion his scar burst open. Suddenly as quickly as Voldemort was there, he was gone once again.

"Enervate" murmured Severus discarding the ashes, he concentrated on Harry. Not even bothering to tell the three friends to back off, knowing they wouldn't - they truly were good friends. It seemed Harry had chosen wisely despite what Dumbledore had planned.

Harry groaned as he came around, suddenly his Potions professor had a vial at his lips. Trusting him as always, he downed the potion in one go relief flowing through him as it went to work. The pain had all but disappeared; a black hanky with S.S on it was handed to him. Harry would have laughed if the situation hadn't been so serious; even the man's hankies were black. He pressed it onto his bloody face; he was surprised no one had come.

"Dumbledore warded the area with a notice me not" said Severus smoothly as if he knew what Harry was thinking.

"Oh, makes sense I suppose" murmured Harry, Severus helped the eleven year old get shakily to his feet. Keeping a grip on him at all times so he didn't fall.

"The hospital wing it is" said Severus smoothly.

"Can my friends come?" asked Harry softly.

"No, you need rest, they can come visit you tomorrow and believe me I shall know if you have been near him and I will award you detention for the rest of the year" said Severus darkly.

"Ah Hagrid! I need a word!" boomed Dumbledore as soon as he was in the great hall. Instead of going in Severus and Harry continued on their trek to the Hospital wing.

"Will he get sacked?" asked Harry curiously, not that he was bothered about the half giant he was merely curiously.

"If he doesn't then there's something wrong, raising a dragon in a wooden cabin where's the bloody sense?" sneered Severus, gripping the child when he tumbled and would have ended up with a broken nose if not for Severus.

"Poppy you have a patient" said Severus softly.

"Sit him on the bed then, chop, chop" said Poppy "Ah Mr. Potter I expected you in here before this!"

Harry just stared at her bewildered, honestly this was the second time she had insinuated something. First time she had insinuated he would sneak into the Hospital wing to see Neville…goodness knows how. Now she was saying she had expected him to be hurt before this? What was wrong with this world?

"Excuse me?" asked Harry his eyes sharp and angry.

Severus was actually glaring at her as well, with curt words he explained what happened. How Quirrell had tried to hold Harry hostage, how Hermione had stunned him, how he had turned to ash they left out anything about Voldemort.

Poppy was blushing quite furiously, she rushed away to get a few potions.

"Why does she do that? First time I saw her she looked at me as if I was planning on sneaking into the Hospital wing when Neville's arm was broken during Quidditch, now she's telling me she expected me to be hurt before this?" Harry asked Severus incredulously.

"She expects you to be like your father" said Severus trying to hide his distaste for the said man.

"Was he clumsy?" asked Harry still confused.

"Oh no, that's not a word anyone would use to describe your father" said Severus.

"Oh well he was a bully though I know that much…I know about the werewolf incident" explained Harry.

"I know I overheard you speaking about it to Sirius Black" said Severus not even embarrassed to have been overheard.

"Still why do the teachers all of them think I'm going to be like my father? I have no memories of him…I only found out what he looked like earlier this year. I know I look more like mum than dad so what gives?" sighed Harry mutinously. He was so sick of the blood prejudice, them expecting him to be like his father, act like him, and be in Gryffindor like him it never ended.

"It's just what they expected" shrugged Severus; he didn't add he had thought the same thing it was beside the point right now.

"Right Mr. Potter drink these up" said Poppy blustering back over, handing him three potions. Screwing up his nose he downed the three potions, which included a purple one which ended up putting him into a dreamless sleep.

"Unless you want to make an enemy of him stop comparing him to his father" said Severus darkly, before he twirled around and disappeared out of the hospital wing. As promised he put a ward on the door that would tell him if students did indeed come to the hospital wing during the night. Harry needed all his sleep after the trauma he had just been through. It might not have been much but he had just been confronted with the man that had killed his parents. Severus would ensure his little snake was alright physically as well as mentally. Then there was the fact Harry had just killed someone, unintentional as it as he still did it. Harry might blame himself for it and Severus hoped to avoid that and have Harry uncaring for the simple fact Quirrell had tried to kill him. He was only eleven though, so he would have to watch him from afar and just ensure he was fine.

* * *

There we go! haha were any of you expecting that truly? its never been done before! ive never read it done but it goes to show really that if harry wasnt interested the egg would have stayed with hagrid. so he still encountered Voldemort despite not giving any thought to dumbledore's plots and plans haha! and dumbledore wasnt ready for it! so why would harry go down to the chamber if and when he finds it? simply becuase of what lies in it? or they suspect what could lie in it? will they use that as their room next? will there be a slytherin chamber down there? or just the chamber of secrets nothing surprising in it? bit early for the chamber of secrets thing but im wanting poeple to get a chance to review what they want to happen! :)


	25. Chapter 25

**.**

**.**

**Lily's Son **

**Chapter 25 **

**Flamel's and summer holiday's starting**

* * *

Harry woke up the next morning feeling very well rested, unfortunately Pomfrey wanted to keep him in. she apologized for her insinuations and explained her rather lame excuses. After breakfast she finally let him go, his newly washed school uniform was waiting at the end of his bed. Harry not wanting to be there any longer went to find his friends.

"Hey Harry! Are you ok?" asked Hermione hugging her best friend relieved that he seemed to be ok.

"Yeah, thanks for yesterday Mione" smiled Harry softly.

Hermione blushed bright red "It's alright! I wasn't about to let him hurt you" huffed the red faced girl. She hadn't liked what the monster had called her either so it was his own fault. She knew if Voldemort ever came back she would pay for it with her life. Now as well as Harry she wanted to train to keep herself and family safe.

They had the proof that Voldemort wasn't gone for good just like Draco had explained.

"I explained what happened to my father, he wasn't best pleased" sighed Draco.

"No I don't suppose he would be" said Harry, if Voldemort was finding ways to come back Lucius would have to endanger his family to spy once more. Not only him but his Potions teacher too, he remembered how shocked he had been hearing that voice. He shuddered anew himself, when he had heard it, something had happened. He had heard a high pitched screech to move aside you silly little Mudblood. He wasn't sure what it was all about and he didn't want to find out either. It had freaked him out and he was glad for the sleeping potion Madam Pomfrey had given him.

"Oh by the way Hermione saw the Flamel's coming into Hogwarts!" said Draco looking excited.

"I wonder why" frowned Harry.

"He created the stone with Dumbledore, that's what Voldemort was asking for. The stone would have made him immortal and it also turns any metal into pure gold" explained Hermione "I spent hours looking for the information, thankfully Neville had offered me a chocolate frog and I found what I needed! I had been looking in the wrong direction"

Harry just nodded his head in understanding.

"There was a picture of him in it; he wasn't what I expected he was rather small and skinny. I always expected him to be tall and powerful looking…like Dumbledore I suppose" said Hermione.

"He was small" agreed Neville.

"I wonder why it was at Hogwarts…it isn't the safest place to have it" Harry pointed out suspiciously. Remembering his cloak, and the words 'use it well' but he shook it off no it had nothing to do with him.

"Well technically speaking Hogwarts is supposed to be the safest place in the Wizarding world" said Hermione.

"That's wrong, Gringotts is supposed to be" supplied Draco.

"Both have been broken into so we can safely say that it's a load of bull" snorted Harry in amusement.

His three friends had to agree with that information.

"Did you have breakfast?" asked Hermione as they walked towards their room.

"Yeah" said Harry.

"When's your first exam?" asked Draco curiously.

"Some time this afternoon, its charms I have first" said Harry.

"Me too" said Draco surprised.

"I have Herbology first" chimed in Neville.

"Defence" said Hermione.

"All this afternoon?" asked Harry.

"No in an hour" said Neville.

"Two for mine" explained Hermione.

* * *

"Ah Nicolas, Perenelle how can I help you?" beamed Dumbledore, although it was a helluva lot more subdued than normal. "Have you met my Potions Master, Severus Snape and Head of Slytherin house?"

"It's nice to meet you Master Snape, you did very well with that new version of the truth serum, Veritaserum" commended Nicolas his head bowed low in respect for the dark haired and clothed man.

Severus rose an eyebrow in surprised, if he wasn't so composed he would be blushing bright red, he hadn't been aware someone as old as Nicolas Flamel would still be interested in potions "Thank you" said Severus curtly.

"I keep up with all the Potions Masters around the world! I buy the International Potions Magazine every month" explained Nicolas happy to talk to him despite the dire consequences that had made him come here in the first place.

"Yes, some of them are very good" said Severus grudgingly.

"Oh yes! I'm also impressed with your new version of the Wolfsbane potion" said Nicolas. "I've yet to meet someone with your talent! I always expected your mother to be in it while she was in school. Best grades Hogwarts had ever seen until you of course!"

"Thank you very much" smirked Severus proudly, his onyx eyes gleaming in satisfaction. Most people didn't care for Potions, or how they were created and made. They used them without thought, and if they didn't watch there wouldn't be many Potion Masters and Mistress' about.

"It's nice to finally meet you" said Perenelle shaking his hand, reluctantly on Severus' part he didn't like touching people.

"You also" said Severus kindly or his version of kindness.

"Albus where is the stone?" demanded Flamel, he had been hearing all kinds of rumour's from Hogwarts.

Dumbledore gulped his old friend was going to be furious "It's gone, I put it into the mirror and its broken" sighed Dumbledore sadly.

"Why on earth did you want it here?" cried Nicolas furiously.

"I was afraid Voldemort would come after it" conceded Dumbledore eventually.

"So you removed it from a high security vault?" asked Nicolas dryly.

"Good job too! He managed to break into Gringotts and only because I knew something was up I moved it" said Dumbledore joyfully.

"It matters not that we will die?" asked Perenelle calmly but inwardly she was furious.

"I did not mean that" protested Dumbledore paling he couldn't believe his oldest friends could think that of him.

"It's a good thing we didn't give you it all" said Nicolas in satisfaction.

Dumbledore eyes went solemn "Just be careful Voldemort is after it" he needed that destroyed too he just had to convince his old friends that death was but the next great adventure.

"Do not worry yourself about that" said Nicolas coolly unable to believe the nerve of his old friend.

"Very well" sighed Dumbledore. Perhaps it wasn't the best time to say anything after all. They were still very angry with him; perhaps after a few weeks he would go to Flamel Castle and get them to do it.

"If you shall excuse me Albus, I must get my students ready for the leaving feast" said Severus smoothly. "Mr. Flamel, Mrs. Flamel" nodded Severus in their direction a way of saying goodbye before he left the office without waiting on Dumbledore replying. He was curious to why Dumbledore had every teacher make if easy for someone to get through all the tasks. He was also curious about the mirror Dumbledore was talking about. Quirrell had obviously tried to get it during the Dragon fiasco.

* * *

Severus didn't need to tell the students about the feast for some time, as most of them had end of the year exams to do. Thankfully Severus didn't have a say in those tests. He was an unfair bastard but his life mattered to him so it wasn't worth being nice to them. It also meant that he didn't have to grade them unfairly. It surprised him occasionally how well certain students did without him breathing down their necks.

So once it hit five o'clock he went down to the Slytherin Dungeon's and called the students to him. They knew he disliked waiting and were very quick to gather around the cold looking but warm dungeon.

"Have you all packed your things for the summer?" asked Severus smoothly.

"Yes sir" shouted the students bobbing their heads up and down.

"Remember you won't be in the same dorm so if you forget anything you will not find it there again. The house elves will put it with the lost and found and that will be it" explained Severus sharply.

"Yes sir" said the students, the upper years rolling their eyes they had after all heard the same speech every year.

"Good, I expect you all on your best behaviour during the feast, now you leave early next morning so do not stay up to long tonight" said Severus sharply. Knowing very well the students liked to stay up because they weren't going to see one another again for nearly three months.

"Yes sir" chorused the children once more.

"Very well I shall see you all at six o'clock" said Severus smoothly before leaving the Slytherin common room.

* * *

Dumbledore watched the students feeling sullen, Harry Potter wasn't supposed to be in Slytherin, he was meant to be in Gryffindor. Not only that, he was supposed to have been heroic and stopped Voldemort getting the stone. The bloody flags above the great hall were green, and he was supposed to award Harry points for his bravery - making him feel even more a hero and a sacrificial lamb. Nothing was going right; he just couldn't understand where it had all gone wrong.

He was supposed to look up to him, Albus Dumbledore for saving him from his relatives not hate him. He knew he hadn't helped matters by contesting the boy's emancipation. He wasn't sure what he could do to get everything back on track. He knew he would have to re start the Order one day, and he had wanted the Potter boy to be the focus point for the Order. Harry Potter was after all supposed to be the beacon of light, a hero for everyone to rely on. No one in the Order would trust him now, not as a Slytherin.

Things were looking very bleak indeed.

"Did you hear the Ministry workers today Severus?" asked McGonagall.

"No I had better things to do than listen to them" sneered Severus.

"They are saying that Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom were very good. They might do better than anyone ever before, they have the abilities apparently" said McGonagall, her only regret was none of them were in her house.

"Oh yes! Neville did so well in Herbology today! He definitely is going to get top marks. Susan said she hadn't seen anyone manage to do what he did so quickly too!" beamed Sprout proudly.

Severus blinked in surprise he wasn't sure what to make of that.

"I guess we shall see just how much they mean that" said Severus, he knew the four students were hard workers…but were they truly that good that the Ministry was talking about it? It must have been a sight indeed. They were just first years for Merlin sakes, but he knew himself and Lily had studied and did well too. Was that what had happened when he and Lily walked away? Had the Ministry workers gossiping about them.

* * *

"I've never been in the Muggle world" confided Draco looking a little sick the next morning they were an hour away from getting on the train to go to Harry's for part of the summer.

"You aren't scared are you?" asked Harry wide eyed incredulity written all over his face.

"No!" protested Draco, he would never admit it but the unknown was kind of scary. How did normal Muggles get by without magic? Draco could never imagine anything like that. He had grown up with it, it was normal for him. Not seeing magic or people doing magic was going to be like falling through a reverse mirror.

"Don't worry it's not for long" said Harry, everyone had their trunks with them, ready to take them down to the small train station. Harry and Hermione were looking forward to it but Draco and surprisingly Neville had gone green around the face.

"Stop worrying!" sighed Hermione shaking her head in amusement.

"I'm not worried!" said Draco adamantly.

"Uh-uh" said Harry grinning in amusement. His aunt was coming herself as there were so many of them. They were worried about actually getting the trunks in the car. There were four of them, but there was nothing they could do.

* * *

There we go! so the summer begins it will probably be harry's part of the summer in one, then so on and so forth. so expect four chapters full of summer doings ok? anything else you would like draco hermione neville and harry doing? will they go to stonehenge? what else is there to see in england? near privet drive that they can do? real things? i dont live in england so i dont have a clue! any ideas are welcome will they go see some art? an art museum? is there anything like an egyptian section to a museum in england? well anyway R&R please! take care x Debs


	26. Chapter 26

**.**

**.**

**Lily's Son **

**Chapter 26**

**The Start Of Summer **

* * *

Petunia managed to get all four trunks into the car, with great difficulty, Harry calling shot gun and riding in the passenger side. The three friends followed him into the car, two looking bewildered and pale. Draco and Neville both shared a worried look having never rode in any means of Muggle transportation. They buckled the seatbelt in with shaky hands and held on to the seats for dear life. Hermione just giggled at them, honestly they'd think they would trust Harry's aunt.

Once back, they got into the house dragging their trunks thankful for the wheels on them. They dragged them up the stairs and were introduced to Harry's Uncle and Cousin. Both were very, very different from what Harry remembered, the weight had come off with extraordinary ease.

"Aunt Petunia are you coming with us?" asked Harry curiously, as they sat down to a lunch which was just sandwiches which Harry helped his aunt make. Cheese and ham sandwiches which everyone seemed to like.

"Everyone's going, it's a good thing we have the bigger car!" laughed Petunia softly.

"Don't worry though we trust you to go alone, but we want you back at a reasonable time" said Vernon gruffly. He didn't want to spend too much time in the presence of magical people. He still didn't trust them very much, but he was going to give them the benefit of the doubt. He hadn't trusted anyone magical since those nasty people at Lily's wedding had levitated him and found it greatly amusing to prank him.

"That's great!" beamed Harry; they were going into the heart of London to all sorts of museums.

"Yeah" said Dudley, he was still unsure of what to make of Harry or the way his family was being. He was so used to thinking of Harry as 'freak' that it took time to stop it. He found it hard to stop himself instinctively being nasty to him; thankfully time at school had helped.

That night Petunia suggested they camp outside, it was a nice enough night and it helped better than sleeping on a hard wooden floor. Harry and Hermione had jumped at the chance; Neville and Draco were less enthusiastic. They took food outside, and put the tent up and dove inside with their covers and ended up staying there all night.

"This is so weird…Muggles do this for fun?" asked Neville.

"Yeah" grinned Hermione in amusement.

"What if they got cold?" asked Draco shivering slightly.

"More covers or just packing up and going home no one makes you sit there ya know" said Harry.

"I love nature but I'm not sure I'd do this all the time!" grinned Neville, it was fun for a change though he had to admit.

"You aren't meant to do it all the time, just for fun" laughed Hermione.

"So what's happening tomorrow then? What's in London that's not here?" asked Neville curiously.

"Oh lots of things! We can't wait to show you" smirked Harry sharing a secret look with Hermione.

* * *

After packing up the tent the four of them walked inside and had a beautiful warm breakfast. Then were told only to pack their clothes as the trunks along with the Dursley's things wouldn't fit in the trunk of the car as they had to put up the extra seats.

"We can use our bags!" nodded Hermione they were bottomless so it would be no trouble to use them.

"Yeah!" Harry pointed out; thankfully they weren't going to remain away the entire three weeks. Or they wouldn't get any homework done; if Harry had it planned they would be able to do two of their homework essays before leaving for Neville's.

"Anyone want to call their parents before we go?" asked Petunia aware that one of them was Muggle born but unsure of which one was.

"Oh I would love to if you don't mind!" beamed Hermione looking greatly relieved.

"Of course, go ahead" said Petunia gesturing towards the phone.

Nodding eagerly Hermione walked on and called her parents. Leaving Neville and Draco looking at each other confused thinking 'What in the name of Merlin was a phone? And how will Hermione be able to call her parents through it? Was it anything like the Floo call system?'

It wasn't long before seven people were in the seven seater car with a few belongings they want to take. They booked into a hotel four star and got comfortably into their rooms. Harry told his aunt where he was going and when he would be back. Agreeable she nodded and she made her own plans with her husband and son.

First things first Harry took them all to British Museum, Harry and Neville seemed to love the Egyptian section, the rosette stone was really cool, even if Neville did look freaked out at what was done to them mostly their brain getting yanked out through their nostrils. There was a lot about Greece and Ancient Rome, which seemed to draw Hermione and Draco in. Each of them spent a lot of time with their preferred subject.

"…Egyptian mummies are always popular with museum visitors like your self's. They are also an unparalleled source of scientific data, shedding light on physical anthropology, family relationships, life expectancy, nutrition and health, disease and the causes of death. They provide a unique insight into the complex process of mummification and life in ancient Egypt. For many years, the only way to extract data from Egyptian mummies was to unwrap them - a destructive and irreversible process. Then modern non-invasive imaging techniques - X-rays and Computerised Tomography, CT scanning - made it possible to look inside a mummy without disturbing the wrappings in any way. Thanks to the latest advances in computer technology, we are now able to perform a 'virtual unwrapping' of a mummy and to embark on a 3D journey within the body, visualising every feature and amulet. The subject for this ground-breaking experiment is the priest Nesperennub, one of the British Museum's treasured exhibits for over a hundred years. His beautifully painted mummy-case has never been opened since it was sealed up by embalmers in Thebes nearly three thousand years ago. Now we can explore the body within and even see the face of this man from the distant past…" continued the woman who was serving as a tour guide.

"What the hell…" gasped Neville looking in awe. He couldn't believe Muggles could do that, actually tell how a mummy from Ancient Egypt died without touching it! That picture looked so weird even magic couldn't do that. He was seeing a picture of a mummy from the Ancient times on a screen in front of him, magic couldn't do it, he was for the lack of better words utterly astonished and stunned.

"I don't believe it! Even we couldn't do that" gasped Draco awe lighting up his features.

"I told you they have their own magic" smiled Hermione softly. She hadn't thought about telling the boys things like that, just about the more basic things Muggles had done like gone to the moon.

"But look! Did the Mummy really look like that?" asked Draco.

"Yes probably" said Hermione nodding her head eagerly.

Four hours later they finally left the museum after exploring everything. As they left Draco was talking none stop, he had gone to the gift shop and everyone was coming out with one little gift or another. Harry had a replica of the Rosetta stone, Neville had Tutankhamen's mask Hermione got a book on ancient Rome and Draco got a replica of Anubis he had decided he liked it better than anything Roman he could find.

"The Greek history was actually accurate!" said Draco as if it surprised him.

"Course it is!" said Hermione rolling her eyes.

"But they aren't supposed to know about us so how can they possibly be allowed to display things like that!" said Neville.

"They think it's a myth" explained Harry "No one believes in magic anymore it's for children's parties"

"But they would like to it just too sceptical for them" said Hermione. Harry nodded along with her that it was true.

* * *

Draco, Hermione, Harry and Neville were having the time of their lives; they had even gone to Jewry Wall Museum, the oldest tallest surviving roman masonry in the country. They saw brilliant artefacts and all other interesting things, which Draco and Hermione once again loved. They seem to love absolutely anything roman and old they just couldn't understand how it could remain standing without help.

After a week away, they went back home to Surry, for the last two weeks Harry would remain there. Harry didn't want the wards weakening, true to his word he believed the two weeks there would strengthen them if needed.

"So what are you going to do for the last two weeks?" asked Petunia as she drove them home.

"I'm going to take them to the races" smirked Harry, he was sure neither boy had seen a horse race in their lives.

"Good idea!" said Petunia, at least it was close to home and they wouldn't need taken there.

* * *

"They really make them jump over all those things?" asked Draco wide eyed.

"Yeah" said Hermione.

"Sometimes they are badly hurt and need put down, they shoot them" said Harry watching Draco and Neville's jaw drop further in shock.

"That's just horrific" said Neville shaking his head, Muggles were barbaric! To do that for entertainment.

"The horses love it! They were made for racing!" defended Hermione even though she didn't like what was done to them.

They stayed for a few hours before leaving, the others had started betting on their won at which horse would win brightening them up. Each student began screaming and egging their horse on…it was a good thing none of their horses won.

"Remind me never to bet…I don't have much luck" snorted Draco in disgust as they got an ice cream come each.

"Me either" agreed Neville.

"A lot of people do bet" explained Hermione.

"I noticed" said Harry.

"We must get some homework done" said Hermione looking worried.

"Relax we have three months to get it done basically…but you are right we best not leave it till last minute. Maybe we should do at least one essay when we get back" agreed Harry.

"Yeah, something magical" said Neville looking relieved.

Draco laughed; he was enjoying himself seeing how Muggles survived without magic. It was such an odd word but he liked it, he didn't think he could ever live in this world it was too strange to his own.

They had their Potions essay completed before dinner and finally got their results for their classes. Neville top for Herbology, Hermione top for History of magic, Harry top for Charms and defence against the dark arts, Draco top for Potions. They got good grades for their first year but it was obvious what their strengths lay in.

* * *

"So what's an ice rink?" asked Neville as they walked towards one nearly two weeks into the holiday's already. The holidays are going to be over with if the time didn't stop flying in.

"Exactly what you said, ice in a rink" said Hermione.

"Yeah but what do we do there? Cant be much to do on ice" said Draco.

"You'll see!" smiled Harry.

Once they were strapped up, the four of them began making their way to the rink side. Taking off the strip the others followed his example and walked towards the ice. Stepping in gripping the side it wasn't long before he was making an ass of himself on the ice. Hermione though didn't seem very keen at all; she never left the side where she could keep a grip on her balance. Only time she did come away was when Draco and Harry coaxed her into it.

Turns out Draco and Neville liked it although Neville kept falling, Hermione and Harry had a hard time trying to get them to leave the rink before it closed. They had their Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Huffelpuff hats; scarf's and gloves on too.

"I have to ask Father for one of them!" said Draco his face rosy red from the cold.

"Would he really give you one?" asked Hermione curiously.

"I don't know…maybe not I mean he's not against Muggles' but he doesn't exactly love them if you catch my drift" said Draco softly.

"I guess you can ask" said Hermione softly.

"Yeah," grinned Draco hoping he could convince his father, maybe even get him to join in his father was very graceful it would be a sight to see.

* * *

"What is this place?" asked Neville nervously there were so many people here.

"It's an amusement park" said Harry laughing wickedly. It was night time, and they would be leaving for Neville's first thing tomorrow morning. Neville's grandmother was coming with a Portkey for them as they couldn't use magic outside of school to get there.

"Why are they all screaming?" asked Draco wide eyed, the lights were spectacular and the rides looked awesome.

"Because they are having a good time" said Hermione stifling her giggles.

Before long they began trying out some of the slower rides, Para gliders, Dodgems, Waltzers, and then Harry decided it was time to have some fun. He took them all on the ride 'no way out' of course Draco and Neville went on confidently, missing Hermione and Harry's smirk.

All that could be heard for the duration of the ride was; "ARRGGHHH ARGHHHHH AHHHHHHHH AHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHH STOP THIS NOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW"

Harry and Hermione burst out laughing and Draco and Neville constantly screaming like little girls. The more the two screamed the louder and harder Hermione and Harry laughed. Needless to say by the time they had come off, their sides were splitting with laughter.

Draco and Neville just glared at them both looking very red in the face for their reactions.

"I thought they didn't have magic!" hissed Draco looking ready to be sick.

"They don't" giggled Hermione, clutching her side, as people continued past uncaring looking forward to going on their rides.

"Hm I don't believe it!" huffed Neville.

Unfortunately they weren't allowed on any of the rides that were spectacularly high and awesome looking. They managed to get on one, but it didn't look anywhere as near awesome as the others. This time they didn't scream in fear but scream in happiness - for the first time they were reminded of their own word up in the air thinking of Quidditch.

"Now that was cool" laughed Draco a little more like himself now.

"I dunno I'd prefer flying properly" said Neville.

"Come on then! Let's get some candy floss and a dummy maybe try and catch the duck and win some prizes!" grinned Hermione happily.

Indeed by the time they were going home, they had three different prizes in their hands, their candy floss, the big dummy around their neck and still managed to hold a tub of greasy sauce filled chips with a can of juice in their pocket.

"This is rather odd. What do you do with it?" asked Neville looking at his hammer in amusement.

So Harry took his and quickly and efficiently brought it down on Neville's head. The hammer gave a squeak as it walloped Neville on the head, the four teens ended up wasting their chips as they whacked each other on the head all the way home. Draco's usually pristine hair was all over the place, and he didn't seem to care.

"It's just a shame people cant see it…I'm not sure anyone will like such a Muggle thing" sighed Draco clutching his blow up hammer close.

"We will!" grinned Hermione her arm around Draco the teddy she won on both their shoulders.

"Yep! We will put them in our private room" smirked Harry.

"We could couldn't we?" said Draco almost slapping his head until he realized his hands were full and it would be an impossible thing to do.

Neville just laughed in amusement, his life was great and he was glad he had started Hogwarts. He was even more grateful to those three people walking casually down the road with him in the Muggle world of all places. The place his Gran had threatened him with because she thought he was a squib.

Life truly was ironic.

Neville wasn't the only one to be having such thoughts, but Harry was thinking on how much his life had changed in a single year. A family that loved him, now anyway the past was exactly that - past. He didn't want to hold on to the hate when he could have everything he had dreamed off and more. Then he went to Hogwarts and now has three great friends, he would never have imagined this happening in all those lonely years of his cupboard.

Dreams were simple real life was so much better! And he loved it he thought as he walked home his three best friends close by. Walking with him and Harry wondered if that would always be the case.

It wasn't just Neville or Harry thinking such thoughts either, all of them were. Draco was grinning like a loon, he finally had his place in the world, and he would never in his wildest dreams think it was here. With Harry Potter, a Muggle Born Hermione Granger and a Longbottom. He couldn't help but be glad his father was a spy and not an actual Death Eater or he would have died long ago. He shuddered anew at the thought of just having Crabbe and Goyle for friends and watching them stuff their faces all the time.

Draco felt like he was in some sort of twilight zone, as he watched his three friends giggling and laughing. Wistful smiles on all their faces, as if they were thinking the same as him. If he had looked he would have seen the same wistful look on his own face.

Even Hermione couldn't believe how her life had turned out, a year ago she was just a know-it-all, and teachers pet with no friends those who did befriend her just wanted answers to tests. She thought she had been destined to be lonely for all her life, never to have friends or be happy. Then Hogwarts was the turning point, she thought perhaps she wasn't a freak, but she hadn't held her breath on friends. Yet here she was, friends with three purebloods and she sure was fascinated with the pureblood society and their rules. More than that though they were real friends, friends who did well like her in school. Didn't want answers, didn't care that she preferred books to talking sometimes and teased her if she did spend to long in one.

The four sleepy teenagers slipped into sleep murmuring a quiet goodnight to one another. They all had sleeping bags, which had been conjured at Hogwarts for them. In their house colours too, before long the snoring started up it didn't take long for the teddies they had just won to be flung at one another, before the giggling started up again.

"You know I've loved it here but I'll be glad to get a bed" said Neville quietly as if he was scared to wake his friend.

"I dunno I kind of like it" said Harry; he wasn't going to admit he had slept this way since he was a baby. The mattress in the cupboard had been his bed until he was eleven.

"I agree with Neville" yawned Draco.

"I think Harry has a point! It's supposed to be good for the spine" said Hermione sleepily.

That made them burst into giggles, Hermione sometimes came out with the most absurd things. It was as if she liked channelling her mother or something, they would find out soon enough as they would be meeting her and Hermione's father too.

* * *

Well what did you think? what will they do in Longbottom manor? help cuz i'm stuck i need wizarding things to do with them oh yeah thank you for everyone that gave me ideas for my story i really appreciate it! i really really did...now im stuck again...damn it maybe i shouldnt bother about the summers...:/ i'm no good at them! goodness knows what they will do at Draco's or Hermione's either! help lol R&R please


	27. Chapter 27

**.**

**.**

**Lily's Son **

**Chapter 27**

**The Summer Flies By **

* * *

The majority of their summer and absolutory flown in, they had been utterly busy at Neville's. They barely had time to relax; they were shown around the Wizarding world, and all the places he had never seen. They had solemnly learned what happened to Neville's parents and visited them too. It had been heartbreaking to see Neville's pale drawn face talking to his mother and father who were just staring ahead unaware of their own son. They learned more than seventh years knew about Herbology but the others had expected it, there was seven green houses enlargened magically, as much as they were allowed. They had looked after them with Neville, Draco the most indignant at having to do 'house elf work' but none the less dug in.

They had a few lessons in wizard etiquette between Draco, Neville and Neville's Gran they knew everything there was to know. Such as having a coming out party or social gathering of high ranking status or political rank invited when you were sixteen. Then a massive social gathering when you turn seventeen, and also when you have graduated from Hogwarts. It was proper to have an engagement party and a party the night before your wedding (Hermione found out there wasn't such a thing as Hen night or Stag night) it was just a night together before the wedding. It was tradition to separate for the night and meet at church the next day. Not only that you pay the family if you are with the old ways, a dowry if they don't have as much money as you. Those traditions were winding down because of the amount of Muggle Born's infusing with wizarding society.

"So you light a candle on Halloween, the night of the dead you're supposed to hold a spiritual night? It's nothing to do with dressing up and candy?" asked Harry wide eyed, there was so much about this world.

"Oh no, if you are magically powerful enough you might be able to summon the spirits. The veil between words is at its weakest, the person coming through must also be powerful" said Draco.

"Has anything like that actually happened?" asked Hermione dubiously.

"I wouldn't know summoning the dead isn't for children I've never been to one. I've heard my grandfather came through, father changed after that for the better or so I've been told" shrugged Draco.

"Oh" said Hermione cautiously. Still unsure whether she believed it or not but she would find out one day if it killed her. "Maybe we can perform one this Halloween?" suggested Hermione.

"I don't know I mean it's mandatory to attend the feast" said Neville slightly nervous.

"Hm…we can attend for a while then leave" suggested Draco.

"Good idea! That way we cannot be accused of anything!" nodded Harry eagerly.

* * *

Other than that, they went flying around Longbottom Manor, rather Harry and Draco did. Hermione preferred her feet firmly on the ground same with Neville, he was accident prone and they'd rather him not hurt during the summer. Most of the time when Draco and Harry went flying Hermione and Neville read books. They would soon be back in the Muggle world for Hermione's turn this time.

"You aren't going to have us reading books all day are you?" asked Draco a look of dread on his face. He loved reading sure but not all the time and certainly not during the summer holidays.

"No I'm not!" smirked Hermione indulgingly. "I'm taking you to the cinema to see a few films, going to let you watch some classics I think you might like. Star wars and Star trek my dad's a fan so they are all there. All I need to do is convince him I'm not going to break them" she finished rolling her eyes.

"What's cenema?" asked Neville confused.

"It's Cinema, and its' a place they play films in, it's hard to explain so you will just have to wait and see" said Hermione frowning how on earth did you explain to pureblood's about recording equipment she might as well speak German for all they would understand.

"Remember the equipment we saw when we went to the museum? To see the remains of the mummy? Well we have other equipment that can record things we do, we have actors and actresses who do battles and scenes for money. They are then called films and saved on DVD's like the things you saw on my Aunt's Television" explained Harry.

"Like your cousin making the computer do things for it?" asked Draco surprising Harry immensely.

"Yeah" said Harry nodding his head.

"Cool" grinned Draco there was so much Muggle stuff he wasn't sure if he could remember it all. His favourite by far had to be the Ice rink though he missed it and hoped Mione would go again.

"What else we doing Mione?" asked Neville curiously.

"I'm not sure what else we can do…I guess I'll just have to think of something on the spot" said Hermione grudgingly.

"How about a carnival?" asked Harry thoughtfully?

"Good idea! Maybe the Zoo too I'm sure there are plenty of animals there you haven't seen!" screeched Hermione loudly grinning widely.

"There we go next summer though I'm going to rest during it all! I'm exhausted" said Harry.

"Muggles aren't what I thought they were like" admitted Draco quietly.

"What did you expect them to look like? Aliens?" laughed Harry.

"No just different I suppose…but they have so many things we couldn't contemplate" said Draco grudgingly.

"You could if you didn't insist on making the Wizarding world isolated" said Harry bluntly.

"But haven't you read what Muggles did to us?" cried Draco trying to defend the people of his world.

"The Salem's Witch trials" clarified Neville seeing Harry and Hermione's confused looks.

"You mean real Witches were burned?" asked Harry surprised.

"Of course there was!" said Draco indigintly.

"But why didn't the apparate?" asked Hermione curiously.

"It was before Hogwarts was built, they didn't know how to control their magic" explained Neville.

"My god" gasped Harry wide eyed; now understanding with startling clarity why the Wizarding world would choose to close their world from Muggles.

"Yeah" said Draco sadly.

"I suppose some people fear what they don't understand" sighed Hermione sadly.

"How did your parents react when you first started using magic?" asked Draco curious about how the other half lived.

"They were shocked, very, very shocked they also didn't understand I did some magic in front of Muggles and they had to send out the men that removes their memories" said Hermione laughing wryly "They told my parents then also that I'd be invited to school to learn to control it"

"Really?" asked Harry going forward "Why didn't that happen to me? I performed lots of magic in front of loads of Muggles"

"Like what?" asked Neville eagerly.

"I turned my teachers wig blue in front of thirty of my classmates, I've also apparated onto the school roof of my old school" explained Harry.

"No one came?" asked Draco for confirmation.

"No I only realized I was a wizard when my letter came" said Harry shrugging his shoulders.

"Why didn't your aunt and uncle tell you?" asked Neville confused.

"They didn't like magic, they were afraid of it" explained Harry.

"But they seem alright with it now!" protested Hermione.

"That's because I can control it now going to Hogwarts in all" said Harry.

"Apparation what age were you?" asked Draco curiously, children did not apparate it just wasn't done. There was a reason you had to be seventeen to do it, body parts lying all over the world was one reason. Two you didn't have enough magic until you had learned seven years at school.

"Eight I think" frowned Harry trying to remember exactly what age he had been.

"Woah, you do realize that most children do small things like summoning, breaking things and changing things to a different colour…no child should be able to apparate anywhere" said Draco.

"True but I'm not just any wizard…I'm Voldemort's equal if that prophecy is right at the age of one I was his equal when I am fully trained I should have no problem taking him on properly" said Harry.

"That's a scary thought" said Neville shuddering.

"He's right though if the prophecy was interpreted right" said Hermione solemnly.

"I miss my parents something awful" sighed Draco sadly.

"Me too" chimed in Hermione.

Neville and Harry just smiled at each other feeling one another's pain knowing what they were going through. Knowing each of them was holding in the urge to tell their friends at least they had grown up with their parents. They didn't want to seem jealous even if they were, but they liked their friends more than any petty jealousy.

Those four friends couldn't be more different if they tried; two were orphans and didn't have the greatest up bringing. Two were spoiled, single children who never had to fight for their parent's attention even for a day. Somehow they had formed a quartet and had formed a close bond - one that despite all the odds would never be broken.

They would rock the world and become powerful political people and change the wizarding world for the better. For now though they had to concentrate on getting through school and stopping one mad wizard who was determined to come back. Them knowing the contents of the prophecy changed things. Harry knew his destiny, knew he was one day going to have to go up against the greatest evil since Grindelwald.

However, Harry wasn't afraid because he knew he had people who cared for him his three best friends and his godfather. Severus and Mr. Mrs Malfoy too, they were spies and it was a scary though that with one wrong move they would be killed too. He was Lord Potter and he would build alliances, powerful alliances so when Voldemort did come back he would have a hell of a support network.

All he had to do was convince the rest of the Slytherin's that Voldemort was wrong.

The secret on how to do that would occur to him this year with startling clarity.

* * *

What did you think of this chapter? did you enjoy it? hope so! so what ideas do you have for Hermione's turn? i dont even know if star trek and star wars was out then...hm maybe doctor who would be a good thing for them to see :P exterminate i know that was around then surely...maybe not1 well ideas are most certainly welcome! so R&R please! will lucius have the diary and use it? not knowing what it did not wanting anything dark in his manor anymore? after seeing draco use it thinking arthur would get rid of it for him? or will someone else have had the diary? what do you want happening? lucius feeling guilty at the end of second year for what happened? will dobby he looked after or abused? causing hermione to go off on one? R&R please


	28. Chapter 28

**.**

**.**

**Lily's son **

**Chapter 28**

**Malfoy Manor As Summer Comes To An End **

* * *

Needless to say Harry, Neville and Draco were glad when it was time to go to Malfoy Manor. Don't get them wrong they loved being at Hermione's, it was er, different to say the least. Draco though complained about Hermione's parents thinking they were rabbits, because of all the green vegetables they got. Their days had been so full too, first day they had gotten up at six, travelled on a bus to the cinema, watched a movie, had lunch at McDonalds, went swimming for hours then had dinner at Pizza hut (which they neglected to tell Hermione's parents). After dinner they went to the cinema again to watch yet another film and then went home. The second day consisted of shopping, bowling, cycling, visiting the zoo and then to a museum. Third day they spent in bookstores, libraries and museums'. Thankfully Hermione took pity on their hurt blistered feet and proceeded to let them watch her father's Video collection of star wars. Harry and Hermione had laughed themselves silly when Draco had screeched indigintly about magic being exposed when he saw a goblin like creature on television. To the surprise of everyone there Draco seemed to love Doctor who and never missed an episode when he was there.

The place they had visited the most would be pizza hut and the bowling, Draco did not like the fact Hermione and Harry kept winning. For the first three games they had most of Neville and Draco's balls kept going into the gutter as Hermione called it. When she offered to get the rails up they had balked completely adamant about doing it themselves. The three weeks they were there they had improved so much so that Neville and Draco were the ones winning! Much to Hermione and Harry's amusement. Draco was very un-doubtfully competitive, which they didn't understand much. They were all basically single children; none of them had siblings to fight for attention from. Maybe Draco just didn't like failing at anything.

"Those rooms are beautiful" said Hermione, her mouth had been gaping open since they had been portkeyed. Draco's father had sent him one, and they had just settled into their rooms.

"They are, aren't they?" grinned Harry joining them. They were all on the first floor, it was massive and extravagant there was no doubt the Malfoy's were very rich indeed. Harry wondered silently if the Potters, Black or Evans had any properties out there.

"It's definitely bigger than Longbottom Manor" nodded Neville in agreement.

"By the way Sirius is already here, his room is next to yours" explained Draco as they walked down to the dining room.

"Cool" grinned Harry happily - glad he was getting to spend some time with his godfather.

"Hey Harry" beamed Sirius happy to see his godson. He had changed in the time he saw him, if Sirius didn't know better he would have said Harry had known a few feet. He looked a lot more relaxed and happier than when he had been at Hogwarts. Staying with his friends had obviously been the right thing for him. Although it hurt Sirius that Harry was so independent, he had hoped to be a good adult figure for him. He couldn't complain though he would just have to accept it and move on.

"Hi Sirius! Are you staying for the rest of the summer then?" asked Harry in query as he sat down next to him. His friends too all sat down, Draco was busy talking to his mother and father, Neville was talking to Hermione rather nervous.

"Yes, you alright with that?" asked Sirius grinning wickedly his blue eyes twinkling brightly he himself had changed since Christmas.

"Sure thing" smirked Harry.

"Guy's we are going to Diagon Alley today to get our school uniform and other required items" said Draco, who looked like he was back to talking posh. It took a few minutes to get used to it again. Draco had been posh like that at Hogwarts; it toned down a great deal during the summer.

"When?" asked Hermione eagerly. She hadn't had the chance to spend her money from Christmas on any books yet. She had paid for her friends to do things, only for her parents to give her more before she left. So she was now adamant to spend the money on something she adored. Books.

"After breakfast Ms. Granger we shall meet up with Severus also" said the dulcet tones of Lucius Malfoy.

"Great!" cheered Harry before even Hermione could reply. Lucius raised an eyebrow in curiosity. He would never have seen a day where a Potter liked a Snape that was for sure. He had only been there for one year when James and Severus had been at school. It had been enough for him, the stories he heard just got worse of the years. It had taken Lucius everything he had not to just rip James Potter's head off. He had been a Death Eater back then, willingly of course. It had taken a serious and real reality check to wake him up, since then he had spied for the Ministry. Of course the majority of the world thought he had got off through his money by claiming the imperious curse.

Sirius just stared at his godson a little bit of exasperation and perhaps even pain on his face. Pain that he seemed to like Snape so much, he hadn't even gotten that much of an enthusiastic response from him. Exasperation that his godson was completely different from everything he imagined but alright with it.

"Will he help us with our potion ingredients?" questioned Neville his brown eyes gleaming. Hermione and Harry stopped talking and listened in as well curious themselves.

"He always helps me! The Apothecary would let you but the most disgusting unusual ingredients if they could get away with it. You don't realize they are out of date or unusable until your potion explodes" said Draco.

"I had that problem…I think that's why my potions weren't very good and exploding. I mean I copied Harry most times hoping it would work but to no success" explained Neville.

"Which shop did you use?" asked Lucius.

"Joppurs" replied Neville much more relaxed now that he wasn't going to be singled out. Or have Lucius Malfoy staring down his nose at him, another thing he noticed they were relaxed too. Last time Neville had seen them he had been eight and they looked stiff and unapproachable.

"Joppurs, I did not think your grandmother would have done such a thing, that's where they take those that don't have much money." said Lucius a barely disguised grimace on his face. Its' where the Weasley's got their ingredients from, right next to the second hand school robes shop.

"They do?" blinked Neville eyes wide in shock disbelief. He couldn't believe his grandmother would do something like that. Although if it had been plants he would have known right away but it wasn't - it was potion ingredients and he hadn't seen any before last years.

"Yes." said Lucius Malfoy bluntly. Perhaps the Longbottom money had been squandered he wasn't in a position to know. Now that Neville Longbottom has taken on the title as Lord Longbottom he could get his own things. Lucius Malfoy felt appropriate to guide him to the right shops before he was utterly humiliated for life. No friend of his sons would ever go through that. Draco would be embarrassed through association for that and he didn't want that happening thank you very much. It was a very pureblood way to think but it wasn't to be helped, Lucius might be light now but he wasn't by any divination an un-prideful man. His pride drove him a lot of places, but his family did come first though and that's what had redeemed Lucius Malfoy.

After breakfast they did indeed floo straight over to Diagon Alley, they went to all the correct shops to buy their things. They ended up spending a lot more time in the book shop than anywhere else. So much so that Sirius decided to meet them at the ice cream parlour. They had only got one set of Lockhart books between them; they had the money they just refused to buy seven or eight books like that. Severus had indeed helped the four students buy their potion ingredients for their second year.

"Thank god for shrinking charms" muttered Hermione as they finally sat down at the ice cream parlour.

Harry laughed in amusement nodding his head in agreement.

"Who the hell is god?" asked Draco, despite his recent trip to the Muggle world that's one thing they didn't tell him about. Hermione's parents weren't religious and neither were the Dursley's come to that.

"Uh our equivalent to Merlin." replied Harry sardonically.

"Right." replied Draco nodding curtly.

"Are you ready to go?" asked Lucius smoothly, he had been talking to Severus for about twenty minutes before coming back over. Sirius had just watched his godson letting them talk as he ate his own ice cream.

"I guess we are" said Draco looking at the others and seeing them nod.

"Brilliant then let us be off, your uniform will be delivered later on today" said Lucius pulling out the Portkey and they were off.

* * *

"What is your mum doing Draco?" asked Hermione curiously. It was the second time she had seen her doing that. They had been at Malfoy manor for two days; their school things were already packed. Their normal clothes though were hung up in the real oak cupboards in the guest room.

"Meditation helped me find my centre, my magical core it helps with Occlumency as well." replied Draco wandering over to see his mother in the middle of their garden. She had a blanket and was sitting cross legged. Her eyes were closed her blonde hair shimmering brightly down her back the sun making it gleam.

"Would she show us?" asked Hermione her eyes gleaming with the thought of learning something new.

"Sure." shrugged Draco.

"I mean when she's got time of course." said Hermione quickly.

"Come on let's ask her!" said Draco, it had been a while since he had joined her so he thought to himself 'why not?'

Before long that's what they did for the majority of the rest of the summer. Learned about their magical cores, meditating and starting on their occlumency barriers. Harry and Neville had also requested statements from their banks. Harry had spoken about his desire to know more about his family's assets and Neville had done the same.

It was then Sirius actually got the chance to talk to his godson, who needed help figuring everything out. Sirius pitched a fit when he noticed Remus was still getting money, but he wasn't that grudging to actually stop the money. Harry noticed it wasn't all that much a week so decided to let it continue. Sirius had explained that it was for the Wolfsbane potion, in other words Snape got it.

"No Harry they are your properties these are let ones…people are using them and paying rent" explained Sirius.

"Why don't they just say that?" huffed Harry.

"It's just how they work…you need to learn about these kinds of things. As Black heir me and my brother were taught from we were seven years old" explained Sirius. Until he ran away anyway, then Reg died and left him as head of Black family. When he was sentenced to Azkaban everything was left as he found it.

"Ok so what are these?" frowned Harry another sheet in front of him.

"That's businesses you have profits in." said Sirius patiently.

"But that says it was opened in 1989...I was what? Eight years old at the time or something!" shaking his head confused.

"The Potter's worked closely with the Goblins to protect their future…you see…they put money in certain businesses they thinks going to be good for them. Your manager you wouldn't have had any losses as it would have only been the interest that was lost in your vault." Sirius tried to explain.

"So they basically place bets and hope for a good outcome?" grasped Harry nodding his head reluctantly.

"Yes, money is everything to Gringotts and they like to keep the pureblood's money flowing. It keeps them in good grace, if the wizards and witches they deal with are happy with them." nodded Sirius smirking in pride. His godson was just proving how smart he was.

"So what are these?" asked Harry handing over yet a different kind of paper.

"Those are recommendations for different businesses you can make a profit in. This one is charities you are taking from…the bird watchers? In 1983 that's the Order Dumbledore's organization what is he still taking money for?" asked Sirius incredulously pulling the paper closer to himself. His eyes scanning over every single 'charity' to make sure they were bloody legitimate.

"Oh yeah I remember the goblin saying something about that." said Harry shimming closer to look over Sirius arm to see the paper.

"That's the only thing opened, I see the money from the Weasley's account's been put back. Get the Bird watcher vault stopped, you could get it all back, it's a fake organization and Dumbledore had no right legally." said Sirius nodding in approval.

"Yeah I demanded the Weasley money put back right away not the bird watcher club though…no doubt the Weasley's are furious at loosing money…if they are as hard up as Draco says they are." explained Harry.

"They are, Molly has seven children…that's nine mouths to feed on Arthur Weasley's pay. Let me tell you something he doesn't get enough to keep them on, the children probably have to get scholarships and hand me down clothes" said Sirius his voice wasn't mocking or sneerful just informative.

"You can get scholarships?" asked Harry curiously.

"Well that's not what they call them but that's what they are, yes the school pays for so many children's education if they cannot pay for it themselves," said Sirius nodding grimly. "Most of those children are Muggle born's either in orphanages or with parents with no jobs."

"I never knew that." said Harry looking deep in contemplation.

"Nothing you would have had to worry even if the Potter money was gone. James and Lily have had you down since you were born. The six years you will be there have already been paid in full." said Sirius wryly. He said six years because Harry had already been there a year and he only had six more to go.

"Oh right." smiled Harry.

"That you finished?" asked Sirius looking hopeful.

"Nope, that's just the Potters' stuff; I still have the Black and Evans papers to go through. From what I am told the Evans line has been abandoned for a while and they were purer than the Potter line. So goodness knows what I'm going to find on them, and I'm giving you the Black vaults back." stated Harry as if it was an every day thing.

Sirius wanted to groan but mentally slapped himself; he had wanted to spend some time with Harry. Well here was his chance why was he groaning? Even if it was just doing boring Gringotts stuff. His godson was going to need all the information he could get with this new world he was in. that was what annoyed Sirius the most, Harry should already know all this - he should never have been put in the Muggle world. The wizarding world was where a powerful young boy should be, no matter what.

"You do not have full control over the Black vaults, you have half the fortune you are essentially my heir." explained Sirius.

"Don't I need the Black name for that?" frowned Harry.

"Nobody not a Black can carry the name, that's the rules my ancestors wrote down." explained Sirius. "You've just essentially gotten a good bulk of the inheritance through me. Somewhere along the line you have Black in your blood anyway, all pureblood families are related."

"So everything here belongs to me?" asked Harry obviously looking for confirmation.

"Yes." confirmed Sirius.

"Great!" scowled Harry more paperwork for him to look through. Well he supposed there had to be some draw back to getting himself emancipated. This was it, having to take care of his vaults, but it was worth it if Dumbledore couldn't touch them or him.

"Once it's all confirmed what you want done with them it will be smooth sailing from there." said Sirius dryly a half smirk on his face.

"No doubt, I think I'm gonna have a fly wanna come?" asked Harry stretching out. They were going back to Hogwarts tomorrow so he would need to get it done tonight. Not right now though, he was exhausted his neck hurt from bending and his eyes hurt from reading. He had no intention of doing anything other than relaxing with a fly around Malfoy Manor.

Before long both Sirius and Harry had nimbus 2000's in their hands. It was then Sirius realized that Harry had at least inherited something from James - his flying ability. Then again Lily had been good on a broom but she preferred her books … just like Harry did.

* * *

What did you think of their summers? good bad? lol will lucius have the dairy and use it? or will i show severus and lucius examining it and destroying it? will lucius have a very nice goblin made artefact from his ancestorys which is kept in the manor? will they learn of the horcurxs early and try and find out where he could have pu them? will i have harry have strange visions of them? when he becomes aware of their existance and tell severus and lucius? or will they just have to try and find out themselves? willt hey go to bellatrix to find out for sure? lying by telling her they were trying to 'raise their lord' as it were. will the cup be in harry's poession with his share of the black vaults? bellatrix isnt intitled to anything shes a convict remember! in other words will there be a chamber of secrets or will it be a year filled with dumbledore manipulation? R&R please


	29. Chapter 29

**Lily****'****s Son **

**Chapter 29 **

**Yes i've left out second year! I tried for the longest time to get a decent plot to appear to me for their second year but nothing i cannot continue not updating until muse hits me...its unfair to those reading it so i've skipped ahead to their third year! **

**Back To Hogwarts - Second Year Passed - Year Three Begins **

* * *

Hermione, Harry, Draco and Neville were on the platform nine and three quarters. Already in the magical section, not wanting to spend too much time with owls in front of Muggles. Owls weren't seen during the day it was just how they were, owls only really showed up at night in the Muggle world. The biggest of all - owls were not pets in the Muggle world. They were now on their way to start their third year at Hogwarts School. They had spent their summer apart this year, spending it with their families, Neville with his grandmother, Draco with his parents, Hermione with hers and Harry why he spent half of it with his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin then half with Sirius Black his godfather.

Their second year had been very quiet to say the least. Albus Dumbledore had left Harry alone, but he'd catch the man staring at him in disappointment all the time. There was nothing more he could do, after all he had gone as high as he could to get control of Harry and failed spectacularly. Luna Lovegood had joined their little group, even if she was silly sometimes it had taken Draco and Hermione a while to warm up properly to the blonde. Neville had taken to her right away and Harry also. The worst that really happened was that Ginny Weasley constantly followed them around. Acting like a love struck child, fortunately they managed to avoid her a good part of the year by going to their secret room. Luna like Hermione was a Ravenclaw and loved reading.

"Let's get a compartment before they are all taken," sighed Thirteen year old Hermione Jean Granger. She had been utterly bored and was so thankful to be going back to Hogwarts now. She had finished her homework the first week into the holiday, so different had her summer been compared to last year.

"Yeah there seemed more first years than ever!" commented Draco as they dragged their trunks forward. Hermione had come with her parents who she had left behind as she crossed the magical threshold to the Hogwarts express. Sirius had brought Harry but left almost immediately he was joining the hunt for Peter Pettigrew. Being an Ex- Auror gave him the experience needed, also knowing Pettigrew helped too. Although he wasn't an Ex- Auror now as he had re-joined the division. They had wanted to ensure Sirius was recovered from Azkaban before taking him back on. Hence why a whole year and some months had gone by before they asked.

"There's Luna! LUNA!" shouted Neville excitedly, waving his hand gesturing for her to join them. She was with her father, a man tall and blonde - who could have passed for Lucius Malfoy's brother. The man just nodded at his daughter, kissed her forehead before he disappeared from sight apparating away on the spot.

"Hi, did you all have a good summer?" she said in her normal dreamy voice.

"It was boring now let's get on the train," said Hermione looking around at all the students pilling into the train. She didn't want to share a compartment with others when they couldn't all share one together. That had happened last year, or rather Harry and Hermione had been forced to share a compartment with Ginny Weasley and a few other giggly first years.

"Yeah, come on," said Draco, it was why he and the others had come early so they could get a compartment to themselves. Obviously most of the schools population had the same idea.

So compartment after compartment they went, all of them fill to the brim, they met half way as they had split up, Neville and Luna checked the bottom half and Draco, Hermione and Harry checked the other half.

"Nothing?" called Harry frowning.

"No they are all full!" sighed Neville "The same for you?"

"Yeah," groaned Hermione it seemed like they were going to have to split up again.

"There's only one person in here…it's an adult!" exclaimed Neville surprised.

"A teacher? Riding on the train?" frowned Harry making his way through and looking into the compartment to see for himself. He knew who it was immediately and his frown became bigger and more prominent on his face.

"What's wrong?" asked Neville concerned.

"It's Lupin," said Harry crossly.

"Your father's best friend?" asked Luna surprised. She didn't know everything, which included how Harry felt about Remus Lupin.

"Ex- Best friend actually," said Harry a sneer crossing his lips.

"Well it's either in here or separating," sighed Hermione.

"Oh alright, but I'm not sitting next to him." stated Harry going in their trunks were put up and they sat themselves down. Harry sat next to the door wanting to be as far away from Remus Lupin as humanly possible. He wasn't happy about having to sit so close to the man it was nothing to do with his monthly problem. No it was more to do with the fact that the man was supposed to be his father's best friend that had ignored his existence until Sirius came into his life.

"Did you see the newspapers?" asked Hermione grimly once everyone was settled down and the Hogwarts Express had begun moving.

"Not at first, Sirius kept hiding it from me," said Harry rolling his eyes in exasperation after everything he had revealed he began trying to protect him now. In the end Sirius had sat down with him and told him what was happening and why he had stopped him looking. Sirius was scared Harry being the Slytherin he was would go looking for revenge and kill Pettigrew. Which wasn't far from the truth if Harry did ever meet Pettigrew he would kill him without a second thought. However he wasn't stupid enough to go looking for him, he would let Pettigrew come to him.

"Someone said they saw him in Hogsmeade," said Draco, he wasn't worried though if Pettigrew tried anything he knew plenty spells. Not only him but his friends too, they had advanced beyond the fifth year course work.

"Yeah turning into a rat, but that was public information his mind might have just been playing tricks on him." scoffed Hermione.

"They have many Auror's stationed in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade now, Sirius is leading the search for Pettigrew." explained Harry.

"At Dumbledore's insistence," Draco put in suspiciously.

"So he's started again huh?" frowned Harry, wondering why Dumbledore would stick his ore into the Auror divisions business.

"He thinks the obsession will make him have less contact with you, continue to try and find Pettigrew and perhaps have both of you distance from one another." Luna said it wasn't her normal dreamy voice but a voice that told them she knew what she was talking about. She didn't normally talk like that but when she did she made sense and she was right when she did.

"You know…Luna…I think you are absolutely right" said Hermione nodding her head.

"Does he seriously think it will bother me if he did?" asked Harry snorting in disgust.

"Obviously," said Draco.

"Idiotic if you ask me, so I guess we best watch our back this year then if that's Dumbledore up to his tricks." said Hermione.

"Just when I thought everything would be fine," groaned Harry shaking his head in agitation.

"At least he left you alone last year," said Draco smartly.

"True" smirked Harry, his Slytherin hat covering his long red hair which was tied up in a loose ponytail. Heath was purring on Neville's lap and Hedwig was flying towards Hogwarts she hated being confined to her cage. Hermione had gotten herself an owl also so she could keep in touch with her parents better and order things. Neville still had his toad, Draco had his black hawk Luna didn't have an animal.

Just then the train jerked to a stop; making Neville smash into Harry he was clumsy without the aid of a train thank you very much. Neville apologized haltingly, shivering feeling utterly wrenched for some reason. Hermione gathered her cloak around her and put her hat, scarf and gloves on, the others did the same but it was no use the coldness seeped passed the material and into their bones.

"What the hell's going on?" demanded Draco his eyes narrowed in anger.

"This doesn't feel….normal." said Neville regarding his friends through the darkness.

"You're right…" said Luna only able to see her own breath misting up thankfully she had a general idea where her friends were. The two Ravenclaw's, two Slytherin's and the one Huffelpuff all looked around warily.

"I wonder if we could use magic?" said Neville swallowing thickly holding the urge to shout 'Lumos maxima' and light the entire compartment up.

"We aren't at Hogwarts yet, we would get in trouble - only in life threatening situations can you use it." said Hermione in lecture mode.

"We don't know what the hell's out there!" said Draco. Seeing something creeping along with long skeletal hands and he felt himself freeze. He knew what they were, he remembered his father taking about them with his mother; he had snuck in one day to listen to them when he hadn't been tired. Those were the guards at Azkaban Prison - Dementors. What the hell were they doing on a train of all things? Fear enveloped him utterly terrified and he wasn't sure if it was his own or whether he was being influenced by the Dementor.

"What was that?" gasped Hermione her eyes wide.

"A Dementor," answered Draco dryly.

"No!" gaped Hermione.

The Dementor opened the door without even touching it, drawing it back making them feel if possible ten times worse. Harry though unfortunately was affected by them more than most, as he fell unconscious. Hermione freaked out, shouting the spell Neville had wanted to shout "LUMOS MAXIMA!"

"Harry!" shouted Draco and Neville together extremely worried about their friend.

The Dementor hissed obviously not liking the light, as quickly as Lupin had been sleeping he was awake. Shouting a spell that seemed to drive the Dementor out of the compartment. "Expecto Patronum"

"Peter Pettigrew is not here," snapped Lupin.

"Why's he reacted like that?" asked Neville concerned and confused.

"Dementors make you relieve your worst memories…I think we all know what that was." said Luna, she was surprisingly the one who knew most about dark creatures or creatures in general. If they wanted help it was Luna they went too, next best would be Draco and sometimes Hermione.

"Indeed you are correct, now if you excuse me I need to have a little word with the driver. Here give this to him, it will help trust me." said Remus Lupin.

"That's alright I have chocolate here," said Draco handing it back not trusting the man the slightest. All Harry's friends knew he would be furious if they did give something from Lupin to him when he was at his weakest or at all. Harry didn't like Lupin and they all understood that, especially considering what his childhood had been like. The fact he didn't blame his family was very confusing he blamed Dumbledore. They would never understand the logic behind it but at least it still wasn't happening. All of them would have moved heaven and earth for their friend and got him out by any means necessary if he hadn't become emancipated.

"Very well," sighed Remus taking it back looking very hurt as he walked out of the compartment. Remus knew that this was going to be a very long year if this was how Harry's friends never mind Harry himself was reacting to him.

"Harry? Wake up! C'mon that's it!" said Neville as Harry began to stir relieving the four friends greatly.

"What the hell happened? Mione you ok?" asked Harry coming round and sitting up startled.

"I'm fine Harry, here eat this" sighed Hermione relieved giving him a piece of chocolate from her own secret stash. Her parents didn't like her eating chocolate or anything sugary so Hermione took to hiding it in her trunk. Taking home more than enough to last her over the summer holiday and they bought enough when the trolley came to last them the year. Draco didn't have to as he got care packages from home every month so that's not something he had to worry about.

"But I heard screaming…" Harry trailed off utterly confused.

"No Harry, you didn't hear us screaming, that was a Dementor they guard the Wizard prison called Azkaban. They don't leave the island often; they were obviously looking for Peter Pettigrew. The Dementors make you relive your worst memories over and over again." explained Luna her blue eyes regarding Harry solemnly.

"But that would mean…" murmured Harry. He wasn't stupid; the scream must have been his mother his worst memory was probably when his parents died. He still felt tired and weak; he slumped back against the seat and remained there eating the chocolate. It made him feel warm, but the weak feeling in his bones remained.

"We know," sighed Hermione brown eyes nearly filling with tears.

"Just rest we will be there soon," said Draco already planning on getting a pepper up from Severus at the feast. His godfather never went anywhere without his potions that much he knew, and for once he was grateful for it.

"Yeah" agreed Harry closing his eyes and sighing tiredly. He was pale and drawn looking, and Luna, Neville, Hermione and Draco where all rather worried.

Everybody couldn't have been more surprised when Severus Snape showed up on the Hogwarts Express. He walked along following a light; most sixth and seventh year knew what it was - a locating spell. He entered the compartment from where the light was illuminating from his onyx eyes sharp and alert as he regarded the four third years and one second year.

"Sev!" cried Draco in surprise.

"What's wrong?" asked Neville worriedly.

"Lupin told the teachers didn't he?" asked Hermione her voice sharp and disapproving.

"Indeed he did," said Severus quickly moving over to Harry assessing him. He noticed the chocolate and nodded approvingly. He took out a pepper up potion and a mild calming potion, and instructed Harry to swallow them which he did with a grimace but made no other complaint.

"How are you feeling?" asked Severus seriously.

"I'm feeling better now," said Harry and he did he looked it too. He was no longer ghastly pale looking colour had returned to his cheeks.

"Hold out your hands," said Severus.

Harry did, and was utterly embarrassed that they were shaking slightly, but after a few seconds the shaking stopped. Severus looked relieved, and nodded before he asked the others if they were fine, knowing they would be. None of Harry's friends had suffered a tragedy in his past that was until he caught sight of Luna. He closed his eyes, of course, how could he have forgotten Luna Lovegood's mother, Lacey Lovegood had been a potions mistress. She had screwed up one of her experiments and she had died…right in front of her daughter who had raised the alarm.

"Miss Lovegood, drink these," said Severus moving over towards her. She had been able to stay conscious which surprised Severus greatly. Then again Luna Lovegood wasn't extremely powerful and emotional like Harry was. They had been drawn to Harry, he'd bet every galleon he had which was quite extensive as he had brewed and invented a lot of potions over the years.

She received the same treatments as Harry and was quickly declared fine.

"Would you like to return to Hogwarts with me?" asked Severus speaking to all them.

"No sir I'm fine, I don't want anyone to know or see." said Harry adamantly. Plus he truly did feel better; Severus' potions were truly miraculous. They had made him feel so much better so quickly too two years he had been in the wizarding world and he was still in awe of everything and how quickly it worked.

"Very well, I shall let you enjoy the rest of your journey, the Dementors will not be back so do not fear. If any of you need to talk you know where the door to my office is, day or night understood?" said Severus staring each of them in the eye basically telling them he meant them all not just his Slytherin's.

"Yes sir," chorused Harry, Luna, Hermione, Draco and Neville together.

"Good, then I shall take my leave, Lupin is coming with me." said Severus sardonically. He had picked up immediately on their disgust and distrust off the new teacher, Harry hated him regardless. He knew Black had truly fallen out with Lupin as well for believe him capable of murdering their other best friends. Although Harry's hate was probably more to do with the fact he had only turned up for Black's trial and never once went to see him. Hermione wasn't a happy bunny with the fact that he had gone and told the teachers.

"Good" repeated Harry a nasty scowl adorning his features as if something disgusting was living right under his nose with a nasty smell.

Nodding curtly he vacated the compartment and apparated from the moving train. He appeared outside of the wards at Hogwarts and swiftly making his way to the school. His cloak billowing out behind him; making him look like a bat out of hell. Having made sure his students were safe he could relax for the few remaining hours before Hogwarts was once more full and classes resume.

Yes those students would always remain safe from the horrors of the world with one Severus Snape looking over them. Unfortunately there would come a time when he couldn't protect them but rather watch over them a sentinel standing watch from the shadows as they took their place in the world.

* * *

What did you think? do you like how different this Hermione is? she hates dumbledore now lupin anything that upsets her friend she'd never do that in the book! teachers came before friends as proven during fifth year when dumbledore told them not to write! will pettigrew die? will harry and the others actually kill him? (in self defence of course) or will he survive and go out there to rejoin his 'master?' or will the four correctly intepretet the prophecy for what it is and deal with him? unaware of crouch? will the dementors continue to attack Harry or will harry hermione, luna, neville and draco all learn that spell quickly becuase of what happened on the train? will all of them manage it? as for animagus training it will happen this year what do you want them to be? put forth your votes now! Neville - Frog, bee, wasp, coackroach, or something bigger a bird or cat like creature? Hermione owl? raven? hawk? just remember its this version of hermione not the real book. harry? panther raven? owl? cat? draco dragon? muggle dragon! at that tiger? white tiger? snow leopard? dog? cat? peacock? luna - parrot? bear? whats a very spirital animal? or will i have her a crumblehorksnack i'm so not looking for the proper word tonight! im tired lol you get my meaning anyway :P whats it to be guys! R&R PLEASE! BYE


	30. Chapter 30

**Lily's Son **

**Chapter 30 **

**Home Truths and Good Guesses**

* * *

Severus walked out of the compartment, finally reassured that Harry was indeed alright. Despite Lupin's letter, he had removed himself from Hogwarts at once to check himself. He didn't trust Lupin, not in the slightest especially with his godson and Harry. A lot had changed since Harry first started Hogwarts, after their awesome first year Severus, began thinking ways around the unbreakable vow he had sworn with Dumbledore. He quickly realized, that Harry emancipating himself, he was essentially his own guardian he didn't need anyone else - not even Dumbledore. The wording of the thing had been very cunning but he himself was a Slytherin, the most sarcastic one to boot.

He had sworn to help Harry end the war, by doing as directed by Dumbledore for as long as it should take.

He had sworn to protect, look over and help Harry in any way to defeat the Dark Lord.

He had also sworn to keep quiet about everything he knew, prophecy, Order, and everything else he was privy thanks to Dumbledore.

Harry didn't need Dumbledore's help, thus making that part of the 'by doing as directed by Dumbledore' null and void. He would continue to look over Harry and protect him as long as he was needed, unfortunately he couldn't get around the last part of the vow. It was just a shame, because Harry of all people deserved the truth to why his parents died. To be warned what was coming, to prepare for the war ahead, he hated the stupid vow.

It was unfortunate that Severus didn't know that Harry and his friends already knew. Or he wouldn't have been so furious with himself.

Last year to Severus' immense surprise Luna Lovegood had become a part of their little group. She was…or had been a rather strange girl, constantly bullied by those around her. He had taken lots of points from Ravenclaw, which was a first really but they had pissed him off. He hated bulling of any kind, especially any number against one. It reminded him of his own time at Hogwarts, when he wished a teacher could step in and stop it. So he had done, for her, it wasn't long before Harry stepped in and viciously defended her from the others. It had reminded him so strongly of Lily it had left him staring and utterly stunned, Harry was pure Lily there was nothing of James in him. It was like Lily back before him, but he wasn't a stupid man, he knew that it wasn't Lily, that it was just a part of Lily. He cared for Harry, for Harry not for Lily anymore but still, he got shocked now and again by things Harry did that reminded him so vividly of the child's mother. His best friend, his only real friend really, and because of a mistake he had lost her.

Since then she was with them everywhere they went, including that secret room of theirs, one Severus had yet to see. The room was protected by every measure possible, for five children to do so made him feel a little worried. How could they know such defences? Never mind actually doing them correctly, he doubted even Dumbledore could get in without alerting them. He was undeniably deadly curious about what was in that room, but considering it was children it couldn't be too awe inspiring could it?

Severus shook off his thoughts, he was glad the children had at least one free year of stress. Now Dementor's were guarding Hogwarts. He hadn't thought more on it until that letter came from Lupin, he felt like hitting himself. Of course Harry would react badly, Neville hadn't been there when his parents were hurt, Thank Merlin for small mercies. He hadn't even remembered about Luna until he had seen to Harry, regardless he would have seen to Harry first. Luna's mother's death was an accident; he wasn't seeing his mother murdered before his eyes.

"Hello Severus," said Lupin smiling brightly at his co-worker.

"It's Snape, Lupin, just because we happen to work together at Hogwarts it doesn't make us suddenly acquaintances or heaven forbid _friends," _said Severus sneering the last word out particularly nastily.

The smile slipped from Lupin's face, it became emotionless and Lupin nodded his head curtly in understanding. Without more ado, Severus apparated away leaving Lupin to follow, Severus had more experience apparating so it wasn't any trouble apparating to and from the moving train. Severus was more than half way up the path before he heard the sound of apparating. Smirking at the thought of the wolf he continued his long walk back to Hogwarts.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Minerva and Poppy immediately asked him if Harry was alright. Severus didn't answer, he continued to pile his plate with food, and it was still several hours before the students came. He wanted to enjoy some peace and quiet, eat something in peace because soon, all hell was going to break loose. The children weren't going to leave the school, not that Severus could blame them. Foul creatures that they were, he had personal experience with them, capped off with a nice stay in Azkaban.

"Severus!" hissed Minerva sounding much like her animagus form right then.

"Down kitty, he's fine," said Severus smirking in wry amusement. Amusement because Harry didn't like her, he always screwed up his face when she was spoken about. Mostly because of her reactions to the fact he was placed in Slytherin and not Gryffindor. However, no matter how she was with him now he didn't appreciate it.

"Is he going to be alright?" asked Poppy "Did you scan him?"

"Yes, I gave him a few potions, I doubt he will be eating much he looked very pale and shaken." said Severus smoothly. Although he was still concerned, despite the potions Harry had remained rather pale. He had looked a little sick, but considering what he had seen he was entitled to it. He shuddered at the mere thought of what that thirteen year old boy had seen. Imagining anything was enough to bring Severus to his knees in agony, seeing it would give him nightmares until he was a permanent insomniac and then of course he'd die. Nobody could survive without sleep, not even the dungeon bat of Hogwarts.

"Which potions did you give him? Did he look better?" asked Poppy "Did he have some chocolate?"

"Pepper up and calming draught, yes he had chocolate I'm assuming his friends gave him some," said Severus smoothly.

"I offered him some as soon as he woke up," said Lupin giving his own input. From where he regretfully sat right next to Severus.

"Let me guess," said Severus sardonically "Miss Granger declined your help?"

"Actually it was Mr. Malfoy," said Lupin a little bit miffed and it showed.

"Good, educating him wasn't for naught," sneered Severus.

"Are you ever going to stop this insistent bating? You are not seventeen years old anymore," snapped Minerva.

"Age means nothing Minerva; you acted like a petulant child when Harry wasn't placed in Gryffindor. Alienating him to the point he doesn't even want to look at you during your classes, by your own admission. So I think perhaps you need to apply that sentiment to yourself," sneered Severus. The nerve of the interfering old witch, sometimes he felt like slapping her. This was as close as he was ever going to get, slapping her down with words.

Minerva looked down properly chastised by a man half her age, a boy she had once taught at Hogwarts.

* * *

"Why don't you have a rest Harry? You do look awful," said Hermione watching her best friend concerned.

"No, I can't, I'll just remember," said Harry a shudder nearly wracking his frame.

"Just lie down then, relax" suggested Luna, switching to the other side of the compartment, as Hermione conjured a pillow for Harry to use. Harry did as suggested as Luna flung a Slytherin cloak over Harry. There was two Ravenclaw's, two Slytherins and one Huffelpuff in their group now. Hermione and Luna were Ravenclaw's a year apart of course. Harry and Draco were both Slytherins and poor Neville was in Huffelpuff.

As Neville had said better a Huffelpuff than a Gryffindor.

"Excuse me, I'm going to head to the toilet," said Luna quickly getting up and leaving.

"Alright," said Neville watching her go concerned about her wellbeing. She had been quieter than normal by Luna Lovegood's standards and it was daunting. So had Harry really, when he heard Draco's next words he agreed completely because he was thinking it himself.

"This years going to suck isn't it?" asked Draco shaking his head in dismay.

"Yes, we must learn the Patronus charm as quickly as possible, if possible from what I've read most adults have trouble with it." stated Hermione matter of factly.

"Oh is that all?" asked Draco sighing.

"Listen Draco, two of ours friends need our help, they were obviously badly affected by it, now I know why it affects Harry…but Luna's never told us anything." said Hermione sternly.

"Luna's mother died when she was eight or nine, a potions accident, her mother was a Potions Mistress. It was all over the Daily Prophet, a few years ago it was definitely before I joined Hogwarts anyway," said Draco quietly. "According to the paper Luna witnessed the entire thing."

Hermione and Neville gasped in dismay.

"Don't let her know I told you," sighed Draco.

"Why don't you know Neville?" asked Hermione confused.

"You really think my Gran would let me read something like that?" asked Neville, "The first time I ever properly read the paper was my first day at Hogwarts, and even then it wasn't my newspaper."

They all sniggered at the thought of Neville being cowed by his grandmother for trying to read the paper.

When Luna came back in her friends all asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine, just feeling a little sick," said Luna.

"Maybe I should tell Severus, she might be having an allergic reaction to a potion!" said Draco automatically worried.

"No guys don't I'm fine…it's not that…its not why I feel sick don't worry," said Luna trying to find the right way to phrase her sentence.

"Dementors?" questioned Neville laying a comforting hand on her.

"Yeah," said Luna quietly.

"Why don't you rest like Harry, we can get comfy on the floor," suggested Hermione.

So Luna did it without a fight, which showed just how exhausted she was.

"What about getting changed? We are nearly there!" said Draco looking out of the window. He had taken the Hogwarts express twice now; this was his third journey so it was safe to say he knew when they got close to Hogwarts.

"Forget about it, let them sleep as long as possible," scowled Hermione. She wasn't wakening her friends up just to make them put their uniform on. All they were doing tonight was eating, then going to bed plus they had their cloaks out it was enough. If they weren't happy Hermione couldn't care less at this point, they had manipulated her friend enough.

"Draco was right, this is going to be a long bloody year," groaned Neville shaking his head in dismay.

"I think Severus should know," said Draco.

"Do you want to really try that?" asked Hermione staring at Draco as if he was mad. Harry didn't take well when people did things behind his back. Even if they were doing it out of the goodness of their hearts.

"Alright, alright, I'll see what Harry thinks but if he's not better I'll do it I care too much to see him go through this entire year like this!" said Draco pointing to his sleeping, exhausted, wary best friend.

"You don't think Dumbledore has a hand in this? It wouldn't take a genius for him to realize what Harry's worst memory could be." said Neville.

"Even he wouldn't be that sick…" said Hermione looking like she was about to loose her breakfast and lunch.

"I wouldn't count on it, what I don't understand if Dumbledore knew…Sirius was bound to know," said Draco.

"Not necessarily he will have been busy with his hunt for Pettigrew, he probably didn't attend all or any meetings." cautioned Neville.

"I agree with him, don't mention it to Harry and have him suspicious of him, he trusts little as it is!" said Hermione.

"Agreed," said Neville.

* * *

What did you think? will i combine the Diary with Pettigrew? or will harry and his friends capture pettigrew and actually leave him for the dementors to feed on? refusing to go back in time when dumbledore asks it? will he? is it the end for Dumbledore when everyone realizes he put the dementors there to break harry? will he succeed in that? will the dementors break his spirit? i always believed they werent hard enough on him! will the others and harry be able to successfully be able to produce a patronus? and help him that year? R&R please!


	31. Chapter 31

**Lily's Son **

**Chapter 31 **

**Year Three - Learning the Patronus Charm **

* * *

"I wish we were at least in Potions class together!" groaned Hermione slumping down on the couch. Their couch, they were all sitting in their favourite room, their own room. Hermione hated the fact she couldn't at least get one class, witch all her friends were in. unfortunately she was only in class with either Neville or Harry and Draco. Everyone knew better than to bully or annoy Luna, even in class with the reputation Neville, Harry, Draco and Hermione had built up.

"I know, you and Draco are lucky, you have classes together all the time,"stated Neville speaking to Harry, grabbing a drink of orange from the magical cooler/fridge. Which was always full, either with sweets the group bought or with food Narcissa sends them. She missed her son so much, that she baked a lot, and everyone loved her cooking.

"I thought we would have at least perfected the Patronus Charm by now," said Draco looking extremely put out. They never ventured outside; they didn't want to risk Harry or Luna becoming ill like the beginning of the year. Unless of course they had to go to Herbology, no one in the group had taken Care of Magical creatures so it was, thankfully just the one class outside.

"Maybe we need some motivation…" mused Hermione her brown eyes sparkling as she realized something.

"Like how?" asked Luna from where she was reading an occlumency book.

"Well we know Harry's Boggart is a Dementor, why not try and find one?" asked Hermione.

"Find a Boggart are you insane? It's impossible to find them…" said Draco.

"Then how did Lupin find one?" asked Hermione. She had not taken extra classes, as she had at first wanted too. Draco had told her she was best just learning on her own, and then taking the OWLS in their fifth year. That they could learn more on their own than a teacher could teach them.

"Probably somewhere in Hogwarts…" said Neville.

"Why don't we ask Professor Snape? He did say if we ever wanted anything to ask him?" suggested Harry; he didn't relish the thought of using a Dementor. It might bite them in the arse especially without a teacher present. He also didn't want to continue hearing his mother's screams; he'd rather find a different way to motivate himself into learning that spell.

"He might know things we haven't been able to find in the books about Patronus' you know," said Draco "I think Harry's suggestion is best."

"Or maybe Flitwick it is a charm?" suggested Neville.

"Sev always wanted to be the defence teacher," said Draco "I think he would like it if we went to him and not another teacher." he would like to spend some time with his godfather too.

"Okay then, we ask Professor Snape," agreed Hermione.

"Brilliant," grinned Draco happy with the outcome of their conversation.

* * *

"What do you mean?" asked Severus, hearing something that had caught his attention. He was sitting with Lucius and Narcissa, at Malfoy Manor enjoying a nice glass of wine. As usual the Malfoy's only had the best of everything, and the wine most certainly was that. He liked spending time away from Hogwarts, having conversations with people he could actually stand. There was also the fact he understood them, and they understood him. They were brothers and sisters in arms, alone together fighting evil being spies, and they relied on each other a great deal.

"What?" asked Lucius confused.

"He trusted you enough to give you what?" asked Severus dumbstruck.

"A diary, it's when I realized who he was…the name on it made me curious…that's when I began spying." said Lucius confused to what Severus was feeling.

"You just took it no questions asked? And kept it?" gaped Severus.

"Well I can't exactly get rid of it Severus…Merlin knows what it does," argued Lucius "I just kept it down in the bowls of my manor ignoring its very existence."

"Do you know what it is?" asked Severus his eyes going darker than usual.

"A Diary," said Lucius, he didn't think there was anything more to it than that.

"He gave Bellatrix Huffelpuff's cup, she bragged about it for months, he was just awarding his followers." said Narcissa calming Severus down.

"What exactly did he say when he gave you it Lucius?" asked Severus, he just knew there was more to it than awarding his followers. The Dark Lord didn't award them things, no he just bloody cursed them with the Cruciatus Curse whether they do right or wrong.

"To keep it safe, keep it secret," said Lucius feeling dread going down his spine. He didn't like where he thought Severus was going with this at all. In fact he stopped himself deliberately thinking about it.

"From what I gather Regulus got something as well…he told me that much before he disappeared…didn't you get anything?" asked Lucius curiously.

"No, Lucius bring me the diary…now." said Severus feeling sick with dread. As quicker he saw it the better, if there was nothing more to it he would be able to sleep tonight. Something was telling him, that it wasn't right something about the entire thing was wrong - off.

It practically reeked of danger.

"Alright Severus, just calm down," said Lucius "Dobby?" He hadn't expected this when they began telling tales of their times as spy. How they got talking about it he would never know, but right now his friend's stomach was twisting. Usually that meant he was right about something, and he didn't like that thought at all. As soon as he saw it, he would probably calm down and realize nothing was wrong.

At least Lucius hoped that's what would happen. Although nobody knew the Dark Arts quite like Severus.

"Yes Master Malfoy?" asked Dobby appearing before them his blubbering façade nowhere to be seen. He didn't need it when Master Snape was alone with them, that much he knew and had been told. If other Death Eaters came, then he knew he had to act the part.

"Bring me the Diary," said Lucius.

"Yes Master Malfoy," said Dobby his eyes going wider, he didn't like that diary there was something evil about it. He went down to the dungeons with a pop, and magically moved a space in the floor where the a few things were kept. Lifting the diary up he magically moved the concrete back to its place. Nodding in satisfaction he popped back into the study where Lord and Lady Malfoy were sitting with their guest.

Lucius took the Diary from the elf and nodded curtly, Dobby nodded back in turn before popping away. He knew he was no longer needed by his Master, and returned to his room he didn't have any cleaning to do. It was already done, and he had cooked their last meal for the evening.

"Here," said Lucius handing it over to Severus a cautious look in his silver eyes, which were very much like his father before him. Something Draco had also inherited, thankfully though Draco didn't have the same shuttered, pained, haunted, cold look Lucius was forced to support.

Severus' eyes widened as soon as his hands came into contact with it, his mark tingled as if…it's how it felt when he was summoned to the Dark Lord's side. Not before when he called, but once he was actually there. How was it that Lucius didn't realize this could be potentially dangerous. He could feel the darkness emanating from it, in fact Severus had to place it down it was making him feel sick. He had always been able to sense magic, dark magic more so than light.

"Narcissa what do you feel when you hold this?" asked Severus handing it over to her, his face an emotionless mask.

Confused Narcissa grabbed the dairy and gasped before the book fell to the floor with a thump.

"Narcissa!" said Lucius alarmed taking her hands in his.

"That's imbued with Dark magic," said Narcissa "I've never held it before." she stated for Severus' benefit.

"Don't you feel your mark tingle when you hold this Lucius?" asked Severus sternly.

"No," denied Lucius. He wasn't as magically powerful as Severus that might explain it.

"There is something wrong with that diary Lucius, something dark and dangerous, I suggest putting it away until I have time to examine it properly, perhaps during the summer." said Severus.

"You are always welcome here Severus," said Narcissa "Dobby!" once the elf had shown himself, she asked him to "Put this back where it belongs, and make sure nobody knows about it."

"Yes Lady Malfoy," said Dobby popping away with the dairy.

"What do you think it is Severus?" asked Lucius warily. He couldn't believe the diary was imbued with dark magic and he hadn't sensed it. He was extremely glad he had placed it down there. Who knows what would have happened if Draco had somehow gotten his hands on it.

"I haven't a clue, I shall spend the summer trying to figure it out," said Severus adamantly.

"Very well," said Narcissa. "Would you like another glass?"

"No I must get back to my Slytherin's," said Severus smoothly.

"How is Draco doing?" asked Lucius, as always.

"He's doing very well, one of the best students in almost all his classes, just like the rest of his friends." said Severus wryly.

"I thought my son would only have Crabbe and Goyle for company, I am glad and comforted that isn't the case," said Narcissa, extremely pleased. "I am also pleased with his choice of friends, although extremely surprised. Neither Lord Longbottom nor Lord Potter were what I thought they would be."

"That's a good thing where Dumbledore is concerned," said Severus his lips twitching in amusement.

"Still playing his games?" asked Lucius his eyes narrowed in displeasure.

"Of course, from what I can gather he had the Dementors coming to Hogwarts. Also has Black heading the search for Pettigrew, so he doesn't have much time for his godson." said Severus his eye twitching showing just how disgusted he was with the old fool.

"I am glad I don't spy for that old fool Severus, I don't know how you do it." said Lucius honestly.

"With a great deal of difficulty," admitted Severus sardonically.

"I'd imagine so," said Narcissa.

"Well I best get back, I shall see you again sometime soon," said Severus getting up, making his way over to the fireplace. Both Narcissa and Lucius were already standing, both saying their goodbyes - Narcissa with a hug and Lucius with a curt nod, same as Severus.

* * *

Early the next morning, everyone sat at the Slytherin table, as that was the table with most room. It wasn't just Hermione and Neville in their group anymore after all, but Luna too. They almost always sat at the Slytherin table; they didn't interact with any other students daily. Eating their breakfast with a great deal of leisure, since it was the weekend.

"Mr. Potter?" asked Professor Lupin coming to stand behind him.

"Yes?" asked Harry politely standing up facing his professor.

"Professor Dumbledore has offered to allow me to teach you extra Defence - for protection. I shall see you in my classroom at five thirty tonight," said Professor Lupin.

"Thanks for the offer Professor Lupin, but no thanks." said Harry dryly.

"It wasn't an offer," said Professor Lupin.

"I do not need nor want extra curricular classes, at least of all from you. I am emancipated, I do not need to go anywhere, and once more I won't be attending them." said Harry "So please do not waste both or times by pretending otherwise."

"The Patronus Charm is the first spell I'm going to teach you?" suggested Professor Lupin, trying to get Harry to agree. He knew how much the Dementor's bothered the boy, he had been watching him. He had also found out about the boy's room, although he hadn't told anyone about it. He didn't want to alienate the boy any further than he already was.

"I said no Professor Lupin, I am not the only student in the school affected by them, offer them your assistance." said Harry bitingly.

"Lupin stop bothering my students, they have given you their answer." snapped Severus coming down from the teachers table. "Do not make me have to take this to the Ministry."

"He needs extra training, what he's learning in defence now is not going to help him!" protested Remus hotly. Severus knew Voldemort could come back, if anything he should encourage Harry to take those classes not push him further from his reach. If he could get Harry to forgive him Sirius would come round, he just knew it. He had tried desperately for Sirius to speak to him, but nothing worked, begging, crying, pleading - nothing worked. He truly had lost all his friends, it was like that night all over again and he hated it.

"That isn't your decision to make," snarled Severus quietly, only the five students heard.

"Exactly," said Harry grinning widely.

Remus shook his head sadly before moving away.

"Sir?" said Draco "We need to talk to you whenever you have a minute."

"You know I always have time for my Slytherins, if you like you can come to my office now," said Severus smoothly. It was Saturday; all he usually did was keep an eye on his students. Take his turns watching them outside, and patrol the halls for mischief. Then later on he was in his office for all his students, all the while correcting homework his students had handed in.

"Yes sir!" said Harry immediately getting up; the others all followed his lead missing the blue eyes glaring holes in the potions Master's head.

Dumbledore watched everything, his fury boiling under the surface. Potter didn't trust him, that much was obvious and not about to chance. One day though the boy would need him - Voldemort wasn't gone for good. He would be back and he would need him, Albus Dumbledore, to teach him everything he knew. Remus was loyal to him, if anyone could get Harry to understand he only had his best interest at heart, he might come round. Another plan and plot had been foiled this time by Snape, and he wasn't happy at all. Snape was becoming a major hindrance to him; this wasn't what he had planned for Potter and Snape. They weren't supposed to be … respectful to each other. They were supposed to hate one another, especially when he found out who told the prophecy. Perhaps that was it; maybe that's how he could gain Harry's trust. Tell him the prophecy and who was responsible for his parent's deaths. He would need a shoulder to cry on, after such a betrayal and he would be there for him. Perhaps he could have Black permanently taken care off then get custody of the boy when he proved him still a child. Then he would have control of the Black, Potter and Evan vaults, and the boy himself. He didn't want to tell the boy about the prophecy yet…but there was time…so with another plan of action in motion. He relaxed and ate his breakfast calming himself down; he had decided what to do.

If only he knew…

* * *

"Now what can I do for you?" asked Severus staring curiously at the five students before him. He knew the students weren't in the habit of asking for anything, not even him. They were fiercely independent; they retrieved the answers on their own. With Hermione, Draco and Harry it was no surprise he didn't know how they hadn't ALL ended up in Ravenclaw. They were hardly seen without books, books beyond their year at that. Neville didn't need books when it came to Herbology though, not anymore. Luna didn't need books when it came to Magical creatures, (she had decided against taking the class after seeing the Dementors instead taking something else).

"We need help, we want to be able to cast the Patronus charm," said Draco.

"That is a spell too advanced for a third year to learn," said Severus smoothly.

"Told you," said Hermione.

Severus narrowed his eyes, he did not like cheek from any of his students "Miss Granger, two points from Ravenclaw, do not speak about me in such a manner and not in my presence. I am a teacher not a friend or acquaintance." said Severus coldly.

"Sorry Professor Snape," said Hermione flushing bright red, she had forgotten herself and she did deserve the loss of points.

"As I was saying, you are all too young to learn that spell, but considering the circumstances…and the fact you want to see the Quidditch match which is coming up I will teach you." said Severus. "Plus the Hogsmeade weekend is upon us as well, and I want you to be able to defend yourself if it comes to it." he did not trust the Dementors not after what they had done to Harry. Hogsmeade weekend had been cancelled they had seen Pettigrew again apparently. Now though with the increased security, they were allowing the students to go. Dumbledore had tried to stop Harry going, but since he was emancipated and had his Aunt and Uncles' permission (signature) to boot he didn't have a chance.

"Thanks professor Snape," said Harry gratefully.

"Now I have to patrol outside, then in the halls before Professor McGonagall takes over…come down here at…" said Severus looking at the clock on the wall he told the students "Two o'clock, after lunch best do it on a full stomach, you will need your energy."

"Yes sir!" chirped the students together as one.

"Good, I shall see you all back here then," said Severus nodding his head curtly. He got up and left his office, before the students could get out. He did not like being late for anything, and he hadn't been in years - he wasn't starting now. Severus stayed near the Quidditch field taking over from Flitwick.

* * *

"Do you really think we will be able to do it?" asked Neville biting on an apple staring at his friends curiously.

"Of course," said Harry immediately.

"What could Professor Snape know about that spell that we don't though?" asked Hermione, she didn't like asking for help.

"He is the teacher Mione," said Harry.

"True, I guess we best get down there it's almost time," said Draco grabbing a muffin from the middle of the table. Harry grabbed a double chocolate one too, the rest all grabbed fruit instead.

* * *

"Come in," said Severus' voice from inside.

The five students gaped, they had left before him, and he certainly hadn't passed them. They walked in still staring at their teacher strangely, who was supporting a wide smirk. The tables were gone; cauldrons were all in rows in the back giving them plenty of space to work.

"Now, sit on the floor, close your eyes," said Severus smoothly, watching his students do what they were told. He could hardly believe they were thirteen years old already, that they had already finished two years of Hogwarts. They only had five more years to go and that would be them, out in the real world. They did have the independence and manners of an older child though. It was expected, they were all only children (apart from Harry who had grown up with his cousin) but not as brothers from what he knew. All only children were more mature than children with siblings. Only children tended to spend a great deal more time with adults, since that's all they knew.

"Now think very deeply, a memory that means the world to you, one that gets you emotional. Deeply happy, not sad or it will not work, it has to make you feel….elated…overwhelmed. I understand if you cannot think if a memory but it's what's needed to perform this spell." said Severus.

Neville closed his eyes and thought about what was his best memory, could it be when he finally performed magic? No it wasn't that time at all. Then a memory came to him and he just knew it was what he needed. His Hogwarts letter. The letter that had changed his life. If it wasn't then perhaps his first train ride to Hogwarts was the one to do it. So he had a memory and a back up just in case it didn't work.

Luna closed her eyes, thinking deeply on a memory she loved above all else. She knew what it was, a memory of her mum, dad and herself visiting the rare animal zoo when she was six years old. A time where she had been carefree, before her dad had changed he became more cautious and bitter at the world. She still loved him though, she had changed too, and she knew that, seeing her mother die accidentally would change anyone. A small smile placed across her face as she memorized her mother clearly, this was defiantly the memory she was going to choose.

Hermione closed her eyes, trying very hard, to find an appropriate memory, from what her professor had suggested. She loved her parents but they hadn't spent an awfully lot of time with her, other than on holiday that she could remember. Nothing that overwhelmed her with love or positive emotion. When she remembered that day in the bank, the feeling of kinship, of belonging finally part of something, somewhere she belonged with people who understood her. Even if she wasn't pureblood her friends didn't hold it against her that was the memory she was picking. A peaceful sigh left Hermione's lips as she found her happy place.

Draco closed his eyes, thinking about times that made him happy, and one came to him almost immediately. To those who didn't know him, would be surprised at the memory. It was a simple one, before Hogwarts, before his father sort of closed off from him. One evening he had come down the stairs, with his purple dragon, wanting a story. His dad had taken him on his knee, his mother cuddled into him from the other side. Both of them had spent hours reading to him, until he had fallen asleep. Before things had gotten complicated, before he was landed with a burden that his parents were spies and learning occlumency and Legillemency. A small smirk made its way onto his face as he thought about it, feeling at peace at last.

Severus watched all the students relax, small lingering smiles on their faces. Until he caught Harry's face, a small frown was evident on his features. He swallowed sharply; perhaps Harry might not be able to cast a Patronus at all. Given the life he had, Severus wouldn't or rather couldn't blame him really. A sad smile, worked onto his face he would give the boy a couple more minutes before he tried something else with the child.

Harry began panicking, he really didn't know what to think, he didn't have any memories like Professor Snape described. His mind was working overdrive to come up with a memory to cast his Patronus, and then he got it. Unaware that he was the last one, to get a memory he thought about it. The night Neville, Draco and Hermione accompanied him to the shows. Going on the Waltzers, rollercoaster's and walking down the Muggle high street with them feeling at peace at last. He finally had friends who Dudley couldn't chase away, and a place where he fit in.

Severus relaxed and let out a relived breath, that wasn't heard by his students. Finally, he observed, as Harry relaxed a smile playing on his lips. "Have you managed to get a memory where you feel happy?" he asked already knowing the answer but wanting confirmation.

"Yes," said Draco, Luna and Neville.

"I think so," admitted Hermione and Harry, they weren't sure if their memories were enough to cast it.

"Point your wand," said Severus standing aside, "Now say the words you can do it." encouraged the black clad Potions Master.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" yelled five different voices. Two girls' three boys and all of them laughed gleefully when their Patronus began taking form - for the first time.

"What was it?" asked Draco hyperly.

"Did you see what yours was?" asked Neville.

"Sir what was mine?" asked Harry.

"I think mine was some sort of bird!" said Hermione awed.

"Mines were some sort of large animal," said Luna cocking her head to the side in curiosity.

"Thanks sir! We've been trying for weeks…but we only got small puffs of smoke to come out!" said Harry happily.

"Just keep practising like that and you will succeed," said Severus highly impressed, he hadn't expected that to happen. He expected some smoke to come out sure, not see the Patronus' almost taking form. He would be highly surprised though if they got any further, they were only thirteen.

He should have also known better.

* * *

"GOOOOO!" yelled Harry cheering from the Slytherin stands, where his friends were also yelling. It was Gryffindor Versus Huffelpuff, and they were all shouting for the Huffelpuff team. Considering one of their own was a Huffelpuff and they hated Gryffindor it wasn't hard to support them.

"I hate to admit it but he's good! I almost want Gryffindor to win so I can see them get their arse kicked again!" yelled Draco over the roaring of the crowd.

"No chance! Huffelpuff's seeker is too good!" yelled Neville over the rain and cheering. They were dry, the only students who had thought enough between them to cast a spell to stop them getting wet. Apart from most seventh years, of course they were smart enough to know the spells.

"Merlin its freezing! I think my spell stopped working," said Draco his teeth chattering as the temperature pummelled dangerously.

"They shouldn't have," said Hermione "This isn't normal." she finished her attention wasn't on the game now she felt a sense of foreboding washing over her. Her wand was in her hand, immediately, thanks to the wand holsters Sirius had gotten them their first Christmas at Hogwarts.

"What's wrong?" asked Draco seeing the wand.

"Dementors!" she hollered above the screaming that was starting up.

Nobody could see the sky above the Dementors as everything froze including the very air they were breathing. Everyone grabbed their wands, pointing it in the direction of the Dementors' and they yelled the words. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A Raven came from Hermione's wand, the bird of knowledge no surprise.

A dragon came from Draco's after his namesake it appeared.

A Thestral emerged from Luna's wand her love for creatures were known and no surprise to her friends.

A badger emerged from Neville's wand.

Then to Severus' surprise (which nearly had him in tears of hurt and love for Lily) a doe emerged from Harry's joining Severus' in driving the hundreds of closing in Dementor's away along with the rest of the teachers and Harry's group of friends. Harry's doe though seemed to have the most success in driving them away faster than the others.

Dumbledore was the only teacher who didn't use a Patronus, as he was staring at Harry in shock. He couldn't believe the thirteen year old had cast a Patronus, he realized there and then he would need to keep a closer eye on the teenager. He was NOT happy with these turn of events. He was supposed to cast the Patronus that drove them away, have Harry happy with him! And grateful to only him! This wasn't supposed to have happened. Worse still his friends had all succeeded! Including that near squib Longbottom! He couldn't have been more stunned if someone had actually cast stupefy on him.

* * *

There we go! Edited sorry about the mistakes :)


	32. Chapter 32 ITS A CHAPTER NOT A PETITION

**Lily's Son**

**Chapter 32 **

**Pettigrew and Prophecies **

* * *

Christmas had come and gone, each of them opting to stay at Hogwarts this year. Since they hadn't seen each other all summer. Each of them getting presents for one another at Hogsmeade (apart from Luna) who wasn't able to go only being a second year. Luna got them from a catalogue instead, unable to wait for next year - so she could join them too. Luna received a jewellery making kit from Hermione, a moon necklace from Draco, a book about rare creatures from Harry and a selection of sweets from Neville.

Harry received dark detector from Draco, a selection of sweets from Neville, a dragon hide wallet/purse for his money from Hermione, and Luna got him an amulet with a simple shield charm imbued in it. She didn't put the spell in herself, the amulet came with it.

Hermione received a new purse from Draco as well; sweets from Neville, a beautiful raven necklace from Luna (representing her Patronus) and Harry got her a few books on Ancient Runes.

Draco received a dragon necklace from Luna, a book on obscure charms from Harry, sweets from Neville and Hermione got him a set of Muggle books to read on Ancient Egypt. He had been fascinated with the Mummies. So hopefully he would enjoy learning more on the ancient country.

Neville got a rare plant from Harry (that wasn't in his garden much to his delight), a badger necklace from Hermione (a manly one of course) a dark detector from Draco, and Luna got him a book on mythical plants (ones that they suspect had been in the world but not found in a very long time).

Sirius had of course got them all something, more for his godson but a few trinkets for them. Gladrags wizard wear, cloaks for them all, bar Luna who received something the others had already a wand holster. Harry got clothes, sweets, globstones, chess set, a new broomstick and Defence books. The Dursley's had given him new things too, Petunia gave him money, and Vernon had given him a selection of Muggle sweets, from hard toffee to fudge. It was as though he had gone round lots of shops and got everything he could to make up for his behaviour. Dudley had given him another pocket knife; this one only had a knife on it instead of the other instruments. This one was bigger and a lot sharper than the other one from first year. His Potions Master got him Slytherin hair clips, in return for yet more potion ingredients.

"Why does he keep sending you those things? I mean he's supposedly doesn't know about the Magical world? How could he think you might be in danger?" asked Hermione staring at the knife. It would come in handy if they were ever in danger, and their wands were lost, gone or summoned.

"I think maybe my aunt told him…some things…I'm not sure if he knows about magic. Dudley's always been fascinated with these things," shrugged Harry helplessly, he honestly didn't know.

"What is it?" asked Neville, it looked like a useless piece of plastic to him.

That was until Harry pressed the button and the knife pressed out.

"Cool, that would help with the plants, you know to take the dead leaves off and such." said Neville impressed.

"You can have my old one," Harry had said, and he had given Neville his older one. He kept it in their room though, near his plants, using it just as he had explained.

* * *

Hogwarts had started back up a few weeks ago, Christmas long gone now, and it took them a while to get used to a jam packed Castle again. Harry and Draco for most part, waited for Hermione and Neville at the doors to the Great Hall. Sometimes they were hungry and just went in. That wasn't one of those days.

"Hey Mione," said Harry. "Neville not with you?"

"He's down in the room," she said once she got closer to him. "The plant you gave him gets a lot of his attention." she said grinning wryly.

Harry snorted in amusement at his best friend, "You're tie is crooked," he pointed out absentmindedly. He knew she didn't like being untidy, in fact if he didn't know any better he'd have thought she suffered from OCD (Obsessive Compulsive Disorder). Hermione though just liked every neat, orderly and tidy - it didn't irritate her if it wasn't though.

"Thanks," laughed Hermione fixing it, before saying "There they are."

"Hey guys!" shouted Harry, ignoring all the other students around him. Who were either eavesdropping or pushing past him to get into the hall. Ron had made several more attempts to befriend him, unfortunately for the red head - Harry wasn't having any of it.

"Hurry up! I'm hungry," she said, her stomach grumbling to testify to that.

"You still have sweets from Christmas…why didn't you eat one?" asked Harry.

"I put them in the room," she said shrugging nonchalantly.

Harry just nodded in understanding, by then their other friends had joined them. "Luna's inside," he said.

"I know, I saw her when I was going down to see to the plants," said Neville.

"I'm looking forward to a nice cold Butterbeer," sighed Draco licking his lips.

"We only finished the last ones we got three days ago Draco," said Hermione rolling her eyes in amusement. She was honestly surprised he hadn't asked Dobby to ask his mother for more. While in Hogsmeade, Neville, Hermione, Harry and Draco had ordered bottles of Butterbeer to stock up.

"I need to buy some cat food and owl treats while I'm there don't let me forget Heath would never forgive me." said Harry, Heath was his cat, he had gotten him the same time as he got Hedwig unable to make his mind up. All the Slytherins loved the cat; he spent nearly all his time in the Dungeons. The Slytherins also knew he had two animals at Hogwarts. The Slytherins though followed the house motto. Loyalty to your house, treat them as brothers and sisters, during your seven years at Hogwarts. Severus had always imparted that it was extremely important, more important any anything and breaking that rule would mean detention and a grievous amount of house potions removed. The Slytherin's though thought Harry was smart and cool to trick Dumbledore like that and respected him all the more.

"I really want a cat too," said Hermione sadly.

"Get one, if anyone asks ill say Heath's mine, I don't have an owl here at Hogwarts - I use Dobby or my family owl." said Draco.

Hermione squealed at him, hugging Draco tightly, before embarrassingly letting go. "Thanks Draco! I think I will get one."

"I hope Heath will be okay with that," said Hermione thoughtfully.

"Your cat's going to be in Ravenclaw Tower Mione, it's not going to be a problem." shrugged Harry sitting down at the Slytherin bench. Meanwhile Neville shouted for Luna to sit over on the Slytherin bench with them.

They sat and quietly talked during Breakfast, happily enjoying themselves. That was until the newspaper came, and things went downhill fast from there.

**PETER PETTIGERW SIGHTED AT HOGSMEADE! **

**Notoriously wanted Peter Pettigrew, a Gryffindor at Hogwarts, nicknamed Wormtail, due to his animagus form that of a Rat was confirmed to have been at Hogsmeade earlier this morning. At precisely at 5.50 the alarm was raised by a surprised very surprised Bathilda Smith, who had been sending an owl to her children. She fired off a spell, but it missed as the criminal transformed into his animagus form and escaped the scene unscathed. **

**New wards have been placed in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley for the safety of everyone. Everyone be warned, NOT to transform into your animagus form, those registered have already been alerted to the restrictions. Anyone doing so will find themselves magically cloaked and frozen in place and surrounded by Wizards. With those restrictions and the Dementors Peter Pettigrew would be insane to come back. **

**Be on the look out for anything suspicious, do not approach this wizard, alert the Auror's immediately and let them do their job. This man is seen as a highly dangerous wizard - who'd do anything now that everyone knows who and what he is. **

**Below is a picture of Peter Pettigrew as a teenager and now as an adult. More about Peter Pettigrew on page 5. **

"Why is he back?" asked Harry staring at his four friends in disbelief.

"Maybe he misses sharing a bed with Weasley?" suggested Draco a sneer twisting at the thought of the red head.

"DRACO!" said Hermione, slapping Draco on the head, a sick look twisting on her face. "That is just the most revolting thing I've ever heard."

"OUCH!" yelped Draco jumping in shock at Hermione's sudden movements, rubbing his sore spot he reluctantly apologised.

"Harry does have a point though," said Hermione.

"Yeah, they think Pettigrew isn't insane…but how can he BE sane after being a rat all those years? He's probably thinking like an animal now…maybe he was after some food. It's usually when the deliveries start coming…with fresh fruit and chocolates even food for the café comes then and ingredients for Fortescue's." said Draco thoughtfully.

"Well Draco does have a point, six o'clock is when the deliveries come…the shops open at seven an hour later." said Neville.

"He does have to eat," said Luna.

"If I were him…I would have gone to the Leaky Cauldron," stated Harry sharply it was open all day and night. It was one of the few means for an underage Wizard or Witch to get into their world. Not only underage, but also those that couldn't apparate.

"Food wouldn't have been getting served at that time of night surely?" said Hermione taken aback.

"They serve all day and night Hermione, but you must special order at night," explained Draco. "Food would get wasted if they cooked a lot during the night - since not a lot of people come in for food then. It just depends on a variety of different things."

"Like Auror's working night shift, St. Mungo's staff, they change where they eat." explained Neville further.

"I never even thought of that," said Hermione, feeling rather silly, even some Muggle shops were open 24 hrs a day.

Harry looked up at the head table; Minerva's lips were pursed angrily. He knew it was more to do with the fact that it was a GRYFFINDOR that was making her furious. She was narrow minded just like everyone else, when it came to houses that is. Dumbledore was sitting there, eyes twinkling brightly - Harry tensed he knew the old fool was up to something. Moving along, Hagrid hadn't read the paper, Flitwick looked concerned but Severus looked totally and utterly furious. His onyx eyes were blazing, they promised death and torture. When he noticed Harry watching him, all emotion was removed from his face. Giving his Professor a weak smile, he turned back to his friends who were still discussing it.

Severus knew that smile; Harry was deeply disturbed or bothered by this. It's the same look Lily got too. He observed that Harry was wearing the Slytherin hair clips he had got him. His red hair was even longer now; he obviously hadn't cut it in years. It was almost as long as Lily's had been, although Harry's was much thicker and a little more dishevelled than Lily's had been. Harry was a boy so it made sense that he had different hair from Lily. It seemed as though he had truly missed all Potter genes, he had nothing in common with his father. Harry wasn't interested in playing Quidditch (although he knew Harry liked flying) or playing pranks either. He wondered silently if he should reassure the boy, or keep his distance. He decided a few minutes later to reassure him well out of Dumbledore's hearing range.

Clearing his throat he said "Er…guys, I think Dumbledore's up to something. Despite that paper he looks as though something has gone his way."

"Could he be this woman? You know under a disguise?" asked Hermione.

"No, at least I don't think so, he wouldn't get away with it…Smith, that's Zacharias Smiths mother. She's a witch and probably gets the paper it wouldn't have been a smart move." stated Draco calmly.

"Attention!" boomed Dumbledore standing up looking strong and powerful. The teachers even stopped speaking and looked at him curiously; they didn't know what he was going to say either. "Giving the new information in the Daily Prophet, I have decided to suspend all future Hogsmeade trips."

The outcry was immediate, and Dumbledore merely sat back down and ignored it.

"Albus! They've taken all necessary precautions! Are you sure this is necessary?" she asked grimly.

"Would you rather he harm the students?" he asked casually.

"No," she said narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Then it's decided," said Dumbledore calmly.

"I knew it!" snapped Harry furiously.

"Come on lets go," said Neville shaking his head in disgust.

"I can't I have to get cat food!" snapped Harry.

"Owl order it on the day delivery," said Draco, gathering his things all too quickly agreeing with Neville. He wanted to get out of the Great Hall before he did something he seriously regretted.

"Looks like you have no choice Harry," said Luna sadly. She wouldn't have been coming with them, but she was sad for her friends. Who by the way all looked rightly furious, throwing Dumbledore death glares.

"Looks to be that way doesn't it?" sighed Harry, grabbing his own things and the five of them left the great hall.

"Unbelievable! I had wanted to get a cat too," said Hermione despair in her voice.

"I'll bloody kill Pettigrew if I get my hands on him!" swore Harry.

"Me too!" agreed Draco a sneer curling his lip.

Severus managed to catch up with them later on that day, and reassure them that nothing would happen. That they were safe as long as they remained in Hogwarts where he could see them. Although he didn't add that part. He didn't trust the school to be safe as Dumbledore assumed it was. He suspected that Lupin was helping Pettigrew. All he needed to do was get some proof to present to the Headmaster. Speaking of which, the five students knew Lupin was a werewolf, no doubt Black had warned them.

* * *

Everyone was in agreement for the upcoming months, Gryffindor's, Huffelpuff's Slytherins and Ravenclaw's all agreed on one thing - Dumbledore was wrong. He had no reason to stop them going to Hogsmeade. There were wards, Auror's, and Dementor's guarding the Alley and Hogsmeade. Needless to say the old white haired man found himself disliked by all four houses.

Harry, Draco, Hermione and Neville were sitting in their room one day with Luna when they got the fright of their life. Luna went still, then an odd rasping voice started coming out of her, freaking them all out badly.

"It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. Tonight, he who betrayed his friends, whose heart rots with murder...shall break free. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master…."

Just as suddenly she started coughing and gasping for air, shaking herself, wakening from her trance. She was deeply confused, seeing all her friends surrounding her, looking completely stunned, afraid and shocked as well as concerned.

"Are you okay?" asked Neville his voice held an odd squeaky sound to it.

"I'm fine how did you get over here so quick?" she asked wondering what the hell was going on and why her friends were acting strange.

"Erm…Luna you…ah, er. Well…" said Hermione speechless, she hadn't believed in the prophecy rubbish - despite the fact Harry had fulfilled one. She also had heard horrific rumours about Trelawney, from her dorm makes, the ones stupid enough to take Divination anyway. She realized now she might have been a bit hasty in her judgement and she was overwhelmed. Did this really mean Harry was responsible for killing Voldemort when he came back. As quickly as she was thinking that, she began thinking about the Prophecy Luna had foretold - trying to interpret it.

"You just told us a prophecy," said Draco calmly.

"What?" she said completely taken by surprise.

"Neville pad and paper before I forget!" shouted Harry, Neville moved quickly, and did as asked, throwing a pad of paper and a pen in his direction, before walking back. Harry quickly wrote it down and passed it to Luna who looked baffled.

"I really said that? You're not playing a trick on me are you?" she said her voice very quiet.

"Even we wouldn't be able to come up with such a brilliant joke," said Draco.

"What does this mean?" she asked thoughtfully reading it all over again, wondering why she didn't remember. "I'll need to…get a few books…if I can find anything to help me understand."

"I'll go with you," said Hermione curiously.

"Chained servant? Someone going to escape Azkaban?" asked Draco alarmed.

"Impossible, nobody's escaped Azkaban," said Neville a note of desperation in his voice.

"Whatever it is, it will happen tonight," said Harry his eyes wide.

Everyone got Goosebumps down their bodies just thinking about it.

"He who betrayed his friends…" said Hermione her brown eyes lightening up as she figured it out. "Pettigrew…"

"Why come back here at all? What's going to happen tonight that Pettigrew will set out to bring HIM back?" asked Draco looking freaked out. A sight you didn't normally find on Draco. Not many things could scare their friend; unfortunately this was one of them. If the others hadn't been so scared themselves they might have been able to comfort him.

"Nothing there says he's coming to Hogwarts," said Luna smartly.

"She does have a point," Hermione said logically.

"Then why did she have the prophecy? Prophecies are like warnings of things that will happen…that could happen right? So we received this for a reason…we just have to find out what it is." said Neville.

"Before tonight?" asked Harry warily. He was only thirteen years old; he didn't want to have to face Voldemort so soon. He didn't know nearly enough magic to do that; he would be stupid to deny he was scared.

"Library?" suggested Hermione.

"Library." stated the other four teenagers, lightening the mood a little as they laughed. It was a normal occurrence going to the library, it made them feel a bit better.

They tried to stop themselves thinking about Luna's prophecy as it made chills run down their spine.

* * *

I know i've combined both prophecies from the story and book. It's how i want it so please dont tell me i've got it wrong :) i've been reading and writing long enough to know what's what :) if pettigrew does how will voldemort come back? continue to get stronger or would you like to see the war start up with a eighteen year old Lord Voldemort? when a ravenclaw finds the diadem and keeps it for himself...pouring himself into it and voldemort doing the same? until he comes back? i need a teeny bit of help...why is pettigrew coming back to hogwarts? i need a very good excuse for it too...i know i brought it on myself but i need a reason for the rat to come back..whether he lives or dies is yet to be cemented :) just have to wait and see :) so what's it to be? R&R PLEASE!

Okay guys I've greated a yahoo group just in case anything happens to my stories here on fanfiction its just as a precation the link for the group is on my profile page if you want to join all my stories will be placed there.


	33. Chapter 33

**Lily's Son **

**Chapter 33 **

**xSYNx - I have more than one story, and sometimes it's hard to keep up with the demand and sometimes we even loose our muses, we cannot just update to suit others. I'd thank you for the review but ...it wasnt really a review just a demand for an update. **

**Guests - Thank you for your wonderful reviews - please leave a name so i can get back to you indivigually through here guest isnt exactly a proper name :D anyway yes thanks for the reviews i appreciate them all :) take care x **

**To everyone else - Thanks for the patience and reviews it's taken me a while to truly get my muse back for this story i felt it had lost its edge although i think you as the readers would have a better say to whether i had or not :D anyway on to the story before its too late take care x and i'm sorry i cannot reply to each an every one of you indivigually :D **

**Pettigrew Dead or Alive? **

* * *

Luna, Neville, Draco, Hermione and Harry were extremely alert and wary the entire day. They didn't tell anyone, they were too independent to do such a thing. Harry was used to figuring everything out on his own, and he was the leader so it shouldn't have come as a surprise. As much as they wanted to hide out in their room, they couldn't do that. They had to face the world, plus they weren't cowards. They new exactly what they would do if they met Pettigrew. Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner passed and nothing happened.

"Perhaps Luna was right?" suggested Hermione as they walked back from the Dungeons. Draco was making a potion and had needed an ingredient from the Potions cupboard. They weren't about to let him go himself, especially with them on alert. So every one of them went with him, intending on watching their backs.

"About what?" asked Draco, still clutching the ingredient in his hand, and his wand still tightly clutched in his right hand.

"That it has nothing to do with Hogwarts," said Harry before Hermione could reply.

"Do you really believe that?" snorted Neville in disbelief. Since becoming their friends Neville had changed into a confident young man and lost his puppy fat. He may be a Huffelpuff but having friends from different houses has rubbed off on him. He had Slytherin traits because of Harry and Draco. He had Ravenclaw traits from Hermione and Luna. The only house they didn't have a friend from was the Gryffindor House. They'd taken into their heart to feel betrayed and angry that Harry hadn't gone there. They'd probably thought Harry would be there since the night he'd vanquished Voldemort. Maybe if his parents had survived and he'd been raised by them or Sirius things would have been different. It wasn't and Harry was happy with that, he was who he was nothing would change that.

"I'm not sure what to believe," shrugged Harry, "Unfortunately everything seems to centre on or around me. Despite the fact I don't want it to - I want every year to be like second year. Normal, calm and worrying about nothing but tests."

"Come on, second year was boring compared to first year," laughed Draco tauntingly.

Harry laughed too, the others all just smile whether in agreement or not Harry wasn't sure. Luna though hadn't been with them then, so she just grinned at their amusement having no opinion.

"It was fun…in a weird way," Hermione finally relented.

"You mean after all the rule breaking we did?" asked Neville dryly, a huge beaming grin on his face.

"That too," chimed Draco. Pressing his hand against the door, it opened magically for them. They had finally managed after nearly three years to safeguard their room from others. They'd even ensured that even under Polyjuice Potion it cannot be opened it responded to their magic as it is. Polyjuice Potion changed the person, but it couldn't change their magic.

Draco went straight back over to his potion, Hermione as curious as ever went with him. The others all slumped down on their seats, it had been a long day and it was nearly over. Nothing had happened so they relaxed their stances, putting their wands away.

"It's not fair, that's not a third year Potion, you are so far ahead of us," grumbled Hermione.

Draco snorted "What did you expect? Sev's my godfather," he replied, stirring the cut ingredient into his potion.

Hermione reluctantly had to concede his point.

"Are you still reading those papers?" gaped Neville staring at Harry in apparent shock.

"Neville, you're lucky you had your grandmother to keep things in order until you took charge. Mines have been in complete disarray since my parent's died." said Harry, "I keep finding more information. Do you know how many people have left me stuff in wills?"

"How many?" asked Neville curiously feeling sorry for his words, he shouldn't have asked that question. He felt very foolish and should have thought about it first.

"I'm up to ten right now but I've not gotten through them all," said Harry grumbling in irritation.

"What are they leaving you?" asked Draco curiously, still stirring the potion, despite his attention being on Harry.

"Houses, furniture, artefacts, money, vaults jewels, I have no need for them…I already had enough to last me twenty life times!" protested Harry hotly. "Can you imagine what it would have been like if I had been forced to wait another seven years?"

"What about giving it to charity?" asked Hermione quietly. She'd put the money she got from her parents into a vault. She was now a proud owner of vault number 1002 and it was slowly going to get bigger and better. It had been extremely hard not to spend it on books. She decided though, that she had books here, and when she left maybe she'd buy herself some. She might as well just take advantage of the library Hogwarts had to offer. It wasn't all her own doing, surprisingly Neville and Harry had been the one to tell her.

"Charity?" asked Harry cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, ones for moms who have still born children, hospices, cancer research there are so many out there." said Hermione.

"Let the Muggles do that, we need money kept within our world." stated Draco firmly.

"Meaning what?" asked Hermione indignantly.

"St. Mungo's finds itself in trouble all the time; it needs expanding, big time. It needs new Potion Masters, Herbology Masters, people to experiment with Potions that could save the lives of its patients…people like Neville's parents." said Draco sending an apologetic look to Neville. What's worse his aunt and uncle was actually responsible for it, but it didn't stop them being friends thankfully.

"It's true, my grandmother started giving them money to do that, I let it continue when I took over." said Neville sadly, he was always emotional when his parents were brought up.

"If you give them money they'd probably name the wing after you," said Luna.

Harry paled, "Er…" was all he was able to say.

"That's not a bad thing, he'd be known as generous, loving and caring - it might help them forget about him defeating Voldemort." said Draco subtly manipulating his friend knowing him all too well.

Harry scowled well aware of what Draco was doing; he wasn't a Slytherin as well for nothing.

"This is from just yesterday!" exclaimed Harry, still reading the papers. "A Witch called Malinda Piper? Who's that? And she's from America?" he finished completely baffled.

"Hello, you are known over there as well you know," said Luna.

"I'm in their history books?" scoffed Harry disbelievingly.

"No actually you aren't, but the news probably reached them. A lot of families moved to America, you know when Voldemort really began his rein of terror." explained Luna. "Either that or people were sending their children, their heir's out of the way so they didn't get hurt."

"Then he families got in touch, and it was soon all over the American magical community as well as the Unite Kingdom magical community as well." finished Draco.

"Yeah, go figure - can I ask why I'm going to have to fight Voldemort for a bunch of cowards?" asked Harry bitterly. His parents had been force to pay the price, because they chose to run.

"Not for them Harry, for those that actually want to fight." said Hermione confidently. She can see where Harry was coming from, they all could especially Neville.

"For us," said Neville, "And you wont be alone, we will help you."

"Finished!" said Draco. Who then began bottling his potions looking extremely happy with himself.

"I guess we should get to our dorms," sighed Neville, he was tired from being on high alert all day. He was the only one that went to his dorm alone; the others all had friends in their houses. Too bad he didn't get on well with his other Hufflepuff's it would have been nice to have another in the group.

"Yeah," sighed Harry, "I'll leave the rest for another day, get the paperwork that's done to Gringotts tomorrow." his owl wasn't back yet anyway so it's not like he could send it off right now.

"I'll get the map," murmured Neville getting up and retrieving the closed map. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good." he passed it to Harry, it was his and he always used it.

"Oh crap," said Harry his eyes wide. Everyone immediately ran towards him, wondering what was wrong. He was still staring at the map; Pettigrew was in the Potions classroom.

"What do we do?" said Hermione adrenaline thrumming through her.

"I'm not sure," said Neville.

"Looks like my prophecy was for nothing we would have still known," said Luna smugly.

"I don't know, we would have already been in our dorms by this - if we hadn't known. So we wouldn't have even been looking at the map." stated Draco. "We would never have known Pettigrew was here."

"Yeah," said Luna nodding reluctantly, he was right.

"So Harry what are we doing?" asked Neville.

"I say we kill him," said Draco, "I don't fancy seeing Voldemort coming back."

"Are you actually prepared to kill him to stop that Draco?" asked Luna quietly.

"I would," said Harry sharply. "It's for the greater good in a way right?" his voice sardonic as he said 'the greater good' Dumbledore constantly preached to them.

"Oh all right lets go," said Luna and Hermione in sync.

"Why is he in the Potions room though?" asked Draco as they left their room, closing the door and making their way to the Dungeon's which weren't far.

"Good question…maybe we should ask him," said Harry smugly.

"Truth spell?" asked Neville. He'd just learned about it, and he hadn't expected to use it so soon.

"Good idea Neville, I'm sure he's too weak to fight it off," agreed Hermione.

"It will work," said Luna smugly, she just loved knowing things others didn't.

"Where's the teachers when you need them?" grumbled Harry McGonagall was the one patrolling the school tonight. They certainly weren't going to go to her for help.

"Should I go get Severus?" asked Draco reluctantly, he didn't want to miss all the fun.

"I'll go, I know the least amount of spells anyway," said Luna.

"Are you sure?" asked Draco.

"Yeah," replied Luna, and when they continued down further, she turned a different corner - she obviously knew the way to Severus' quarters. Draco didn't know what to think of that. Only he did, and he was instructed to only use it in emergencies. Then he remembered the map, of course, that made complete sense.

* * *

The now four students, stood behind the door staring at each other once before nodding together. The map indicated that Pettigrew was still there, and Luna was still on her way to Severus' quarters.

Harry flung the door open with all his might and it banged loudly against its frame shaking the Potions classroom. Neville with confidence shouted the truth spell; it hit the stunned cowering Pettigrew in the chest. "Veritas Declaro,"

"What are you doing here?" snarled Harry viciously, this was the man who'd betrayed his parents - led them to their death.

"Brewing a potion," said Pettigrew without feeling, as soon as he said it he began cowering again, whimpering piteously, in the corner of the room. It was obvious the coward didn't have a wand on him.

"Why?" demanded Draco.

"To bring back my lord," said Pettigrew. "No, no, no…" he moaned how had to keep quiet. He couldn't and shouldn't be answering their questions. His lord had told him not to let anyone know or see him. He'd failed; he would be killed as soon as he went back.

They all glanced at one another significantly and in alarm.

"Is he back?" demanded Luna.

"No," said Pettigrew, with that he launched at them, begging them not to hurt him, to let him go - that it's what James would have done.

Hermione and Draco fired off spells in alarm, thinking Pettigrew was going to hurt their friend. A cutting curse from Draco's wand hit him and Hermione's binding spell hit their targets. Pettigrew crumbled to the floor still blood pooling around him. A knife stuck in his chest, Harry had obviously put Dudley's present to good use.

"Is he still alive?" asked Hermione going forward, a grimace appearing on her lips she didn't even want to touch him.

"Hopefully not," said Harry grabbing his knife from Pettigrew's chest, cleansing it thoroughly with his magic before putting it back into his pocket folded up.

"Yeah, you and me both," said Draco, hoping his cutting curse was enough to kill him.

"They're coming," said Neville, he had been the one with the map since they'd burst in.

"Good," said Hermione relieved, she was feeling rather creeped out standing in this room with Pettigrew standing at her feet.

"Alright what happened?" growled Severus seemingly gliding into the room even pissed off.

"I just came for some more potion ingredients, we were surprised." stated Draco calmly.

"He lunged at Harry and we reacted," said Hermione.

"I used my cousin's knife," shrugged Harry, hoping he didn't get in trouble for that - he doubted they were allowed to carry things like that around with them. They weren't allowed to in Muggle School never mind Magical school. Although he could think of things more lethal than a Muggle knife here.

"Is he dead?" asked Neville as his Potions Master bent down and checked for a pulse.

"Yes," said Severus standing back up coolly regarding the five teenagers. Raising an eyebrow when they sighed in relief. Something was up with them, he didn't believe for a second they were here at midnight for a Potion ingredient or ingredients. They had been learning Occlumency, he couldn't sense if they were lying or not. He was rather impressed with it; although he knew he'd be able to read them should he say the spell. They were only thirteen years old, after all but regardless at least it would pass inspection by Dumbledore. He would have to tell the old fool, today just got longer.

"Should we get Madam Bones and Sirius?" asked Harry they were responsible for hunting the rat after all.

"I think we should…and before we call Dumbledore," said Severus smoothly, turning and making his way to his office. He called the Ministry and thankfully Bones was still there, she called Black (Patronus) and they said they'd be there within a couple of minutes.

* * *

That couple of minutes turned into ten minutes, they came through with Minister Fudge. Just as Dumbledore swooped through the Potion classroom door, his eyes widening upon seeing the three ministry officials. He hated anyone interfering with his school. Minister Fudge left the office and went through to the classroom to see Pettigrew for himself. Leaving everyone to talk among themselves.

"What happened here?" demanded Dumbledore, his twinkle missing and he sounded extremely angry.

"Pettigrew attacked us," stated Harry standing up taller glaring at Dumbledore for his condescending tone.

"Tell us everything Harry, don't miss any detail out," said Sirius quietly they were in Severus' office Pettigrew was still in the classroom - very much dead.

"I brewed a potion, I needed more glass vials," said Draco stepping forward, thankfully there was still some potion left in the room should it be needed to confirm it. He knew Severus wouldn't countermand them here, but he'd hear all about it soon enough. He knew he'd probably have to tell Severus the truth. "So I came down here, that's where we saw him here brewing." said Draco screwing his face up in disgust.

"I immediately ran for help," said Luna. "I went to the closest teacher, Professor Snape."

"I cast a truth spell on him," volunteered Neville, knowing when they did an autopsy it would come out anyway.

"Why?" asked Sirius curiously.

"I wanted to know why he was here…" shrugged Neville, "Not like he'd tell us the truth." Dumbledore basically gawped at Neville, probably for the first time realizing that he wasn't the same bumbling first year he'd encountered.

"That is not on the third year curriculum," said Madam Bones curiously.

"No ma'am, extra reading," said Neville, "I have an example to set, since I am now Lord Longbottom."

Harry smirked in amusement; Madam Bones was now the one too look stunned.

"We got out of him that he was trying to bring Voldemort back," said Harry. Ignoring the flinches that went around the room at the mention of the name.

"What is in this Potion?" Madam Bones asked alarmed facing Severus - he was the Potion Master after all.

"It would temporary keep a spirit in a body," said Severus, he'd already examined the Potion. He handed over some he had managed to gather from the floor, the Cauldron must have fallen off in the struggle.

Madam Bones took it decidedly a lot paler than she had been a few minutes ago. Her ashen face looked worse when she gulped noisily. "I see," she finally managed to rasp.

"He lunged at Harry, begging us not to hurt him then…" Hermione trailed off there staring at Harry apologetically.

"What?" asked Sirius alarmed when she didn't finish.

"He told Harry his father wouldn't have hurt him." said Draco bluntly.

Sirius puffed up looking as though he wanted to cause considerable pain to Pettigrew's dead corpse.

"What were you doing out of your dorms after curfew?" said Dumbledore his eyes watching the four of them sharply.

"Pettigrew just about killed us and that's what you ask?" said Harry shaking his head; Dumbledore truly was going to make the rest of his year hell.

"What was the point of Dementor's if they cannot catch anyone?" asked Draco angrily.

"Better still how he got into Hogwarts in the first place," said Hermione staring angrily at Dumbledore. "The wards should have been placed here too."

"Indeed they should have," said Madam Bones staring at Dumbledore cautiously.

"I did not get a chance to put them up," said Dumbledore sharply, hating the fact the tables were being turned on him. Damn this, he had to get them to concentrate on Harry and find a way to get the boy under his influence.

"You've had all year," said Sirius, how could he have risked his godson's life by not putting them up? Dumbledore had been told to put them up! Hell Auror's had offered to go and put them up but Dumbledore had insisted he'd do it himself.

"I think perhaps its time to send the children to bed," said Madam Bones, this wasn't a discussion you had with children present. Plus they were yawning something terrible, they were obviously exhausted.

"Yes ma'am." said the students as one.

"I think we should continue this discussion in front of the Wizengamot at a later date." said Minister Fudge coming through with the floating corpse of Peter Pettigrew.

* * *

I think i remember reading something somewhere Lexicon or J.K website, that Pettigrew had brewed a potion to keep voldemort stuck in the snake baby thing he was stuck in. I might be totally wrong if i am sorry! but hey if its not then its pure fiction and this is what it is anyway so no harm no foul! so do you think the story still has its edge? hope so :D will dumbledore try and get custody of harry again? when will voldemort come back now that he's not got pettigrew? will we see a twenty something voldemort coming back via the diadem? or will sirius throw out the locket and stuff causing an unsuspecting muggle to pick it up and be the object of its own distruction causing voldemort to come back that way? just as severus finds out what the diary is an destroys it? R&R PLEASE!


	34. Chapter 34

**Lily's Son **

**Chapter 34 **

**Summer's coming and Is Dumbledore In Trouble? **

* * *

"So do you think Dumbledore will get in trouble?" asked Hermione as soon as they were out of the Potions Classroom. They'd shut the door and could hear nothing on the other side. Fortunately they'd heard the last statement; they wanted to bring this matter to the Wizengamot. All of them were too hyper to sleep, unfortunately they would need to, and exams time was here once again. They had all been reading extra carefully, ready for any question that came their way. Harry wanted to prove himself as a great scholar and a great academic wizard. He wanted to be known for more than just defeating Voldemort. His friends all knew this, and were always suggesting ways he could do so.

"Yes, everyone in there has or had children in school or someone close to them," said Harry speaking mostly of Fudge, Bones and of course Sirius. Severus didn't have a child, but he loved Draco as though he was one.

"I don't know a Fudge in sch…" frowned Hermione.

"He has a niece, she's in Huffelpuff. Cornella Blackwood after her uncle and grandfather." said Neville.

"His son left Hogwarts just last year, Christian Fudge, he's studying at the WDA, Wizarding dramatic acts." said Draco. Explaining what the WDA was for his friends, who might not know what it was.

"Is that in America?" asked Harry curiously. He'd never heard of the WDA, so he assumed it was overseas.

"No, it's very exclusive, nobody knows where it is they keep it that way," said Draco.

"Like Drumstrang, nobody knows where the school is kept either…safer that way," said Neville.

"Exactly," said Draco.

"How do you apply?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Sign the form, as soon as it's signed it disappears to them, then you hear back," shrugged Draco. He had grown up knowing these things, and found it strange that the others didn't. Then again the others knew so much about the Muggle world, he was still learning.

"I think we best go," said Hermione hearing people moving around in the Dungeon's.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow, night." said Draco, the others all replied and they began splitting up. Neville to Huffelpuff tower, Hermione and Luna to Ravenclaw tower and of course Harry and Draco were only down the corridor from Slytherin common room.

* * *

The next morning they all piled onto the Slytherin benches, tired but very alert, Hermione of course had her nose buried in a book. Doing some last minute reading before her exams.

"Dumbledore's not here," observed Harry, "Do you think they called a meeting so soon?"

"Possibly, if father knew I have no doubt it will be today," said Draco wryly.

"Why does your father hate him so much?" asked Luna curiously. Then she lent down and whispered "I mean apart from the obvious." being a spy Death Eater for the Ministry of magic. Now that his followers had found him, it was inevitable he would come back. Lucius would have no choice but to do what was needed; even if it meant making Dumbledore just look bad. Lucius didn't want him coming back any more than the others did. They could see it, his fear, especially for his son.

"They've never got on, suppose it's like fire and ice…" shrugged Draco.

"Or he realizes that Dumbledore is a manipulative arsehole and he shouldn't be in a school filled with children." said Harry curling his lip in repugnance. They hated Dumbledore all of them, he had tried to get them expelled for something they didn't do. All because they had been in the wrong place at the wrong time, when Filches cat had been petrified. So much for the 'Innocent until proven guilty' he preached all the time.

"Harry does have a point there," murmured Neville, swallowing his sausage before speaking.

"He did try and expel us," said Hermione angrily. Obviously they had all been thinking of the same thing.

"He wouldn't have been able to," said Luna, "Harry is Lord Potter, Draco's father wouldn't have allowed it nor would Neville's grandmother."

"Do you think he will be suspended?" asked Neville changing the subject.

"He could be, just depends how many people he gets on his side," said Draco.

"Dumbledore has a lot of people on his side," said Harry bitterly. Too many people in his opinion.

"Shouldn't we be there? We are Lord's and we have seats?" asked Harry.

"Only if they call upon the whole Wizengamot," explained Draco, "I'll give you a book about all the rules and regulations."

"Thanks Draco," said Harry, he was always eager to know more about his world. He was learning, getting there fast but he still had so much to learn. There was still so much he didn't know about his true world.

"So what are we doing for this summer? We've not decided yet?" asked Neville once more changing the subject. Neville poured more pumpkin juice into his goblet and filled the others up before replacing the pitcher.

"I'm going to the world cup," said Draco immediately, "My father got us box seats, he asked me to offer you all if you wanted to go too."

"Quidditch?" asked Hermione groaning, she wasn't exactly a big fan of the sport.

"Yes," said Draco grinning in amusement well aware of the fact Hermione didn't like it much. "Well how about it?"

"I'll come," claimed Neville and Harry immediately, and together before turning to grin at each other.

"Are you sure your father meant me?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, he knows we are all friends," said Draco rolling his eyes honestly, sometimes Hermione forgot that Lucius' quest to rid the world of 'Muggle-born's' was just a front he pulled.

"It's public," said Hermione quickly, "It could come back and bite him in the backside."

"Oh," said Draco realizing Hermione's concern, it wasn't because of what Lucius did but rather concern for his father. Draco smiled at her feeling happier than ever, his friends cared about his dad. Nobody growing up had cared; then again most of his friends growing up hadn't had a brain cell to put together. "He wouldn't have asked Mione if he didn't think about it." reverting to her nickname.

"Okay then, I'll come," grinned Hermione if only to keep the boys out of trouble.

"What about you Luna? You're very quiet," said Harry.

"I don't know what I'm doing, daddy usually takes us on holiday…" confided Luna.

"Well ask," said Harry.

"I'll spend some time with my parents until the Quidditch cup…can I come to one of yours afterwards?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah good idea, it will be enough time at the Dursley's so where are we going this summer?" asked Harry.

"Well, you can come to mine, but I really want to know more about the Muggle world," admitted Draco, "The TV is really good, I want to see more Doctor Who." admitted the blonde turning red at his admittance.

"Well how about you all come to my house until the cup?" suggested Hermione. "Then to Draco's?"

"Good idea," said Draco immediately.

"I have to spend some time at the Dursley's, just a week at least to replenish them - I know they won't suddenly shatter but better safe than sorry right? Especially with how close Voldemort is getting to coming back."

"When is the match?" asked Hermione.

"I think at least a month into the holidays…I'm not sure," said Draco, his mum hadn't put the date into her latest missive.

"Okay, a week at Harry's, and two weeks at Hermione's then we go to Draco's?" suggested Neville.

"What about your plants?" asked Hermione.

"House elves can look after them," said Neville.

"What do you think Luna?" asked Harry.

"I'd love to come," she decided, she'd never been in the Muggle world, and she'd really love to spend some time with her friends outside of Hogwarts.

"Great then it's a plan, I'll as my parents," said Hermione.

"I'll as the Dursley's…just remember we are going to be sharing the same room." said Harry.

"I could get my dad to make the room bigger and make us beds…" said Draco not getting a chance to finish.

"Really? Brilliant Draco ask!" said Harry not letting his best friend finish.

"What about your family? You said they weren't used to magic…" said Draco frowning.

"They've gotten used to it, they aren't against it like before." said Harry, it was all down to him saving his uncles life. It made them see magic in a whole other light. It wasn't all dark and something to be scared off, or even freakish. It was just who Harry was and they'd come to terms with it.

"What about your cousin?" asked Luna.

"I think he knows, if he doesn't it's about time he learned. He's old enough not to go spouting it about. If he did they'd send him to an insane asylum." snorted Harry in amusement.

"Asylum?" asked Draco. Getting the first part but what on earth was an asylum.

"Place where mentally insane and unstable people are put, to keep them safe from themselves and others." said Hermione before Harry could speak.

"St. Mungo's has a ward for that, but it isn't called an asylum." said Luna.

"When's your first exam?" asked Harry examining his own list.

"12," said Hermione immediately, who had put her book down and not lifted it since they began speaking.

"Same," said the others, they had all taken the same classes so it didn't really surprise them.

"What do we do until then?" asked Luna curiously they couldn't stay in the Great Hall.

"Room?" suggested Harry.

"Room," agreed the others immediately.

"Let's go then," said Draco, they'd finished their breakfast ages ago.

"We have to write to our families anyway," said Hermione.

"I'm going to Floo call my father…I want to know what's happening." said Draco.

"Well if he's there you know he has nothing to do with it," said Hermione.

"I know," grinned Draco.

"Let's go!" exclaimed Neville getting up abandoning everything in their bid to know more information.

* * *

"Malfoy Manor Lucius's study," yelled Draco into the fireplace.

"Draco what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in class?" asked Narcissa looking a bit between cross and worried.

"Its exam time mother," said Draco smiling at her. "Where's father?"

"He's got business at the Ministry," she said, she knew her son was digging, and given it had started off at Hogwarts - she knew what it was.

"Is Dumbledore there?" asked Draco confirming his mother's suspicions.

"Yes," said Narcissa glaring slightly at her meddling son. "You should be only concentrating on those exams young man."

"Mother you know I'll do well, I always do." said Draco smugly.

Smothering her amusement, "Do you need more food?" she asked he'd been going through it at an alarming rate. She'd sent fifteen pamper packs from home this year, filled to the brim. She didn't mind, it took her mind off her baby being at Hogwarts and growing up without her.

"Actually yes," said Draco his little basket was almost finished. "Can you add some Butterbeer?" since their Hogsmeade visits had been cancelled they hadn't been able to get more.

"Of course," said Narcissa she could never deny her son anything.

"Thank you mother," grinned Draco briefly before he said goodbye and he was gone.

"So what's happening then?" asked Neville eagerly.

"It's happening," smirked Draco wickedly.

"How did your father know?" asked Harry. He hadn't seen Draco sending anything away. They'd been together all day, and night. As far as he knew Draco hadn't left the dorm to send a letter after last night's close call.

"I don't know, maybe Severus spoke to him?" suggested Draco shrugging. "My father is close with Fudge; he knows he's a spy."

* * *

The Wizengamot were arguing, each one of them trying to share their own opinion. All trying to decide for themselves what they wanted done. Lucius was sitting in the 'prosecution' seat. Dumbledore was of course in the 'Defendant' seat defending himself. When he'd gotten the letter he'd been furious, he couldn't believe it. He hadn't expected it so soon if at all. He was Albus Dumbledore, a hero of the people. Yet they called him here to examine his actions? They'd been arguing for the past twenty minutes, and as far as he could hear they were pretty divided.

"Please! We shouldn't be arguing among ourselves," said Dumbledore standing up, shouting to make himself heard.

"He's right," said Lucius standing up himself. "We should just decide what to do; he disregarded not only the Ministry's rules but the safety of the students in Hogwarts. He endangered my son, the future heir to the Malfoy estate."

"I thought the wards already there would have been enough," argued Dumbledore his face never getting angry, just remaining benevolent as if speaking to a toddler.

"Everyone knew Pettigrew was a rat, an Animagus, you do not have wards up to stop that at Hogwarts." protested Lucius smoothly. "The Ministry rules were clear, you were to add them."

"Everyone else did," said Fudge, "We inspected Hogsmeade, Diagon Alley, not just the Alley's but also the houses." his face emotionless staring at Dumbledore.

"Only you didn't, obviously you weren't concerned about the students in your care," said Lucius his voice angry. "Or did you want Harry Potter to have to play the hero?" his statement caused everyone to go completely still and silent. All of them staring between Dumbledore and Lucius with bated breath.

"I'd never endanger a student in my school," he replied frostily, finally loosing his gentle demeanour.

"He must be punished, what he's done is not to be overlooked. Otherwise he might make the mistake again, and one or all of our children may end up paying the price." he said staring around and them his face showing the horror at the thought of loosing his son. Most of the Wizengamot members had children, grandchildren even great grandchildren attending Hogwarts. Those that didn't have children had nieces, nephews, godsons, goddaughters attending.

"I shall of course abide by the punishment the Wizengamot declares," said Dumbledore contritely, as if he truly was sorry for what he'd done.

"Because of you the Dark Lord almost found a way to come back, if Pettigrew had finished that potion…who knows what would have happened." sneered Lucius his grey/blue eyes flaring in fury. He didn't want to go back to being a Death Eater. Hurting innocent people, children, older and younger than his son. He wasn't overly fond of Muggles but that was far from hating them. At least now, he had joined the Death Eaters when he was younger. His father had been one, and he too had joined thinking the Dark Lord was the right place to be and go. Then he realized what he was doing, he wasn't helping hide the Wizarding world - the Dark Lord was going to make Muggles discover them.

That sure got the Wizengamot talking, whispering to one another in alarm.

"He didn't, all is well again." soothed Dumbledore. They were acting as though he had come back! Really there was no need for this.

"Perhaps we should adjourn until a decision is reached?" asked Fudge standing up. Lucius Malfoy wasn't going to vote today since he was arguing against the defendant. Dumbledore also couldn't vote since he was on the receiving end.

"I agree wholehearted," said Lucius throwing Dumbledore a look of complete scorn.

It was an entire hour before Cornelius Fudge entered the courtroom again; Dumbledore and Lucius were of course still there. Both had lawyers with them, and there were guards at the door just in case a fight broke out. They were Unspeakables, and they were extremely powerful and their identities weren't known. Nobody in their right mind would mess with them, not even someone as powerful as Dumbledore.

Cornelius subtly nodded in Lucius' directions his face impassive. Lucius's face remained impassive as well, but there was a glint in his eyes that hadn't been there before. Lucius had to stop the grin spreading across his face.

"Has the Wizengamot come to a decision?" asked Dumbledore looking and sounding hopeful. Standing up and of course Lucius followed suit.

"They did," said Fudge sitting down he was the Minister he wasn't really supposed to take sides.

"And?" asked Lucius looking impatient, even though he knew what the outcome was. It had gone well, and in his favour, hence the nod in his direction earlier by Cornelius Fudge. The Wizengamot returned for the verdict, sitting down knowing it was just procedure now, and they'd be finished within five minutes.

"Albus Dumbledore you are thereby suspended as your duty as Headmaster for three and a half months, you shall return to your post on the twelfth of October," said Cornelius Fudge standing looking and sounding official. "We feel if this happens again you shall be permanently removed from your post as Headmaster of Hogwarts."

"That means if a single student is hurt during your reign as Headmaster," said Madam Bones standing up, she was very serious, her niece was there. She was all Amelia Bones had left in the world; the rest of her family had been killed by Voldemort during the war.

"Very well," said Dumbledore sourly, he couldn't believe it. "Who is standing in?" he prayed it was Minerva. He didn't want someone else using his office, and it was his! Nobody else's.

"Your deputy headmistress shall be filling the post, I'm sure one of the teachers can take up the deputy position meanwhile." said Fudge.

"Very well," said Dumbledore "Am I free to leave?"

"Of course," said Fudge.

Dumbledore nodded curtly before leaving as quickly as he could, this was all Harry Potter's fault. If he hadn't opened his bloody mouth this wouldn't have happened. The boy wasn't what he had expected; he'd sent him there to be downtrodden and beaten! Not take his position as Lord Potter the second he stepped foot into the castle. If only the Weasley's had done what he had paid and asked them to do - this might have all been avoided. His friends! The Potter boy wasn't supposed to befriend Draco Malfoy of all people. No he was supposed to have light friends, not have them all converted to the likes of Malfoy's side. He was genuinely terrified the boy would end up joining Voldemort!

Such an idiotic thing to think but Dumbledore was always one to think the worst yet never act.

They'd be back home by the 18th of June, a Saturday, Harry had already told the Dursley's when he got out of school and when to expect him at the trainstation.

* * *

there we go guys another chapter of lilys son for you? now jst how will voldemort find his way back? with no pettigrew to burst him out? wil that mean they have a few more years of peace before he comes back? or was it always destined to be? voldemort managing to find a way back in harry's forth year? R&R PLEASE!


	35. Chapter 35

**Lily's Son **

**Chapter 35**

**Hunting For Information **

* * *

Severus had been looking forward to the summer holiday's all year. He had already informed Dumbledore he'd be leaving. He hadn't told the old fool where he was going. So he probably wrongfully assumed he'd be going back to Spinner's End. Dumbledore had never in all the years Severus had known him, come to his house. So there was no chance he'd start now, no Dumbledore would just send him a letter. Not that he was worried about the old fool finding out. Dumbledore would do nothing to him, not with him being the only spy he had. It was after his spying duties were over that he'd have to watch. He was grateful that the Ministry knew he was a spy now, or rather the Wizengamot did. He wouldn't end up in Azkaban, but Dumbledore was a sneaky bastard. He knew the man wasn't as light as he seemed, especially not after how he'd been with Harry.

Severus gathered everything he'd need for the summer, including all the books he had in his Quarters. He didn't want to have to come back, and since they were going to be doing research it made sense to have as many books as possible. The students had already boarded the train, and he'd done the last of his duties. He would be meeting Lucius at the train station in twenty minutes. Which would give him enough time to get to Hogsmeade and apparate there. He knew there was something evil, and very wrong about that diary Lucius had. It didn't help that Voldemort had given it to him either.

Once he had everything shrunk, he placed it in his transfigured jacket pocket. He was dressed like a Muggle, since that's where he was heading. He'd transfigure it back to his cloak the second he appeared in Malfoy Manor. He was dressed completely in black, no surprise there. He preferred wearing his Wizarding clothes, since it had been so long since he'd worn Muggle clothes regularly. He just felt out of place with them on.

He stalked through the empty halls of Hogwarts, no teacher of ghost in sight. This wasn't unusual, most ghosts ended up together during the summer, since there were no students to annoy (peeves) or protect (the house ghosts). The teachers took this time to wind down or leave, but he'd bet the ones that were leaving were already gone. Severus had stayed because he had a potion to finish and things to do before he left. Then he'd decided just to meet Lucius at the station. Climbing aboard one of the coaches ten minutes later he climbed down in Hogsmeade station. Once he was a few feet away he Apparated to the magical part of Kings cross.

Lucius Malfoy stood out, tall and like a beacon with white long hair. Severus avoided touching anyone as he made his way over, the station was unusually busy but it always was at the end of the year or September the second. It probably confused the Muggles to no end, he thought with a chuckle.

"Hey Severus," said Narcissa beaming at her long time friend.

Severus nodded in return, "Any sign?" he asked referring to the scarlet steam engine carting the students back here.

"Not yet," said Lucius impatiently, tapping his cane on the ground.

"The children are going to the Dursley's for the first week, then to Miss Grangers. Afterwards they are spending the rest of the summer at ours." explained Narcissa happy that her baby would be spending most of this summer at home.

"Then may I ask…why are we here?" asked Severus dryly.

"I'm escorting them back home, I've already told the Dursley's not to bother coming. Mr. Potter wants his room big enough for his friends to remain comfortable in for the first week." said Lucius his voice low so no Witch or Wizard could hear.

"You have permission to use magic on his home?" asked Severus surprised.

"No, you know as well I the only way they know is because of the trace," said Lucius dryly.

"It's a good job you're not really a Death-Eater then isn't it Lucius? Otherwise you could hand him to the Dark Lord on a platter." whispered Severus quietly. He still could, if his family was threatened Lucius would do anything. He didn't like to think like that, but he knew the truth. Family had been what made Lucius spy. Anything to keep them safe and happy, he'd do it if he could. Unfortunately there were some things that Money couldn't buy. Like to ensure Voldemort remained gone from the world.

Lucius just gave him a pointed look.

"Finally," murmured Severus hearing the distinct chug of a train coming. Severus was a man who did not like waiting, its' why he was always just on time to meetings. You'd never find Severus arriving early, unless of course to scope out the place and make sure it was safe.

Ten minutes later the students were finally in front of them, their trunks behind them. Lucius of course immediately shrunk them all, and took Draco and Harry into his arms before Apparating. Narcissa took Luna and Hermione leaving Severus with Neville. They all appeared inside Privet Drive, which was empty.

Harry went to the fridge to see if there was a note, there was. "Aunt Petunia went shopping, Uncle Vernon is at work and Dudley is at boxing practise." he told the adults.

"Lead the way," said Lucius smoothly, and Harry bound up the stairs his friends following him. The adults followed at a more sedate pace looking at one another in amusement. They could remember a time where they had that much energy.

Lucius removed his wand and began casting spells on the small room, soon it was much bigger. Lucius conjured beds for them, and a few couches and a table. That way they could do their homework, and they would be. He expected the best from his son, and Draco knew that. So he usually got his homework done very early into the holidays. So he could enjoy the rest of his summer expectation free.

"Thanks dad," said Draco grinning widely, choosing the best bed before the others. Which was ridiculous because they were all the same, same colour same size. Then again it was just teenagers being teenagers.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." said Harry grinning widely, he loved magic!

"You are very welcome Mr. Potter, now if you will excuse me, your Professor and myself have important business to attend to." said Lucius, a small frown of worry on his forehead. He too wanted to know what the hell Voldemort had given him.

"Of course sir," said Harry nodding his head in understanding, at the same time his mind went overdrive with curiosity. What could they be doing during the summer that was so important? And he could see Draco's father was worried. That didn't usually bode well, the only time he was worried was when Voldemort was mentioned.

"Be careful Draco," said Narcissa giving her son a bone crushing hug, then to the surprise of the others she gave them a brief hug too before they were gone.

"Can you believe they gave Dumbledore suspension during the holiday? He should have got longer!" said Draco as soon as his parents were gone. They'd read the paper on the way home on the train.

"I agree it's hardly fair that the majority of it is during the summer." said Hermione putting her trunk at the bottom of a bed she'd picked. The others followed her example and all of them were done. Harry had the first bed, Draco second; Hermione third one, and Neville and Luna had the ones against the other wall.

"Doesn't matter he's finally been punished I think that says more than the time he was suspended for." said Harry. He'd been looking forward someone getting one over Dumbledore. Ever since a seventh year had petrified Filches cat, only because it had gotten the guy caught out of bounds at night. During their second year, Dumbledore had zoned in on them and threatened to have them expelled. That had been the only thing to happen during their second year. Other than that Dumbledore had been quiet. Worryingly so, but he'd soon been back to normal. Manipulating everyone and most especially trying to manipulate Harry and those closest to him.

"That's true," said Draco.

"I suppose so, and it also said that if any student was hurt he'd be removed from his post." Neville pointed out.

"Think that will make him take more care?" asked Hermione removing her cloak; it was very warm in here. She put it in her trunk, they were in the Muggle world now, they'd be using normal clothes not Wizarding things.

"No," scoffed Harry separating his newly converted Muggle money from his galleons. He'd sent Gringotts a letter, they'd sent him money and a statement of what had been withdrawn. "He'll just blame someone else."

"Yeah, Dumbledore's too sneaky to get caught," said Draco confidently. "I mean he had a werewolf in Hogwarts - without the Ministry knowing. Who knows what else he'd done?"

"But he's getting caught now, and he'll be watched closely," said Luna. She was borrowing a jacket from Hermione and a few pairs of jeans. All hers had decorative pictures that move. Not something she'd be able to wear here. She wasn't about to go around wearing her grey school skirt or trousers.

"I can't believe it though, when I read about him I was so exited to meet someone who'd accomplished so much. I even wanted the hat to put me in Gryffindor until I met you guys." said Hermione shaking her head wryly.

"Harry are you home yet?" shouted Petunia from the front door.

"Yes," shouted Harry opening his door and standing at the top of the stairs, "Would you like a hand?" he asked referring to the shopping.

"No, go on have fun, you know what time Dinner is at," said Petunia.

"I was thinking about eating out…it's less for you to do at least tonight," said Harry.

"Alright then," agreed Petunia, "Do you need some money?"

"No I have enough for us all," said Harry quickly.

"Okay then," said Petunia nodding as she shuffled through to the kitchen and placed her groceries on the table. She headed back out and in with more bags before she began putting them away.

* * *

"What exactly do you think we are looking for?" asked Lucius sitting back in a seat, currently in his study. It was right next to the Malfoy library which was very extensive and had generations of Malfoy's adding to it. The Manor he was in had been home to seven generations of Malfoy's. Since they normally only had one child, and a boy at that it wasn't unexpected. The book was at the moment sitting between them.

"I have no idea," said Severus wryly.

"We need to narrow it down a bit," said Lucius pulling the diary towards himself. A stupid idea presented itself in Lucius' mind, picking up his self inking quill he scribbled a few indecipherable words on it. Both men sat up in astonishment when the ink disappeared from view.

_Hello my name is Tom Riddle who are you? _

"Fucking hell," cursed Severus staring wide eyed, at the diary, Lucius was trembling as if expected the Dark Lord to come bursting out the book.

"Alright Severus, I believe you," said Lucius any doubt he'd had was gone quicker than a boat in the Bermuda Triangle.

"You should know better than to doubt me," said Severus removing the diary from Lucius' hands and putting it back on the table. "That certainly narrowed down the field wouldn't you say?" his voice was calm, but his eyes told a whole different story - he was just as worried as Lucius.

"Yes," said Lucius his voice held a slight tremble.

"We need to figure out what it is, then destroy it." said Severus and with that he began pulling books towards himself and began reading.

"Wouldn't it be better if we went to his favourite hide out? See what we can find out about that thing?" asked Lucius a thought suddenly striking him.

"You think he'd be stupid enough to leave anything lying?" asked Severus.

"He didn't expect to die Severus, we might get lucky." said Lucius.

"Alright, there's no harm in that," said Severus. "Do you know Parseltongue?" he said sarcastically.

"What?" asked Lucius.

"I'm pretty sure all his passwords are in Parseltongue," said Severus.

"You seriously think any passwords are holding after all this time?" scoffed Lucius.

"Don't underestimate him Lucius," growled Severus, he had gotten cocky about the Dark Lord since Harry had killed him.

Lucius sobered, "It's worth a try," sighed Lucius contritely.

"Which one did you have in mind?" asked Severus.

"Where he liked to go when he first started his rituals." said Lucius.

"How would you know where that is? I doubt you were born then," said Severus dryly.

"No, but my father told me everything…know your enemy boy he said when I started spying." said Lucius solemnly.

"Alright which one?" asked Severus agreeably.

"Gaunt house," said Lucius.

"Then let's go," said Severus smoothly. "You know where it is?" he wasn't pureblood he didn't know the locations of the houses or areas where they were.

"Yes," said Lucius, grabbing his friend he Apparated them both from Malfoy Manor to the now ruins of Gaunt Manor.

* * *

Ooo will they stumble across the ring as well? :P will they quickly figure out what they are or will it take them years? will they have them all destroyed and harry kill voldemort before he can regin terror on the world again? in the graveyard? or will lucius give up his spying duties to save him and get them back home unscathed? R&R PLEASE!


	36. Chapter 36

**Lily's Son**

**Chapter 36 **

**HAVE A GREAT NEW YEAR GUYS! :D **

**Searching for Information **

* * *

"Aww man, this sucks!" said Harry grabbing his Slytherin hat and shoving it on his head. The sky had just opened up and drenching them to the bone, it was pouring rain. The others all did the same thing; the hats were all the same style just different colours. Hermione and Luna had blue and silver on, Ravenclaw colours. Harry and Draco green and silver, Slytherin colours. Neville was the only one without a matching colour buddy, as he was the only Huffelpuff in their group. "What do you guys want to do?" Harry asked them turning to face his friends as they finally found shelter.

"It's only rain come on we are half way there!" said Hermione shivering slightly, grateful at least they'd brought their jackets. That had only been because they planned on being away all day. They couldn't use magic to make themselves warm again, unless they did it Wandlessly.

"I'm freezing my ass of here! Just make a decision and make it the right one! I want to go back home. I want a bath and out of these wet clothes!" said Draco, the spoiled brat in him coming out. It wasn't worth going to see a film wet, it would just make them unwell for the rest of the summer holidays.

"I agree with Draco. I don't want to end up sick," said Neville, he shuddered at the thought of having to take Muggle medicine. From what he heard it took them five times longer than Wizards to get better. Their Potions were much more potent than the Muggles chemistry medicine. Not that he'd take it! He'd rather listen to his Gran moaning and huffing at him. He loved the Muggle world, make no mistake about it, but it was still slightly alien to him. It would be like drinking American water, or joining a military or army with no training.

"I suppose we can just grab a DVD," said Hermione she was not looking at them but the shop door they were standing at, getting out from the rain. She and Harry were the only one with Muggle money. The rest hadn't brought any with them; they couldn't understand Muggle money either.

"Can we get the crunchy stuff we had the last time at yours Hermione?" asked Draco all too eager to go home.

Hermione giggled, "It was popcorn," she told Draco, exasperated; it's obvious he'd called it crunchy stuff before. It was a joke between them; the Wizarding world didn't have it.

"I think my aunt got some…unless my cousin ate it, but I don't think he's back yet." said Harry. He'd been sleeping over at his friend's house, one he'd befriended at smelting - Harry didn't remember his name. He'd returned home after boxing, grabbed a few things and left immediately. Harry hadn't even had time to speak to him never mind introduce Luna to him.

"When does he get back?" asked Luna, she was the only one who hadn't met Dudley yet. So she was curious to know what Harry's cousin was like, especially considering everything she'd heard about him. He hadn't always gotten along with Harry, and had also recently discovered his cousin was magical. Petunia had sat him down and told him the truth. To say everything had made sense to Dudley was putting it mildly.

"I don't know," said Harry truthfully. They finally entered the shop, browsing the films. Looking for something that Luna, Neville and Draco would like and find interesting. Truth be told Harry and Hermione weren't as excited about watching movies. It wasn't something new to them; they'd always had TV's and VCR's and the newly invented DVD's.

"This one looks good," said Hermione handing it over, it wasn't a DVD but a video. Thankfully Harry still had a video player in his room. The rest of the house in the Dursley's had been installed with the latest technology. Which meant the video players were gone, replaced by the DVD players.

"Come on then, lets hurry I need the toilet." said Harry grabbing it before making his way to the checkouts. Paying for it the five Hogwarts students ran home, as the rain continued to beat down upon them. Needless to say when they got back, they were grateful for it. Each of them took turns to have a quick shower and change of clothes.

"Where's this horrible weather coming from?" sighed Petunia looking out of Harry's bedroom window. The wind had started up, making it look even fiercer. She'd gotten quite a fright when she saw his room, so much bigger than it should be. She'd been worried Harry had done it, that he might end up expelled but Harry had quickly explained before she could get riled up. So much had changed since Harry was eleven. What couldn't be denied though was that Harry was flourishing with a family that accepted magic. Who would have thought all it took was Vernon Dursley choking to death? Well Harry certainly hadn't. It just goes to show that it's never truly too late until it was of course too late. Harry had still been a child when they'd made peace with one another, if they'd attempted this when he was sixteen or seventeen the results wouldn't have been the same.

"Thanks for the Hot Chocolate Mrs. Dursley," said Hermione picking up her cup and gratefully drinking it. She'd been the first to shower and get dried. Draco may be spoiled but he'd been brought up as a gentleman so the girls had gone first.

"Call me Petunia darling and you are welcome." said Petunia smiling, she was very fond of Harry's friends. They were calm, very polite and understood how they felt about magic, obviously since they never spoke about it or did in her presence.

"When'd Dudley coming home?" asked Harry wondering if he'd get to see him before going to Hermione's.

"Next week," said Petunia, smiling sadly she missed her baby boy. He was growing up, but if there was one thing she'd learned by accepting Harry into her heart - she was going to loose him eventually. They were going to grow up and have families of their own. It's the reason she'd never wanted to get close to Harry. Her and Vernon couldn't compete with a magical world. She knew she'd loose him just like she lost Lily. She hadn't realized she'd go through it with her own son…until he'd gone to boarding school. She'd realized how stupid she'd been in the first place. No matter what you always lost the people close to you, whether to friends, school, families it was…inevitable.

Which made her appreciate this second chance immensely. She had been such a stupid girl to think she'd lost Lily because of magic. No it was just foreseeable that they'd grow apart have families.

"So we won't see him then," said Harry. It was more of a statement than anything. Nearly a week had already passed; they wouldn't remain here much longer. In two days time they'd be going to Hermione's to stay. Luna and Hermione would be staying in Hermione's room the boys would be taking the spare bedroom. Using their sleeping bags once again.

"No you won't," said Petunia a small wistful smile still on her face.

"You want to next Harry?" asked Neville when Draco returned from his shower.

"No, its okay Neville. You go ahead." said Harry, grinning wryly at his friend. He was the last one, Luna, Hermione and Draco had already showered, he was the only one now still with the cold wet clothes on. He was sitting right next to the radiator though to keep him warm.

"Pet!" yelled Vernon, wondering if his wife was home.

Harry and his friends didn't even twitch; they'd learned during their first summer that it was Vernon's natural tone. Vernon Dursley did not do quiet, in fact he'd probably never whispered in his entire life.

"Coming dear," said Petunia, leaving Harry's room, closing the door behind her and joined her husband down the stairs.

* * *

Severus and Lucius Apparated from Malfoy Manor to the ruins of Gaunt Manor. Ruins being the keyword, it didn't look as though it had ever been a manor. It looked like a ruined cottage, just how long had this place been abandoned to occur this kind of damage? Removing their wand they used it to see if there was a presence nearby. Nothing, they were safe to use magic openly. That being done they banished the long grass, thorns, the nettles, thistles and everything else that got in their way. It took them ten minutes to clear a path to the derelict building.

"I doubt he has anything in here," said Severus doubtfully looking at the remains.

"Are you kidding? This is the prefect place to hide it." said Lucius looking at the building as if it held all the answers they were looking for.

"Do you really think the Dark Lord would leave evidence lying to what he was doing?" asked Severus sarcastically.

"Only one way to find out," said Lucius shrugging his shoulders in a very un-Malfoy fashion. As they ambled on, levitating the broken door away from the opening. Warily looking around, normally Lucius would never allow himself to be caught dead in a place like this. Looking up they were thankfully that there was no roof; they didn't want any debris falling on them.

"Where is the study in these buildings?" asked Severus, looking around sharp eyed, his wand held tightly in his hand.

"Always on the ground floor thankfully," said Lucius his mercury eyes looking around in interest. He led the way towards the first room they came across, standing at the entrance. They pointed their wands in, luminating the end of their wands, with a simple word 'Lumos' as they edged in. There were a lot of scrolls, abandoned books and oil lamps that had long since burnt out. Candle wicks lay on the floor, the magic drained out of them. Normally they'd be floating in mid air, lighting the room. The place was surrounded by Muggle repellent charms, stopping Muggles from coming in. Curious enough though this was a Muggle area, they wondered briefly when the wards had been put up.

"Well we might be on the right path," said Severus, picking up one of the books, it was on dark rituals. As he nosed through it though, it had nothing on what they were looking for.

"There has to be something," said Lucius picking up one, before repairing a seat, and casing a lightening charm so he didn't need to sit with his wand against the pages with his Lumos spell.

Severus followed his lead, although he actually conjured a chair, rather than sit on the rickety old wooden one. He wasn't as confident as Lucius that they'd find anything here. This could just be the remains of the Gaunt library.

"These people were insane," said Lucius laughing out loud.

"What do you mean?" asked Severus eyeing Lucius curiously.

"This is a diary from one of the Gaunt descendants! They believe they are the rightful owner of the Resurrection stone." said Lucius dryly chuckling in amusement, throwing the book away shaking his head. He went off searching for yet another book to read.

"There's nothing in here, but I'm taking it with me," said Severus shrinking it down. They'd been here for two hours and they hadn't found anything out yet.

"Why?" asked Lucius as he continued to read the book he'd picked up.

"It's got rituals how to bring people back, and potions to help spirits regain a body." said Severus always the cautious one. Unaware that someone had already memorised it from front to back. Getting rid of it was not going to stop what's meant to be.

"Oh yeah, that's dangerous," said Lucius in agreement, sighing as he flipped through another page.

"Why don't we just pack everything up and read it back in the Manor?" asked Severus shivering in cold. Even the warming charm he'd cast on himself wasn't keep the chill at bay.

"Good idea," said Lucius immediately summoning everything to him, as Severus brought out a bag.

"I normally use it for Potion ingredients," explained Severus upon seeing Lucius' questioning face. The blonde nodded and they got everything packed up. There weren't just books and scrolls from the study, but from other areas in the house. They'd floated through when Lucius had used a summoning charm.

"Let's go then," said Lucius. Making their way back through the house, Severus looked back sensing dark magic emanating from the corner. He didn't think anything of it as they made their way out. The Gaunts had after all been a dark family, years later though he would be cursing himself for not investigating further. "Hopefully we will have everything investigated before Draco comes home." his son was far too curious for his own good.

"Yes, I head the Weasley's got tickets to go to the World cup also," said Severus rolling his eyes, he didn't see everyone's fascination with the sport. To him it was a waste of time playing and an even bigger waste watching. He cared nothing for Quidditch and it would always be that way.

"I know, Weasley has been raving about it," said Lucius sneering at the thought of Arthur Weasley. The man was a disgrace to wizards; he was so feeble it was just embarrassing. Weasley's wife had more guts than him; then again if he was honest Narcissa had more guts than him as well.

"That when you decided to go?" asked Severus sardonically.

"I decided afterwards yes, but not at his expense…Draco wanted to go." lied Lucius straightening up properly, his 'arrogant' stance adopted.

"Of course," said Severus, his voice held enough doubt to fill Gringotts.

"Let's just go," said Lucius knowing he hadn't kidded Severus, with that both men took one last look at the building before Apparating back to a more comfortable setting. Once they were back, they settled themselves in the library. They were determined to figure out what the Diary was, Lucius out of anger that he'd held someone very dark that belonged to the Dark Lord. Severus because he knew it might hold the secret to how the Dark Lord survived.

* * *

There we go :D another chapter for you to enjoy so will i spice up the story by having Regulus Black have a portrait done? telling lucius and severus what he knew...leading them to learning there is more than one? will dumbledore still find the horcrux ending up injuired and dying? or would you like to see severus and lucius play the hero and destroy them all before Dumbledore could begin to comprehend what a horcrux is never mind that voldemort had made them? R&R PLEASE!


	37. Chapter 37

**Lily's Son **

**Chapter 37 **

**Finding The Answer To The Riddle **

* * *

Lucius and Severus never moved from the sitting room, the scrolls, books and ancient unbound early version of books, they'd brought with them were spread out on the floor. Some of them looked really expensive, and were of course filled with information on Dark Arts. No doubt some of them were probably illegal, but Lucius and Severus didn't care about that. They knew things weren't light or dark; it's just what they were used for. Information shouldn't be banned or made illegal, it wasn't fair. Then again both men also knew life wasn't fair, they had learned that early on in life.

"Dinner is ready Master Malfoy," said Dobby staring inquiringly at his Master, he was being very odd. Normally that wasn't a good thing, especially for the elves. His Master wasn't as bad as the public through, but as always he did what he was told to do. He made them believe he was abused, after all Lucius Malfoy couldn't be seen having a heart after all.

"Apologize to Narcissa, we are having it in here Dobby," said Lucius sharply, never removing his nose from the book.

"Yes sir," said Dobby disappearing, the food appeared on the table not long after, still both men refused to move. That was until of course the smell of the delicious food, wafted up their nostrils making their empty stomachs growl something fiercely.

"There are only two books left, I don't think we are going to get the information we need." said Severus, "The Dark Lord had to have gotten it from somewhere." he finished growling in irritation. Harry flashed across his mind, he was so like his mother, studious, bright and determined. It was a shame this information was far too advanced for a student to even see, never mind search for or think about. He still couldn't figure out why Dumbledore had been so furious when he first caught sight of Harry. Perhaps he should pay a visit to Petunia; she might be able to shed some light upon the odd occurrence. One thing he did know was he had expected Harry to look exactly like his father. But no he was the male spitting image of his mother, right down to his long red hair. He'd never been so vividly reminded of Lily. The second he saw him he knew he'd been lost; he would never be able to be so horrid to someone who looked like Lily. She had been his bright shining star, the light in his world of darkness. He had succumbed to the darkness, but Lily had still been his shining star even when they were no longer friends. For her alone he'd realized what he was doing and he'd turned back to the light. He had brought Lucius with him. Lucius was the only person other than Lily he trusted, but Lucius had graduated at the end of Severus' first year. It was during their Death Eater days they'd become very close friends; close enough for him to be named Draco's godfather.

"Well the Dark Lord seemed to take to Regulus Black, perhaps there's information we need in Grimmauld place?" asked Lucius thoughtfully, he knew about the place through his wife, Narcissa. Sirius Black had been in Malfoy Manor visiting his godson, he hadn't spoken to him, nor had the chance to but Narcissa had.

"I doubt Black kept anything," said Severus dryly.

"Is he even staying there? I thought he got a flat from his Uncle?" asked Lucius deep in thought as they continued to eat their dinner.

"It's possible," said Severus thoughtfully.

"Perhaps it's time I asked her," Lucius mused; standing up not bothering about the remains of his meal he left the study. Severus stayed and continued eating his meal and reading the book open in his lap.

* * *

"Narcissa dear?" shouted Lucius.

"In the kitchen Lucius," called Narcissa letting her husband know where she was.

"Have you found what you are looking for?" she asked the second her husband came into the kitchen. She was currently packing a care package for her son, she missed him so much this was the only thing she could do. She knew the Granger's didn't approve of sweets and that's where they were going. Petunia was going to drive them there, so there was no need for them to go to Privet Drive. It had been decided when they were picked up from the train station. It was the least Petunia could do she said, Narcissa had agreed knowing Petunia's reluctance of magic in her home. She was happy for her nephew but she didn't like magical displays. Unfortunately that probably wouldn't change, but at least Harry was happy now.

"Not yet, can you tell me where Black is staying?" asked Lucius.

"He has a flat, our uncle gave it to him, because he was disowned, but it turns out that she hadn't official done it so he got everything in Gringotts." said Narcissa, speaking of her Aunt, she hated the woman probably as much as Black hated her, his own mother. Well most of it, Harry had a vast majority of it, whether the wanted it or not.

"Is he connected to the Floo?" asked Lucius, wrapping his arms around his wife, he could see she was missing their son. Draco hadn't been one for staying over at friend's houses growing up. Since most of the 'friends' he had were children of true Death Eaters, Narcissa wouldn't allow it. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said for Harry, Hermione, Neville and Luna.

"Of course, it's Padfoot's den," said Narcissa rolling her eyes in distaste as such a childish name for a Floo password.

"Thank you, I shall try and get this done quickly," said Lucius honestly, kissing her sweetly on the cheek.

"No Lucius take all the time you need. I do not want that mad man back, he won't get his hands on our son." said Narcissa; she knew her husband loathed the mark on his arm. She hated it there as much as he did, and she wasn't about to see her only son destined for a life of crime and servitude at the hands of the Dark Lord.

"I know," said Lucius inhaling sharply, he felt so very angry at the thought of what would await his son.

"Go," said Narcissa giving him a kiss on his lips before she began putting yet more of her cooking into the package she planned on giving her son. She would have to send it at night; Muggles didn't see owls during the day after all.

* * *

"Well?" asked Severus, his nose still buried in the book, he sounded as though he didn't care for the answer. Then again despite the fact they were getting on better, it would annoy Severus to have to ask Black for help.

"I have the Floo address," said Lucius moving towards his fire, grabbing a pinch of the powder, and flung it in clearly stating the address, ignoring Severus' derisive snort.

"Black you in?" shouted Lucius through the Floo, growling lowly in his throat, his knees were already starting to hurt. He had forgotten to cast a cushioning charm on the floor again.

"Is Harry alright?" asked Sirius naturally assuming it had something to do with his godson, since the Malfoy's didn't usually get in touch with him for any other reason.

"Do you have access to Grimmauld Place?" asked Lucius getting straight to the point. Not even bothering to answer Black's question, since he'd figure out nothing was wrong with him.

"Of course I do," said Sirius his lip curling in contempt against his childhood home.

"Has it been emptied?" asked Lucius urgently.

"I've not been in it," said Sirius honestly, becoming curious with Lucius' probing.

"So everything is as it was?" asked Lucius already knowing the answer but demanding it nonetheless.

"Yes," said Sirius, "What the hell is this about?"

Lucius frowned wondering if he should reveal anything, but decided it couldn't hurt - they didn't even know what they were after yet. "We are looking for something, important and it might stop the Dark Lord's return." Black had obviously realized he was spy judging by the fact he treated Harry like a second son.

"What are you looking for?" asked Sirius suddenly going all Auror on Lucius, paying strict attention to everything going on.

"We don't even know yet Black, but we will know it if we see it," said Lucius.

"An object? A spell? A book? What are you looking for?" repeated Sirius grimly.

"A book yes," sighed Lucius in irritation.

"Alright, I'll meet you there," said Sirius, giving him the proper address, once he had Lucius' confirmation he Apparated straight away. Anything that stopped Voldemort coming back he was all for. He loved his godson more than anything else in the world, and refused to believe he could be the only one that could stop Voldemort. Children shouldn't have adult jobs; no if he had a chance to stop the war before it started again he'd take it.

"Did you really have to get him involved?" grimaced Severus, but nevertheless he was getting up, he had ever intention of being there.

Lucius just smirked, "The more the better." although he himself wasn't sure how much help Black would be, other than letting them nose around Grimmauld Place. Black had never been one to open a book unless he was forced to.

Severus just scoffed; they silently left the manor and Apparated where Black had told them to meet up.

"I thought you were an Auror Black," said Severus with a small amount of distaste.

"I only did it to get Pettigrew, I handed in my resignation afterwards," said Sirius truthfully, he knew that he and Snape would never be best friends, but he tried to be respectful towards him - for Harry's sake. Harry really liked Snape, even knowing the truth that he had some part in his parent's death. Truth be told, he wasn't as young as he was, and the Dementor's had affected his body not just his mind. He was slower than normal; he ached in the most inconvenient places and times. He should never have retook his spot in the programme in the first place. He just wasn't fit enough for it; even with the Potions Snape was giving him still, much to his continued surprise. Obviously Snape knew what it was like.

"Lets get this over with," said Lucius looking around in mild distaste, he didn't like being in the Muggle world. It was so alien to him, and they laughed at his clothes the times he did go. That made his temper flair, he wasn't someone to be laughed at he was a Lord! The heir to the Malfoy line, the stupid Muggles didn't know that. It's probably why he preferred his own world.

"I don't know what you expect to find in here," said Black opening the door to twelve Grimmauld Place, only a Black could get passed the wards.

"Take us to Regulus' room," said Severus, he had been friends with Regulus, he'd seemed too young and pushed into being a Death Eater by his parents. Then one day he'd become even more panicked and depressed, after that he disappeared of the face of the earth. Regulus hadn't had what it took to be a Death Eater; he'd fallen in too deep without realizing what was truly happening. Same with himself really, but he'd adjusted, it's what Severus was good at. To this day they still didn't know what happened to him, it had destroyed Black's parents, and they were gone now of course.

Sirius grimaced but didn't comment on it, since he WAS in the presence of two Death Eaters, spies or not. It wasn't hard to find Regulus' room; it had a big fancy sign saying R.A.B written across the door. Sirius stopped at the handle; he hadn't been in this room since before he'd left. He hadn't been extremely close to his brother, but Reg had been his only brother. Swallowing thickly, he managed to overcome his emotions and pushed open the door.

He bit his tongue as Severus and Lucius immediately began practically ransack the room.

Severus bent down and traced the writing on the trunk; he wished he knew what had happened to Regulus. Unfortunately it wasn't possible, so many years had gone by, he was probably just a pile of bones now. He didn't think for one minute he was alive, nobody left the Dark Lord's service. Opening the trunk he sighed warily, everything was in it from their school days. The books, the cloaks, his Slytherin hat, scarf, gloves hell even his collection of chocolate frog cards. Then he noticed a frame, curiosity got the better of him, why did Reg have a portrait in his trunk? He had died before anyone he loved had. When he saw it the words got stuck in his throat, he couldn't believe it. Regulus had made a portrait, which meant he had known he was about to die.

"Luke," choked Severus, still wide eyed, unable to believe it.

Lucius jerked up, he'd not been called that since Severus was eighteen years old. He'd called him luke behind his back during his first year at Hogwarts instead of calling him Lucius. He had continued to do so until the war began taking the fun out of everything. He hastily walked over, wondering what could have upset his friend so much. "Merlin," said Lucius, just as gobsmacked as Severus was.

"What the hell is going on?" asked Sirius coming into the room his fear forgotten; he stooped in his tracks too.

Lucius pointed his wand against the still frame, knowing what he had to do, "Regulus Black." he said allowing his magic to spread across the frame, activating the magic within.

"Severus? Lucius? Sirius? Boy you all got old!" said Regulus staring at them in turn. He was surprised to see them all together; they'd always hated each other.

Lucius sputtered at the cheek, he wasn't old thank you very much.

"What happened to you?" asked Severus finally able to get his mouth in working order.

Regulus eyed them mistrustfully, he wasn't sure if he could tell them. He hadn't told them in life, why should he tell them in death? He could only hope his death had not been in vain. So he instead asked them a question. "What happened to the Dark Lord?" asked Regulus.

"He's gone," said Severus half truthfully.

Regulus let out a breath of relief which didn't last long.

"But he's figuring out ways to come back," said Sirius, he knew his brother better than those two; he knew Reg was keeping something back.

"NO!" cried Regulus angrily, he realized at once there had to be more than one of those damn things out there. His death had been in vain after all. He couldn't believe it, damn it perhaps he should have confided in someone, anyone. Unfortunately he'd been too terrified of the Dark Lord; he had been but a teenager.

"Listen we are trying to figure out how he nearly came back, but we aren't having much luck on that regard." said Severus smoothly.

"Why did you leave his service?" asked Reg, regarding them curiously from his portrait.

Severus looked deeply uncomfortable, but eventually he told the man, they wanted answers so they had to respond to some of his, "He targeted Lily." he responded honestly.

"What happened after I died?" asked Regulus his mood becoming despondent; he'd given up his life for nothing. How many lives had he endangered by not speaking up? It made him feel horrified and sick.

"A prophecy was overheard about someone being able to defeat the Dark Lord; he began hunting down unborn children. Later he determined that the Potters would be most likely, since the child was a half blood like himself. I went to Dumbledore offering to spy if he kept Lily Potter safe. It failed they use Pettigrew as secret keeper, they were betrayed. James and L-Lily died but Harry defeated him." said Severus quietly.

"He was left a spirit, he's trying to come back, but this wasn't his spirit, it was something else entirely. You know what it is… tell us." said Lucius urgently; he had to do something about it before he came back.

"Kreacher!" yelled Regulus urgently, and quite angrily.

"M-master Regulus?" cried Kreacher wide eyed, before he began banging his head, sobbing that he'd failed, that he hadn't been able to 'destroy it' that Kreacher had tried and tried.

"Stop it!" snapped Regulus, "Where is it?" he then asked.

"Kreacher has kept it hidden, kept it safe Master," whined Kreacher already wanting to beat its head against the floor. He couldn't since Master had told him not to.

"Go get it," said Regulus.

"Go get what?" asked Sirius unable to believe he was having a decent conversation with his brother, after all those years.

"The Horcrux," said Regulus ominously.

Severus' eyes widened, "No." he denied quickly, he had obviously heard of them, Lucius and Sirius just eyed Severus and Regulus wondering what was going on. Whatever it was, it was obviously not good.

"What is it?" demanded Lucius when silence continued to reign over them.

"How many?" croaked Severus.

"I thought there was only one," said Regulus solemnly, "I swear if I thought there were more I would have said something…done something." he begged them to believe him, he hated the thought of being responsible for anyone's death by not speaking up.

"Severus!" snapped Lucius, he hated not knowing things.

"They can't be explained, I'll show you the book, we did come across the answer to our problems, I stupidly dismissed it - I did not think even the Dark Lord would attempt something so…foul." replied Severus warily.

"Take me with you," said Regulus immediately, he wanted to help them take down the Dark Lord.

Severus simply nodded unable to speak as his mind whirled with dark thoughts. Where? Who? How many? When? And why? Was his main thought. How could the Dark Lord split his soul? Evidently he'd made at least two; he couldn't believe that, then again the Dark Lord feared death more than anything in the world.

"Here it is Master Regulus," handing over the locket reluctantly to Severus.

"You will come with us," said Severus to Kreacher, Lucius had been right; they needed all the help they could get.

"I found no information on how to destroy them," said Regulus, "I thought perhaps Kreacher could."

"That's something we also need to find out," said Severus, he was exhausted, tired, cranky and very moody about this information he'd just received.

"Is the Floo connected?" asked Lucius, he was obviously as exhausted as Severus was, they'd been in the office for days not sleeping other than when they accidentally fell into a doze a few times.

"Yes, as far as I know." said Sirius, again he hadn't been there so he couldn't say for sure.

"Go to Malfoy Manor, the head elf will tell you what to do until we call you." said Lucius bluntly.

Bowing low, glowing at the thought of having a 'proper' Master once more he left with a silent pop.

"Let's get out of here," said Lucius shivering, for the first time realising just how cold it was. They all went through the Floo network one at time, before long they were all in the study once more. Heating up immediately, as all of Malfoy Manor was warm. Severus rummaged around in the 'rejected' pile of books that wasn't what they were looking for. Picking it up, he sighed again, his heart heavy with the burden now upon them. Opening it at the page they needed, staring away from the writing he handed it over wordlessly.

Severus didn't need to watch them to see their eyes almost bug out of their sockets.

* * *

The next few chapters will be about the horcruxes, Severus and everyone else there wont be much about the students becuase to be honest im out of ideas on what they can do...they did everything during their first summer...visited musems even the horse racing but if you have ideas please let me know...soon though the quidditch world cup with commence :D what did you think of regulus? who will come upon the means of destroying the horcruxes? Severus or Lucius? which one do you think is actually the smartest? R&R PLEASE!


	38. Chapter 38

**Lily's Son **

**Chapter 38 **

**Horcrux Information and Curiosity on Severus' Part **

* * *

When Severus showed the ancient barely bound book to the men they looked sick to their stomach. Severus felt as bad as they did but didn't show it, he wasn't a man who showed emotion often. Severus felt even the slightest emotion was a sign of weakness. So he had learned from an early age to hide how he truly felt, Lily had been the only one to see the real 'Severus' under the masks. She had been the only one who knew about his home life, or at least a small extent of it. Over the years Lucius had been given hints but that was about it.

"He killed a lot of people, what if he's created hundreds?" swallowed Sirius looking green.

"I don't think it's possible to make that many, the soul can only be split into so many parts before they become useless." said Severus simply, he had ready the entire chapter, so he knew more than they did, unfortunately it didn't help them with destroying them. Fortunately they all knew a lot of spells between them, and hopefully they could destroy them.

"This is madness, if we cannot get them then sooner or later he will be back," said Lucius grimly, when his child had been born his entire life view had changed. He realized what kind of life his son would have, and had hedged his bets and became a spy for the Ministry. If the Dark Lord died he'd be free of prosecution and if he won then nobody would be around to reveal him as spy. He might not like hurting people anymore but he was first and foremost a father and husband. He would do what he had to, to survive this war. He didn't want the Dark Lord winning, but again he would do what he had to. His son, his little boy, he'd do anything for him.

"I think regardless he will be back Lucius, he's a spirit, and he survived the killing curse that night because of the Horcruxes. So even if we did destroy them, this war will still rear its ugly head it's just the matter of time." said Severus grimly.

"Too bad Lupin isn't here, he'd be good for searching information on these things," said Sirius, he still hadn't forgiven Remus for thinking he'd killed his best friends. He'd spent his entire life trying to get away from the Black reputation. He had never once given them cause to doubt him, yet Remus hadn't even come to him for answers. To think he could even think that he would harm his own godson, a baby he'd thought of as his own son…hurt deeply and the wound still festered even after all those years. He couldn't forgive Remus for that, nor could he forgive him for running. Harry hadn't even known who Remus was, intolerable and unforgivable in his eyes.

"Still not forgiven the mangy cur?" asked Severus smirking in bitter amusement. Nobody could say that it wasn't warranted, the Marauders had made Severus' seven years of school unbearable. He had given as good as he got most times, but there were just some lines even Severus hadn't crossed. He'd never tried to kill them for one thing.

"No." said Sirius wryly as if he understood Severus' bitterness all too well.

"It's ironic really, even Lucius figured you hadn't betrayed the Potters." said Severus bluntly, staring down at the book, his mind not on Lucius or Black, but on how to destroy these things. It was time to bring out the Diary and see if they could destroy it.

"Pettigrew became a Death Eater?" asked Regulus from his portrait that lay next to Lucius' leg, when they realized this Lucius magically stuck him on the wall level with their faces. Not permanently though, he didn't want Black in his office his entire life thank you very much. He was a Black, so perhaps he could go to the portrait room he had in Malfoy Manor. At least there he'd have some company, and wouldn't be alone all the time.

"Yes," snarled Sirius still angry about that, it was his fault Harry grew up without parents. If he hadn't convinced them to switch his godson would be a child. Instead of an adult in the body of a thirteen nearly fourteen year old. Which reminded him he needed to get Harry a present his birthday was coming up soon. He didn't know what the hell to get him; he was admittedly extremely difficult to buy for.

"Didn't think he had the guts," mused Regulus wryly, and he was even more surprised the Dark Lord had initiated him.

Sirius hissed at his brother's portrait as if he wanted to attack him.

"Bring out the Diary," said Severus, he wanted to start trying to destroy the Horcrux.

"Dobby? Bring me the diary," said Lucius once the elf was in front of him. He saw Dobby eying Kreacher curiously before he popped away to do his Masters bidding.

"Here is it Master," said Dobby handing over the Horcrux camouflaged as a harmless blank diary.

"Thank you, get Kreacher settled in," said Lucius dismissing him as he handed the diary to Severus. A Horcrux, it was hosting a piece of the Dark Lord's soul. He could barely believe it, and he'd kept it all these years - he wasn't sure if he was glad or horrified he did! It didn't really matter now, what's done is done. All they could do was destroy them and pray the Dark Lord didn't find his way back anytime soon.

"Well here goes nothing," said Severus, placing the book on the floor, pointing his wand he said the words of the first spell he decided to try. "Sectumsempra,"

The three wizards jumped back in surprise when the spell did absolutely _nothing _to the book.

"I have a feeling this is going to be tricky," said Sirius dryly, he was glad he wasn't an Auror anymore, which meant he could stay here and help them destroy it.

"Cutler," said Sirius, the spell yet again seemed to absorb it without harming it.

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Lucius glaring at the hated thing, but the same thing happened once more.

The three wizards continued shouting spells at the Horcrux to no avail, Regulus chipping in now and again with possible spells they could use. Nothing worked it seemed as if the diary was impervious to their magic, which wasn't a good thing.

"Lucius?" asked Narcissa stepping into the room, looking at the three of them curiously.

"What's wrong?" asked Lucius immediately, forgetting the book.

"Are you all okay?" asked Narcissa, she'd heard them shouting for the past few hours, she'd not wanted to interfere but the curses were getting more and more violet she had been worried about their health. She'd half expected to see them all on the floor bleeding. Now she realized they had realized what it was, and she had to admit she too was curious.

"We are fine, sorry Narcissa," said Sirius sheepishly, realizing how it would have sounded to someone outside the room.

"Don't worry love," said Lucius soothing his worried wife, Merlin how he missed her. He felt as though it had been decades since he saw her, unfortunately the hunt for those Horcruxes had taken up all his time. Perhaps they should go out and have a meal tomorrow, spent some quality time together. He'd bring it up tonight see what she thought.

"Would you like dinner?" she asked, "There is more than enough for all of us." she was businesslike now, and despite the fact they were being asked, they weren't really. They could tell by the look on her face she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Yes please," said Sirius all too eager to eat he was starving.

"Hello Narci," said Regulus.

"Reg?" choked Narcissa her eyes wide with shock; she looked from Severus then Sirius before looking at her husband in shock.

"We found him in his trunk at Grimmauld Place while looking for information," explained Lucius quietly.

Narcissa nodded nearly overwhelmed with the changes going on in the past few weeks.

"Lets eat," said Lucius, guiding his wife out, Sirius and Severus followed quietly.

They spent most of dinner time in silence, everyone contemplating what they'd just learned. Although Severus' deviated from the Horcruxes and onto Dumbledore's reaction to Harry again. He couldn't deny he was curious about that, just why had he been so angry upon seeing Harry?

"Black what colour of hair did Harry have as a baby?" asked Severus surprising the hell out of everyone.

Sirius blinked almost owlishly at Severus as if he'd spoken in a language Sirius didn't understand, eventually his brain and mouth kicked into gear. "Red although sometimes I could have sworn he had brown highlights." he told the Potions Master, he knew it wasn't possible for children to have two different coloured hair.

"Did Dumbledore ever see him as a baby?" asked Severus digging for more information.

Lucius continued to eat, drinking his vintage wine staring at Severus curiously, wondering where his friend was going with his questioning.

"Of course, he was always over at the Potters." said Sirius grimacing at the name, his godson hated Dumbledore with a passion, and he couldn't blame him really. He'd tried to control him; it had not worked out well for the old fool. He kept emotion out of it when dealing with Dumbledore now. Dumbledore wasn't the first person he went to when he had trouble anymore, he stood on his own two feet. If Harry could do it then so could he had been Sirius' thinking.

"So he knew Harry resembled his mother more?" asked Severus once more.

"Yes, he often remarked that he'd missed the 'Potter gene' and James said it was a good thing, at least his sons hair wouldn't look like a birds nest." said Sirius, "Why?" he didn't know what surprised him more, the questions or the way Severus was asking. There was no hint of sneering, sarcasm or down right anger in his tone that Sirius was used to when associating with Severus Snape.

"Dumbledore, he looked furious when he first caught sight of Harry," said Severus, he hated things he didn't understand. Unfortunately he was back to square one where that anger was concerned. Perhaps a visit to Petunia would be in order after all. He was determined to get to the bottom of it, one way or another.

"He's always angry with Harry," said Sirius, "Although lately he's been staring at him in disappointment, its annoying Harry greatly."

"He shouldn't even be staring at Harry at all," sniffed Narcissa disgusted by Dumbledore's behaviour.

Sirius didn't comment, he wasn't about to bring up the prophecy and that being why Dumbledore was so disappointed that he didn't have control over Harry. As much as they were working to bring Voldemort down he took no chances with his godson's life. Snape already knew half of it; he'd been the one to tell Voldemort after all.

"I shall scour the library for more information on them," said Lucius changing the subject.

"I'll look in Black library, there has to be something there or Regulus wouldn't have found out what it was." said Sirius, he hated reading but if it stopped Voldemort then he'd read until his eyes popped out. His godson meant more than anything else in the world to him. He'd let his best friends down, he wasn't about to do it again or let Harry down. He deserved a normal childhood, and he'd be damned if he saw it cut short because of Voldemort.

"I'll have a look in the restricted section at Hogwarts, the Dark Lord had to have found the information out somewhere and considering he was still a student maybe the information is there." said Severus smoothly, and he would be furious if it was. That wasn't information students should be reading or even able to get their hands on. The restricted section could be broken into, he wasn't a stupid man in fact he'd done it himself.

"What information is that?" asked Narcissa finally having enough of their secretiveness.

"I'll tell you later," said Lucius promising his wife would be the only way she'd stop digging for information.

"I'll hold you to that," said Narcissa her face fierce, she'd do anything to protect her son.

* * *

It didn't take long for Severus to find out where Harry lived, after all his letters had been sent to his home. He didn't think he would have been back at Hogwarts so soon; he was tempted to search the library while he was here so he didn't have to come back. Unfortunately he couldn't, it would take him all night, and he couldn't appear on Petunia's doorstep in the middle of the night - she probably wouldn't appreciate that. Especially considering it was him, Petunia had always hated him, probably because he'd started the process of Lily being taken away from her. Judging from her letter he knew she was just as angry at the Wizarding world.

He took the carriage to Hogsmeade station and Apparated from there. It was evident to him that Petunia had done well for herself, judging by the houses. Definitely completely different from the world she'd been born into. He was in a black suit, feeling very foolish in it, he'd not worn Muggles clothes in a long time. He knew he wasn't going to be welcomed so he braced himself for anything she had to say.

He knocked on the door loudly before taking a step back, waiting for the inevitable explosion that would follow. He noticed the door bell; he was almost tempted to try it to see if it worked yet. He'd remembered Dumbledore's defensive words that he'd rang the bell when he'd left Harry outside in the cold winter after his parent's deaths.

"YOU!" cried Petunia her eyes wide when she caught sight of the boy she'd not seen since she'd gladly left Cokeworth behind.

"Hello Petunia, long time no see, I'm here to talk to you about your nephew. I will only take a few minutes then I shall leave." said Severus trying very hard to remain calm, when he wanted to sneer at her. He knew doing that wouldn't get him his answers.

Petunia scowled and looked ready to slam the door in his face, when he blinked she became resigned, "Come in."

Severus entered the house; he was immediately surrounded by pictures mostly of the Dursley's. Merlin the men looked like elephants, but as he walked further down he noticed they'd lost a huge substantial amount of weight. He smiled when he saw a picture of Harry and his friends other than that there was no pictures of Harry to be seen. He knew they had treated Harry horrifically, and as much as he wanted to teach her a lesson it seemed she'd already learned it. He did wonder what had made her change her opinion of her nephew.

"What do you want?" asked Petunia putting on the kettle, and gathered a few mugs and placed them on the table. She wasn't as adverse to magic as she had been but she wasn't that accepting to allow adult wizards in her home longer than necessarily.

"Has Harry always had red hair?" asked Severus sitting down, accepting the cup as Petunia poured him one.

"Why?" she asked defensively.

Severus knew there and then that he hadn't something had happened it was just the matter of finding out what. "When Dumbledore first caught sight of Harry he was angry, I am just unsure if it was his looks or if he wasn't expecting Harry to get to Hogwarts." Severus replied honestly.

"He had brown hair…until he was seven years old, one morning he came into the kitchen looking completely different." said Petunia, and Harry had paid for it, they'd put him in the cupboard for two weeks. They had to his day been unable to explain to their neighbours what happened; thankfully most of them had forgotten about it.

Severus hissed, "He charmed Harry to look like his father." he knew why he wasn't stupid.

Petunia grimaced she hated magic and that would never change, she had accepted her nephew and that he was magic but it didn't meant she had to like it. She hated Dumbledore probably more than she hated magic, Snape or had even hated Lily. "I hate that crackpot old fool," she said her eyes gleaming with disgust.

"You aren't the only one," said Severus his nostrils flaring as he tried to contain his anger. Well he had his answer; Harry had somehow even at the age of eight been able to tear through Dumbledore's spells, which meant he was more powerful than either of them. It was quite a sobering through, such a small body had more magic than two of the most powerful men in the world. He was surprised that Harry hadn't had difficulties controlling his magic. He'd had no instances to speak off; otherwise Dumbledore would have immediately tried to get control of him again. Severus quickly finished off his coffee; he had other things to do now his curiosity had been satisfied. "Thank you for seeing me," he said before standing up, he was going to return to Hogwarts and then be back at Malfoy Manor that night hopefully.

"It's fine, just don't make a habit of it," said Petunia.

Severus smirked at her finding her honesty rather refreshing, still he bit his tongue and refrained from saying what he truly wanted to. He quickly left Privet Drive and found himself back in Hogsmeade, calling the coaches fifteen minutes later he was back at the entrance of Hogwarts. Thankfully Dumbledore wasn't there, since he was currently under fire. It had been a long time coming; he could find more faults about Hogwarts and Dumbledore than anyone else. Werewolves? Dementor's? And of course Animagus' the list was endless. He would be at it all night, unfortunately his opinion hadn't been asked.

Time to hunt yet more information on those Horcruxes he had to destroy them!

* * *

urgh this chapter just wouldnt write itself out properly! it just doesnt feel like my normal writing but here it is what i managed to get done today... so how long will it take for them to realize harrys a horcrux? or better yet how long will it take for them to start destroying them? will they be able to find the other horcruxes or will it be down to dumbledore? R&R PLEASE


	39. Chapter 39

**Lily's Son**

**Chapter 39**

**Before we begin i'd like to say i'm sorry about any mistakes i'm using my ipad still with no help whatsoever even my i's dont automatically correct themselves sorry if i missed any :) hopefully ill have the computer soon xD**

**The Quidditch World Cup**

* * *

The summer had been extremly fun for the five friends. They had gone to visit museums, learning about electronics such as the 'fellyphone' as Draco had first called it and the internet and how it first started. They had even went to see the areoplanes and visited scotland for a day, visiting some of the castles and the royal mile. It would have been a perfect day if Draco hadn't constantly groaned about his 'poor feet' since it was mostly walking they did.

"Why can't we have any of this stuff?" asked Draco as he looked at Hermione's new mobile phone. It didn't need a cord! it ran on battery which charged up with electricity. They were in Hermione's bedroom, they would be leaving soon.

"We have the floo network." said Neville, it was pretty similar.

"Yes which is uncomfortable!" protested Draco sitting idly playing with the phone.

"Has anyone tried Muggle electronics in the wizarding world?" asked Harry curiously.

"I have no idea," said Neville shrugging his shoulders, before he'd entered Hogwarts he'd known nothing about Muggle things.

"You can't use muggle electronics in the wizarding world, it doesnt work." said Hermione coming through the door, having heard what they were talking about. They were leaving for the World Cup in five minutes, when the Portkey activated. It would take them to Malfoy Manor first, then another Portkey awaited to take them to the game. Hermione wasn't as excited as the others, she wasn't Quidditch crazy. She was going because she didn't want to miss out, and to keep the boys from getting into trouble. Her parent's were already away, having to leave for work - they'd taken the fortnight off and yesterday had been their last day. They had already said goodbye to everyone.

"Did you read that or assume it?" asked Harry curiously staring at Hermione enquiringly.

"I read it in Hogwarts a history," said Hermione as she took her seat on the bed, she was keeping an eye on the time also- they didn't want the portkey to activate without them touching it.

"Well there's strong Muggle repelling charms on Hogwarts, maybe thats what interferes with it. It's not to say everywhere else is the same, you should take something with you to see." said Harry smartly.

"There's no electricity in Hogwarts," said Hermione. Pointing out an obvious flaw in Harry's thinking.

"There has to be, at least in the kitchen, their appliances cannot run theirselves." said Harry.

"They're run on magic," said Hermione.

"As you say magic doesn't work on muggle appliance, so how does that work?" asked Harry, "What do they do about the fridges and freezers?"

"Aren't they just preserved magically?" asked Hermione frowning deep in thought.

"We have electricity, and gas," said Luna confused, why was Hermione assuming every single little thing was magical? they worlds were different sure but some things remained the same.

"We do as well," said Draco.

"But I never saw a single plug in the manor, or lightswitches come to that." said Hermione.

"We don't need light, we can magically create that when its needed. It would cause too much of a magical drain to keep magical appliances going. The sockets are only installed when they are needed. Which is the kitchen obviously." said Neville.

"I'll show you when we get to the manor," promised Draco. It wasn't often they knew things Hermione didn't especially about something like this.

"Come on, its time." said Harry standing up, hoisting his trunk with him, the others all did exactly the same. Hermoine grabbed her phone and charger and stuffed it in her cloak pocket. They held on tightly to Draco's first year Slytherin scarf, which is what Narcissa had transfigured into a Portkey for them. They grabbed a part each, holding on tightly to both items, the trunk and scarf. Then exactly as it struck the right time, they felt their navels being hooked and they left Hermione's and found themselves in Malfoy Manor.

"Draco!" said Narcissa relieved to see them, hugging her son tightly, she had missed him greatly.

"Mum!" cried Draco his pale cheeks going red in embarrassment, Narcissa just rolled her eyes and thought 'teenagers!' because that is what they were now. They would and already have celebrated their fourteen birthday.

"Good trip?" asked Narcissa observing them all keenly.

"Yes ma'am," said Neville, Harry, Luna and Hermione together.

"Do you need anything from your trunks?" she asked, before shouting "Dobby!"

"Yes ma'am?" asked Dobby appearing beside her his green eyes looking at her curiously awaiting his orders.

"Nope, nothing, no thank you, no ma'am," was their respective replies of Harry, Hermione, Luna and Neville.

"Take their trunks to their rooms," said Narcissa. With a click of the house elves fingers both he and the trunks were gone. She smiled at them, it was hard to believe how much they'd grown up since she last seen them properly.

"Where's dad?" asked Draco looking around, he was usually there to greet him no matter what.

"He will be down in a minute," said Narcissa, they were doing some last minute research. So far they'd had no luck in destroying the Horcrux's. They had moved on to trying to use potions to destroy it, judging by the fact they weren't down yet - they weren't having any more luck than the spells had. As promised Lucius had told her that night. She had also told her husband about a possibility of her sister having one. She had once gloated that her 'master' trusted her above all others. Having been given something to safe-keep for him. "Sirius is coming to the World Cup as well, I hope you don't mind."

"Great!" said Harry, he hadn't seen or heard for him properly for weeks now that it was mentioned.

"Are you all ready to go? the Portkey will activate in three minutes," said Lucius coming down the stairs, Sirius hot on his heels. Severus hated Quidditch and had chosen not to come. Instead he was already concocting another potion to try and kill the book with. Lucius didn't think anything could kill it, he had quickly lost hope - especially after the killing curse failing. Sirius hugged his godson tightly once he got to him.

"Yes." they replied, Harry's was muffled from inside Sirius' chest though, he hugged his godfather back regardless.

"Did they treat you alright?" asked Sirius, he didn't trust the Dursley's, in fact he'd wanted revenge but it wasn't what Harry wanted. The only thing curbing his thirst for revenge was the fact he'd loose his godson's trust and affection. Harry was old before his time, thirteen going on fifty it seemed instead of fourteen.

"Yes," said Harry firmly, rolling his eyes at his godfather, he asked that all the time. It was getting old, but part of Harry loved that someone cared. Unfortunately he'd come into his life too late, his life had been at crossroads, when he was able to make his own decisions.

"Good," said Sirius.

"Touch the parchment," said Lucius as everyone crowded around them, the paper began to glow on and off before they felt the now all too familiar pull from behind their naval. This time though, they didn't know what to expect when they got dropped off. They looked around in awe, it reminded Hermione of the music concerts she'd seen on the TV. She had never seen so many people in one place before.

"Can you imagine what would have happened here if The Dark Lord had been back?" said Hermione as she looked around still awed.

"He's not, thats the main thing." said Sirius his heart sinking, at least not yet. They had to find a way to destroy them. He was not going to let Harry's teenage years cut short. He truly feared what Dumbledore would do if Voldemort returned before Harry was out from under his influence and out of school. You never got what you wanted in life, Sirius knew this, but he'd do his damn best to see them safe. To keep the true innocence in their eyes. Voldemort was just a bad guy to them, they didn't know the true evil he was capable of. No doubt they had an idea, but you had to experience to realise how stupid and naive you'd been. He should know he'd went through it himself. In fact it had taken him seeing his best friends dead and being put in Azkaban to really break through to him.

"Are they all magical?" asked Harry, some of them looked Muggles, at least were dressed that way.

"Most are," said Lucius his mask firmly in place, he was looking at everyone in cold calculated destain. Harry shivered, if he'd not known Lucius before, he would probably assume the man was imagining his coffin size. Narcissa's wasn't any better either, he wasn't used to this side of them - it was rather daunting to witness. Even Draco had changed. Harry, Luna, Neville and Hermione looked at one another, wondering just what the hell to do. Obviously the cold cut off expressions were affecting them all.

Draco noticed his friends reaction to his persona, he immediately wanted to drop it but didn't. A lot of people were going to be here, as soon as they got to the top box they could relax.

"Sirius what are you going to do now?" asked Harry curiously, as they continued walking towards the stadium having to avoid being shoved a million times.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius staring down at his godson fondly.

"You don't have a job now, you quit at the Ministry," said Harry.

"Not that he needs the money," piped Neville.

Hermione and Luna laughed at their friends cheek.

"I'll figure something out," said Sirius, right now he was going to concentrate on stopping Voldemort. Harry knew him well, Sirius wasn't one for sitting idly by twiddling his thumbs he was an action kind of man.

"Did you always want to be an Auror?" asked Hermione curiously.

"As a teenager yes, its the coolest job in the wizarding world at least to me it was. James was also the reason I chose to join. Your grandfather and great-grand father and so on and so forth were Auror's it was expected of your dad to become one. " Sirius was mostly speaking to Harry now.

"One has to wonder, he was never very good at Potions." said Lucius dryly.

"He had a private tutor the summer during our sixth year, of course we blamed Slughorn to get us out of the fire." said Sirius wryly.

"Of course you did," smirked Lucius, he had as well, Slughorn only liked students that would prove useful to him in the future. He had a nose for spotting talent, which by the way was rather spot on if he admitted only to himself.

"Lucius," chided Narcissa, masks or no masks they couldn't treat family like that.

"Oh no," said Draco screwing his face up, coming face to face with a dirty nosed Ronald Weasley. Harry hated the red headed boy worse than him. Weasley felt as though Harry was a traitor for getting into Slytherin instead of Gryffindor and not befriending him.

"Great, just great." said Harry rolling his eyes in complete agreement with Draco.

"The Weasley's are alright, just misguided." said Sirius, he'd fought in the war with them they were good people. They just mistakenly did whatever Dumbledore told them to do.

"He's not, he's irritating, and constantly calls me a traitor, that my parents would be disapointed in me for being in Slytherin." snapped Harry watching Ron look around warily, noticing he was alone. He had been going to get water, and alone, since the twins had gone off to see Ludo Bagman about a bet.

"Don't listen to him, your parents would be proud no matter what, just like I am." said Sirius glaring at Ronald Weasley viciously. A murderous intent behind his normal kind blue eyes.

"Indeed," said Lucius his lip curled as he stared at the state of the boy. It was no wonder they never had any money. Seven children, they couldn't afford two never mind the seven they had. Most people thought he hated them because of the whole 'blood traitor' thing, but it wasn't true. He wasn't about to tell them or anyone else that either.

"We are going to the top box aren't we father?" asked Draco slyly, watching Ron turn a humiliated red hue colour.

Harry, Neville, Luna and Hermione bit their lip to stop themselves laughing. not that he was poor, far from it, but it was hard to feel sympathy for someone that said such rude things to their friend.

"Yes we are, keeps us away from the riffraff," said Lucius a bloodthirsty grin spreading across his face.

"Have fun Weasley, hope it doesn't rain." said Draco snorting before they moved on, leaving the teenager furious and embarrassed as well as a tad bit envious. He should have been Harry Potter's best friend, he should have been sitting in the top box with him. He should have gotten paid for it, and he should have had new clothes and a brand new broomstick too. Potter would become a Death Eater, he just knew it, and he'd be the one to uncover it. He probably already knew hundreds of dark spells.

"Ah, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Sirius, Harry..." he looked at the others.

"Hermione Granger sir," said Hermione smiling at the Minister of magic who was dressed in a rather...bright green today.

"Neville Longbottom." said the black haired teen nodding.

"Luna Lovegood," said the girl, shaking Fudge's hand.

"Fantastic! nice to officially meet you all," said Fudge, "I do hope you are hungry, the house elves out did themselves!" he was pointing towards a table filled with all manner of foods. Sandwiches, pizza's, nuts, crisps, even gift baskets with all sorts of gifts food, trinkets even large lolly pops and even a big blood pop. sausage rolls, sausages, platters upon platters of cakes. juice, butterbeer, fire-whisky and other drinks at the bar. A whole wall was taken up of the empty Quidditch pitch on display. Then a message appeared, 'Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans - a Risk with Every Mouthful!' They noticed he saying down further on the pitch also. Then there was space, a ledge to watch the game from.

"I do hope Hogwarts has calmed down somewhat for you Mr. Potter?" enquired Fudge.

"It has, I shall enjoy the new year immensely it will be nice to eat in the Great Hall without being stared at." said Harry honestly.

"Stared at?" asked Fudge his eyes narrowed.

"Indeed, its very irritating to say the least." said Harry.

"Harry come on! you have to try this!" said Draco.

Harry looked to find his friends already lined up at the table, helping themselves to the food. "Excuse me Minister," said Harry respectfully before joining his friends, his eyes conveying his gratitude for drawing him away from the Minister. He didn't hate him, but he also didn't want to spend his day talking about Hogwarts, Dumbledore or himself either.

The Bulgarian Minister entered the top box, no doubt to speak to Fudge. He introduced everyone, although Harry noticed he was last saying 'you know' as if they'd been introduced. Harry's nostrils flared but Fudge didn't seem to notice as he continued talking.

"Harry Potter...oh, come on now, you know who he is...the boy who survived You-Know-Who...you do know who he is?" said Cornelius.

Suddenly Harry burst out laughing so hard he dropped his plate on the floor. The others were not long behind him in laughing themselves silly. That had to have been the most absurd sentence ever spoken. Even the adults got a chuckle out of it, Lucius and Narcissa's was probably the most surprising of the lot.

Harry pulled back his hair, as he grabbed more food, before placing the spoiled food in the bin. He paid no attention to the Bulgarian minister who was blabbing in a language he did not understand.

"Knew we'd get there in the end," said Fudge looking mighty relieved.

"So how long is it before it starts?" asked Hermione as they huddled together on the sofa furthest away from the adults.

"Five minutes," said Sirius making them jump, he must have turned into his Animagus form again - otherwise they would have spotted him.

"I don't believe it," gaped Draco staring at something that was obviously horrifying him.

Everyone's jaws dropped, the Weasley's had top box tickets!

"No way, he's still screwing my life up! this is Dumbledore's doing I bet!" snapped Harry.

"Don't let it ruin your day, just enjoy yourselves, they are further along than you. The part without the food as well, Lucius had ordered it going all out for his son's first experience at a World Cup match.

"Welcome, welcome! welcome! to the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!" Harry, Draco, Luna, Neville all ran towards the ledge, Hermione following them shaking her head in amusement. They all cheered with the hundreds of others, they didn't have flags though.

"Without more ado, allow me to introduce the Bulgarian Team Mascots!" was yelled out of course by Ludo Bagman, who was in the Top Box with them.

"Veela's," said Draco, he noticed Weasley and a lot of people were affected by them. He had calmed down, and wasn't so agitated that Weasley was there. Neville was badly affected though, poor sod would be so embarrassed when he came to himself. He was, Draco noticed him blushing, as soon as the veela's music and dance was over with.

"The allure is strong, is it always like that?" asked Harry.

"Technically they aren't allowed to use their charms - it's driven men mad in the past. It's why they've got such a bad reputation and thought of as creatures." said Lucius smoothly.

Harry wondered if the Malfoy line had merged with a Veela line but didn't ask.

"And now," roared Ludo, "Kindly put your hands in the air for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

"Is that...?" gaped Hermione as coins rained down on weasley's were scrambling to get them.

"Fake," said Draco picking one up, putting it in Hermione's hand, then placed a real Galleon in its place. She immediately noticed the difference, the fake ones were a little lighter.

"Leprechauns as if it would be anything else!" grinned Harry, as Ludo went on to introduce the bulgarian National team names. Coming out in an impressive display on their broomsticks. The stadium went crazy when Krum came out.

"He's seventeen?" asked Hermione wide eyed he looked so much older.

"Eighteen actually," corrected Sirius who was beside them enjoying himself like the kids.

"He doesn't attend school?" mused Hermione. She must have read wrong then.

"Drumstrang is different," stated Narcissa.

Hermione nodded, vowing to look up more on the school - she had wrongfully assumed it would be like Hogwarts.

* * *

Thats always had me curious, Krum is eighteen yet he's still in school, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to compete in the tournament it was between schools and those attending otherwise people that had already graduated from Hogwarts would have attempted to put their names in surely? if its not the case then Drumstrang must be different and im not guessing lol :D well thats that chapter done with! hope you are still enjoying the story! will the tournament go off without a hitch or will moody already have been replaced by crouch? R&R PLS!


End file.
